Oliver's World
by Weirdsisters99
Summary: This collection of fairytales is not all that it seems. Too many connections to ignore and a boy who doesn't age correctly. What devious magics are in control? And who can stop them when people's lives are in danger?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Oliver liked Tao's new restaurant. It was a place where he could just watch the world around him, a flurry of movements as everyone acted and reacted to each other. It was like a good story. Every good story had its characters, all interacting with each other and learning how the others would behave to their actions. At least that was what Tao said.

She was standing in the corner of the diner, flying around in an action of serving everyone else. She seemed happy, and that made Oliver happy. He hummed in contentment as he continued to color on his piece of paper. He was making it for Tao. She was nice and read him stories. That was more than what his brother and sister did. He frowned at the thought before shaking it away. He wouldn't focus on Jaque and Olivia. They weren't worth it.

Tao was worth it though. She was his nanny, though she didn't liked to be called so. She protected him from the others who thought he was too dumb. Tao was his only friend beside the homeless people outside in the alley. All of them listened when he wanted to talk, and respected when he didn't. Tao gave him cupcakes and let him flap without screaming at him for being a freak. Yeah, Tao was nice. He had rewarded her a long time ago with his first words. The scary doctors and Jacque had said that he should be put in the white building as he was too delayed to act in society, but Tao had tried to stop them, so Oliver spoke. She had cried afterward, but she wasn't sad. She was happy, and that meant that she read him stories and kissed him goodnight like his mommy used to. But his mommy was dead and Tao wasn't his mommy. She would have been a nice mommy to have though, so Oliver decided that she was to be his mommy in thought if not in blood.

She had liked that and cried again when he told her as much.

A sudden movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention. It was just Heracles and Kiku speaking to each other, the brown haired were-cat becoming more animated with his tail as he talked to Tao's cousin. They seemed to be friends, or maybe a little more, but they didn't fit into the stories, so he didn't bother paying them any attention. "Oliver?" A sweet voice asked from his left. He looked to the left to find the owner of the voice. Her eyes were too high for him to even attempt to try and fake looking at, but her shoes gave her away. They were thick army boots, but the tops of them were covered with a dress, a long apron covered with small gingerbread stitching on the edges. Alice.

"Yes?" He asked robotically, trying to add inflection that he sorely lacked in.

"Are you alright? We've all been through quite an ordeal, I just wanted to check on you sweetheart." Oliver knew that if he was any other kid, she would be hugging him or patting his head with her leather old lady hands. But he wasn't like any other kid. And that was okay. At least that was what Tao said. As there was a long silence, Oliver remembered that he was probably supposed to answer Alice's question.

"Okay. Tao. Give. Cupcake!" He held up his cupcake for her to admire.

There was a chuckle as the old lady clucked her tongue as was her habit. "Well then, I guess you're absolutely fine!"

Oliver giggled at the weird tone she used and started to flap his hands in excitement, raising them until Alice grabbed them, and lifted him to his feet and began to dance with him. There wasn't any music, so Oliver wasn't sure if they were actually dancing rather than awkwardly shuffling with Oliver watching their feet, but that was good enough for him. Catcalls followed them as they shuffled around the tables, everyone joining in on cheering them on. Amelia was the next to ask Oliver to dance, and Oliver couldn't stop the wide smile on his face. He didn't care that he looked like the Cheshire Cat. He was just happy that everyone saw through his eyes.


	2. DISCLAIMER, PLEASE READ

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **Okay so this is going to be a looooooong fic. Like with only the chapters that have been finished it is over thirty chapters. This is the second time we've written this so all of this has and is under heavy revisions. As a result updates will be pretty sporadic. We would like to apologize before hand for our incompetence at updating.**

 **So… About this story. It will get confusing. I mean we are confused about some parts of it and we are the authors. WE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. But if you don't want to be confused until the very end: Please move on. This is not the fanfic you are looking for**

 **Also DO NOT, DO NOT, skip the teaser chapters. They are there for a reason. They explain some of the things and how they connect. They will be necessary for understanding even a little bit of what is going on.**

 **Also, please Rate and Review, we appreciate feedback.**


	3. One Jump

Chapter 1: One Jump (All this for a Piece of Bread)

Gilbert ran through the streets trying to avoid the guards following him. His red eyes searched for a way out of the mess he had gotten into by stealing some bread. As he ran past a fabric stand he pulled some cheap fabric from the racks and threw it over himself so it looked like he was wearing a dress and a headscarf. He rounded the corner quickly and stopped in a group of older women.

"Well hello there Gilbert isn't it a little early for you to be in trouble?" One of the ladies teased.

"Ma'am you're only in trouble if you're caught." He said tilting the bread in his hands to her. The women around him laughed.

The next second he was jerked roughly around and came face to face with the head guard. The guard had coppery brown hair and purple eyes that stared with hatred into Gilbert's red ones. "Now I'm in trouble." Gilbert squeaked.

"Hello street rat. I believe it is time for a little trip to the palace dungeon. I think it will do you good."

Gilbert looked over the guard's shoulder and saw a little fuzz ball of feathers flying towards them and said with a laugh, "I'm sure it would do me good, but I don't think that I should do it today. You see I have a fatal allergy to, um, moss, yeah that's right moss. I'm also too awesome to be put in the same cell as some lesser street rat so see you latter!" The little fuzz ball grabbed the guard's hat and pulled it over his face causing the man to drop Gilbert.

Gilbert sprinted down the street, the little fuzz ball landing on his head, at the fuzz balls appearance he said "Well hello there awesome Gilbird." Rounding the corner he jumped up on to a construction scaffold. He climbed all the way to the top before a sword appeared stuck in the wood by his face. "Wow sharp."

The guards started to gain ground, weaving through the busy streets. Good thing that Gilbert had never really known how to obey the rules of the world, much less the street. He jumped onto a building, narrowly dodging an assortment of things that the guards threw his way. Catching sight of a banner hanging off one of the poles of the houses, he grabbed the cloth, using it as a rope to swing onto another street. He tucked and rolled below a cart, grabbing the wooden bottom and supporting himself off the ground, bread in mouth, with Gilbird on top. Watching the feet of the street, he held his breath as the guards tailored shoes came within sight. Please oh please, don't let me get caught! I'm hungry! He whined internally to whoever was or wasn't listening on the other end. The shoes moved closer, and a gruff voice demanded the cart owner if he had seen an albino street rat and there was silence…

… The guards moved onto a different cart and asked the same question, and Gilbert let his breath out. Thanks, he thought dryly. The cart began to move again and he watched as another guard turned around to see him below. Aww man! Gilbert dropped immediately and ran towards the man that was pretending to breathe fire, clapping him on the back so as the guards came that their eyebrows, and hopefully more, got singed. Deciding to play it safe, Gilbert climbed up another building, jumping over alleyways until he was far enough away that the men could probably not find him. "Woohoo! Those suckers will be feeling that in the morning." He said to Gilbird.

Gilbert jumped over the low wall into an almost deserted alley way. He looked both ways for guards before sitting on the ground leaning against the wall he had just jumped. Gilbird flew over the wall as well and nestled in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert pulled the piece of bread he had stolen earlier and broke a small portion of it off. He crumbled the small bit of bread and fed it to Gilbird who happily ate it up.

Gilbert broke off another larger piece and ate it all in one bite. He almost moaned at the taste of it in his mouth. The bread would have already been delicious to a not as starved individual, but to Gilbert, who hadn't had a good meal in a month, it was heavenly. As he ripped off another piece of bread to eat it he noticed a young boy with almost pink hair looking through one of the empty cauldrons behind a restaurant. He know the boy wouldn't find any food there. He placed the last bite he had ripped off into his mouth and got up.

He walked over to the little boy who looked up at him cautiously. Gilbert held out the rest of the piece of bread. "Take it. I've already had a bit. You can have the other." The boy tentatively reached for it but pulled his hand away. "It's fine. Take it." The boy grabbed it and scampered off a small way.

* * *

The door to the garden slammed shut. The sultan a tall, tan man with black hair under a red and white turban and a scruff if a beard, ran to catch up to the man storming through the halls. "Your daughter will never be wed! I can guarantee you that Sultan!"

"She can't be that bad."

"Yes, yes she can! I'm sorry Your Highness, but I cannot stay! Good day!" The man stormed out of the palace and entered the carriage. The sultan huffed and turned back to the door and stormed out to the garden.

"Elizabeta!"

"Yes father." A voice said. The Sultan rounded the fountain and looked upon his daughter. Her long brown hair was held behind her ear by a pink flower. She had on a dark green shirt and pair of pants with four pockets to put things in. He still couldn't believe she had talked him into buying her that. She stroked the head of her new white Bengal tiger that she had named Kiku.

"You scared another one away."

"He was just another egotistical idiot who didn't want to get know me at all and was just after the crown."

The sultan sighed. "Maybe he was, but you know what the law says."

"Yes, yes I must be married, to a prince, by my twentieth birthday. I know the law inside and out. I should, I get it quoted to me almost everyday." She said with a huff.

"Liz. This isn't just about the stupid law. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"That makes sense. Time has passed."

"Don't get smart with me. Anyways what I'm saying is someday I'm not going to be around and I want you to have someone to take care of you."

"Okay okay fine. I get it." She said shooing her father away. He knew it was time for him to take his leave.

"Good bye Elizabeta. I hope you'll think about what I said."

As he walked off Elizabeta started to mutter to herself. "Yeah I'll think about what you said. About how it's restricting! I can't believe you can't see why I hate this so much." She looked towards her cat. "What do you think I should do Kiku?" The tiger put its head on her lap allowing her to pet him even though he usually detested physical contact from anyone else. "Do you think I should climb over that wall and not come back until they change the law?" Surprisingly she felt Kiku's head go up and down like a nod. "Yes I do too. That's it. I'm going to go outside the walls and not come back until they change this." She stood up. "Come on, help me get ready." She ran up to her room.

* * *

Gilbert pushed through the crowd that was gathering around the entrance of the castle. "What's goin-" he started to ask but cut off as he saw another richly dressed, princely figure on horseback heading for the castle. "Oh." He started to turn around, not interested with another suitor in the long line of those looking to win the favor of the princess. Every single one of them had failed so far.

As he was turning around he noticed the boy he had given bread to earlier in the day run out into the street after a ball. The pink haired boy's movement scared the horse making it back up. The prince growled and lifted the whip he was holding to hit the boy. Gilbert ran out of the crowd putting up an arm to block the strike. The leather stung his arm. He ripped the whip out of the prince's hands. The young boy gave Gilbert a thankful nod and ran back into the crowd.

"If I was as rich as you," Gilbert growled, "I would buy some better manners. It's a bit extreme to whip a boy for getting his ball."

The prince gave a condensing laugh. "A street rat like you daring to tell me about manners. Perhaps you should keep to what you know how to do boy. And by the looks of it that is being poor." The man laughed again and urged his horse forward. The horse bumped into Gilbert knocking him down. The prince looked back as he went through the gate. "Face it boy. You were born a street rat and you'll die a street rat. And when you die only your fleas will mourn you." The gate closed behind him.

Gilbert growled and got up. He brushed himself off and muttered, "I'd have a better chance of winning the princess than you if I was allowed a chance. And I don't have fleas."

* * *

That night just before dawn broke Elizabeta snuck out of her room and into the gardens. She had switched out her pants and shirt for a old green dress with short sleeves and a white apron. Once she had climbed over the wall and landed in the city she took out a white headscarf that covered her hair and the small headband she wore when she went out of the palace. If she ever wanted to use her royal authority she would need that headband and it was better to safe than sorry.

As the city woke up around her she started to explore. As she started to explore she kept thinking about the latest suitor. Despite what he had obviously thought, she had watched him come up to the gates. She had seen him almost whip a young boy but be stopped by a white haired young man. As soon as he was introduced to her she had torn him apart with how much she did not approve of him. He hadn't even lasted an hour in her presence. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of that idiot. She wanted to enjoy her stolen day out.

* * *

Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to get a head start that day. He was in the market street by the time people started to set their stands up. He climbed up onto the top of the closest stand and motioned to Gilbird.

The little bird flew down and distracted the stand owner. Gilbert swung upside down and grabbed one of the melons being sold then swung back up before the man could turn around from trying to get his little bird companion to stop stealing seed. As Gilbird saw Gilbert disappear the little bird zipped out of the man's stall.

Gilbert looked down the street for guards as he cracked the melon open. His eyes fell on a girl in a green dress that he didn't recognize. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't stop looking at her. She had just bumped into another shopper and her headscarf had fallen off her head, revealing long brown hair with a silver line that he could only guess was a headband. She pulled it back up, bumping into people over and over. Gilbert smiled. She was definitely a traveler, a very weird one at that. His interest caused him to forget all about the melon in his hand, in favor of staring at her. Man she was pretty. Making her way down the street she was stopped as she noticed the same small boy with pink hair, gazing at an apple stand longingly. Smiling, she handed the apple to him, and he scampered off. Gilbert frowned. Wrong move lady. You're gonna get caught, he told her internally. And true to his expectations, the vendor grabbed her by the arm.

Elizabeta stared at the large man holding her arm in fear. "Do you have money to pay for that girl?" He growled.

"Um no sir." She gulped.

The large man's frown deepened. "Then you're a thief. And miss do you know what the price for thieving is?" He grabbed her wrist and slammed her hand down on the wood of his stand and pulled out a large knife.

Dear lord what have I gotten myself into? She thought. "No please sir don't!" She said, frantically trying to pull her arm out from under his sturdy grip. "Please I'll pay you back! I just need to go to the palace and get some money from the sultan! Please!"

"Oh there you are!" A voice yelled from a little ways away. Elizabeta and the vendor both looked up to see a young man with white hair and a little yellow bird fluttering around his head running towards them. He stopped at the stall almost breathless. "You can't just run off like that. You scared me half to death."

"This girl your sister?" The vendor asked dropping her.

"No, she's my cousin. What trouble has she gotten into now?" The young man replied.

"She stole an apple from my stall."

"Do you mean this apple?" The young man held out an apple. "Found a boy a little ways away about to eat it. Traded him some bread for it when he told me a nice lady in a green dress handed it to him. I thought it might be my cousin and since I knew she had no money on her, I knew she would be in trouble."

"She said she knew the sultan."

The young man laughed a twinkle in his red eyes. "Sir she's not exactly right in the head. She thinks the bird is the sultan." As if on cue the little fuzz of yellow feathers fluttered down onto the ground in front of her.

She fell to her knees, playing along with the boy, and started bowing. "Oh great and powerful sultan, impart upon us your wisdoms." The vendor looked at her and believed the young man.

"Fine. I will let her go as it seems the debt has been repaid. Don't let me catch her stealing again or I will be less forgiving."

"Yes sir." The boy said with small salute. He bent down and grabbed her arm hoisting her up. "Come on. The sultan has had enough worshiping today. We need to go see the doctor." He led her away.

As they passed by a nearby camel she waved to it and said sweetly, "Hello doctor."

"Not that doctor." The boy laughed again before pulling her through the crowd to an alley way.

"Did you really need to make me look like a fool?" She hissed at him once they were out of sight.

"Would you have rathered I just let you get your hand cut off? Also here you go." He shoved an apple into her hand.

"You stole this."

"Yeah and it's the only food you're going to get all day probably seeing as both of us don't have much money, if any money at all. Come on. He's going to figure out I tricked him and we'd better be far away from here when that happens." He started off.

Elizabeta followed him. "Where are we going?"

"We're taking the scenic route to my place. I'm guessing this is your first time in the city?"

"It's the first time I've been here in a long time."

"Well then you deserve to see this awesome city so many call home."

Gilbert pulled the girl he had saved through the old abandoned building he lived in. "Watch your head." He warned as he bended under a beam. She looked around.

"This is where you live?" She asked in a wondering tone.

"Well it's not much but it's got an awesome view." He pulled back the torn curtain to expose the palace glittering in the sun light a backdrop of blue letting the building stand out even more. He sighed. "I wonder what it would be like to live there. Servants to do your every bidding. Never having to worry about food. Never having to steal. It would be awesome."

"But you'd have people telling you what to do all the time. You wouldn't really have any freedom." The girl huffed.

"And how would you know that? You aren't some sort of runaway princess are you?" He joked.

"No. I just used to work for a princess. She always complained about that sort if thing."

"Oh." He whispered. "Well I think you're pretty enough to be a princess." She slugged him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"You're hitting on me."

"No. I'm just appreciating beauty. Isn't there a saying that says to appreciate beauty wherever you may find it." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little."

"Good at least you can admit it. Also I'm surprised you know the sayings of philosophers."

"Well I kinda had to learn them. My little sister Monica never went a day without quoting one of them."

She laughed. "Where is she now?"

Gilbert sighed. "Gone. She just disappeared one day. Searched everywhere for her, but she never turned up."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She didn't say anything more for a while and they just stood there in silence.

"So you're here for some reason. Question is what is it?" He asked unable to stand the silence any longer.

"I ran away from home." The girl said looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "My father wants me to marry but I haven't found the right man yet so he was going to force me to marry someone I don't love of his choosing if I've not chosen by the middle of the year."

Gilbert stared at her before pulling her into a side hug. "Well that's just horrible. I know I shouldn't say this but… I find that to be a very good reason to run away."

"Well I know he means well-"

A crash was heard as voices drifted through the building. Gilbert sprang into action whispering "Guards." in the girl's ear as he pulled her towards the window.

"Wait what are you doing!?" She shrieked as they neared the edge.

"Come on! We have to jump!"

"What?! No we'll die!"

"Do you trust me?!"

"Yes!"

"Then trust me enough to jump." He pleaded. A guard burst into the room and the girl took his hand and jumped with him.

Elizabeta fell the wind whipping around her. After a split second she landed in a pile of cloth covered in dust. She barely had time to stand up before the boy pulled her into a run again. Guards appeared before them and the young man scrambled to turn around, but came face to face with the head guard.

The head guard pulled them apart and push the white haired boy into the other guards who restrained him, but still held her wrist. "Well street rat we finally caught you. And you have a little accomplice too."

The boy started struggling more. "No! She didn't do anything. Do whatever you want with me just don't punish her."

The guards laughed.

"Let him go." Elizabeta commanded.

The head guard threw her on the ground saying "Look at this street mouse. Ordering us about like she's the princess herself." He laughed.

Anger boiled beneath Elizabeta's skin and she stood up and threw back her headscarf revealing the headband. "I am. And I order you to let this poor young man go, Luciano." She growled out the head guard's name. This one's name was spoken often between her father and his grand vizier as he was the grand vizier's favorite guard. She had only met him once before.

All the guards bowed to her pushing the boy down with them but they couldn't push down his head. His red eyes looked at her in shock. She smiled at him trying to put him at ease.

"I'm sorry your highness but we have orders to bring this boy in from grand vizier Vladimir. No one can override his orders other than your father."

She felt like kicking something, preferably the Luciano, but restrained herself. "Then I will talk to Vladimir to get this straightened out. Until then don't hurt him. No matter what other orders you get. That is an order directly from me. No one but my father can order you to do anything else." She knelt down next to the young man. "I'll get you out of this."

He nodded in understanding still too shocked to actually talk. She jumped up telling the men to obey her before marching off to the palace to talk to the grand vizier.

* * *

Vladimir looked out over the city his red eyes triumphant and his lips curling into a smirk exposing a vampire like canine tooth. His parrot Milen was trying to get his attention by grabbing Vladimir's little red hat off his strawberry blond hair. "Vlad!" The bird squawked in the man's ear.

"What?!" He snapped. "You know I made you a bird so you shut up."

"Then you shouldn't have chosen a parrot. Any way the princess is coming to speak with you."

"Fine. " He turned around and swept through the curtain almost running into Elizabeta.

"Vladimir, I need to talk to you." She snapped.

He bowed to her, kissing her hand politely. "Grand vizier Vladimir at your service Princess Elizabeta. Why don't you come in." The Princess stomped into the room and sat down on couch with a huff. "What was it you wish to talk to me about?"

"The guards took a boy off the streets today under your orders."

Vladimir bit back a retort at her venom filled words and just said, "Princess it is my job to keep the streets free of vermin."

The girl shot out of her seat. "He wasn't vermin, he was a human being."

"He was a criminal. He was a thief."

"Then let him go on my pardon."

Vladimir rubbed the back of his neck. "Um one problem with that."

"What?" She bit.

"I may have sentenced the boy to be killed."

"On what crime?"

"Why kidnapping you of course."

"He did no such thing! I ran away!" She screamed.

Vladimir held up a hand in defense. "I'm sorry but the guards must have killed him already. I'm sorry princess but he is dead."

"Dead!" Milen copied.

She stormed out of the room tears in her eyes. Once she was gone Vladimir ran to a certain column in his room and pressed a hidden button. He slipped through the door ranting to himself. "Oh that girl. Little miss I'm-so-amazing-because-I'm-the-princess-of-this-castle." He let all the sarcasm he had been holding back fall out. "Oh look at me I ran away and now that I'm home I want save this one little street rat that helped me. Bleck."

"Don't forget that she promised to have you killed as soon as she becomes Queen." Milen gulped.

Vladimir rubbed his neck. "Don't remind me. I've been bowing down to this family for much too long. And as soon as she gets married I'll have to bow down to her husband."

"Unless…" Milen mused.

"Unless what?" He bit.

"I don't know I was kinda hoping you would have an idea."

"You're worthless. Actually there is an unless."

"What is it?"

"What if I became that brat's husband."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well if this little lamp plan of ours fails I could become the Sultan by marrying her. And if I can't figure a way I get her to be less annoying I can just arrange an accident for her." He cackled. "But first we should still try for the lamp. That's the most sure fire way. And for that we need to visit the boy in prison later today." He looked at a crystal ball sitting on his desk at the center of the ball the street rat he had sent the guards to retrieve that day was struggling against his chains in the dungeon.


	4. Friend Like Me

Chapter 2 Friend Like Me (Good Friends Always get you out of Living Caves, Bad Friends put you in Them)

Gilbert struggled against the chains once more and sighed tilting his head back against the hard walls. All he could think about was the girl, no wait Princess Elizabeta. He looked up at a soft chirp. "Gilbird!" He exclaimed. "Come down here and help me get out of this." The small ball of fluff flew over and picked at the lock with his beak.

Gilbird opened the lock and Gilbert's arms fell to the ground. "Gilbird, the awesome me made a huge fool of myself." He punched ground scaring the small bird next to him. "She was the princess. Gah. I can't believe I didn't realize it. And now I probably got her in trouble. I'm can't be that awesome if I get the princess in trouble." He sighed again. "She probably hates me now. And to make things worse she was really pretty."

"Yoohoo!" An old person called as he climbed out from a dark space. "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' about a princess, yes? Well why can't you marry her, eh?"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I'm a prisoner, like yourself," as he drew closer the old man came to be seen as more and more uglier. His teeth jutted out in random places, acting as a yellowed, poorly made wall of bone. "And I'm talkin' about the fact that I know of somethin' that might help the both of us get what we desire."

"I'm listening." Gilbert said with an air of suspicion. He didn't want to be fooled like he had by the princess.

"There is a cave, out in the desert, The Cave of Wonders." The man fiddled his hands to show his point. "Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress and maybe, just maybe, get that girl you want's attention." The man held out some gems and pulled them away before Gilbert could grab them, turning around. He seemed to talk to a bird near his shoulder but Gilbert determined it was the trick of the eyes since he didn't see it when the man turned around.

Gilbert quickly found a hole in his logic. "But the law says that only a prince can marry a-"

"You've heard of the golden rule haven't you? Whomever has the gold makes the rules- if you know what I'm saying." The man elbowed him with a smirk.

"But why are you telling me this?"

"I can't really travel in caves now can I? I'm old, ancient really. Do you think I could handle walking in a cave, stuffing my pockets with treasure until my back breaks." Gilbert didn't answer. "Thought not."

"Another problem the cave is not here. It's out there. We're kind of in a dungeon if you hadn't noticed." The old man smiled, and poked at a couple of bricks before a doorway opened from the inside.

"I don't only know about caves and dark spooky stuff."

"No really?" Gilbert muttered, sarcastically.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I dunno seems pretty farfetched to me."

"Just take my hand and make the deal you idiot- I mean, please would you help an old, poor man?" The guy batted his none existent eyelashes and Gilbert shrugged.

"Sure." He shook his hand.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" A lion head of sand asked in the desert. The thunderous voice caused Gilbird to shrink into Gilbert's shirt, only chirping an occasional scared whimper.

"Okay, old guy forgot to mention the giant lion made of sand. Two more points of weird towards crazy old man with ugly teeth." Gilbert muttered to Gilbird before calling out, "It is I Gilbert."

"PROCEED, BUT REMEMBER TO TOUCH ONLY THE LAMP." The lion rumbled.

The old man behind him yelled, "First fetch me the lamp and then you will have your reward, boy!"

"Come on Gilbird, let's go get this guy's stupid lamp." Seeing nowhere to go but into the sand lion thing's mouth, he entered slowly, descending down the stairs into the cave. After he had made it down the long stairs, he could see a room filled to the brim with golden treasure. Gilbird tweeted and hurriedly flapped to the floor. "Remember, don't touch anything." He warned as Gilbird nearly pecked at a golden goblet. Gilbird chirped a low sound of sadness and placantly sat beside a greek looking carpet. The thing was purple and had golden tassels on it's edges. "Let's go find this lamp thingy."

As they walked on, Gilbird started to make huffy noises but Gilbert paid no mind, thinking that his friend was just being cranky after being told no. It was only after a strangled cry from Gilbird that he turned to see that Gilbird had been enveloped into the carpet from before. "What the- the crazy guy didn't say anything about a bird eating rug."

"I'm most definitely not a rug." A tired voice came from the carpet. "And I don't eat birds. The bird is just so warm and fuzzy it's like a cat, almost."

"A magic talking rug that says it isn't a rug and doesn't eat birds." Gilbert said aloud. The carpet sighed.

"I'm not a rug, I'm a carpet. You're almost as bad as the other guy in this place. I avoid him because he keeps on calling me that. The name is Heracles if you would stop calling me a rug and use that it would be nice."

"Okay. Suspending my disbelief and ignoring the fact that I think that I am hallucinating. Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Gilbert muttered before speaking quietly, "Could you drop Gilbird? He doesn't like to give anyone but the awesome me hugs." The carpet seemed to droop but dropped Gilbird, allowing the small chick creature to hop onto Gilbert's shoulder. "Do you know where the lamp is? I'm supposed to get it for this old crazy dude."

"You're kidding me. After centuries of avoiding my arch nemesis you want me to help you find him?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," the carpet sighed, "Follow me."

The carpet went silent and floated down the hallways, leading them to a pedestal with a golden lamp on it. Gilbert ran up the steps and as he grabbed the lamp, Gilbird caught his eye on a large ruby next to him. Gilbird started towards the ruby. Heracles spotted the bird and grabbed Gilbird's tail feathers and yelled at Gilbert, "You'd better get down from there!"

"What?" Gilbert yelled back turning around. "Oh no! Gilbird stop!" He screamed as the bird slipped out of Heracles' grasp and started pecking at the ruby. The room started to shake. Gilbert lost his balance and started to fall down the stairs he had come up.

He finally stopped falling and lay there groaning for a few minutes as the cave's shaking stopped. The loud voice from earlier shook the cavern. "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE CURSED RUBY! YOU DID NOT OBEY! YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE CAVE FOREVER!" Gilbert jerked up and started to run shakily towards the entrance to the cave hopping from one stone to another over the water that had turned to lava. The stones started to disappear and Gilbert realized that he was going to fall in soon. He felt fabric wrap around his wrist. He looked up to see Heracles pulling on his arm and Gilbert felt himself lift off the ground.

When they touched back down on the ground Heracles yelled "Get on I'll get you out!" Gilbert obeyed him and they flew towards the entrance and towards the old man. He was standing at the edge of the cave his hands outstretched.

"Give me the lamp boy!" The old man screamed.

"Here. Now help me out." Gilbert said grabbing on to the last step that still existed. The old man grabbed the lamp and put it in his pocket. Gilbird zipped around the old man and grabbed the lamp from the old man's pocket with his beak.

The old man sat for a second as if thinking before stepping on Gilbert's fingers making him let go of the ledge. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Gilbert screamed in terror.

"Giving you your reward." The old man said grinning at the boy below him as he fell.

Vladimir looked at the boy falling and stepped back, pulling off his costume and laughing as the cave collapsed behind him. He did a little happy dance. Milen flutter around him.

"Let's see it! Let's see it!" The bird squawked.

"Just let me get it out." Vladimir searched through the pocket. "What it's not here!" He searched around in the sand. "That boy swindled me!" He calmed down a bit with a few breaths. "Well at least he doesn't know what it is and he is probably dead."

Gilbert groaned as he awoke from Gilbird's nudging of his beak to the shoulder. The cave was crumbled around him. "Ugh, my head hurts…" He sprung up to his feet, "That two faced son of a-"

"No need to be vulgar." Heracles chastised sleepily.

"You saved us didn't you?"

"It's my job."

"Thanks… dang it. That guy got away with his lamp and we're stuck down here. Just wonderful." Gilbird chirped excitedly and pulled the lamp he had stolen back. Gilbert smiled. "Heh, looks like he didn't get what he wanted. Too bad we're still stuck down here."

"What did he even want the lamp for?" Heracles poked at it with a tassel.

"Dunno, it looks like a beat up, worthless peice of junk anyways. Wait, there's writing…" Gilbert rubbed at the writing and the lamp exploded in color, causing both Gilbird and Heracles to jump behind a rock.

A man seemed to materialise from the lamp, the area below his legs turning into a wisp of smoke. He was strong looking, had no shirt- to show off in Gilbert's opinion-but had a tan scarf around his throat, and wore a white mask around his eyes were brown hairs pointed out from underneath a fez. "WOAH! TEN THOUSAND YEARS CAN GIVE SOMEONE SOME SERIOUS BACK PAIN, THINK I NEED TO HIT THE BATH-HOUSE SOMETIME!" The man yelled out in a loud voice. "Hang on a second!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all in a warm sauna of sorts, the man just chilling out on a bench. "You relaxed, 'cuz I'm relaxed and there is something seriously wrong with you if you don't like a decent soak." Gilbert looked to Gilbird in confusion. Heracles just sighed. The man noticed the carpet and the mask's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here you little punk?!"

"I was helping these guys get your lamp, you jerk."

"You're the jerk!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Uh, guys? Is now really the time to be fighting?" Gilbert asked.

"You're right, sorry." The man snapped his fingers again, stretching out his muscles. "Been so long since I've been out, I've forgotten all about how annoying the rug is."

"I'm not a rug."

"Gesundheit. Now what's your name?" The man said directed towards Gilbert.

"I'm Gilbert."

A sign appeared flashing bright lights with Gilbert spelled on it. "Gilbert!" The man boomed "Can I call you Gil?" The lights only showed the three first letters of his name. "Or Bert?" The lights changed once again to show the last four letters of his name. "No not Bert that reminds me too much of Bert and Ernie." If carpets could glare Gilbert was sure that Heracles would have been glaring at the man. There wasn't a laugh and the man muttered, "Tough crowd, tough crowd."

"Since you know who I am, who are you?"

"The name's Sadiq. You can't really make a nickname out of that one but Heracles has come up with quite a few rude ones. Anyways, I'm the genie of the lamp and now owe you three wishes, though if you insist on being friends with Heracles I might be a little reluctant. But you're wish is my command, master. Well except for the three no-no's of magic."

"Three what nows?"

"Three no-no's of magic. Can't make your girlfriend love ya," he turned in on himself and started speaking in rapid spanish to some imaginary person before saying, "sorry about that one, but you were never good for her Rodriguez." He turned back to them, "Number two, Can't bring back the dead- don't know why you would. Do you know how much it costs to get the zombie guts off of your carpet? And lastly, can't wish for more wishes. Until you throw the lamp away or have used up your three wishes, your wish is my command."

"You can do just about anything?" Gilbert said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Sadiq smiled.

"Doubtful." Gilbert said acting like he was getting disinterested.

"What do you mean doubtful?"

"Bet you can't even get us out of this cave."

Sadiq perked up. "Just you wait sonny boy. I'm getting you out of this."


	5. Prince Gilvert

Chapter 3 Prince Gilvert (is an Idiot)

Sadiq dropped them off in a oasis and then sat down next to them. "There first wish granted."

Gilbert smiled slyly. "Uh no, no, no. No wishes granted."

"But you wished to be-"

Gilbert cut him off. "No I bet you that you couldn't get me out of the cave. I didn't wish for it."

Sadiq looked at Heracles and huffed. "Fine but no more free wishes."

"Works for me." Gilbert said leaning back against a tree.

"So what is your first wish."

"What would you wish for? I don't have an idea."

"Really? You're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess freedom. I have all of this power but I always have to follow the rules and my master. It kind of sucks."

"You suck." Heracles mumbled.

"I heard that you little twerp!" Sadiq growled.

"Hey how about with my third wish I let you go." Gilbert said trying to be nice.

Sadiq's jaw dropped. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Why not? I'll use the first two wishes and then set you free, deal?"

"Deal. But enough about me, what do you want?"

"Well…" Gilbert thought a moment and then flushed, "There is this girl."

"Oops, forgot the first rule of the lamp, no love potions."

"No, no! Not that it's just… she's a princess and well, I'm a street rat."

"So…"

"The law says she can only marry a prince."

"Oh. Well make your wish Gil."

"Sadiq I wish for you to make me a prince."

"There we go! Now let's get crackin'!" the genie popped his knuckles and got to work.

* * *

Elizabeta heard a commotion outside her room in the city. She stepped out onto her balcony with her hand maid Bella.

"Oh look Liz." Bella said wonder in her green eyes. "Looks like another suitor."

Elizabeta looked out at the scene on the street. A white hair prince sat on an elephant. Around him where hundreds of servants carrying gifts. He looked up and spotted her giving her a short wave. She turned around in disgust.

"Liz, you should at least return his wave." Bella chastised. "He is very cute isn't he?" She mused.

Elizabeta glanced back at the prince for a few seconds. "Maybe he is, but I bet he's just like the other ones."

"You're always so negative about the princes who come. Give this one a chance. At least he's not ten years older than you."

"Yes, that at least is blessing." Elizabeta said going back inside running down to the main hall to meet the new suitor. Halfway to the main hall she had to stop so Bella could catch up and from there they walked. As they got close to the curtain that separated the side hall and the main one they heard voices. Elizabeta motioned to Bella and the both pressed against the wall and peeked through the curtain.

"And where did you say you from again Prince Gilvert?" Vladimir asked with an air of suspicion.

"It's much too far for you to have ever gone there." A voice she half recognized that she could only assume was this Prince Gilvert. Prince Gilvert looked interesting to say the least. His white hair was almost silver. He wore a dark blue outfit much like her own dark green one except his was tailored for a man and not a girl. Around his neck was a cross necklace made of simple iron.

"Oh really?" Vladimir said and Elizabeta could almost hear the smirk she saw on his face. "I've traveled to quite a few places very far away."

"I'm sure you've never been there. I would have known. I know of all the travelers that come into my land. You sir have not been there."

Her father broke them up before it could become a full blown fight. "Well Prince Gilvert, I'm sure you're here for my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes your highness." Prince Gilvert said with a bow.

"Your highness I don't trust this man." Vladimir stepped in.

The Sultan pushed his vizier out of the way. "Well I do trust him." Before Vladimir could say anything else he held up a hand. "This man wishes to try to win my daughter's love. I think he has the best chance of doing that out of all the other suitors."

Elizabeta threw open the curtain, startling the three men. "I can't believe this!" She yelled. "My heart is not a prize to be and neither am I." Swishing back the curtain she grabbed Bella's arm and they raced through the halls back to Elizabeta's chambers.

Gilbert stared at the curtain as it swept back into place. He hadn't wanted it to got that way. Elizabeta already hated him. Well not him, she hated Prince Gilvert. He face palmed.

The Sultan noticed and patted him on the shoulder. "Elizabeta gets mad at a lot of things but she usually cools off after a few hours. Maybe in the meantime you can plan how to get to know her?"

"Thanks. May I go out into the garden?" He asked.

"Let one of the servants show you to your room."

"I brought all that stuff for your kingdom. I don't care if I win Princess Elizabeta's heart or not, you can keep it."

The Sultan clapped him on the back. "That is most appreciated. I will love the new exotic zoo we will be able to open with all the animals you brought and Elizabeta will love the peacocks and the brass band. She loves music. " Gilbert let one of servants lead him to his room.

* * *

Gilbert hid just under Elizabeta's balcony riding on Heracles. Sadiq had made himself a bee and was buzzing around Gilbert's head giving him some advice.

"Sadiq please be quiet. I need to be calm. You're not helping me be calm." He hissed.

"Sorry." The genie said, "One last piece of advice though. Bee yourself."

Gilbert laughed sarcastically. "Very punny Sadiq."

"I have a lot more where that came from if you want more punny jokes."

"No I don't, now go away."

"Fine." Sadiq flew into the lamp in Gilbert's pocket.

"Good night Liz." The voice of Elizabeta's servant chirped.

"Have a good nights rest Bella." Elizabeta said leaning over the railing of the balcony. Gilbert tapped Heracles and the carpet flew up a few inches so Gilbert's eyes were just barely peeked over the floor. He saw Elizabeta bend down and pet a white tiger. "Well hello there Kiku. Is it time to get ready to go to bed? Yes I think it is too." She got up and moved towards the sheer curtain that separated her room from the outside in the day. Gilbert climbed over the railing and was met by the teeth of the white tiger. Elizabeta turned around at Kiku's growl and saw him. She opened her mouth to scream.

He ran over and put a hand on her mouth and held her against him. "Please I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you. Please promise not to call the guards." He looked at her pleadingly.

After a few tense minutes she nodded her head and he let go of her. "Sorry for scaring you." He apologized sheepishly.

"You'd better be." She said pushing him away. She stared at him with recognition.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You just remind me of a boy I met in the market place."

Gilbert panicked. "Well that couldn't have been me. I have servants that go to market place for me so that couldn't have been me."

Elizabeta sighed. "I guess it couldn't have been."

He double checked himself. Had he said the right thing. Maybe he was overthinking it. Yep. He was definitely overthinking it. "I wanted to apologize for earlier the whole thing about you being a prize. I didn't want any of that conversation to objectify you."

"Well I don't care." Elizabeta snorted an air of disgust forming around her as she turned around to go back inside. "In fact I wouldn't care if you jumped off that balcony right now."

Gilbert stared at her. He shook himself out of his daze and climbed up over the edge. "Well then my Princess your wish is my command." He let go of the railing and fell.


	6. A Whole New World

Chapter 4 A Whole New World (Oh this Carpet is Soft)

Elizabeta turned around just in time to see Gilvert fall and immediately regretted her hasty words. She ran over to the railing and yelled, "I didn't mean for you to actually do it idiot!"

Gilvert was in front of her almost immediately. "So you do care." He said leaning on the balcony only a few inches from her his lips curled into a cat like grin. She slugged him in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" He pouted like a small child.

"For scaring me like that."

"Well then I'm sorry. For scaring you that is."

Elizabeta looked down and saw he was standing on something other than the edge of her balcony. "What are you standing on?"

"Oh this?" He asked floating over the railing and into more light. "This is my magic carpet. Please don't call him a rug his name is Heracles." He stepped off the carpet and held out a hand to her. "Do you want to go for a ride Princess?"

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." He said jumping back on. "Don't you trust me?" He held out his hand again.

Oh lord he looks so much like that boy. She thought. "Sure why not?" She joked taking his hand and climbing up on to the carpet.

Gilbert smiled at the look of wonder in Elizabeta's eyes as they flew around the city. He leaned over and plucked a lily from a vase on someone's windowsill. He held it out to her. "Here. I thought you'd like it." He blushed. Why am I blushing? I'm not embarrassed to give people flowers why am I blushing? He blushed an even deeper shade of red at the thought.

Elizabeta laughed as she took the flower. "It's very pretty. I think I'll keep it."

"Here let me put it in your hair." She nodded and handed him the flower. He pushed back a bit of hair behind her ear and put the lily in between her ear and her hair, then fixed her hair back so only the white petals showed. He couldn't stop staring.

"Prince Gilvert why are you staring at me?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. It's just I've never seen someone look so pretty without trying. It's kinda nice. Lots of girls spend hours on their makeup but you, you don't need a bit of it, Princess."

He could see the blush creeping onto her face. "You don't need to call me Princess. My name is Elizabeta, but my friends call me Liz."

"Is that what we are now? Friends?"

"If you want to be. Warning I'm a little moody and I will get mad at you if you do something stupid."

"The awesome me never does anything stupid." He said with a laugh. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow again. "Just kidding I mess up all the time. I'm incompetent in multiple areas and I don't know that much about being a prince because I don't exactly follow rules very well."

"I think you're doing just fine, Gilvert."

"I'd rather you call me Gil."

"Okay Gil." She said with a laugh. "Hey look at that!" She pointed towards a white building with a dome on the top and large reflecting pool in the front.

"Woah cool. I think we're in India now."

"I love reading about India. Wouldn't it be cool if there was a room under the reflection pool where you could just go into it and look up and the ceiling is made of glass and you can see the sky through the water."

"That would be awesome. Where do you really want to go to though? I didn't ask."

"I have always to go to China."

"Then let's go!"

They sat on the top of the Forbidden Palace watching the fireworks explode around them. "You know it's really lucky they were having a fireworks show." Elizabeta commented.

"It's also really lucky that they didn't shoot us out of the sky. I was actually kinda worried about that." Gilbert laughed nervously. Elizabeta bumped her shoulder into him and he bumped her back. They both laughed quietly.

Elizabeta yawn and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey could we go back home?" She asked, "I'm getting kinda tired."

"Yeah sure. Let's get home." He helped her up and they got back on Heracles and headed back to the palace.

"Good night Gil. I had a great time." Elizabeta said looking down at the boy from her balcony.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Liz." Gilbert said a smile on his lips. Heracles moved up a few inches so their lips met. Both of their eyes opened in surprise before slipping shut. Elizabeta's hands found Gilbert's cheeks. Gilbert thought her lips tasted like apples.

"Good night." She breathed out breaking the kiss.

"'Night." He whispered back. She turned around and went into her room waving good bye.

As soon as she was gone he jumped back, happiness flowing through his veins. "Yes!" He yelled floating down lazily to the ground on Heracles.

As soon as they landed Gilbert was yanked to his feet and tied up with ropes. The head guard sneered at him. "What the h-" Gilbert managed to get out before a bag was slipped over his head. The last thing he heard before blacking out was "Sorry grand vizier's orders." and a cackle of a laugh.


	7. Realizations

Chapter 5 Realizations (That Should Have Been Obvious but Dramatic Irony is a Thing)

Gilbert struggled against the men pulling him along having just regained conscious. He smelled salt water and felt the wind blowing around him. They're going to throw me into the ocean. he thought in fear. He tried even harder to break free wiggling around and trying to throw off the men holding him.

The bag was ripped off his head and an iron ball was chained to his ankle. He was pushed towards the edge of a cliff and just barely had time to look over the edge and judge the drop to be about fifteen feet before he fell.

As soon as he hit the water he started to sink. He frantically tried to get the lamp out of his pocket. He managed to get the pocket it was in opened, but couldn't get the lamp out before he blacked out again.

The lamp slipped out of Gilbert's pocket and floated down to the sand below him. Gilbert's hand brush against the lamp and Sadiq popped out. "Hey Gil how'd your date go-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the scene. He went over to Gilbert and tried to wake the boy. "Crap! Gil I can't get you out of this if you don't make a wish." He thought for a split second. Taking Gilbert's face in his hands he said, "Gilbert do you wish for me to get you out of this and back to the palace as soon as you are able to travel?" He pushed Gilbert's head up and when it fell back down onto his chest Sadiq shrugged. "Good enough for me." He grabbed Gilbert and shoot them out of the water.

Once they were back on the cliff face Sadiq magicked the water out of Gilbert's lungs and the boy started to breath again. Gil turned over onto his side and started to cough violently. Sadiq patted him on the back. "Hey Gil are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah." Gilbert coughed out.

"Good. Also how did your date with the princess go? Or is this a bad time?"

Gilbert sat up and said "No it's not a bad time. We kissed at the end. I think she really likes me."

"Then why were you swimming with the little fishes in the ocean?"

"That wasn't her. It was Vladimir." Gilbert tried to get up, but Sadiq pushed him back down. "Vladimir! What is he planning? Why was he so eager to have me out of the picture?"

"We'll find out in the morning right now you need to rest and get dry. I'm not taking you back until you are fit for travel. It took a lot out of me to bring you back from the brink of death."

Gilbert calmed down. "Fine." He grumbled lying down on the cliff edge.

* * *

Vladimir looked at the sultan. He coughed getting the higher ranking man's attention. "Sir I'm sorry to say that Prince Gilvert is nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean Vladimir?" The sultan asked.

"Well most of his possessions are still in his room but he is gone. Vanished without a trace."

The sultan sighed. "Well that's unfortunate."

"Sir this leaves the problem of the Princess not have yet chosen a husband. I was looking at the law and it says at the very bottom that if a suitable match cannot be found for the princess she must marry the grand vizier."

"Let me see it." The sultan said holding out his hand.

"Of course sir." Vladimir smirked handing the sultan a roll of parchment. The grand vizier winked at Milen having changed the law the night before.

The sultan scanned the parchment humming. "Why yes it does, but Vladimir as much as I trust and respect you I don't think you marrying Elizabeta is..."

The sultan stopped speaking as Vladimir ran a hand in front of his face and whispered. "You will grant me Elizabeta's hand in marriage." He snapped his fingers and the sultan came out of the trance.

"What was I talking about?"

"Elizabeta possibly marrying me."

"Ah yes. I suppose if it is our last option she will have to marry you."

Elizabeta came twirling into the room humming a little song to herself. Her servant Bella running to keep up with her distracted mistress. "Hello father." She said with a slight bow, "You won't believe the night I've had with Prince Gilvert."

"What?!" The sultan screamed.

The princess laughed as she realized what her statement implied. "Oh not like that. He took me on a date and we kissed that's all. But it was wonderful."

Vladimir spoke up. "Princess sadly Prince Gilvert has gone missing."

That shocked her out of her daydream. "What?" She squeaked.

The door slammed open. In the door frame was Gilvert still slightly wet. Both the sultan and Elizabeta ran over to the boy, Bella following close behind. Elizabeta wrapped Gil in hug and asked him "Why did you go missing? And why are you so wet?"

Gilvert smiled at her, then spotted Vladimir and his face fell. Glaring at Vladimir he said, "That psycho had me thrown into the ocean, trying to kill me."

Elizabeta immediately believed the young man before her and turned on Vladimir, growling. Bella grabbed her mistress' wrist and whispered in her ear calming the raging girl.

The sultan started to advance on Vladimir the other four people following him. For some strange reason Vladimir noticed the lamp sticking out of one of Gilvert's pockets before running towards one of the entrances to his secret lair and disappearing inside.

"Milen, Gilvert has the lamp! Do you know what that means?" He said excitedly.

"That he had three wishes?" The bird guessed.

"Yes but also Gilvert is that street rat Gilbert and we still have a chance at the genie!" He cackled. "Milen I need you to sneak into Gilbert's rooms and steal the lamp for me. Now go." He commanded to the bird.

"Get the lamp get the lamp." Milen muttered to himself as he flapped towards Gilbert's window. As he neared the window he heard voices coming from inside the room. Milen pressed against wall outside the window.

"You're not going let me go?" A voice Milen didn't recognize asked sadly.

"Sorry Sadiq it's just I may need that wish for something else. I'm sorry. Really." Gilbert apologized.

"You know I thought you were different than the others Gil, but I guess I was wrong." There was a swishing sound and more apologizing from Gilbert.

Milen heard a knock on the door and Elizabeta's voice floated through the window. "Gil come on. I have an announcement that I need to make and I need both you and father there to make it."

"Okay. Okay." Gilbert said with laugh. "I'm coming. Calm down I would like to not have my arm pulled off."

Milen heard them run out of the room the door slamming behind them. He peeked into the room and saw it was empty, the lamp sitting on a blue pillow. He squawked in delight and grabbed the lamp in his mouth. He positioned it in his beak and flew off to deliver the lamp to Vladimir.

Elizabeta pulled Gilvert through the palace and up to the tallest tower where her father was sitting. "Now that both of you are here I would like to make my announcement. I have chosen. I want to marry Prince Gilvert."

Gilvert looked at her in shock but recovered quickly. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. "Awesome." He said putting her down.

Her father pulled her into a hug as well. "Oh Liz. I'm glad." The sultan breathed in her ear.

"Thank you Father." She whispered back.

Vladimir's voice came from behind them. "Well isn't this sweet." They all turned to see the evil vizier smiling wickedly at them.

Gilvert stepped in front of Elizabeta searching his pockets. "Get away from Liz, you ba-"

"Looking for this?" Vladimir cut off holding up an old lamp.

"How did you get that?"

"I stole it." Vladimir rubbed that lamp and man appeared.

"If you're here to apologize Gil I'm not for-" the man started before realizing who had the lamp.

"Genie for my first wish I would like to be the sultan." Vladimir commanded smirk growing.

"Sadiq no!" Gilvert screamed.

"Sorry Gil. My hands are tied." The man snapped his fingers and Vladimir's strawberry blond hair was covered by the crown of the sultan.

Gilvert jumped at Vladimir. The other man grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. "You're getting very annoying. Genie my next wish is to be the most powerful sorcerer alive." The man snapped again and a red aura surrounded Vladimir.

Vladimir used his magic and sent a blast from his body knocking all of them against the wall. He pointed at Elizabeta and she started to float towards him, unable to move a muscle. He did the same thing to Gilvert.

"Now Princess I would like to show you something." He grabbed her chin with a hard grip and the magic left her and Gilvert. "Your little Gilvert isn't all that he says he is." Vladimir swirled his hand and Gilvert's expensive clothes disappeared, replaced by simple street rat clothes. The pin in one of his pockets turned into a little yellow bird. "As you can see your little prince is merely the street rat named Gilbert, who helped you when you ran off."

Elizabeta broke out of Vladimir's grip and ran to Gilbert. "Gil?" She whispered in disbelief.

Gilbert hung his head in shame. "Liz I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did."

Vladimir came up next them. "Well that's wonderful, but our little Gil is going on a trip." He grabbed Elizabeta by the arm and pushed Gilbert into the room above them with magic. Elizabeta watched as the rest of the tower flew off. Gilbert and his little bird were gone. To her relief she saw a flash of purple that she thought was Heracles fly into a window.

Vladimir called the guards to take her father down to the dungeon along with the task of finding Bella and sending her to the same place. Then turning to her he snaked an arm around her waist and lifting her chin with a finger said, "Well Princess I can't just become sultan without any explanation for the general populace." She gulped, her eyes wide with fear.


	8. Kiss

Chapter 6 Kiss (And a Happy Ending)

Gilbert woke up shivering. "Where am I?" He grumbled rolling over in the snow underneath him. He shot up remembering everything. "Liz!" He yelled. He searched around for anything to help get out of the frozen wasteland he found himself in. He spotted Heracles and Gilbird both half buried in the snow and pulled them out and warmed them up.

Once Heracles warmed up he started to talk, "Gil you need to go back to Elizabeta. She needs your help."

"Yeah she does. Even if she can usually handle herself, Vladimir would be too much for her." He paused for a second and groaned hanging his head. "She found out I lied. How am I going to build back her trust?"

"By saving her. Even if it doesn't work you need to try."

Gil worked Heracles advice over in his head. "Fine." He jumped onto Heracles and commanded, "Heracles take me back to Liz."

* * *

Elizabeta knelt before Vladimir golden chains pulling her towards the ground. After the man in front of her had sent Gilbert away he had demanded that she become his wife. When she had refused he had changed her outfit to a red sleeveless shirt that was cut off high above her bellybutton and a skirt of the same color with slits down the sides so high that her legs were almost totally exposed when she moved them too far out of the fabric.

The genie sat on a step playing a game of solitar by himself. He had explained to Elizabeta that he couldn't harm Vladimir at all while the man still possessed his lamp.

Across from her Kiku was chained against the wall with four chains that he struggled against violently, the metal cutting into his skin. Elizabeta started to cry at her helplessness and the horrible conditions her beloved cat had to go through.

Vladimir lifted up her chin with his hand and dried her tears. "You know this could all be over if you just let go of your pride Elizabeta and gave yourself to me. Want a taste of the freedom you will have little princess?" She glared at him. "No? Oh well. It would have been nice if you had said yes." He smiled again and ran his thumb along her cheek. "I want some fruit would you get it for me, dear?" She refused to move but when he held up his hand she scrambled back and grabbed the tray near her feet and held it up to him standing up with great difficulty.

He grabbed an apple off the tray as tossed it up in the air. "You know princess submissive is very cute on you."

She growled at him and grabbed the glass of wine on the tray throwing the alcohol into him. Vladimir's face had a look of shock for just a second then his expression became hard with hatred. He grabbed her chains pulling her towards him. His hand found the small of her back. Elizabeta gasped at how cold his touch was. "My dear Elizabeta," he smirked, "you really shouldn't do things like that. Those actions have consequences. And those punishments fit the crime. Since you ruined by clothes perhaps you would like to help me out of them?"

* * *

Gilbert snuck through the side halls until he reached the main hall. He pulled the curtain aside just enough to slip into the room. He peeked around a column and saw Elizabeta in chains standing by Vladimir and his blood boiled. How dare he make Liz his slave. She deserves so much more than that fate. He growled internally.

Sadiq noticed him and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a finger at Gilbert's lips. Gilbert scanned the room his eyes landing on the lamp on a stand that Vladimir was facing away from. He smirked, maybe he could have his chance at the lamp after all. Slowly, he crept into the room, Gilbird sneaking off in another direction with Heracles to try and help the cat that was chained to the wall. The sultan didn't seem to be in sight and Gilbert was slightly thankful for that, though it didn't bode well for the future- at least it meant one less person that could get in the way and get hurt.

Slipping behind a pillar, he peeked around it and caught his eyes with Elizabeta who gasped in shock, he pressed his fingers to his lips again and pointed at the lamp with a purpose. She nodded slightly and started to talk to Vladimir distracting him. Elizabeta somehow managed to convince the man to get rid of her chains by acting all lovey dovey with him almost making Gilbert sick.

Vladimir's bird, Milen, woke up when Gilbert was just about to grab the lamp. He cursed internally as the bird opened its beak to say something. Elizabeta noticed it as well and before Milen had a chance to even let out a breath she leaned over and kissed Vladimir. Everyone in the room couldn't help but stared in shock at them. Gilbert almost completely forgot about the lamp as jealousy crept through his blood even though he knew it was all an act on Elizabeta's part.

She broke the kiss and Milen squawked "Vlad! The lamp!" Vladimir turned around and saw Gilbert.

"Wicked girl!" Vladimir screeched pushing Elizabeta away from him. He pointed towards Gilbert and the boy was slammed against the wall. Vladimir turned on Elizabeta and cast another spell. Around her appeared an hourglass the sand sprinkling down on her.

After panicking for a second she started to ram against the glass trying to break it. "Elizabeta!" Gilbert hurried to his feet, scrambling towards the lamp only for Milen to grab it with his beak. It was Gilbird that broke away from helping the cat and that fought with Milen in the air for the lamp. The lamp dropped in the middle of Vladimir and Gilbert, both men diving towards it.

"Go Gil!" Sadiq cheered.

"Shut it, genie!" Vladimir barked as they both had a hand on the lamp.

"Sorry, I mean, woohoo go Vladdy!" Sadiq mumbled half-heartedly. Vladimir ignored him and started pulling the lamp in his direction, only for Gilbert to land a blow to his crotch.

"Ha!" Gilbert cried out, raising the lamp above his head. Elizabeta shook her head at his stupidity and landed another blow to the glass, her head starting to go under the sand. Gilbert started toward her, hurrying, but was thrown back as a wave of red energy whacked him into a pillar, making his world spin. The shattering of glass was heard as Elizabeth cracked her prison open, the sand and herself spilling out. Gil's vision swam as he looked for the lamp, spotting it in Vladimir's hands.

"Sorry, boy, but I win." He smirked.

"You slippery snake! You're nothing without the lamp!" Gilbert screamed as he dove towards him, ignoring his head.

"Oh really? If you see me a snake, a snake I shall become!" Slowly, Vladimir's pale skin shifted into that of a giant, black-scaled snake, his sharp teeth sharpening even more and his red eyes turning a dark maroon. Snake-Vlad dove towards Gilbert, fangs bared, and the street rat fainted left, barely sliding out of the way as the sorcerer turned snake made contact with the ground he had been standing on.

Gilbert stood up shakily. Vladimir took advantage of his unsteadiness grabbing the boy in his tail immobilizing him. Vladimir raised up his snake head above Gilbert ready to strike.

"Wait!" Gilbert yelled thinking a mile a minute. "You still aren't as powerful as you could possibly be!"

"And who issss more powerful me? I am the ssssultan and the mossst powerful sssorcccerer in exissstenccce." Vladimir hissed out.

"Well who gave you that power? The genie. And he has the power to take it away."

Sadiq sliced his hand across his neck and with a worried expression hissed. "Gil don't drag me into this one."

Vladimir thought for a moment and then nodded his large snake head. He turned to Sadiq and hissed "He issss right. Genie my third wisssh isss to become a genie."

Sadiq bowed his head and granted Vladimir's final wish. Vladimir changed back into his normal human self, dropping Gilbert to the floor, and his feet started to dissolve up to his waist. Vladimir lifted his hands and whirlpools of magic came out of his hands. "Ha! I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Suddenly a blood red lamp appeared below him and he got sucked into the red lamp.

Gilbert picked it up and looked inside the lamp. "The thing about being a genie is even with all that power you have to obey a master and without your master freeing you you can't go against him. You are his slave. I'm sure you love that don't you Vladimir."

He tossed the lamp to Sadiq who looked at it and said, raising his arm to throw it. "A thousand years in the cave of wonders should put him back in his place." Sadiq chucked it as far as possible.

Gilbert looked over to where Elizabeta was standing a crazy smile on his face. The girl tackled him in a hug.

"Well Gil, you still have a wish." Heracles whispered in his ear once Elizabeta had let go of the boy.

"One moment." Gilbert held up a finger to Elizabeta and walked over to Sadiq. "Sadiq for my third wish I would like to set you free."

Sadiq looked shocked. "Really?"

"Really."

He picked the boy up in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"You're welcome. Now could you set me down. I. Can't. Really. Breathe."

"Oh sorry." Sadiq apologized putting Gilbert down. "I'm free!" He jumped up and down. Gilbert looked back at Elizabeta and was surprised to see another woman standing next to the princess.

The new comer was a small woman in an olive green military outfit, green butterfly wings that seemed to be made of glass fluttered on her back. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head. A scowl was present on her lips. She talked extremely fast with Elizabeta in an accent Gilbert had never heard before.

The woman turned to him introducing herself. "Hello sir I'm Alice a Fairy of the house of Kirtland under the employment of Kings Wolfgang and Romulus as well as the Sultan himself. That was some bloody impressive quick thinking you did back there."

"Wait you saw all that?" He asked Alice. The fairy nodded her head. "Why didn't you help?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't without helping Vladimir too."

"How would you have helped him too?"

Heracles spoke up sleepily. "Gil fairies are one of the few creatures that produce magic instead of just absorbing it. A fairy can only hold so much magic so they constantly give it off, often it just stays in the air for a few minutes and then dilutes itself or is stored in magical items that are very useful to wizards."

"But if there is a wizard or sorcerer using magic within a certain distance they sap up the magic that a fairy emits and the fairy can't do anything about it. It's very annoying." Alice finished for the carpet.

"Anyways Gil, Alice is my fairy godmother." Elizabeta said excitedly. "We were just talking about how genies have a special secret wish."

"What is this?" Gilbert's asked surprised.

"Well apparently if you set a genie free they can give you another wish, but only if you ask for it."

Gilbert turned back to the celebrating genie behind him. "Hey Sadiq is Liz telling the truth?"

Sadiq stopped jumping around for a second. "Um… what?"

"That if you free a genie you get another wish if you ask."

"Yeah but there are extra rules."

"Like what?" This time it was Alice. She seemed very interesting in these new rules.

"Well… um… You can't use the wish for selfish reasons. There is a slightly different format for the wish. Instead of just 'I wish blah blah blah' it's like 'I wish to help insert persons name here' by 'insert wish here'." Sadiq explained.

"Bloody hell! This is brilliant!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down. She stopped and put her hands on Gilbert's shoulders. "I know what you can wish for."

"What?" Gilbert looked at Elizabeta in confusion. She just shrugged.

"Well there's this little baby named Amelia and if you use the wish for that. Yes! Yes! That would work!" Alice continued to mumble to herself pacing.

"Liz what is she talking about?" Gilbert hissed.

"Don't know. Just kinda listen and when she gets to a pause nod like you understand. That's what I do." Gilbert shrugged and followed the girl's advice.

"I'd have to give you guys a few months to think about it but if you do agree it should work out." Alice said finally turning towards them.

"A few months to think about what exactly?" Elizabeta asked.

"Oh I didn't say it did I. How would you two like to become fair folk?" Alice asked a grin on her face. "Also have you seen a bird named Milen? I have a friend who's dying to see him. He was kind of stolen from her a long time ago."

The end of Story 1


	9. Teasers for Story 2

Teaser 1 for Story 2

"Matthew I want you to stay here." Alice said, her hands on the shoulders of the seven year old blond haired boy she had adopted a few years back. He nodded at her, his purple eyes wide. "Francis and his mother will be coming over to look after you in a few hours. Until you see them at the door don't open it for anyone. I don't care if they are the Pope, Matthew, you don't open that door for anyone after I leave, except Francis and his mother." Matthew nodded again.

He spoke in a soft whisper, his arms tightening around the stuffed polar bear he carried around constantly. "Mummy, are you going to find Amelia this time?"

Alice paused. "Well I'm going out to find her."

"No. I want you to promise that Amelia will come back with you."

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Mattie but I can't promise that."

He hugged her. "It's okay, Mummy. I know you're trying your best."

Alice let go of him. "Matthew, I have to go now. I'll be back in a few weeks. Remember don't open that door for anyone other than Francis and his mother." She kissed him on the forehead and grabbed her bag. She fluttered on her wings out the door and through the gate. As she passed through gate she looked back, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She pushed it aside. Nothing bad was going to happen this time. Nothing at all.

Natalia peeked through the trees. Her long white blond hair fell around her as she watched the hut where the fairy Alice and her adopted human son lived. The red, brown, raven on her shoulder squawked loudly.

"Shhh Katya." The blond sorceress hushed sharply to the bird. The raven shut her beak and hid her head underneath her wing.

Natalia watched Alice leave the area and climbed through the trees carefully. After making sure the fairy had left Natalia transformed herself into an old lady. Her skin sagged and her hair receded. She took a long stick from the ground and hobbled through the gate. She knocked on the door but it didn't open. "Is anyone home that can help me?" She called through the door.

A soft answer came in reply. "I'm sorry lady, but I cannot help you right now."

"Why not?"

"My mummy said not to open the door for anyone." The soft voice called back.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me for I am near death and am in need of food and shelter."

"I'm sorry lady but my mummy said that it didn't matter if it was the Pope at the door I am not allowed to let them in."

Natalia tried to find a loophole in Alice's instructions to the boy. "Could you at least bring me some fruits and nuts. I am dying of hunger."

Natalia heard the patter of little feet as Matthew ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth napkin and filled it with an apple and some nuts. He ran back to the door and called. "Lady I have some food. How do I give it to you?"

"I think it would be best if you handed it through the door. You don't have to open it all the way and that way you won't be disobeying your mother."

Matthew cracked the door open just enough for his small hand to fit through and handed Natalia the food. As soon as Natalia's finger touched Matthew's hand, he began to transform. She quickly whisked him away to a castle and put a curse on him and all the occupants. "As soon as Matthew reaches his eighteenth birthday the rose in the drawing room will start to lose its petals and if by the time the rose losses all it petals Matthew has not gotten someone to love him you will all stay the way you are forever."

Francis did a cartwheel down the trail to the fairy Alice's house. The little blond French boy receive a sharp look from his mother. "Francis be careful." She said with a warning tone. "You don't want to get hurt before we even get to Matthew's house."

"Sorry mother." He said jumping up and down in anticipation. He was going to spend three weeks with one of his best friends in the entire world what eight year old wouldn't be excited about that.

As they entered the gate the door was ajar causing Francis' mother to become very wary. She stepped into the house and saw that Matthew was gone and panicked.

Teaser 2 for Story 2

The seven year old albino princess of Germany was trying to get her blond haired twin's attention with the help of the Italian princess of the castle they were staying in.

"Arthur. Arthur. Arthur." They chanted running around him.

"Be quiet will you two. I'm trying to write something." Arthur bit at them setting the quill down on the parchment he was writing on.

"Arthur you're not very good at writing though." His sister teased.

"Well Julchen you aren't very good either, but at least I'm practicing and not just annoying my sibling with the help of Princess Lovina." Lovina glared at him, her brown eyes as sharp as a knife.

"Come on Artie. We haven't seen each other in two months let's do something fun!" Julchen said tugging on his arm.

"Well fun will have to wait until after the ceremony." The twins' mother, Queen Evelyn, said from the doorway. Her long red hair fell down her back in a braid and her green eyes matched her simple dress. "Right now you all need to get ready."

"Ahh. But mum-" Julchen was cut off by her mother again.

"Lovina you go run off to your mother. She'll help you." Lovina pouted and stomped away grumbling in Italian. Four year old Ludwig walked into the room cautiously. Evelyn picked him up and started to tickle him. He laughed his little kid laugh making Julchen laugh like a snake. Arthur joined in and eventually everyone in the room was laughing their heads off.

The Queen wiped her eyes and said, "Come let's get ready." She pushed her twins into their separate rooms with their clothes.

Arthur excited first in a mini olive green military outfit. Evelyn tried to tame his sandy blond hair but it just kept popping back to the way it always was.

Julchen came out messing with the hem of a bright red dress that matched her eyes. "Julchen you look beautiful." Her mother complimented.

She struck a pose and proclaimed, "Of course I do. I'm awesome."

"No you're not." Arthur said out loud.

"I heard that un-awesome bruder of mine." She said smiling.

Arthur smiled back. "I know. That's why I said it."

Ludwig smiled slightly at his siblings and tried to march out of the room his black robes whisking in the air as he took his steps. He fell over but caught himself with his hands. Evelyn saw and picked him up making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Come on mum! The thingy is starting soon." Julchen said running.

"Julchen it's not a thingy and don't run it's unladylike!" Her mother yelled after her.

Julchen picked up Ludwig in her arms to show him the little baby in the crib. She was sleeping soundly the one stray auburn curl in her hair stuck out on the white pillow. "Look Ludwig." She whispered in his ear, "That's Princess Felicia. You're going to marry her some day."

"Really?" He said tentatively.

"Yep she's your betrothed." Julchen stumbled over that last word as she had just learned how to say it.

"What's a betr-betrothed?" Ludwig asked.

This time Arthur answered. "It means you have to marry that person as long as that person is alive or until you break it off."

"Oh. Do you and Jules have betr-betrotheds?"

Julchen looked at her twin and said, "We don't right now. We get to choose who we get betrothed to when we get older."

"Come on children it's almost time for the guest to be arriving so let's go sit down." Lovina's father King Romulus instructed.

Julchen hopped off the pedestal and sat down in her chair next to her mother.

* * *

Natalia was fuming. How could King Romulus refuse to invite her to his new little brat's christening!? Not that she really wanted to go but at least if he had invited her she could have rejected him.

To add insult to injury the King of Italy had invited not only the royal family of Germany headed by King Wolfgang, whom had also not invited her to the youngest prince's christening four years ago, but also the fairies Alice, Lukas, and Nicoleta. She was the most powerful sorceress in the world couldn't one gift from her rival all three of the gifts they would give.

Well if he wasn't going to invite her she was going to invite herself.

Lukas stood perfectly still as each of the guest gave their gifts to the new princess. He was never very good at social events. Too many people showing too much emotion. For someone who barely ever felt emotion it was hard to deal with it all.

Nicoleta beside him was jumping up and down, her strawberry hair flying up and down with each jump, and at regular intervals let out a short laugh like a mad woman. Alice had learned how to spot those bouts of laughter and would cover their friend's mouth before she could let out a noise.

This was extremely helpful.

* * *

Alice waited until the long line of gift givers had passed, the last of which was little four year old Prince Ludwig with a beautiful music box made of gold, and motioned for them to follow her lead.

They fluttered down on glass like wings of multiple colors and Lukas gave the first gift to the little princess. He looked down at the sleeping baby and pulled out his wand saying "Sweet little princess, you will be as fair as a rose blossom and loved by all who meet you." As a cascade of blue sparkles feel on the little princess' head she sneezed and woke up her brown eyes happy and joyful as she tried to catch the sparkles. She let out a little baby laugh that put a rare smile on Lukas' face.

Alice went next casting a spell to make Felicia a wonderful singer as that was a trait that was valued among the noble women even though Alice herself didn't think it a very useful skill.

Just as Nicoleta was about to give her gift all the candles in the hall where blown out and a navy blue flame appeared in the center of the room. Guest scattered away for the flame.

When the flame died down it revealed Natalia. Her white blond hair stood out against her navy blue dress that came barely to her knees. On her shoulder sat a red brown raven that Lukas knew was named Katya.

"What are you doing here?" King Romulus growled.

Natalia picked at her nails absently. "Oh I was just stopping by to see the new princess." She said innocently. "I hadn't received an invitation yet so I figured it must have gotten lost in the mail or something."

"It wasn't lost. You weren't wanted." Nicoleta said out loud before either of the other fairies could stop her.

Natalia gasped. "Not wanted. Well, what an awkward situation I find myself in." She chuckled.

Romulus' wife Queen Helen said in a worried voice, "You're not angry your grace?"

"No of course not." Natalia said barely a hint of what was to come in her voice. Lukas sighed with relief. Perhaps she would not be vengeful this time. "And to show I am perfectly fine with this arrangement I will give the little princess a gift. What was her name again? Felicia?"

Queen Helen nodded. Natalia walked over to the cradle slowly. She held her hand over the cradle and said in a happy tone. "Yes little Felicia, you will grow up to be beautiful and charming and able to sing like a bird but I have a gift as well. Before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on a spindle and die." The little princess let out a cry. Queen Helen ran to the cradle after Natalia stepped from the child and grabbed her baby from the bed holding the child close, a horrified expression on her face.

King Romulus glared at Natalia. "Guards." He commanded. The guards advanced on the sorceress, but she disappeared in a puff of navy blue fire.

King Romulus looked at the three fairies. "Please tell me you can fix this."

Nicoleta spoke up, "I'm sorry your highness but I am the only one left with a gift and I am not powerful enough to reverse all of the spell. No one is. But I will be able to make it better." She paused and directed her next words and the Queen, "May I?" She held out her arms.

The Queen nodded and gave the fairy her child. "Little princess," Nicoleta said in a somber tone, "though you will prick your finger it will not result in death but instead you will sleep until by true love's kiss you wake."


	10. Little Town

Chapter 1 Little Town (That Hates Julchen)

Seventeen year old Julchen skipped through the little French town she had moved to five years ago at her father's insistence. Something about her being safe. She would have much rather been with Arthur on the high seas learning how to sail and fight on a ship.

All around her the town was waking up. People leaned out of their windows greeting their next door neighbors.

She skipped up to the baker who greeted her as always with a booming "Bonjour Julchen, how are you today mademoiselle?" The baker was a large but gentle man that always took the time to ask her how she was even if he was in the middle of a huge order.

"Very good. How are you?"

"Well enough. What does Francis need for nourishment today?" He asked referring to the man Julchen had been staying with.

"Just the usual." He gave her some loaves of bread and she paid for them. She skipped off, grabbing the book she had been reading out of her basket.

She had taken to reading out of sheer boredom and had quickly become addicted to the feel of reading. She opened the book and started to read as she walked.

As she passed some older women and overheard their conversation. "Oh look there she is. That girl is strange but special." One of them said.

"Dazed and distracted can't you tell?" A second one commented.

"Yes with that dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in that book." A third one said.

"Though you have to admit she is very beautiful if in a exotic, ghostly way." The first said.

"Yes, yes she is." The two other women said together.

Julchen shook her head, chuckling at the women's musings, they had no idea how how special she was, and kept on her path to the bookstore. She finished book by the time she had gotten store.

She closed the book and pushed open the door the little bell jingling to signal her arrival. Inside the shop was the rather-young-for-a-bookkeeper bookkeeper. He was tall for the most part, reaching past Julchen by a hand, and was muscular. The muscles, he told her, came from lifting books more than actual exercise. Light brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, as was fashion, but if it had been let out it would've reached the edge of his jaw. A small curl protruded from the middle of his skull and curled out like a fountain's spray. Green eyes peered from over half-spectacles and he smiled tiredly at her. It looked like he had been trying to talk to another customer, a small boy with pinkish orange hair, who left as soon as she came. The bookkeeper sighed as the boy left, like he had failed at something.

"Hallo Heracles here's the book I borrowed." She said handing him the book.

"Already? It's only been a day." She smiled shyly and rocked back and forth on her toes her head bent down. "You're getting faster. Well what would you like now?"

She ran along the shelves and running her hands along the book's spines. She stopped and pulled out one of her favorites. "This one." She said holding it out.

"Really? You've read it three time already haven't you?"

"I know but it's just so awesome! I love it. Castles, adventures, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise. I can just barely put it down."

"Well if you like it that much you should have it." He offered.

"Really?" Heracles nodded. Julchen hugged him quickly. "Thank you thank you thank you! You are the awesomest person in the world!" She said running out of the shop.

"Glad I could be of help." Heracles said to the empty building.

Julchen walked through the town her nose stuck in her book. Luciano watched her. After he had been kicked out of the palace guard for the Sultan by little Princess Elizabeta he had traveled all over Europe looking for a way to support himself and his useless older brother, Flavio. Finally he had found himself in this little French village by the ocean. He had offered his services as a guard to the few rich people in the town and quickly got a job. After he had gotten settled he had worked his way up the social ladder until he was the most popular man in town.

* * *

Flavio waltzed up to his brother his blond hair flopping around his face. One stray curl on the left side of his head seemed to possess a mind of its own bouncing even more than the rest of his hair.

Luciano grabbed his brother and made him look at Julchen. "Flavio do you know who that is?"

"Um yeah, she's that girl Julchen, the albino that lives with Francis the crazy inventor." Flavio said.

"And soon to be my wife." Luciano said a hint of victory in his voice.

"Wait you asked her?"

"No." Luciano waved off his brother's complaints. "No one could ever refuse me. Especially not her. At least if she wants to stay in this town much longer. If she refuses me I'll just let the towns folk burn her like they want to. It won't matter that much to me then."

"Um well you need to ask her. Go and talk to her."

"I was just on it." Luciano explained. He march confidently up to Julchen walking behind her. He plucked the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed turning around. "Luciano give that back. It's mine."

He flipped through the book, holding it sideways he inquired, "How can you read this? It doesn't even have any pictures."

"I don't need pictures. I have an imagination unlike you." She swiped the book from him.

"You know I don't think women should read as much as you do." He remembered how much Princess Elizabeta liked to read. "You read too much and you get too many ideas."

Julchen looked at him like he was crazy. "Luciano you are positively barbaric."

He didn't know what that last word meant. "Thank you. I was wondering how Francis is doing?"

"Why should you want to know?" An explosion came from the direction of Francis' house. "Francis!" She screamed and ran off towards the house she called home.

* * *

Julchen threw open the door and entered the smoke filled front room. She coughed a few times. "Francis? Are you okay?" She called out into the smoke.

"I'm fine." The nineteen year old French man called back.

Her sigh of relief turned into another cough. She threw open the windows. The smoke cleared revealing the thing that exploded. It was a brass machine nearly six feet wide and as tall as her. Vials of different colored liquid stuck out of the machine at weird angles. "What happened to her?" She asked Francis running her hand over the machine's side.

The French man's face was covered in soot. His blond hair seemed almost black in some areas because of how dirty it was. He stood next to her and kicked the bottom of the machine out of frustration. "I don't know what's the problem. I don't know how to fix her. Jules they're counting on me being at that convention in one week with a working machine. The convention is a two day trip away. That only gives me gives five days to figure this out."

She laughed. "We could stay up all night working on it."

Francis snapped his finger. "Mon Dieu! Julchen you are genius."

A few hours later Julchen sat on the counter talking to Francis as she ate and he worked. "I got a new book from the book shop today and Heracles said I could keep it."

"That's great Jules." He answered distractedly.

"Francis are you even really listening to me?"

"Mmm. Oui. Definitely."

She looked at him incredulously. Then in a deadpan voice said, "I met someone called the Doctor today. He talked a lot of nonsense and he pulled me off into his TARDIS. I traveled to Ancient Rome and the future where they have little boxes that they talk into to communicate with each other."

"That awesome Jules." He mused.

She slapped his foot. "Francis!"

"Sorry. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"I can tell." They both laughed.

* * *

A few days later the machine was finished. Francis packed it into the wagon and prepared to set off. As he saddled up the pure white stallion by the light of the sunrise. Julchen came out with some food and a blanket.

"Are you sure you have everything?" She asked worried he would have forgotten something important like always.

He nodded a strap of leather in his mouth. He finished tightening the saddle and said, "I have everything. I triple checked. It's sweet of you to worry but you don't need to."

"Fine. Do you know the way there?"

"Oui."

"Repeat it to me."

"Fine. Turn left on the first and second forks. At the third fork in the woods I need to right and then when I get to the village I need to simply ask for directions to the convention."

"Good." She gave him a quick hug in parting. "Be safe don't do anything stupid. If you die I will kill you in the afterlife."

"I got it. I got it." Francis said with a chuckle climbing up onto the white horse.

Julchen heard the doorbell ring later that day. She pulled down the device Francis had made when she was thirteen so she could see out the front door peephole without stretching up on her tippy toes every time as it had been hurting her toes. She saw Luciano outside the door. She sighed and put the device back in its usual spot. She opened the door as let him in.

He waltzed in and plopped down on chair swinging his feet up onto the table. His muddy boots lay on her book which luckily was closed. She shutter at his mistreatment of her book.

"Julchen do you remember our conversation from a few days ago."

"You mean the one that was blessedly stopped by Francis' machine exploding? If so then yes."

"That's the one. Anyway I was going to ask you something later on in that conversation but we got cut off before I could."

"What was your question Luciano?" She bit.

"I would like to ask you to marry me." Her jaw dropped and he laughed. "I know you're speechless. So will you?"

She knew that outright refusing him would make her a social outcast, well more of one than she was, but she didn't really want to marry him. "Sorry, but this is a little sudden. Could I think on it?"

Now it was his turn to be speechless. "Y-yeah you can think over it. That's totally fine. I want your answer in five days though."

She pushed him out of the house. "Thanks for the nice visit Luciano!" She shut the door hard sending the already off balance man into the mud. When he had left she looked at herself. "He asked me to be his wife. Imagine that me his little wife. I'm too awesome for him to handle."

* * *

Francis petted his stallion's side. He looked up at the sky worried about it raining. He got to a fork in the road. "Wait, was this one the second fork or the third?" He said out loud. "Do you know?" He asked the horse. "Of course you don't, you're a horse. I think it's the second though." He pulled the reigns turning the horse left.

As he got farther and farther into the forest it became more and more overgrown as if no one had been there in at least ten years. When he saw the castle he knew he had gone the wrong way.

He tried to turn the horse around but a flash of lighting and the roar of thunder spooked the horse causing it to throw it to throw him and the cart. It started to rain really hard.

The horse bolted. "Wait! Stop!" Francis called after the horse. He shivered and looked at the castle. "Well I might as well go in."

Julchen closed the barn door and slid down it. She rubbed her eyes and looked down the path. The figure of a horse in the distance made her stand up.

The white horse ran up to her. She dove out the way as not to be trampled. She held up her hands. "Woah, woah, woah." Her heart raced as she calmed down the animal. "Woah. Wait why are you here? Where's Francis?" She realized where he must be. "Francis." Julchen pulled on her cloak and swung onto the horse's back and rode off in the direction he had headed earlier that day.


	11. Luciano

Chapter 2 Luciano (Is a Jerkwad)

Thunder and lightning flashed across the black sky, a castle shadowed by the light. Julchen forced the horse to calm, it neighing in resentment, and they trotted towards the gate which was agate. The tall spires had an assortment of gargoyles, all fierce and terrifying- not that Julchen was scared. The wooden tower of a door was also hanging ajar, putting her in a position to search farther. Feeling brave, she stepped inside. Cold stone walls were none more welcoming as the ones outside, and it seemed as though the flickering lights moved closer. A sudden moaning from a hallway to her left drew her attention. "Francis? Are you here?" Julchen asked, not even bothering to lower her voice. She opened a door into a dungeon like area now, barely any light filtering through windows as there were no candlesticks or lights.

"J-Julchen?" A weak reply came from one of the cells. Squinting her red eyes, she could spot the outline of the absent minded inventor slumped against a wall, watching her.

"Francis!" She ran to him, her hands passing through the bars to check on him. He was tired, probably malnourished to the point of exhaustion, and a wheezing cough escaped, but at least he didn't seem to be hurt. "Francis, what happened?"

"Um... Well I got bucked and then I came in here and asked for help and then..."

"And then what, dummkopf?"

"And then he came."

"And who's he?" The door slammed shut behind her. A hulking figure as standing there, hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" A low growl echoed around the walls, coming from the shadowed figure.

"I- I'm Julchen, I was just looking for my caretaker. Wh-who are you?"

"The Master of this Castle. Now get out!"

"But what about Francis?"

The shadow hesitated. "He shouldn't have trespassed here." The words were quiet and almost apologetic but there was still a hint of anger in his tone.

Francis coughed weakly, trying to avoid attention, but Julchen took note. "He's sick, if I can't get him to a doctor he could die!"

"Why should I care? He's my prisoner."

"Please I'll do anything if you'll just let him leave." Julchen thought of something. "I- I'll take his place."

"Julchen, no don't do this! Your father would-" Francis was cut off by a string of coughing. Julchen eased him into a better position to cough, and gave him a sharp look to keep quiet.

"You- you would…" The shadow faltered in its sentence, as if struggling with its own emotions. "You'd sacrifice your freedom for him?" It asked, surprised.

"I would. If I do this you have to promise to let him go! Swear it!"

"I- I'm not sure. I-I-" The thing growled in frustration punching a wall. It turned to her, a glimmer of the light shining to show a rather deep pair of purple eyes that seemed to swirl with anger and remorse. "You must promise never to leave then! Or your sick father, friend, or whatever he is to you will stay till he dies!"

Julchen wondered why he would ask such a thing. "Come into the light." The shadow flinched and hesitated again, before begrudgingly stepping out into a bank of light provided by the moon above. Sharp, black claws poked out of a light furred paw, followed by dark pants that were ripped and torn. A tattered cape was swung around a large torso of the same colored fur, leading to a monstrous face. It was like that of a wild animal, teeth jutting out, sharp and ready to kill, purple eyes looking at her as if she was prey, and two black horns- like that of a krampus. She gasped in fear, before looking away and forcing out, "I give you my word."

"No, Julchen, I won't let you do this. I'm just an inventor and you're a-"

"Done." The monster yelled, yanking Francis out of his cell before he could speak another word. The monster dragged him by the collar of his shirt down a stairwell.

"Wait!" She yelled after them. The monster stopped a bit and looked back at her. "Can I say goodbye at least?"

An emotion she did not recognize flickered in the monster's eyes before he dropped the man to his feet and she gave her caretaker one last hug, and he was ripped away again. She watched through the dungeon's window as a carriage without horses pulled up to the castle and Francis was thrown in, screaming profanities in French, silenced as the door closed and the carriage was off, disappearing into the woods. Julchen allowed one tear to slip down her face as she watched, rubbing it away when she heard the monster's footsteps coming closer.

There was an odd silence as Julchen and Matthew walked to what would be her room. "So, erm," Matthew struggled to speak, "w-what's your name?"

"Julchen. I already told you." She replied coldly.

"R-right. Um… I was wondering if, uh, erm," He looked to the candlestick in his hand which gave him an encouraging smile and gestured towards her, before going still as she turned around to look at him. Oh gosh, she was so pretty. He blushed at the thought, forcing down the monster side to him. It had already wrestled control from him earlier, he didn't want that again. It had already caused too much trouble as it was. "if you would come and have dinner with me." He rushed out that last part and looked at the floor.

"I'd rather not." She said turning away from him.

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" The monster growled before Matthew was back in control and internally cursing. Trying to salvage the situation he said, "I- I mean only if you want to, but I would like- I mean I would enjoy- er- prefer your company." Great job, Matt, he thought sarcastically, that'll totally make the pretty girl like you.

The girl gave him a weird look before huffing and looking forward again. The monster threatened to resurface so he changed the subject. "Well- uh- the castle is yours to explore, everything- well almost everything, just not the north tower. That isn't allowed. But um, yeah…" That basically ended the non-existent conversation until they came to her room. "This is where you will be staying for a while. Um, I hope you like it?" He nearly slapped himself in frustration. "And erm, see you at dinner, maybe." And with that he hurried into the opposite direction. Once she was probably out of earshot he started to criticize himself. "Wonderful job Matthew, now not only have you traumatized the poor girl that is really pretty but you had to go and make everything awkward. Full marks!"

"At least~a you were trying." Feliciano the candlestick said to encourage his poor master.

"She hates me!" Matthew groaned, covering his eyes with hands to hide his shame.

"No she~a hates~a the monster, not~a you."

"As far as she knows we're the same thing, Feli." Matthew growled. "Gah! I probably scared her." A clock appeared by their sides.

"That is what you get for throwing the girl's caretaker into prison, refusing to let him go, and then shoving him in a carriage while she has to stay forever." Toris stated.

The monster resurfaced and growled threateningly at the clock who squeaked in fear. Matthew was back in an instant. "I'm so so so so sorry, Toris. I swear I didn't mean to-"

"We know!" The two servants turned furniture replied knowingly.

"Right… so, I guess it's time to try and set up dinner?"

"Pasta!" Feli exclaimed, jumping out of Matthew's hand and hopping off towards the kitchen. Matthew let out a rare smile and padded after him, trying not to think about how much Julchen probably despised him now.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Julchen screamed, muffled by the pillow that she had been crying into three minutes previous. "First he imprisons Francis, then takes me prisoner, and now asks me to join him for dinner!"

A small voice spoke up. "He's not as bad as you think."

Julchen looked up but couldn't see anyone. "Who said that?"

"Me." The voice spoke again.

"Where are you?"

"Oh you probably don't know. I'm sorry I forgot. I'm down here." Julchen looked down to see a black and white feather duster standing up by itself. A pair of clear blue eyes stared back at Julchen.

"You're the duster?"

"Ja. My name is Monica." The duster said with a bow. "Feliciano said the Master had a visitor when he stopped to talk to me while he was running down the hall screaming 'Pastaaaa!'." Julchen gave a questioning look. "It's not that unusual for him." Monica shrugged.

Julchen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Monica asked.

"You like this Feliciano don't you?"

If a feather duster could look like she was annoyed and slightly blushing Monica did. "I-I don't like Feli. He's just my friend."

Julchen laughed again. "Whatever you say little feather duster." Monica huffed. "Okay not discussing that little thing anymore. What were you saying about the Master not being as bad as I think he is?"

"Well for starters his real name is Matthew." Monica explained. "He's been here for almost eleven years as have most of the staff."

"How did you all get here and get turned into house appliances as I'm assuming not all of you got turned into dusters?"

"You're assumptions are correct. However, I cannot tell you what has been done to us in the past. It's part of the curse. All I can tell you is that Matthew is not always a monster."

"Well, then why does he act like one?"

"I cannot say."

"You really suck at explaining things."

"I do, don't I. Sorry I'm not good with other humans."

"Well seeing as you're not a human anymore-"

"Stop bringing that up will you!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay."

"Sorry ma'am but it's just I didn't choose to be like this and I would like you to stop bringing it up."

"That makes sense. I'm sorry I won't bring it up anymore."

"Thank you." Monica breathed. Julchen's stomach grumbled. "I'm sorry I've been holding you up from dinner. Let me show you the way."

"I don't want to go to dinner if your master will be there." Julchen scoffed.

The duster sighed. "Won't that be wonderful to explain to the master."

"Why is she so late?" The monster growled. The servants were all cowering behind a chair by now, knowing that when the monster was in control that it was a bad thing. A knock at the door snapped him back to being Matthew. "S-sorry guys really-"

"We know!" They exclaimed good naturedly, glad that the girl was coming and would make their master stay in control. However, it was only Monica alone that came in.

"The lady says that she will not be joining us this evening." The duster said with a grim tone. Everyone shrunk away from Matthew as the monster took over.

"What!?" He stormed up to the room, followed cautiously by the others. He pounded on the door. "I told you to come to dinner!"

"And I told you that I wouldn't!" Julchen's muffled voice said in reply.

"Try saying please~a?" Feliciano suggested nervously.

The monster growled before struggling out a "Would you please join me for dinner?"

"No!"

"Fine then! Starve for all I care!" And with that the monster stormed off to brood. The servants sighed. It seemed it was to be another night of terror in the castle.

* * *

Luciano was still raging about Julchen's refusal when it started to rain in the village. "Who does she think she is refusing me?!" He raged throwing his drink back down on the counter.

"It's not as bad as you think. She said she'd think on it." Flavio said trying to help his brother feel better.

"No! She utterly rejected me. I'm humiliated." Luciano put his face in his crossed arms.

"Well that's the farthest thing from the truth I've ever heard." Flavio lifted up his brothers head. "Every guy here loved to be you Luci. You're just that popular. Nobody is as good as you at anything. Nobody shoots like you. Hunts like you."

"Goes tromping around wearing boots like me." He said with the liquid confidence that always came when he was drinking.

Soon he was back to his boastful self singing a sea shanty with the old sailors that came to the town often.

A knock on the door was heard. The serving girl, a girl named Joan from the center of France(A.N. Hahahaha I am evil), opened it. Francis stumbled in. Luciano came over and pushed through the crowd to where the inventor was. "Julchen's been taken." Francis kept repeating.

"By what?" Luciano asked.

"A monster." Francis replied.

Luciano panicked for a second before laughing. "A monster! Ha there is no such thing. I think you lost a few more bolts boy. Come on there are no monsters." He passed off Francis' tale as just that a tale.

The entire time the serving girl Joan was glaring at him. At the beginning of the girl's break she helped Francis back to his house and set him up so he could feel better as she could see he was sick. She hoped he would get better.


	12. Be Our Guest

Chapter 3 Be Our Guest (We Have Good Service I Swear)

Julchen eventually got so hungry she couldn't stand it. She pulled herself up out of the bed. As she padded down the hall she didn't notice the candlestick and clock following her. At least until she noticed that there were no candles on the walls. She turned around and there was nothing there but a candlestick and a clock on the dresser. "Come on! I know you're there!"

"Sorry for sneaking around." The clock said turning towards her.

"Hi, I'm~a Feliciano!" The candlestick greeted without hesitation.

"Julchen." She returned.

"And I am Toris, at your service, m'lady."

"Hey, I know that I said I wouldn't eat earlier but do you happen to, uh, know where the food is?" Feliciano's smile brightened.

"To the kitchen!" He exclaimed, jumping down the halls and Julchen and Toris had to run after him.

* * *

Eduard ran around the kitchen frantically. Well running as well as a tea pot could. "Ravis! This is not the time to be messing around! Act like the fifteen year old you are!"

"Nope." Came an answer from the cupboard.

"Come on! This isn't funny Ravis!" Julchen and the two other servants entered the kitchens. "Visitor!" Eduard yelled gleefully. "You must be famished." He said waving over some other servants who brought some food. Julchen sat down on a stool and picked up fork which wiggled around in her hand making her laugh. "Hello miss." Eduard greeted.

"Hallo. I'm Julchen. Who are you?" Julchen said eating the food with the fork's permission.

"I'm Eduard, the resident teapot."

"And I'm Ravis." Yelled a teacup with a chip that jumped out of the cupboard.

"Hush Ravis, or you'll wake the master!" Eduard warned. Ravis shrunk back at that. Julchen frowned. If there was one thing she had learned while still living in the castle, it was that you could tell a good master from a bad one by how he treats his servants.

"Why are you all so afraid of him?" Julchen asked.

Ravis piped up. "Well he's really big compared to most of us and his temper sometimes gets the better of him. He always apologizes afterwards though. He's usually really nice. Eduard says it has something to do with the fact that he's battling the animal instincts inside himself." He hopped over to to Julchen. "You're really pretty."

She blushed a little. "Thanks. I always like a compliment."

Eduard was continually setting out food for Julchen to eat. She eventually got so full she couldn't take another bite. She had to refuse more food at least five times before she could get out of the kitchen.

She looked back to see Feliciano and Toris following her again. "I'm going to explore." She stated.

"Ma'am if it's not too annoying we would like to come with you." Toris said.

"Come on bella we can give you a tour." Feliciano persuaded.

She put a hand on her chest. "The awesome me doesn't need a tour." She put down her hand. "But I do suppose you can come with me. I'm sure I won't mind the company."

"Yay!" Feliciano celebrated hopping to keep up with the girl. Toris followed grumbling for the candlestick to shut his mouth.

Julchen started to climb the stairs to the north tower. "Please Ma'am you aren't allowed up there." Toris hissed.

"You know you can call me Julchen." She said continuing to climb.

"Bella please don't~a go up there. The master will~a be very angry." Feli pleaded.

"I'm already on my way why stop now?"

"Please!" They both almost yelled at her.

"Nope."

Feliciano sat down on the step and sighed. "Stop~a trying Toris. We can't~a stop her."

Toris sat down next to his friend and put his head in his hands. "I know I'm just worried about if she meets the monster. I mean really meets him, and Matthew can't save her."

Julchen enter the main room on the north tower. The room was was covered shredded cloth from the curtains which had been torn apart by claws and she could guess who had done it. A single table was the only intact furniture in the room. On top of it was a glass which held a floating rose.

The rose seemed to glow with a red light. Julchen couldn't help but feel drawn to it. As she got closer she saw the glass covering was etched with snowflakes and two of the rose's petals had fallen off. She slowly lifted the glass case.

Her hand reached out almost by itself and was about to touch the rose when she felt another person in the room.

"What are you doing?" The monster growled at her. She turned around too scared to speak. "I told you this area was off limits!" It towered high, claws reaching out.

"I-I-" She backed up against a wall as the thing came closer, growling.

Then he stopped, looking like it was wrestling with itself internally. A small whimper came out next. "Get out."

She took its advice.

Julchen ran past the servants and into the courtyard. There she found the stallion she had ridden to the castle on. She climbed up onto its back in the pouring rain and galloped out the door. She didn't get far before something started to chase her. It was a pack of wolves.

She urged the horse to go faster, but the poor animal slipped on the mud and bucked her off. She pulled her arms over the head and waited for the wolves to attack her. Nothing came. She heard some growling and looked up. Matthew was standing over her protecting her from the wolves.

One of the wolves jumped at her but Matthew stopped it with his arm. The wolves claws left deep scratches in his skin. He howled, scaring off the animals. Julchen didn't even think of continuing her escape as she helped the monster back to the castle.

Julchen got the rag wet and looked into Matthew's purple eyes. "This is going to hurt." She warned and pressed the cloth to his wound. He whimpered but took the pain well.

"Wh-Why didn't you keep running?" Matthew asked when she was done cleaning the wound and started to wrap it.

"You saved my life and got hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just did nothing to repay you after you suffered for me. And I made a deal. I may have forgotten it when I was scared, but I did agree to stay with you, and I intend to keep it from now on." She explained never looking at him. After a pause she added, "And I must admit that you have your admirable traits. You aren't a total beast."

"Does this mean you'll come to dinner with me?" He asked hopeful.

She laughed a short 'kesesese' and looked up at him saying with a smile, "Maybe tomorrow. Why are so interested in getting me to like you?"

"I'm too scary to have other friends besides the furniture in the castle… and because you seem like someone I would like to like. But I can't yet because I don't really know you."

"Well then let's get to know each other. But tomorrow it's too late now."

"Good night Miss Julchen." He said quietly.

"Good night Matthew." She got up and when she was at the doorframe she turned around and said, "And it's not miss. It's princess." She ran the rest of the way to her room without looking back.

If she had looked back she would have seen Matthew's jaw drop at her statement and then his small smile as he recognized who she was. He should have known.


	13. Something That Wasn't There Before

Chapter 4 Something There That Wasn't There Before (Because They Hated Each Other)

Over the next few days Julchen and Matthew became almost inseparable. They ate together and read together. They walked through the grounds together. Where one was the other was bound to be close by. It seemed the only things they didn't do together was sleep and bathe.

Matthew was almost always happy and the monster rarely ever came out anymore much to the rejoicing of the servants. They loved Matthew when he was happy. He was a gentle master who never really meant to hurt anyone. Even the glass case that protected the rose, a young sorcerer named Emil, started to speak again. He had refused to speak to the monster as he didn't trust the creature but now he was much more talkative or as much as he had been before he had changed. He had never really been one to talk for lengths about trivial things such as the weather or the gossip of how the royals were faring.

Emil first talked to Toris when he came in to check on the rose. They had sat down together and had a lengthy conversation on the arrival of Julchen and how much it had changed the Master. Eventually the news reached everyone in the castle except Julchen.

* * *

"Matthew?" Julchen asked, peering at him from her side of the table.

"Yes, Julchen?" He replied politely, fidgeting with his hands under the table.

"Why is it that you don't eat when we have dinner?"

Matthew blushed, though she couldn't see it from under all of his fur. "I- er… my body structure makes it rather hard to… eat properly. I didn't want to gross you out."

"Kesesese." She chuckled. "I don't mind. I was just using manners to make you feel better." She swiftly started to eat with her hands, ignoring the cutlery that had been set out. Turning to him, she gave him a wide smile, showing off her half-eaten food. Matthew choked as he tried hard not to laugh, but failed, falling onto the ground, and probably shaking the room with his laughter.

* * *

Matthew approached Emil one evening with a question. "Emil I think Julchen is really warming up to me. I was wondering if you had so advice about how to get her to like me more?"

Emil answered sarcastically, "Well there's the classics, flowers, dinner, promises you don't intend to keep-"

Matthew laughed. "No I'm serious. I need advice."

Emil thought for a minute. "What does she like more than anything else?"

"Reading. It's like she inhales the books."

"Have you shown her the library yet?"

"No I haven't. I've just gotten her books from it."

"Then go take her there."

Matthew hit his head. "I'm an idiot. Thanks Emil."

* * *

Matthew pulled Julchen through the castle. She laughed as she followed him. "Matthew where are we going?" She asked.

"Surprise."

"Come on tell me!" She yelled happily.

"You're going to love it. That's all I'm going to say."

"Come on you're killing me." She said as they stopped.

"Close your eyes Jules." He commanded. She closed her eyes obediently. He opened the door in front of him and lead her in. "Now you can open them."

When she opened her red eyes she was confronted with the most books she'd ever seen. She was in a huge library with millions of books in it. She didn't think even her father's personal library could have as many books as she saw in front of her right now. "Oh Matthew..." She breathed out.

"I thought you would like it."

"Matthew I don't just like it. I love it." She gave him a hug. "I can't believe I can come down here everyday and just read."

"Or you could just have some books brought up to your room. All these books are yours."

"Mine?"

"Yep. All yours."

She hugged him again. "Matthew thank you thank you." She let go of him and ran through the books jumping with joy. He watched her a small smile creeping onto his face. She looked so happy and he liked that smile on her pale face. It made her look more alive, not like a ghost.

* * *

Julchen tried on another dress trying to find the right one for that night. She was trying on a big yellow dress with utterly too much lace. "Yellow really isn't my color is it?" She asked Monica.

"No miss. I find you look better in blue and red." The duster replied.

"Yes I do look better in those colors." She picked up another outfit and tried it on. "How about this one?" She said twirling around.

"My lady you look wonderful." Monica breathed out.

"Why thank you." Julchen smiled and bowed.

* * *

Matthew fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket as he waited for Julchen. He looked to Feliciano who gave him an encouraging smile. Monica hopped down the stair and announced that Julchen would be there shortly.

Julchen stepped through the double doors her head held high and her stride confident. She wore a blue and red coat that had gold piping and buttons. Her white skirt fell just past the middle of her thighs. Her white boots came up over her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail held up by a red ribbon. Matthew's mouth dropped. She looked beautiful.

"Matthew you wished to have a dance with me?" She asked as calmly as the ocean as if she didn't know how much leg she was showing.

Matthew shook his head. "Yes. Princess would you care to let me have this dance?" He bowed and held out his hand.

She took his hand. "Of course sir. I would love to dance although I will warn you that I'm not very good."

"You don't have to be very good, you don't have to lead." He joked. "And I'm sure you're an awesome dancer Jules." She smiled and blushed. The band struck up a soft tune and Matthew swept Julchen around the ballroom.

Feliciano watched as Monica swayed to the beat and went up to her. "Monica... Would~a you perhaps~a want to dance?"

Monica looked at him. "I would love to but I don't want get burned."

Feli looked down at the candles that made his hands. "Oh~a right." He put out the flames that he had lived with for eleven years."Now~a will you?"

"Of course." She said. Feliciano twirled her around.

Julchen noticed them and pointed it out to Matthew. He chuckled, "Well I'm glad Feli got up the courage. He loves her. He's always saying that when we figure out how to be human again he's going to ask for her hand in marriage. Just not to her."

Julchen laughed. "Well then he needs to tell her. You can't just plan on marrying someone and then not tell them and only give them a few days to think about it." She paused and frowned. "That just makes you a jerk."

"I know that look. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said recovering her smile. "All that matters right now is that I'm with you and that I'm happy right now. I don't need to trouble you with my past."

Matthew still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "Would you like to come to the north tower on my invitation? I have something you might like to see."

"Sure. The awesome me would love to see whatever awesome thing you have in store." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Julchen looked around the north tower again. It had been cleaned up and looked almost beautiful. The rose in the center of the table had lost all but six petals and as she watched it one more fell off the stem. Matthew moved over and picked up a small silver mirror and gave it to her. "What's so special about this?" She asked seeing only her reflection.

"It can show you anywhere or anyone you want it to just say what you want to see." She raised her eyebrow. "Go on. Try it."

She shrugged. "Show me the court of King Wolfgang." The mirror rippled like water and it no longer reflected her face but showed an empty golden chair at the head of a long table surrounded by wooden chairs with red fabric covering the seat. "It really works." She breathed out. "Show me Francis." The mirror rippled again. This time it showed Francis in bed a cloth draped over his forehead. Joan sat by the side of his bed and switched out the cloth. "Francis." She whispered her face falling.

"Wait what's wrong?" Matthew asked. She simply showed him the mirror. "You should go back." He stated calmly.

Julchen looked at him and saw the calm tone was hiding a jumble of emotions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes he needs you right now. Just ignore your promise it doesn't matter anymore." A low growl slipped out at the end, but she didn't heed it.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Matthew." She tried to hand back the mirror.

"Keep it."

"Thank you." She ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard hopping onto her horse and riding off into the night. She missed the look of absolute sadness on Matthew's face as she made her way home.

* * *

Please, R&R. And let us know if any of you are confused or have questions and we will try and answer them.


	14. The Hunt

Chapter 5 The Hunt (Is Afoot Watson!)

Julchen swung off her horse in front of the house and ran inside. "Julchen!" Joan shrieked and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Away and yes I'm fine. Where's Francis?"

"In his room. He's really sick."

"Thanks." Julchen ran into Francis' room. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He moaned at her touch. "Francis it's okay it's me Jules."

He cracked his blue eyes open. "J-Jules? Is that really you? He let you go?"

"Yes, yes he did, and his name is Matthew."

"I-I had a friend named Matthew when I was younger. He disappeared though." Julchen laughed at his rambling to try and hide her concern.

Turning to Joan she asked, "How long has he been sick?"

"Since he returned babbling about some monster that had taken you… that didn't really happen did it?"

Julchen looked back at Francis, unsure of how to word her tale. Sure Matthew wasn't a monster per say, but he did have a frightening appearance. "I was a prisoner of a man who I thought to be a monster, but he isn't all that bad." Joan just nodded, knowing of brutes who believed her to be just another girl to flirt with. They sat there for a while in the silence- well what was silence with Francis's occasional rattling cough. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Joan open up! It's Luciano!" Joan sighed, and walked over to the door, not opening it.

"What do you want?" Her voice was exasperated.

"I brought a doctor for the inventor." Julchen and Joan exchanged a glance. Since when did Luciano think of others? Joan opened the door, letting the man in. "Ah, Julchen, I was under the assumption that you were a prisoner of a monster, I did not expect to see you home." Luciano smirked.

"Where's the doctor, Luciano?" Julchen asked.

Luciano's smirk turned into a sneer and he stepped to the side, letting another man pass through the door. Dark brown hair fell past a pale face, stiff from the cold and years of scowling. A dark coat fell to his feet and a blood red scarf covered his neck. Maroon eyes eyed Francis lying on the bed with a cold displeased stare. "This is my next patient? He doesn't look like a normal case." No emotion escaped his flat tone.

"Yes, Mr. Braginsky. He was going on about monsters that abducted his charge, who is sitting next to him. He is clearly insane." Julchen's confused gaze turned sharp with fury.

"You said he was a doctor!" Joan's anger was made known in her voice.

"He is. This is Viktor Braginsky, the doctor at one of the best asylums for the insane. Clearly if Francis is going on about monsters taking his charge when she is unharmed and present he isn't in his best state of sanity." Luciano explained.

"He wasn't lying! He's not crazy! He might be a little absent minded but you can't send him there!" Julchen fumed.

"Oh so there really is a monster then? Then why are you here?"

"He's not that mean of a monster," Julchen's voice came out as a weak whisper. Even that sounded rather stupid for her to say. "He let me go to take care of Francis."

"That sounds like an excuse. Where is your proof?" Luciano asked, picking at his nails.

Julchen racked her brain for anything she could use, before her thoughts went to the mirror. She pulled it out and said "Show me Matthew." The mirror rippled and showed Matthew his face sad as he sat on a bench in the courtyard of the castle. She showed it to Luciano. "There here's your proof. This mirror can show you anything you would like to see in real time. That's the monster that kidnapped me. But he's not really a monster. He's very sweet and kind and tries very hard to be gentle even though it is hard for him."

Luciano looked at her and she saw a spark of an idea form in his eyes. He leaned over and whispered to her "I'll make you a deal Julchen. Marry me and Francis will be as free as a bird."

"No. I won't do that. I don't want to, you're just a bully that can't take no for an answer." She hissed back at him.

"Fine but you brought this upon yourself." He turned to Viktor with a smirk. "Clearly the inventor's charge is just as crazy as her caretaker. Perhaps we should lock them inside this house, with the lady who was taking care of them as she may be crazy as well, and leave them with me until you can come and take them into your custody. I myself will dispatch the monster and perhaps rid the girl of her insanity."

"What!?" Joan and Julchen shrieked together.

Luciano covered one of his ears blocking the sound of the two girls. "Well that was loud."

"Yes it was." Victor said shaking his head. "Well I'll leave them in your hands sir." He jogged out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"You twisted little psychopath." Julchen said jumping at the man. Joan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Stop. You'll just end up seeming crazy. Not just to a few people, to everyone. Just calm down." Joan warned.

"Wait a few people think I'm crazy?"

Joan rubbed the back of her head. "Well you are an outsider and you do live with Francis. It doesn't help your case to be living with a supposed madman. Not that I believe that. It's just silly. He's not crazy, a little eccentric maybe, but not crazy."

"Well I'm glad Joan that you explained somethings to miss oblivious here and I would love to stay and chat but I have a monster to kill." Luciano said as he slammed the door to the room shut and locked it.

"Luciano let me out!" Julchen screamed banging on the door.

"Step away from the door Julchen." Joan pulled the struggling girl away from the door.

"No you don't understand. I need to get through that door. If I don't someone whom I care very deeply about will die."

"Who? Julchen I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"The man I just realized I love more than anyone else in the world."

* * *

Luciano had gathered every able bodied townsperson willing to go with him to stop the monster. It was easy to convince people once he showed them the monster in the mirror. Matthew could see their torches from where he was on the balcony in the north tower.

"Sir the staff is ready to defend this castle." Toris said with a bow.

Matthew let his head sink down to his chest. "What's the point?" He whispered.

"What's the point in what?"

"Fighting them. They won't ever understand and even if we move the people there will find us and kill us. It's just doesn't make any sense."

Emil spoke up. "But not fighting would mean losing Julchen forever and all hope of any of us seeing our families again."

Matthew stared off into space. "I wonder how mum is doing and if she's found Amelia yet. If she hasn't she'll have driven herself mad by now. I sure hope she has found Amelia."

"And you will find that all out if you fight back." Emil stated matter of factly. "See there is a purpose."

Matthew looked at Toris. "Tell the servants to attack but not to kill. If they get hurt they need to retreat immediately. Their safety is more important than anything right now."

"Yes sir. I'll go tell everyone." He hopped out of the room.

* * *

"Try the window again." Julchen said trying to pick the lock, something she had learned from Arthur when they were eleven.

"I told you it's locked and I can't break it."

She jiggled Joan's hairpin in the lock. She heard a click. "Yes." She pushed open the door. "Tada!"

"Great now go." Joan said pushing out Julchen out the door.

She raced through the rest of the house and hopped onto the horse out front and headed for the castle.

* * *

The castle waited in near silence as flashes of light glared through the windows, torches held in enemy hands dancing outside the door. Loud shouting that could only be described as twisted cheering echoed in the courtyard. The door was shaken down with a large boom, men from the village pouring in slowly. At the front was who Julchen had described as a predator in human clothing, Luciano, followed by a more timid version of himself, Flavio. Monica shifted a bit as she waited for Feliciano's signal to start fighting. One of the men made a comment about useless furniture, and grabbed Feli's handle. He winked at Monica before burning the man's hand. He yelped, throwing Feli across the room and the furniture came to life. Dresser's punched the men with their drawers, the wardrobe's pulled the men in and refused to let them out, and even the dog-like footrest was tripping the enemies. Monica tried her best to fight on her own, flinging dust around, but soon one of the men grabbed her and started to pull out her feathers. She screamed from the jolts of pain until the person holding her dropped her in favor of covering his flaming butt, Feliciano having a look of rage standing where the person had been.

"T-Thanks." Monica said.

"No~a problem."

The furniture was so busy fighting that they didn't see Luciano slip past the throngs of people in favor of creeping up the stairs. Holding a knife out in front of him, he entered every room slowly, looking for the monster that would bring him fame and glory. A shadow slipped into a hallway leading out to a balcony, and he followed silently. Gargoyles became shadowed nightmares as he walked the roof, following the sounds of heavy breathing that surely came from the beast. As he passed one gargoyle, he noticed the smell of wet dog and turned to look, there was nothing there, the gargoyle was gone. Wary, he spun around looking for any sign of a beast. A cloak moved near him and he stabbed at it. Pinned the roof was a monster with violet eyes on the edge of fear and anger.

"So you are the beast? The monster that took my Julchen away from me? You're not a match for me." He boasted, grabbing another knife from his boot to deliver the final blow.

At the mention of Julchen's name, it growled, "She isn't yours!" The violet eyes turned a shade darker as the thing swung at him, barely clearing his head with its massive paw. Luciano smirked and lashed out, causing the cape to tear and for them to both tumble down the roof side, fighting the whole way down.

"She is mine!" Luciano cried out as he stood above the beast who seemed to have given up fighting, "She loves me like she never would love you! Once I come home we will be married!"

"MATTHEW!" A small voice from below screamed. Both monster and man (A.N. I wonder which one is which) turned to see Julchen, white hair billowing in the storm below. This lit the spark in the monster's eyes and he fought back again, pushing Luciano off of himself, throwing out a paw that sent the hunter flying. The beast moved quickly, using his unnatural speed and strength to his advantage in the fight. It was all Luciano could do to stay alive, dodging and hiding when he could. As he hid behind a gargoyle he let a breath out in relief. It had been a few minutes since the beast had lost him, he was safe now. A paw that appeared on his leg and the ground suddenly being taken from him proved he was wrong. The monster held him over the edge of the castle, the dark and wet courtyard below filled with running men as the furniture chased them away with cries of victor.

"Matthew…" Julchen's voice was soft and behind them now and the monster turned to look at her with surprise and, what Luciano nearly threw up at seeing, love. "You aren't a killer. Put the coward down, he can't hurt us anymore." The monster hesitated, its eyes flickering between the lighter and darker violet, before settling on the lighter color and dropping Luciano gently on the roof. It made its way up to Julchen and it made Luciano burn with fury. How dare this thing take the perfect woman away! With a final swing, he stabbed the knife into the monster's back, sliding through what he knew to be ribs. It roared and threw him back in pain. Luciano could only scream as he fell to his death

"Matthew!" Julchen yelled and hurried over to him. Matthew was lying on his side, having slid onto a different balcony, the one that led to the room with the rose, his breathe slow and shaky. She was at his side in an instant, trying to see what damage had been done. Moving his hand, she saw blood dripping out of a wound that had gone through his back to his front. She covered her mouth in horror.

"You… came back… to me?" Matthew asked between huffs of breathe that had to hurt. She took his hand to her face and nodded, her red eyes pooling over with tears.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm… I'm a monster…"

"You aren't a monster. You're the most caring person I know. You apologize when you do something wrong, you care about your servants, and even your temper is rather adorable." She smiled waterly. "Which is why you have to be okay. You can't die on me you understand? We'll have Feli and Toris help you. You just have to stay with us."

"Y-You think I'm good…?"

"You're wonderful." Matthew smiled shyly at her, a true smile that made the tears come faster. "Now we need to get you inside."

He tried to stand up but stopped at the pain. "Ow! N-Nope can't get up...It h-hurts too much."

"Then don't. If it hurts that much it won't help to move. Please just stay put. I don't want you dying on me. If you do I'm going to find you in the afterlife and kill you in there."

He laughed softly. "W-Well then I hope that if I do… d-die there will be enough souls where I'm going to have a th-thousand years… before you get to me."

"I hate you." She sobbed into his chest.

"That m-may be the… biggest lie you've ever told."

She looked up and dried her eyes. "Well it may be the biggest but at least it won't almost start a war."

"W-Well I'm sure that'll be an interesting story for when I get b-better."

"And just incase you don't live I don't really want my last words to you to be 'but at least it won't almost start a war.' Even though that would be a hilarious thing for you to remember me by in the afterlife I don't want it. What I want my last words to be to you are I love you Matthew." She kissed him on the head just as the last petal fell off the rose. He stopped breathing and she panicked. "Matthew! You can't just die! You promised- well actually you didn't promise but I don't want you to die!" She placed her head on his furry chest and sobbed some more.

She didn't see the servants come to the door, watching with unshed tears as their master seemed to pass on. She didn't see the glimmer that Emil gave off. And she didn't really see the plethora of lights and sparks of magic dance in the air until the wind started to pick up and take Matthew away from her. She watched as they wove around him in a cocoon of warm light, until he was slowly heading toward the ground again, or at least someone wearing his clothes was. This new person who was lying in Matthews clothes had light blond hair, a tinge lighter than Francis', a single curl sticking out from it. The person stirred, and slowly, familiar violet eyes met Julchen's own.

"Julchen? Ugh, my head hurts..." The person groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. He went still with shock before removing his hand and looking at it. "I have hands! I have hands that don't have hair! Yes! The curse is broken!" Realizing Julchen was there he stopped and looked at her, a pale blush flitting across his face.

That blush is so adorable, she thought, I have to make him blush more!

"Matthew?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing a shirt."

He looked down and blushed even more. "And you are right. I'm going to go get one."

She grabbed his wrist. "Oh I don't care about if you have one on or not." She pulled him into a kiss.

A cheer came up from the servants who had changed back into humans. Matthew pulled away from her. "Now that I'm thoroughly embarrassed I'm going to go put on a shirt." He kissed her on the forehead and ran into the castle.

* * *

Feliciano was admiring his human body in one of the mirrors. His hand curled around the one stray curing the right side of his head as he tried to flatten it. Monica came up behind him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Stop messing with your hair. You look fine." She whispered in his ear.

He stopped messing with his hair and turned towards her. "You~a don't look~a so bad yourself~a." His smile widened as she blushed softly. He kissed her quickly lips. "Now~a nobody can~a call me a coward about~a that." He pushed a strand of short blond hair out of her face.

"No no they can't." Monica said pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Heracles looked up from cleaning the front desk of the bookshop. At the door was a small man with black hair and brown eyes. Heracles yawned. "Already time to move on is it?"

"Sorry I know you like it here." The man had an Asian accent.

"No it's fine. I knew that I would have to leave sooner or later. But I don't feel like I did much this time to help, I didn't even get a chance to speak with Oliver."

"Well, you did enough. Tao says we need to move on to the next story."

End of Story 2

* * *

So what do you think? Is this a good series so far. Please R&R, we really want the feedback, just no flaming please.


	15. Teasers for Story 3

Teaser 1 for Story 3

Lukas stood perfectly still as each of the guest gave their gifts to the new princess. He was never very good at social events. Too many people showing too much emotion. For someone who barely ever felt emotion it was hard to deal with it all.

Nicoleta beside him was jumping up and down, her strawberry hair flying up and down with each jump, and at regular intervals let out a short laugh like a mad woman. Alice had learned how to spot those bouts of laughter and would cover their friend's mouth before she could let out a noise.

This was extremely helpful.

Alice waited until the long line of gift givers had passed, the last of which was little four year old Prince Ludwig with a beautiful music box made of gold, and motioned for them to follow her lead.

They fluttered down on glass like wings of multiple colors and Lukas gave the first gift to the little princess. He looked down at the sleeping baby and pulled out his wand saying "Sweet little princess, you will be as fair as a rose blossom and loved by all who meet you." As a cascade of blue sparkles feel on the little princess' head she sneezed and woke up her brown eyes happy and joyful as she tried to catch the sparkles. She let out a little baby laugh that put a rare smile on Lukas's face.

Alice went next casting a spell to make Felicia a wonderful singer as that was a trait that was valued among the noble women even though Alice herself didn't think it a very useful skill.

Just as Nicoleta was about to give her gift all the candles in the hall where blown out and a navy blue flame appeared in the center of the room. Guest scattered away for the flame.

When the flame died down it revealed Natalia. Her white blond hair stood out against her navy blue dress that came barely to her knees. On her shoulder sat a red brown raven that Lukas knew was named Katya.

"What are you doing here?" King Romulus growled.

Natalia picked at her nails absently. "Oh I was just stopping by to see the new princess." She said innocently. "I hadn't received an invitation yet so I figured it must have gotten lost in the mail or something."

"It wasn't lost. You weren't wanted." Nicoleta said out loud before either of the other fairies could stop her.

Natalia gasped. "Not wanted. Well, what an awkward situation I find myself in." She chuckled.

Romulus' wife Queen Helen said in a worried voice, "You're not angry your grace?"

"No of course not." Natalia said barely a hint of what was to come in her voice. Lukas sighed with relief. Perhaps she would not be vengeful this time. "And to show I am perfectly fine with this arrangement I will give the little princess a gift. What was her name again? Felicia?"

Queen Helen nodded. Natalia walked over to the cradle slowly. She held her hand over the cradle and said in a happy tone. "Yes little Felicia, you will grow up to be beautiful and charming and able to sing like a bird but I have a gift as well. Before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." The little princess let out a cry. Queen Helen ran to the cradle after Natalia stepped away from the child and grabbed her baby from the bed holding the child close, a horrified expression on her face.

King Romulus glared at Natalia. "Guards." He commanded. The guards advanced on the sorceress, but she disappeared in a puff of navy blue fire.

King Romulus looked at the three fairies. "Please tell me you can fix this."

Nicoleta spoke up, "I'm sorry your highness but I am the only one left with a gift and I am not powerful enough to reverse all of the spell. No one is on their own. But I will be able to make it better." She paused and directed her next words and the Queen, "May I?" She held out her arms.

The Queen nodded and gave the fairy her child. "Little princess," Nicoleta said in a somber tone, "though you will prick your finger it will not result in death but instead you will sleep until by true love's kiss you wake."

* * *

"Now how are we going to protect the little princess?" Alice said as she paced around the tower.

"Well Romulus burned all the spinning wheels so I guess we can just sit around and drink tea." Nicoleta said. At Alice's glares she continued. "What I was joking. Unlike you two I have a sense of humor."

"Oi! I do have a sense of humor." Alice said continuing her pacing.

Lukas looked up from his book. "What about a sense of humor?"

"That you don't have one."

"That is true."

"No time for chitchat idiots. We need ideas now." Alice interrupted.

"Maybe we could change ourselves mortal and raise her in hiding." Nicoleta joked munching on a cookie.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Lukas said.

Nicoleta looked at him in shock. "I was, again, joking. You aren't really thinking of doing that?" The look in his eyes answered for him. "Alice you can't be thinking-" Alice put a hand over Nicoleta's mouth.

"Shut up I'm thinking." Nicoleta didn't really want Alice's hand covering her mouth forever so she licked the other girl's hand. "Nicoleta!" Alice shrieked pulling her hand back.

"That's what you get for trying to get me to shut up."

"Oh grow up a little." Alice said resuming her pacing. "Yes that would work but we'd have to give up magic completely."

"Wait what!?" Nicoleta screamed.

"Shush. Natalia could be listening. Come on let's be small." Lukas said turning all three of them miniature.

"Now as I was saying if we want this to work we need to give up all magic. That means no wands, no potions, and no wings. I won't take them away now as all of us have family we need to talk to and say goodbye to."

"Wait family?" Nicoleta asked.

"Yes you have to say goodbye to Milen." Alice reminded softly.

Nicoleta snapped and pointed. "Ah yes. Milen my husband… Wait did we get married? Yes yes we did." She rubbed her forehead with painted blood red nails. "Ugh. I hate memory charms. They're the worst kind…of charm."

"Are you sure you can participate in this conversation Nicoleta?" Lukas asked.

"Yep. Wait why do I have a ring?" She paused for a moment. "Oh right. It was from Milen." She stared at the ring. "Lovely stupid Milen. And then cousin Vlad had to go and mess everything up." She looked up. "Okay I'm done refreshing my memory. What was the plan again?"

"Give up magic for sixteen years." Alice reminded.

Nicoleta held her wand close to her chest. "No! I'm almost useless without my wand. I won't be able to last a day without it."

Alice exchanged a look with Lukas. "Look if fragile things like humans can survive all their lives without magic we can last sixteen years without it. Are you both in?" She put her hand in the center.

"This seems to be the best plan of action so yes I am in." Lukas said putting his hand on top of hers. They looked at Nicoleta expectantly.

"Okay fine but only because you're giving me that look." She put her hand on top of both of theirs.

* * *

Please remember to Rate and Review!


	16. Near Death Experiences

Chapter 1 Near Death Experiences (Serve to Advance Love Stories)

Italia skipped through the town searching for a pear to eat. She looked to the side to see her two 'aunts', Alice and Nicoleta, and her single 'uncle', Lukas, haggling with a vendor. Well Alice and Lukas were, Nicoleta was making silly faces at Italia.

Italia stopped at the fountain in the middle of the square. She looked at her reflection in the smooth surface. She was very proud of her looks even though she was just barely twelve years old. Her long brown hair was curly and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She smiled at her reflection. She was allowed to be a bit proud today. After all it was her twelfth birthday. No one could fault her for a little vanity on such a special day.

She caught sight of a beautiful butterfly the color of blood and decided to follow it. The butterfly led her through the winding streets until she found herself once again in the forest she lived in. She looked around to find it was dark and foreboding. Thorns stuck out from the tangle of briars she was in. The trees' branches looked like they wanted to reach out and grab her. She jumped as a rock tumbled down a small hill.

She slowly crept out of the briar patch. As Italia exited the area a small clack of claws against stone could be heard. Noticing the noise the girl swung her head around to see a large black jaguar (though she didn't know what it really was. Jaguars don't usually live in Italy.) She screamed and ran, not caring that the thorns tore at her clothes. The large cat gave chase. Ducking in between trees, and trying her best not to trip, she ran, pushing aside the thickening bushes the farther she went into the forest, small twigs catching on her clothes and scratching her arms. The large cat swiped at her head, but missed as she tripped over a root, backing up as it turned around, prowling toward her with a frightening grace.

She screamed as it's paw arced to deliver the final blow, covering her eyes so she couldn't see that act. A dull ping echoed as nothing came. Italia sensed a person at her side and she opened her eyes. Next to her, a young boy, around her age though a bit older, held a small sword above her, blocking the creature's killing blow. Pushing the jaguar back, the boy swung his sword, swiping it across the stomach, making it retreat into the forest where it came from. He turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" He asked. He held out a hand which she took gratefully.

"I'm~a fine. Thank you~a for saving me." She replied sheepishly letting go of his hand once she was up.

The boy gave a soft smile. He had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes that screamed of his German ancestry. Although there were some German families that lived in the mountains, the village sat at the foot of them, Italia knew all of the ones close by, and this was not one of their sons. He was too well dressed and groomed to be one, even if that could have been a possibility. She wondered if he was the son of a visiting nobleman or dignitary. "I'm glad." He looked her up and down before shaking his head. "Sorry I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Ludwig, the High Prince of Germany." He held out his hand once again this time for a handshake.

She shook his hand but at the same time curtsied like Aunt Alice had taught her to. "Nice~a to meet you, your Royal Highness~a. I am~a Italia, the~a not princess of a lonely~a cottage in the woods~a." She let out a short giggle at her own joke. Ludwig smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"Perhaps I should visit your kingdom someday." Ludwig added a quick, "My Lady."

"I'm~a sure my aunts and uncle wouldn't~a mind too much." She smiled at him.

He looked taken aback. "You live with your aunts and uncle?"

"Si~. I'm a foundling~a. Alice, Nicoleta, and Lukas aren't~a truly related to me at all. They aren't even~a related to each other really~a. All just friends~a. You can~a see it though~a. They all are~a from different~a countries, England, Romania, and Norway. They~a don't look anything alike." She giggled thinking of her strange 'family'. "They love~a me though."

Ludwig sighed and sat on a nearby stone. "Wish I could say the same for my family. My immediate family loves each other sure, but most people don't know that I have a lot of half siblings from my mother. That's where most of the trouble starts. You've probably heard that the German royal family only includes King Wolfgang, Queen Evelyn, the twins, Prince Arthur and Princess Julchen, and me. Arthur and Julchen are my full sibling. We don't really look alike but we are full blooded siblings despite what rumors say to the contrary." Italia nodded. She knew the rumors especially surrounding the princess that the queen of Germany had slept with the devil to reverse her inability to produce an heir for her husband. "There are more of my siblings in England though. As for the origin of the half siblings my mother had a husband back in England before she met my father. It was an arranged marriage, the man was abusive. My mother actually ended up poisoning him to stop him from killing her and my half siblings."

He sighed and leaned back. Italia felt sorry for Queen Evelyn. She had heard that the queen was firm but not cruel so she knew that whatever had been happening at the time must have been bad. "It's a sad story. She's only told it once. After that she took control of the throne. Fought through Hell to do it. No one trusts a woman to hold power. Especially a relatively young, recently widowed one with four young children."

"Why not~a?" Italia asked. "That seems a bit~a of a shallow judgement."

Ludwig nodded. "It is, but an idea that's been around since the Roman Empire is hard to displace. Once she gained the crown she married my father. This time for love."

Italia sat down next to Ludwig and scooting closer to him asked, "How~a did they meet?"

"At a tournament. My mother has always been an amazing archer. Passed that trait onto Arthur. Both of them can hit a bull's eye at a hundred yards, beautifully accurate. My father was in the joust and while he was getting ready he had the chance to watch. My mother won that competition. Annoyed the sheriff who held the record at that tournament." Italia laughed at the idea of that sheriff. "Anyways the prize for winning that contest was a kiss from your lady of choice. Since my mum is kinda a lady herself they modified the rules. She ended up giving a kiss to my Vati. And that's the story." The two young adults talked for a few hours more before Ludwig escorted his new friend back to the village.

* * *

Natalia sat on her horned throne a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the large black cat in front of her. "You found her… But you didn't kill or capture her why again?"

The jaguar let out a whine of pain. "The Prince of Germany saved her. I wasn't prepared for a man with a sword-"

"Man you say? Didn't you say it was the Prince of Germany who stopped you? If I remember correctly he is still a boy. At the tail end of his fifteenth year if memory and mathematics are correct." Natalia concealed the rage she was feeling well.

"He is just as skilled with a blade as his brother."

"You do realize that if you were a minion to almost anyone other than me you would be whipped within an inch of your life and skinned for your failure, right?" The jaguar's tail flicked back and forth nervously. "But because I'm such a nice employer I'll just have you whipped within an inch of your life. I'll let you keep you life though. Guards!"

* * *

A few months later Italia and Ludwig were once again sitting in woods. In Italia's lap sat a small basket full of berries they had picked earlier in the day. Italia had been surprised to find out that Ludwig didn't know anything about the native plants and which ones were poisonous or not. He could have killed Italia's entire family if she had not caught his mistake and then 'gently corrected' him. And in 'gently correcting him' she had freaked out and made him drop the berries before she started blubbering about how he could have killed her.

Ludwig still felt bad about that. It really wasn't his fault he had never really need to know that sort of knowledge before. He had still apologized more than ten time since. While they ate a few berries Felicia spotted what she thought a young boy a clearing away.

The German prince decided to go investigate. "Are you sure he went this way, Italia?" He asked.

"I'm~a sure." She confirmed, creeping behind him like a fearful animal. He had found that Italia was easily scared by the smallest things, but he didn't really mind. It meant that he got to be the brave protector instead of his older brothers for once. There was a twitch of a twig to their left as someone yelped. Moving towards the bush, Ludwig pointed his sword at the intruder.

It was a small boy, around the age of eleven, who started crying as soon as the sword was swung in his direction. He was skinny, obviously unkempt, and his hair, a rose gold color, was messy and wrinkled in some spots. It seemed the wilderness had not been kind to him, and a sword swung towards him was enough to make the poor thing cry. The two of them looked at each other before rushing to either side of the boy, Italia trying to hush his cries. "Where~a did you~a come from, little~a boy~a?"

"The West…" He sniffled. "I'm looking for my mummy, but I haven't found her yet. Have you seen her?"

"What does she look like?" Ludwig asked.

"Skinny, black hair… she has flowers." The boy tried. "And she's nice, and has wings too." The two of them looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm~a sorry, babino. I haven't~a seen anyone like~a that around here. But maybe she~a went~a to one of~a the churches…"

Wide pinkish blue eyes looked up at her with hope. "Really? Does that mean I can find her?"

"I'm sure~a you will find~a your mother~a someday." Italia nodded her head. "The~a church is~a that~a way." She pointed towards the village area.

"Thank you, Felicia." He whispered, giving her a hug and walking towards the village.

The two made sure he got to the village before both of them asked. "Who's Felicia?"

* * *

The boy was out of their minds for a while, one year and some change to be more exact, until they ran into yet another set of travelers in the woods. "Hello, but have you seen a young boy travel through here? He looks kind of strange, has pink and blue eyes, probably this high?" A brown haired man made an estimation a little below his chest. His companion looked at them hopefully, though his eyes rested on Italia with a look of sadness. He looked similar to most travelers that came from the eastern world, with black hair, and a short stature.

"He passed through here a year ago." Ludwig said, still working on a makeshift bow of which he would teach Italia to hunt with.

"Really? Oliver was here?"

"Is~a that his~a name?" Italia asked, forcing herself not to stare at the shorter man.

"Yes, he's family."

"Oh," Italia sighed, "He~a said he was~a looking for his~a mother." The two of them looked at each other.

"You have to tell us where he is, please." The shorter man pleaded.

"We told him to look for the local churches, I hope that helps."

"More than you can know." The brown haired one stated, thanking them before running off with his companion towards the town.

"Such weird~a people pass~a through here." Italia mused. "Now~a how do I~a shoot this~a again?"

* * *

Italia could barely breathe in fear as the jaguar towered over her again, about to maul her throat. Flailing wildly, she struck it in the nose with the stick in her hand, and bolted once again. The forest had become more of her friend over the years, especially the birds, who flew towards the black cat to try and distract it in a vain effort to help her. She just needed to get to the tree house that Ludwig had finished a year or so back. Her shoe slipped off, and she hesitated, thinking of going back for it, when the jaguar tackled her to the ground, one of it's claws scratching her back. She screamed in agony, going limp in its grasp, waiting for the death blow.

There was a loud battle cry and she relaxed at the noise, passing out. Ludwig would save her again. The animal howled as its tail was cut off, though the yelp was cut off as it died, a final stroke of the blade to its heart doing the trick. "Italia, are you okay?" Ludwig whispered, listening for any other sign of trouble. She didn't answer. Turning to look at her, he saw the cut that was starting to bleed out, and started to panic. What did he do? He knew how to staunch the bleeding, but only with male soldiers, was it the same concept with woman too? Deciding that he would try anyways, he tore a piece of his clothes to wrap around her back, applying some plants that Italia had taught him to use for healing.

Waiting, he carried his friend up towards the tree house, thankful that his father thought he was out on a hunting trip (his guards he had ditched back at the tavern). It was a bit difficult to carry Italia up at the same time as himself, and he had to catch his breath once he climbed the final rung. He grabbed one of the fur blankets that he had smuggled and wrapped it around Italia, looking anywhere but at his friend, wanting to respect her at least in modesty.

The night soon waned on into morning, and Italia started to wake. Deciding that it was too early for her to get up, she snuggled into the warm object next to her. It stiffened and she frowned. Looking up she saw that she was snuggling up to Ludwig, who had gone a bright red color in stark contrast to the dark hues underneath his eyes. "Luddy?" She asked, tilting her head. "Why's~a your face~a all red?"

"I- It's nothing Italia." He looked away. She giggled and then winced, the pain in her back increasing when she moved.

"I~a don't~a feel good."

"You almost died." It wasn't more than a whisper, but she could hear the horror in his voice as he said it.

"But~a I didn't. You~a were~a there to~a save me!" Italia sent him a wide smile, and hugged him.

He coughed, more awkward now than he had ever been before. "W-we should probably get you back home."

"Ah… do I~a have to~a get up?" She whined.


	17. Where Everything Goes Wrong

Chapter 2: Where Stuff Goes Wrong (Yet Again)

A nineteen year old Ludwig swung off his horse in the courtyard only to be greeted by a hug from behind and loud shout of "WEST!" in his ear and suddenly Julchen was in front of him. "Hey Jules." He said as he tied the horse to a post.

"How was your ride West?" She asked hopping onto the fence.

He thought about his latest visit with Italia. She had made him a flower crown. The thought made him blush. "Good." He replied hopping up next to her.

"Arthur arrived while you were gone. Right now he and Matthew are trying to get to know each other."

"I wonder how Arthur's dealing with you getting married?"

"Not well. But he's not my dad and Vati said I could so I did. Also, Arthur needs to get his butt in gear or Britain isn't going to have a Queen."

"I'm guessing that's what you told him when he started to question you about your decision."

"Yep." She jumped off the fence. "I'm going to make sure they haven't killed each other." She marched towards the castle with Ludwig in tow. She burst through the door to where the two men were talking. "I'm glad that my two boys are getting along." She said slapping both Arthur and Matthew on shoulders. Matthew looked at Arthur with a tentative smile. Arthur grimaced at his sister's touch.

"Jules could you please be more careful? I want to not have my shoulder dislocated again." Arthur spat at her.

"Sorry Artie. I'll be more gentle with where I hit your fragile human body." She joked.

"Don't call me Artie." He hissed at her.

She struck a pose. "The awesome me can call you anything I want to!" She dropped the pose. "Now I have some things to do with mum so be nice to each other. Bye!" She ran out the door before any of the boys could protest.

Ludwig wasn't very good at reading people but he could already tell that Matthew was intimidated by Arthur and was trying please him, if only to get his okay on marrying Julchen. Arthur stared after Julchen. "Just so we're clear we are not her boys."

Ludwig put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sorry bruder, but yes, yes you are."

Arthur glared at Ludwig. "Well I'm sure Matthew here will agree with me that I am not her boy. Won't you Matthew?!" The other boy visibly shrank before nodding vigily. "Good. This one listens to reason at least. He isn't as incompetent as I was led to believe."

Suddenly Matthew switched into something darker, his eyes going a darker hue as he growled out, "I know more than you think and am stronger than I look so don't you dare call me incompetent or weak!"

"I didn't say you were weak." Arthur huffed out, trying to put on a brave front but Ludwig could see his knees trembling.

Matthew seemed to return to his normal self, his mouth agape in shock. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to- well I did, but it wasn't my fault- well I guess it was but um I-"

"It's okay." Ludwig said stepping in. He gave Matthew a small smile and pulled Arthur off to the side. "Arthur stop scaring him."

"Why should I? I have to make sure that Julchen didn't marry some loser!" Arthur hissed.

"You know Julchen said something about him having a dark side, you were just trying to draw it out weren't you?"

"Maybe." Arthur sighed. "What took you so long to get here anyways?"

"I was visiting a friend."

"A friend that lives in the woods?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Ludwig saw no use in lying to his brother, Vati wasn't here to find out anyways. Besides, Ludwig had plenty of dirt on his brother. "Yes."

"Who?"

"A girl named Italia. But that's not what we should be talking about. You need to stop messing with Matthew. Promise me you won't mess with him anymore." Ludwig held out his hand to his brother.

"Sure." Arthur said reaching out his hand as if to take Ludwig's but at the last second pulled it away. "If you tell me about this girl named Italia because I think you're making her up."

"I'm not making her up and okay I'll tell you about her, but only if you don't tell Vati. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Arthur said and turned towards Matthew. "I have decided to be more nice to you than I am being right now. I am sorry I have been acting immaturely."

Matthew looked shocked. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to test me to see if I'm right for Julchen. She means a lot to both of us." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur cornered Ludwig after they stopped talking to Matthew. "So about this Italia?"

"She lives in the woods, she has an amazing singing voice, she hates fighting, she's never been to a castle but really wants to, she's kind and generous and is absolutely perfect. Now there I told you about her."

Arthur smiled. "I may be wrong but my brotherly senses have spotted that you have a crush on her."

"So what if I have a crush on her?"

"Vati wants you to marry the other princess."

"No one's seen her in years! Why should I have to marry a person I haven't met yet? I… I want to ask Italia to marry me." Arthur gave his brother a flat look.

"And then have him break off the treaty with this country he's been planning for years? He's never going to agree to it. You have to see that, you aren't an idiot."

"Then… I don't know. I love Italia, not that princess."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

"I think we should elope." Ludwig said as he sat down with Italia, both of their feet in the brook.

"Elope? Why?" She asked. Her long brown hair had been loosely gathered behind her ears, the gentle curls reaching a little past her mid-back. She looked so happy and peaceful.

"My father won't agree to the marriage since I am betrothed. I don't want to marry for treaties or power though… I'd much rather be like my mother and marry a good person with a heart." Ludwig picked up a stone, and fiddled with the surface.

"But~a what about~a the rest of~a your family?"

"There are so many of us, they probably won't notice until we're far out of the city. Please, I don't want to lose you, Italia."

"Okay~a then. We'll meet~a at the treehouse in three~a days."

* * *

"I think this is a really bad idea." Nicoleta stated as she paced around. "Felicia is so happy here, we shouldn't tell her."

"We have to." Lukas spoke flatly. "We are to return her to the palace the day after her birthday, which is a day from now. Do you really want to make the king angry with you again?"

"That wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't." The reply was dry. Alice sent them a glare as they heard Felicia hum above them.

"You two dolts need to be quiet or she will hear, and your whole discussion will be void."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." Nicoleta smirked as Alice seemed ready to punch her.

"Fine… I'll go get her." Lukas said, heading up to the room. "Don't kill each other while I'm doing so." He walked up the stairs, trudging slowly so Felicia would hear him. "Italia?" He knocked softly on the door. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" It opened after a minute, and he could hear something being stuffed under her bed, probably another animal she had decided to take in. He sighed.

Felicia stood in front of him, looking out of breath and wary. "What~a is it~a Uncle Lucas?"

"There is something your Aunts and I have been keeping from you. You might want to sit down." The young girl followed the instructions. "You know how there were rumors about a princess hiding in the valley, one that was cursed?"

"Yeah."

"You're her. You're Princess Felicia."

"Well~a that was blunt~a." Felicia looked down at her hands for a moment before she looked like she had realized something. "What~a if I don't~a want to be~a princess?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm pretty sure that is statistically impossible for a girl not to want to be one."

"I~a like my~a life here." Felicia announced. "I~a don't~a care~a for a stupid tiara and~a uncomfortable dresses. It~a means I~a have to be~a something I'm~a not. Besides~a, royalty don't~a marry for love, and~a that is what I~a want."

"You don't understand. We made a promise to your father-"

"He~a didn't raise~a me. I should~a be able to make~a my own~a choices."

"But Felicia-"

"Get~a out… I want~a be left~a alone." Felicia pouted, crossing her arms and avoiding looking at Lukas. He sighed again and walked out.

"Well that could have gone better." Nicoletta stated, having heard the whole thing from the kitchen.

"Shut up."

"How many girls have you actually interacted with?"

* * *

Italia- no she was Felicia now- shoved her bag out of the window, following the trail of old cloth that she used as a rope to escape. There was no looking back now. Running into the forest, towards the tree, she didn't see the dark creatures following her. The trees turned into a blur as she started to cry. Why did her caretakers have to ruin everything? How would she tell Ludwig?

"What is wrong my dear?" A woman's voice asked. Felicia stopped in her tracks and turned around to see an old lady spinning wool in the middle of the forest. Well that was weird. She seemed nice enough, looking like a grandma.

"I~a am~a running away~a from home."

"Would you like some cloth for your travels, I have plenty of extra." The woman gestured towards a pile of woolen cloth at her side. Felicia couldn't shake the feeling of evil that seemed to surround the old woman, like there was something she was hiding.

"No~a, I think~a I'm~a good." Felicia started to back away.

"I insist." When it didn't look like Felicia would comply, the old lady frowned and snapped her fingers. From all sides a surge of dark creatures ambushed the young girl, forcing her towards the spinning wheel. "You're guardians may have saved you girl, but they won't stop me from making you sleep." The woman hissed, turning into a younger version of herself with stark blonde hair. Felicia blacked out as soon as her hand was forced towards the spinning wheel.

* * *

Ludwig paced the area around the treehouse. Where was Italia? She should have been there by now. She had probably gotten sidetracked saying goodbyes to her family. He sighed. Looks like he would have to fetch her himself. Arriving at the doorstep of old cottage, he heard yelling from inside.

"Well I didn't make her cry!"

"You were supposed to make sure she stayed in her room."

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't know about the clothes rope. You both openly acknowledge that I'm an idiot."

"We never meant it."

"I still mean it."

"Shut it Lukas, you have no room to talk right now. You're in the dog house- whatever that is."

"Erm, excuse me… Should I just come back later?"

Alice went white as the three of them realized he was there. She quickly said. "Why hello, Ludwig. Italia isn't here right now, but she might be back later."

"Is there something going on?"

"We don't know where she is right now." Lukas shrugged.

"She was supposed to be saying her goodbyes." Ludwig said, explaining the situation. "My father didn't approve of a marriage between me and a commoner so I was going to run away with Italia."

"Your father?"

"King Wolfgang."

Lukas threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. "That's it, I'm done. Goodbye." And stormed off into a different room.

"I'm confused." Ludwig stated.

"We thought you just had the same name, we never thought that you were actually the prince. We really screwed up."

"Why?"

"Italia is Felicia, the princess… but she ran off after we told her. I think she was upset about not being able to marry you as well."

Ludwig looked at them with a flat look before facepalming. "I should be surprised by this, but frankly, knowing you three, this doesn't surprise me at all. It should, but it isn't." There was a long pause. "So you let her run off?"

"We didn't let her, per say, but yeah, we have no clue where she is."

"She said she was going to meet me at the treehouse, but she wasn't there. Where could she have gone?"

"Nowhere… unless." Nicoleta looked at Alice as horror slowly crept onto her face. "What if she has her? Oh, Alice… we failed her." Nicoleta started to tear up.

"We did no such thing! And Natalia won't have killed her, she still needs to flaunt her win to Felicia's father."

"Then we have to hurry and save her from whoever this Natalia is, right?" Ludwig pointed out. They nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Alice stopped him. "Wait, Natalia will sense us from miles away. We can't go anywhere near her hiding place. Besides, we don't know where she lives."

"We could just look for the creepiest castle and send Mr. Muscles in." Nicoleta muttered, leaning her chin in her hand.

"We can't just-"

"I'll do it." Ludwig interrupted the two.

"You'll need these." Lukas was back now, placing a sword and shield on the table. "They've been enchanted, and chances are, Natalia will try to kill you with magic. You'll at least have a partial chance of living."

"Thanks. I think." Ludwig thanked and started off on his way.

* * *

Please Rate and Review, we appreciate feedback.


	18. Cobwebs, Dungeons, and Creepy Monsters

Chapter 3: Cobwebs, Dungeons, and Creepy Monsters

"Well Nicoleta was right about the creepy castle." Ludwig muttered as he snuck past another dark boulder, tying his horse to a nearby tree. It was a once powerful kingdom, crumbled blackened stone and green lit lights all that remained. Spotting some moving lights coming his way, Ludwig ducked behind the stone and hid. "The prisoner is to be guarded, she is not to escape, not that she will of course, she's far too asleep for that- but just in case."

"Yes mistress, I will see to it now." It gurgled in it's own guttural language. Natalia looked around, maybe sensing his presence, before walking off in a different direction. He breathed out and started to follow the one goblin secretly, hoping that he would not be spotted by any other goblins things, for Felicia's sake if not his own. The goblin stopped outside of a cell whose door allowed no sight into who the one being held was, and whispered something to his companion guarding it. The guard nodded and stood at attention. The one he had been following turned to go farther into the castle, leaving only the guard. Ludwig began to plan his next course of action.

He could only guess that it was Ital- Felicia that they were guarding behind the door, but how could he get in? The moment came when the guard seemed to catch his scent, bristling in attack. Ludwig hit him with the hilt of his blade, easily making the thing collapse in a heap. He winced at the sound it made and hurried to take the keys before its companions came to check on the noise. Fumbling the pieces of metal in the lock, he slipped the key into the lock, pulling the door open.

Felicia was resting on a stone palette inside, her hair splayed across the surface. Even when in a dank dungeon, she seemed to glow. Ludwig forced himself not to stare. Now was not the time or place for this kind of thing. "Ital- Felicia… wake up." He nudged her a small bit, trying to make her stir. Nothing. "Come on, the guards will be here any moment." Still no movement. Ludwig frowned as a memory came to his mind, one filled with baby showers and fire. A curse, the one of sleep-like death. "Oh, Felicia." He gasped as he realized what that meant. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to his fiance's forehead, a tear slipping down his face.

Felicia wriggled in his arms, a miniscule movement followed by a few words. "Five more~a minutes please~a. I'm tired."

Ludwig let out a small sob as he laughed, just glad that she was awake, though he didn't know how. "Hey this is no time for sleeping." He said shaking her. She bolted up and hugged him. "I. Can't. Breathe." He gasped.

She let go and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry~a Luddy. W-Where~a are we? There was~a this~a crazy lady. Is she~a here too?"

"We can't stay here, that lady is here to kill both of us." Ludwig said, pulling Felicia to her feet. Felicia stumbled, her feet bare on the floor, and a shackle lining it to a wall. Ludwig frowned and cut it with the sword, the blade slicing through it like cheese. He smiled at the weapon, before strapping it to his side, and placing the shield on his back. Picking up Felicia bridal style, he slipped out of the castle walls, trying to take care of Felicia's head when she occasionally nodded off. It seemed that the spell was still having some effect. The horse was still there when he got back, but he hesitated. He had tied it to the tree right? Why was it loose now?

Stepping back, he watched as the horse changed shape. "Well I was hoping that you would actually fall for that, but oh well." The now woman said. Ludwig backed up slowly in fear, setting down Felicia against a tree, before turning his sword towards the woman. "You'll have to do much better than that." Dark flames licked at her dress, flying upwards as she slowly began to have scales climb up her skin. As she began to grow, Felicia whimpered in fear. Ludwig's face set on that of determination, Felicia wouldn't get hurt while he was watching over her.

"Over here you overgrown lizard!" He shouted. The monster hissed at him in annoyance as he swung his sword, a small cut appearing on its tail. Ludwig quickly stood at attention, his shield placed to keep the fire from making them crisps. The jet of fire soon licked the sides slowly before stopping, and he charged. Natalia roared as his sword started to cut into her scales, nicking the sides of her belly. He was knocked down by a flick of her tail, scrambling to get back up and have his shield in front as another jet of fire flared out at him. The ground beneath him began to crumble, the trees old and bent falling at his feet and making the fire difficult to dodge. Felicia grabbed onto the tree was sitting next to hurriedly, so she wouldn't fall with the ground. Ludwig almost ran toward her when the ground shook again as Natalia came towards him. He quickly hid behind a tree, waiting as Natalia's snout creeped to his side. Hitting it with the edge of his sword, she balked and backed away before going in, snapping at him with sharp teeth. He jumped as she went for his feet again, and grabbing onto a cliff rock that he had been backed up against. Scaling the rock was difficult to do with one hand as he protected himself from fire with his shield but he managed, crawling to his feet at the top before slashing at Natalia who had used the cliff as a support to stand on her hind legs. He tripped right as she had lunged for him, the sword sticking itself into her.

Natalia howled and thrashed about, falling backwards. Felicia had just enough time to duck out of the way before Natalia's wings would have blanketed her. "Are you okay?" Ludwig called out, his lungs heaving to return air to the rest of his body. The adrenaline was starting to fade, and his limbs seemed ready to fail him.

"I'm~a okay." She called back, hurrying to his side, ignoring it as rocks and stones cut at her bare feet. As his legs gave out, she was at his side, holding him up. "Are~a you okay?"

"I'm fine Ita- Felicia." He said. She frowned at the name.

"You~a know?"

"Yep, we're betrothed." Her eyes widened before she squealed, jumping into a hug. Ludwig fell to the ground, the both of them laughing.

* * *

The party bustled around Ludwig, everyone excited as the guests heard the news about how Felicia had been saved. There was an arm from behind him the wrapped around his waist. Felicia whispered in his ear. "Would~a you like to dance Luddy?"

"Yes, I would like to dance." He said turning around to dance with his wife.

End of Story 3

* * *

Please Rate and Review, nobody has talked to us so far so we don't know how we are doing.


	19. Teasers for Story 4

Teaser 1 for Story 4

Mari sat on a stool doing the wash, her messy blond hair pulled back into ponytail. She seemed very focused on the task, not noticing the presence behind her. Lukas wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "You know I can make the wash do itself."

She answered him with a short. "I know but I want to do it by myself."

He used the magic anyways and pulled her up to his height. She raised an eyebrow at his tactics but didn't comment. "I have some important news."

"As do I. You can say yours first." She said, drying her hands on her red and black dress and smoothing the fabric out in the process.

"Okay... I have to leave again."

Her eyes dropped in disappointment. This was the fifth time this year. "For how long?" She sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fifteen and a half years."

"What?!" She shrieked, her head snapping back to look at him. His eyes avoided hers, but she could see that he was just as torn about it as she was. He always was an open book to her.

He struggled for the words to explain himself. "This is a special case. You know I wouldn't leave you for that long if I didn't think it was important."

"Then what is so important that you'll leave me alone for fifteen years?" She bit out, forcing herself out of his grip.

"The new princess of Italy was cursed by Natalia. I don't want her to get hurt again. Please understand-"

"You're leaving me for fifteen years." She whined.

"When did you because so unsupportive? You're always okay with me leaving." He asked. He was reaching out towards her again, trying to get her to speak to him.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. He froze in shock and paled.

"You're… pregnant?" He asked, still processing. He sat down on the bench that she had previously occupied, the sloshing of water loud against the silence of their hut.

She sat down next to him softly. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in my letters… I just wanted to see your face when you found out." She looked down at her hands.

He swiftly regained his mask of no emotion. "How long?"

"Two months."

"How could you be able to keep that from me for two months?"

"I wasn't sure for about the first month… I haven't been pregnant before so I didn't know how it felt. But then you were gone for a month, and I wanted to tell you when we were together."

"If you're pregnant maybe I shouldn't go." He said, pulling her towards him. He was shaking. "The girls will understand if I don't go. It shouldn't be that difficult of a protection detail. I can-"

Mari sighed. "No, you need to… to go. I'll be fine. Tino and Sve will take care of me." She said, nuzzling her head into his shoulder morosely. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what she had said earlier, especially when Lukas wasn't well known for his emotional know-how.

"But I need to be here as a father, if not as a husband. I would be leaving you alone with a child!"

"I told you I'll be fine. I'm a strong woman. Besides, if you go our child will grow up on stories of their father who is off protecting a princess from an evil sorceress. A child can't grow up with a better-absent father." Mari winced at her own wording, especially as Lukas's face fell.

"Mari-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Listen, I will tell Alice to kidnap you into going if you don't. Those fairies need you. The princess needs you."

"But-"

"I promise not to do anything extreme while you're gone. No getting involved in magic affairs, or politics, I won't even leave the town."

Lukas sighed in defeat. "Fine. I will be sending you letters constantly, and I expect long in depth letters back from you- And I will visit you and the child- I won't let myself be completely absent." He kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you stubborn old man."

"Old man! I am not-"

"Lukas, you're Alice is showing." The man let out a rare chuckle. The silence was comfortable now, the two of them just staring out at their hut.

Lukas rubbed her hand with his own. "Mari, you know I love you more than anyone else in the world, right?"

"Yeah. And you know I love you just as much, right?"

"Yes." Lukas whispered as he felt Mari start to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Lukas ripped open the letter he got from Mari as soon as it arrived. It had been almost eight months since he had last seen her.

"What news hath thee from the outside world Lukas?" Nicoleta joked, trying to lighten the mood as she rocked the sleeping toddler Felicia in her arms. He had been stressed since Mari's last letter came.

Lukas read the parchment again and again, tensing up. The two fairies watched with concern. "Mari finally gave birth." He choked out.

Alice clapped her hands. "Yay! Lukas is a father now." She smiled. Looking after a child again was defiantly improved her mood.

"I need to write back to her right now." Lukas said, rushing off to his room, leaving the letter with the two women.

"Alice read it! I wanna know how she's doing." Nicoleta begged unnecessarily.

Alice picked up the letter and started to read. "'Dear Lukas. I am proud to announce that you are now the father of a healthy baby boy whom at this time has no name even though Tino and Sve are trying to get me to call him Lukas Jr.. I kind of like it but I want your opinion on it. He is your baby too after all. On a less domestic matter, Lady Madeline wishes for me to come to Paris to help persuade the men on the council there to help the half-fairies, and give them the same rights as humans and such. I know I said that I wouldn't attempt anything risky while you were gone, but this is important. I know that the risk is high for a half fairy like myself to go there right now so I am asking your permission to leave. Love Mari' with a little heart at the side of her name." Alice finished.

"That's why Lukas was so eager to write back." Lukas ran back into the room with a sealed letter and put it on the table. "You should totally call him Lukas Jr.! It would be so cute!" Nicoleta squealed.

"No," Lukas stated. "He would be named after a father who isn't there. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"You're not being fair with yourself. Are you still upset about not seeing your boy?" Alice asked, worried.

"Maybe. A little. It's just I don't want my child to grow up without a father it just seems wrong." Lukas sighed. "Do you think I should go back? Would you two be able to work this out on your own? It's early enough that if I disappear it won't matter."

Alice looked at him. "Think about it. I don't know how it will turn out. Whatever you chose, we will support you."

* * *

Lukas still hadn't decided what he was going to do several months later when he received another letter. He broke open the seal, after quickly reading the letter he seemed to droop, staring straight ahead in dismay. After a while, he still hadn't moved, worrying the other two. When Nicoleta asked for the letter he gave it to her without taking his eyes off the door. She read it up to a point before she covered her mouth to muffle her own soft sobbing. Alice plucked the letter from Nicoleta's hands and took her turn reading it as well. She set it down on the table and dried the tears pooling in her eyes.

The letter read, in neat handwriting:

Dear Mister Lukas,

The body of a woman was found on the steps of the Notre Dame last night. I found a letter addressed to you in her coat pocket, which we enclosed here. I don't know what she was to you but I'm sorry for your loss.

\- The archbishop

A smaller letter on older looking parchment was behind the first once. This one was in Mari's messy handwriting and was very short.

My dearest Lukas,

If you are reading this I managed to get to the church and claim sanctuary. I'm sorry I took this trip without your permission. I know you will be mad but please don't be too mad at me.

Love,

Mari Kohler

Alice walked over to Lukas, who stiffened before he marched towards the letters, clenching them in his hands. Very slowly, he shuffled into his room, and pulling the covers over himself he started to cry. And he continued to cry on and off for the next two days.

Teaser 2 for Story 3

Mari sat in the boat that was taking them inside Paris. She held her baby close to her chest to guard him from the cold. Snow fell all around them, but luckily the river hadn't frozen over at all. The child let out a small cry. Sve hissed "M'ke s're h' k'ps qu'et." Sve's long blond hair was pulled under a hood, her darkened face betraying the fear that she held.

Mari hushed the baby with a barely whispered lullaby, ducking her hood over his face to protect him from the cold as well. She thought of Lukas, oh he was going to kill her for coming here right now. She patted her pocket to make sure she hadn't lost the letter to him.

"Here you folks are. I'd like the rest of my money now." The ferryman said docking them. All three of them jumped out, and Tino handed the man some gold coins. Once paid the man slipped away down the river.

They only got a few streets before an alarm was raised by some guards. They were soon surrounded by a circle of horses. Sve pressed her back to Mari's, her hand reaching for Tino's hand, wanting the comfort her husband would provide. The men looked on them with disdain. "Sir, we have some half fairies sneaking around." One of the guards said, looking at all of their hands where the symbol of a dragon was stamped. Mari stood tall and straight, fearless in the eye of danger.

The man that looked like the leader was in the garb of a count, not a simple guard. He steered toward Mari and looked at what she was holding. "What have you there woman? Some stolen goods no doubt." Mari hugged her child closer to her and, in an act of bravery, pushed past him, running towards Notre Dame, the only place where she knew she would be safe. The guards reared their horses to start clamoring after her but the leader stopped them. "She's mine take the other two to the dungeon." He pulled on the reins and sped after Mari.

* * *

Mari banged on the doors to the great church screaming. "Sanctuary! Please we need sanctuary!" The archbishop was roused by her call and hurried to the doors, having been praying when he heard the cry for help. As he swung the door open to let the shrieking woman in, he paused and heard nothing. Looking around he looked down and saw a woman with messy blond hair sprawled out in the snow, dead, and Ivan, the man who had been chasing her, holding a squirming bundle over the well.

"Ivan, stop!" The archbishop yelled.

"I am sending this devil offspring back to the hell it came from." Ivan said, ready to drop the bundle as it cried out. The archbishop felt a presence at his side, but ignored it.

"Ivan, she was calling for sanctuary and you killed her."

"She was of no importance."

"Everyone is of importance in the eyes of God. And though you think you can hide your sin from man, you cannot hide your sin from him, for his apostles have seen your deed and will tell their master." He pointed to the statues at the spires of the church. Ivan growled at him, but looked up and saw that the statues all seemed to be staring at him with harsh glares.

Ivan looked at the archbishop, and said solemnly. "What can I do to get rid of this sin?"

"Raise the child as your own. It will make up for taking her life."

"Fine." Ivan said, pulling the bundle out of harm's way. "But the child must live here in the church. He must never leave this place." There seemed to be an ounce of curiosity in Ivan's violet eyes. His blonde hair waved in the winds as he showed the archbishop the child, wanting to know what he thought. The small baby's eyes were open and staring at him intensely. Frightened a bit by the baby's gaze, the archbishop stepped back, taken off guard. The archbishop sighed, maybe the boy could work the bells of the church, as to not frighten others away.


	20. Author Post of Importance

Okay, so we have an order to this as well as new names for each story that we forgot to put in. Here are the names. We hope you smile.

Prologue

Germanic Nights

Beauty and the Canada

Sleeping Pizza

Hunchback of SuFin and DenNor

The One Where Arthur Gets a Girlfriend

Lovina and the Not-Idiot Pirate

It's Really Cold Here

The Nanny and the Swan

Epilogue of Explanations


	21. The Festival of Fools

Story 3 Hunchback of Notre Dame

Chapter 1 Festival of Fools (Is Full of Fools?)

Ivan had named the child Berwald, a name not common in the streets of Paris, to remind the boy every day that he was different. Ivan made it his goal to make the boy feel different, from telling him it was not nice to look at anyone with his stare, to making sure he knew that his speech problem was, in fact, a problem. That didn't really help the child, but he found that as he grew he became skilled in other areas that he believed were redeeming for his scary stare and his muddled words. He was quite excellent at ringing the bells, and he was even better at creating tiny dolls from wood that the priests could hand out to some of the children in the square. The best of them he saved for Oliver, the sacrament boy, though. Oh, how he loved to see the children smile from his small hiding place, one that he had found while exploring the cathedral that he called home.

Ivan was sure to visit him at least once a day to make sure that he was well taken after, and Berwald was sure that his father figure cared for him- even if he was to be exiled from the outside world that he craved. At least he had his friends. Though Ivan said that they were just figments of his imagination, the three gargoyles that kept him company sure moved around more than gargoyles should have been able to, and Oliver would often come up to keep him company.

Kiku was the shyest of the three, very prudish too. He would always be one to comfort with hesitant words rather than engage in physical contact- not that Berwald minded, he really didn't know that it was normal to receive hugs or comforting touches. He also made it a point to avoid all areas where Berwald would consider his personal space unless invited. Heracles was the most wise of the group, always offering sage advice in between naps. He liked the cats that sometimes took refuge in the cathedral, and would often play with them, and the cats appreciated the feeling. That left the most energetic of the group, Peter. He was rather active, flying around in the air near the bells. He would go on and on about things he liked, loved card games, and had the worst of attention spans. But they were his closest- only- friends, and he was content with that.

Well, almost content. Berwald wanted to go to the festival of fools. Maybe Ivan would allow him the pleasure today? It was a long shot, but there was still a chance. Watching the square below as he finished another doll for his village diagram, he smiled. A sudden chirping to his left caught his attention, and he turned away from watching the gypsy telling a story below, and walked over to one of the ledges where he knew a bird's nest was. It was in the mouth of a gargoyle closer to the edge than he would have thought a bird would have put their nest. Swinging over the edge of the building without a care, and sitting on the wall that blocked a free fall to the streets, he scooted close to the small chick he knew was there. It was yellow and fuzzy, more of a chicken than a bird, but it was odd, just like Berwald.

" 's t'd'y the d'y th't y' g'nna fl'?" He asked it gingerly, trying to enunciate his words enough for the creature to understand. It shook itself and shrunk back against the stone. " d'nt b' sc'red, t'd'y 's the p'rf'ct d'y t' fl'. See?" He grabbed it from it's nest and held it out to see the town below. " 'f I could fl' I would g' 'nd b' 'p'rt 'f the f'stiv'l 'f fools." He bounced his hand slightly as the chick began to fly, and watched with a small and gentle smile as it started to hover in the air. "See th're y' g'." The chick chirped happily, and started to fly off in the distance, following the other birds who were migrating to the east. His smile turned into a small sad one as he muttered, "N'b'dy w'nts t' b' coop'd 'p h're f'rev'r."

"Jeez! I thought he would never leave!" Peter complained, sputtering out the nest remnants and bird feathers. "Why did I have to be the nest holder again?"

"Because you volunteered since you thought that little birdies were super cute, and that I shouldn't have been complaining as much as I was." Heracles sighed as he started to come to life, awaking from his nap.

"Whatever. Anyways, you gonna go to the festival this year, Berry?" The nickname was endearing, but unnecessary in Berwald's opinion. He shrugged and started to head inside. A mime below them caught Peter's attention soon after, and he started to hack a loogie to shoot down below at it. Heracles sent him a flat stare that made him swallow it back up and smile apologetically. "Wait for us!" He whined, following Berwald.

Berwald smiled for a bit again, and headed towards his room, favoring climbing on the sides of the stairs rather than the stairs themselves. "So, are you going?" Kiku asked, as he joined the other two gargoyles on the stairs. "You have always wanted to."

Berwald just shrugged again and headed to his table of villager carvings and buildings, setting his newest creation, the gypsy and his cart, down in the spot he had seen them in on the square. He stared at it sadly. "I c'nt g', 'van wouldn't l't m', y' g'ys kn'w th't. I'll 'sk 'nd h' w'll s'y no."

"Why not just sneak out?" Peter chimed in.

"I wouldn't f't 'n."

"But you said it yourself, no one likes to stay in here forever."

"B't-"

"I think it would be wise for you to go. You can hide in your cloak if you're that worried." Heracles added. That sparked a light in Berwald's frightening blue eyes, and he got to his feet, hurrying to go and get his cloak. As he was about to grab it, he heard a tutting noise from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Berwald?" Ivan asked.

Berwald looked away. "I w'nt'd t' g' see th' f'stiv'l." He didn't bother to try and speak normally around Ivan, knowing that his guardian believed his impediment to be unchangeable, despite the years Berwald had practiced with Oliver to sound normal.

"Do I need to tell you what will happen again? Your own parents abandoned you, why do you think the people out there will be any different?"

"Th'y could b' n'ce." Berwald suggested. Ivan just shook his head and looked out a window before slowly speaking.

"The world out there is so different from the world you and I have made here. I know how cruel it is out there, how wicked it is. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend, I who kept you, taught you, fed you, dressed you, I who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you, boy, unless you always stay in here, away in here. Remember what I taught you, Berwald? You are deformed." Ivan left from the window and started to head closer to his room and gazed at his wooden city with disgust that Berwald did not see.

"I'm d'f'rmed." Berwald sighed in agreement.

"You are ugly."

"I'm 'gly."

"And these are crimes for which the world is unforgiving, and shows little pity. You do not comprehend."

"Y' are m' one d'f'nd'r."

"Out there they'll revile you as a monster."

"I'm a m'nster." Berwald was close to tears now at the harsh, but true, words that he had been taught his whole life were repeated.

"Out there they will hate, and scorn, and jeer."

" 'nly a m'nster."

"Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here be faithful to me." Ivan swept aside the wooden people that littered the fake streets on Berwald's fake city, and set down a basket with lunch.

"I'm f'thf'l."

"Grateful to me?"

"I'm gr'tef'l."

"Then do as I say, obey, and stay in here."

"I'll 'bey 'nd st'y 'n h're." Ivan smiled at his reply, and they both sat down and ate a quiet lunch, neither really wanting to speak.

"I will not see you tonight, I hope that it alright." Ivan asked. It wasn't really a question, but more of a command.

"Y's s'r." Ivan petted his head down, pushing his askance glasses back into place and walked away, leaving Berwald alone. He looked at his friends mournfully. " 's 't b'd th't I st'll w'nt t' g'?"

"Of course it isn't, Berry." Heracles said, holding out his cloak. "And I don't care what Ivan says, I think you'd have fun. Why don't you try it for one day, then you can just come back here? No one has to know." Berwald looked at the others- who kept his gaze unlike any other creature he had known- and smiled.

"Th'nks g'ys. I'm g'ng." They cheered and quickly ushered him out of the tower and into a back way.

* * *

Out on the street just outside the city center two half-fairy girls were putting on a little show to earn money, twirling in small circles and swaying to the music created by their fellow half-fairies. They were extremely lucky that they hadn't gotten caught yet, but then again both girls were very good at not getting caught.

The two girls looked enough alike to be sisters, though in reality they weren't related at all. Both had silky blond hair, but one had it cut so it only reached a little past her chin and pulled into two ponytails at the side of her head, while the other's hair fell past the middle of her back, her bangs pulled to the side by an unusual cross pin. They were pale beauties, admired from the men around them.

The longer haired one had a white blouse sticking out of a simply black waist wrap, with a dark blue skirt falling just above her ankles, showing her bare feet that were adorned with jewelry. She held a tambourine, hitting it gently, watching the crowds around them with cold but playful purple eyes. Her companion had similar eyes, though they were a shade lighter and looked a little blue towards the outer rings of her eyes, more playful and cheery than her counterpart's. Like the one with long hair, her dress was a simple white blouse but she did not have a wrap, only a silver dangled sash of the same slate blue of her skirt adorned her waist. She was playing a flute-like instrument, enchanting the children around her even though their mothers took them away whenever they noticed the children drawing closer. A goat danced in front of them, ugly and more like a troll but still recognisably a goat.

A little farther down that street was a very confused guard named Matthias. Lost in the city he had once called home, the blond male tried to ask for directions from two guards who had absolutely ignored him. Turning to his horse, he said, "You go away for a few years and everything changes, and everyone is rude!" He grumbled some more half-heartedly, wishing he had a drink on him. His unruly blond hair stuck at odd angles, not wanting to cooperate. His dark coat was lined with an inside of dark red save for his black boots. The odd fashion is what he would state was his trademark look. Sparkling blue eyes soon spotted the two half-fairies and his frown turned into a smile. Flipping two coins in the air, he caught the eyes of the long haired one, who gave him a small smile in return, and continued to play.

Matthias was smitten, as she was a pretty thing, and continued to watch, ignoring the need to report to the Justice Palace. That was, until, a small child slipped out of the shadows and whistled. The two girls froze and then hurried into action, packing their things up in a hurry, the goat towing away the money filled hat and spilling it across the street. The long haired one hurriedly went back for another hat that had been dropped, only to be stopped from retreating by the same two guards that had ignored Matthias earlier.

"Alright ye fairy, where'd you get the money from?" One with a mustache asked.

"For your information I. Earned. It." She replied cooly, tugging the hat away from the man's hands.

"I ain't stupid sweetheart, fairies don't earn money."

"Yes we do!" The other girl appeared at her side, who was soon held back by the second guard.

The first girl rolled her eyes and said, "You uneducated swine! We earned the money, number one, and you don't use ain't in a sentence, number two."

"They probably stole it." The second guard piped up, either ignoring her insult or not understanding it.

"You would know about stealing, wouldn't you." The first girl shot back.

"Troublemaker! I'll-" The first guard called out, but was cut off by an elbow to the stomach from his captive. He groaned a second time as the other girl kicked him in the groin, the goat from before running up and doing the same for her captor. Both of the girls scrambled for their earnings. Once it was in hand, the two girls ran off into the distance, followed by their ugly goat.

The guards got up, limping towards them, and Matthias smiled as he led his horse out in front of the guards and barked. "Puffin. Sit." And his horse sat down on the guards. The people around him started to laugh. "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. Naughty horse. He's just impossible, I can't take him anywhere." He winked at his horse and the crowd, who soon dispersed with quiet chuckles. He caught the eyes of the two girls who were looking back at him with thankfulness and a hint of amusement, the shorter haired one giggling before they too disappeared from sight.

"Get your horse off of me!" One guard commanded.

"I'll teach you a lesson." The second one growled, pulling out a sword.

Matthias laughed and pulled his axe from off his back, pointing it at him, "You were saying, Lieutenant?"

The man's eyes widened in realization as he quickly put his sword away. He sputtered out a, "Oh, captain! I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine. Don't be a kiss up. You were just doing your job. Now if you two aren't too busy, can you direct me to the Justice Palace?"

* * *

"Just make sure the prisoner talks, will you?" Ivan growled to the torturer in front of him as Matthias approached. Matthias frowned, that didn't sound good. "Ah, you must be the gallant Captain Matthias from the wars?"

"Reporting for duty as ordered sir." Matthias replied without as much lip as he wanted- he was on orders after all.

"Your service records proceed you, Matthias. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it sir, I guarantee it."

"Yes, yes. You know that my last captain of the guard failed to meet my expectations." Ivan smiled as a cry came from the cell where the torturer had run off. Matthias flinched. "Well no matter, I'm sure that you'll whip my men into shape, now won't you?" Ivan started to walk up the stairs to the top of the building slowly, waiting for Matthias to follow.

"Uh, thanks. Tremendous honor to be serving you sir." As they walked past the cell, Matthias ducked his head over the side to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was going on in there, before Ivan could see him. Nothing was in sight, though labored breathing seemed to becoming from another area. Hmn. He caught up in a hurry, as they came to a view of the courtyard from a railed balcony. In the courtyard there were people watching a puppet show given by what seemed to be a jester.

"You come to Paris in a grave hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to keep the weak minded from being manipulated by the sin that is secreted in the city."

"Manipulated, sir?"

"Look at them," Ivan curled his lip in disgust, "Half-fairies. They live outside the normal order of how things should be. Their heathen ways inflame the worst sins of the people and they must be stopped."

"Wait, wait, wait… Let me get this straight, you summoned me from the wars- the very important wars- to capture magicians, mystics, and dancers?"

"No, no, no. The real problem is right in front of you. For years I have been… taking care of these half-fairies, one by one." He danced his fingers on some poor unfortunate ants that crawled about on the stone railing, crushing them. "And yet, for all my successes, they still thrive. No, what you are here to do is to find their nest, if you will, the place they call the Court of Miracles." He lifted up the stone to reveal even more ants below the stone running amok.

"And then?"

Ivan smiled, an insanity in his eye, as he said, "Take care of the problem." He smashed the stone back, crushing and killing the insects below. Matthias gulped and feared for the half-fairies in the city, pleading that they would have the instinct to get out of Paris before it was too late.


	22. God Help the Outcasts

Chapter 2 God Help the Outcasts (Because They Really Need Help)

Berwald hid his face as he walked the streets. He was starting to regret his plan to sneak out. There were so many people! They would bustle by him, knocking him sideways a bit, even though he was by far the tallest person. He realized his height would be a real problem- it set him out in the crowd, having to stoop over to look normal hurt his back, but if it meant he was normal, he was fine with the ache. Well, that was, until, his hunching over caused him to be blindsided by someone to his left, jarring him into a tent. Two small gasps echoed above him as he fell. "Are you hurt?" A kind voice asked as some hands helped him get to his feet.

Struggling, he muttered a coherent, "I'm f'ne." He looked up for a short instant to see kind lavender eyes gazing into his own. It was girl, he knew that from the voice, but he was surprised that her hair was so short compared to the others that he had seen on the streets that day. His brain seemed to stop functioning as his eyes started to focus. She was so pretty.

"Are you sure? Hey look at me, we don't want you to be hurt."

He tore his gaze from her and onto the floor before she could be frightened by his eyes and mumbled, "I'm f'ne, r'lly. Th'nk y'..." If he wouldn't be able to see the girl without scaring her, the least he could do was learn her name.

"No problem, and the name is Tina. My friend over there who is being as cold as always is Liv."

"Alright then, have fun during the festival." Said the other girl, Liv, in the room. He spared a glance at her to see that she looked like Tina but had longer hair. Both were obviously changing so he hurried out, embarrassed but secretly pleased that they had been so kind. Maybe Ivan was wrong. He walked around a bit more, watching the parade of strange costumes and supposedly scary faces. That was until the man that he had made a wooden figure of that morning jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him towards a stage.

Berwald looked up at the stage to see the two girls he had stumbled upon earlier. They both wore red dresses with no shoulders. Around their necks where golden necklaces with orange gems hanging off the chains. The indecency that he had never seen inside the cathedral made him blush, but he had to admit it made them prettier. They started to dance, swinging around the stage with spears and sashes, the fluid movement looking natural. It was beautiful. As the music started to slow down, the girls did as well, until there was a pause. The jester dressed man jumped onto the stage and yelled out, "Now everyone put on your scariest faces! Let's see who'll be the next king of fools." Tina caught sight of Berwald, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to be a contestant playfully. He shook and shivered at the thought of being caught, especially with Ivan sitting just a few paces away from the stage.

Looking around, he saw the others making silly faces, trying to look frightening, and hoped that he would be ignored in favor of them. It was Tina and Liv that revealed everyone's faces, a goat kicking the not so noteworthy ones of stage, and when they got to him he fought to keep his hood on, but his pleading was in vain as it was torn off. There was a gasp as they caught sight of his scary gaze, and he turned it away, feeling Ivan's eyes on him. The crowd backed away from him muttering the words 'frightening' and cursed'. The jester man jumped near Berwald, excitable as always. "Looks like we have our new king!" The jester man yelled, pulling Berwald on the stage. Nervous and shy, he tried to shrink back but was forced into a hat by the man, and the crowd pulled him onto their backs, holding him up in the air. He couldn't help but smile as he was paraded around, confetti flying in the air.

Ivan glared from his seat but didn't call for a halt as Berwald was led to a spinning circle. The crowd cried and cheered and Berwald let out a smile. That smile stayed until a guard threw a piece for fruit at him, calling out, "Now that's ugly!"

"Hail to the king!" Another guard called out as he threw his own fruit. Berwald was knocked down by the force of the fruit- an apple- and tripped over his feet, falling onto the wheel where other guards soon tied him down. Scared, he struggled to regain his balance but the wheel underneath him began to spin around, making him dizzy and he became drenched in flying fruit. He tried to escape, pulling on the ropes, easily making guards move. He had acquired a lot of strength from his time as a bell ringer. The crowd started to gasp, and more and more ropes came, tying him down further until he was bent in half, gasping for air from his condensed chest, his clothes ruined from the fruit and from being torn by the ropes.

"P-pl'se. St'p." He begged.

* * *

At Ivan's side, Matthias grew uneasy and growled out, "Requesting permission to put an end to this."

"In a moment, the fool needs to learn his lesson." Ivan replied. Matthias gritted his teeth- this was wrong on so many levels- but he stayed put.

There was immediately silence as the two turned back to see Tina and Liv- out of their red outfits- standing in front of him, the crowd not wanting to hurt the golden girls of the festival. It was Tina who approached Berwald, slowly untying him and trying to wash his face with the edge of her skirt. "Shhh… don't be afraid of me." She whispered to him, though he still flinched away as she started to scrub at his face gently. "I'm so sorry… this wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't happen to anyone."

"You! Half- fairy girls!" Ivan growled, pointing at her with a disapproving finger. "Get down at once." Berwald's eyes widened a bit, knowing what Ivan meant by that.

"Yes your honor, we will do so as soon as we free this poor creature." Liv called back.

"I forbid it!" Both girls glared at him before pulling out knives from under their skirts, and cutting at the ropes hurriedly. "How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat our people! You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help!" Tina yelled.

"SILENCE!" Ivan growled.

"Justice!" Liv cried back, thrusting a fist into the air. The two girls both took one of Berwald's sides and supported him in their arms, both sending worried glances to each other when it earned no reaction from Berwald himself, tears still running down his face.

"Mark my words you half-fairies, you will pay for this defiance!"

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool," Liv said mockingly, throwing the crown at the man's feet. "Since the only fool I see is you!" The ugly goat agreed with her and stuck his tongue out at Ivan.

"Captain Matthias arrest them!" Matthias sighed, and half-heartedly sent the worst of the men after the two girls.

"Let's see, there's one, two, three, four, seven, no, ten of you and only two of us… what are we to do?" Tina faked sadness before muttering an incantation into her hand and the two girls disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, leaving Berwald to fall to his feet alone. He didn't blame them, grateful for what help they gave.

"Find them!" Ivan cried, standing. There was a cry as someone spotted them running away on the opposite side of the festival grounds, the crowd carrying them away from the guards along with their goat. The mass of soldiers followed their movements and the two were soon cornered in front of a cage until Liv pulled the cage down, throwing it at the guards and releasing the man inside only for him to fall into some stocks. Another flank of guards ran towards them, and they grabbed one of the guards horses soon after, using the horse as their getaway. A man on stilts took care of the pursuing guards, kicking them with his extended legs, before accidentally falling on the horse and making the girls fall back to their feet.

"What a woman!" Matthias muttered, as he watched Liv knock down a few guards with one of their own hats before handing two guards a pole through which they ran and knocked over Ivan's stand. The two girls and their goat were lifted up by more stilt men and took a bow, disappearing, with just a curtain to aid them.

"Find them, Captain, and I want them alive." Ivan growled as he sat on his horse.

"Yes sir. Seal off the area men! Find the girls but do not harm them!"

Ivan walked past Berwald's hunched figure, giving him a hate filled glare. " I'm s'rry, s'r. I w'll n'ver d'sb'y y' 'g'n." He muttered, heartbroken. He slowly got up and limped towards the cathedral, ignoring the jeers from passing guards, or the occasional rock thrown at him.

* * *

Matthias knew that if the girls were smart they would have gone inside the cathedral and from what he had seen, they were pretty smart. Deciding to warn the two, he sent his men almost everywhere else, and stepped towards the church. He held his axe out in front of him as he entered the large building. Just as he had thought, the prettier one was standing near a pillar letting out a sigh of relief, the other nowhere to be seen. As he approached she stiffened but before he could do anything, she had his axe in her hand, pointed at him. "Woah, woah! I'd rather not be skewered by my own weapon."

"Really? Because that can be arranged." She replied not so sweetly.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?" She looked at him unsurely. He smiled and kicked at her feet, tripping her onto the floor and grabbing his axe before it could hit either of them.

"That for example."

"Why you sneaky son of a-"

"Uh-uh. Don't know if you noticed but we're in a church." He grinned.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" She asked with a growl as she grabbed a full height candelabra and swung it at him.

"Woah!" He cried out as he barely blocked the blow. Matthias smiled and said, "Aha! Candlelight, privacy, music can't think of a better place for hand to hand combat!" He pulled her closer with her weapon and whispered, "You fight almost as good as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" She shot back, pulling away from him and sending a kick toward him.

"Don't you think that's a little below the belt?"

"No, but this is!" She lunged for his groin with her weapon, before arcing it up to his face. A little dizzy from the blow he stopped for a moment. That was until the goat from before rammed into his stomach.

"Didn't know you had a kid." He wheezed.

"Yeah, and he doesn't take well to soldiers."

"Ugh, I noticed." He groaned. "Before you attack me again, the name is Matthias- it means gift of the lord." The goat and girl looked at each other with hidden amusement and rolled their eyes. "And you are?"

"This is an interrogation isn't it?"

"No, pretty sure it's called an introduction." He put his weapon back behind his back and held his hand out.

"You aren't arresting me?" There was doubt in her voice.

"Well you're in a church- which we already covered I believe- so I can't touch you."

"You're not like the other guards at all."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"So if you aren't here to arrest me, what do you want?"

"Your name would be nice."

"Liv. Liv Bondavik."

"That's a pretty name, well it's much better than Matthias." Liv quirked an almost smile. Before he could continue his flirting, the doors to the cathedral slammed open, revealing Ivan.

"Aww, there you are Matthias. I see you have found one of the two trouble makers. Good, now arrest her."

"You tricked me." Liv hissed angrily at Matthias.

"Claim sanctuary." He whispered back but when it became apparent that she was not going to listen to him, he groaned and turned to look at Ivan. "I'm sorry sir. She has claimed sanctuary."

"Well than drag her out and then arrest her!"

"You will do no such thing!" The priest cried out as he entered the room with Tina at his side. "Don't you two girls worry, Ivan learned some years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. No harm shall come to you as long as you are inside these hallowed walls." Ivan growled before he and the other guards stormed out, leaving the girls in there. Matthias shook his head and sent an apologetic smile to the two girls before following his superior.

* * *

Liv went to go ask the priest some questions as Tina stayed behind in the church, brushing her hand against the cool stone walls until something jerked her other arm behind her back, pinning it. "You may have outsmarted me this time halfling, but I will make sure it doesn't happen next time." It was Ivan. Tina felt him inhale her hair near the base of her neck and she struggled against the hold.

"What are you doing?" She growled out.

There was some hesitation before Ivan whispered. "I was imaging a rope necklace tied around that pretty neck of yours." His hand caressed the area and she felt tempted to hurl.

"I know what you were thinking of, you sick man."

"You twist the words of the holy into that of sin, I will be doing the world a favor when your kin is gone." He huffed. "Have fun in this prison, if there is one thing I know about your kind, it is that they do not react well to being trapped. Know that I will be waiting for you to come outside." And with that he stroked out of the building, pushing a small boy with pinkish colored hair to the side, slamming the cathedral door behind himself.

Tina hurried to one of the side doors and heard a guard outside say, "Lord Ivan has ordered that every door be guarded. Neither of the half-fairies should escape." She cursed under her breath and stormed away feeling trapped already.

"What's the matter, Tina?" Liv asked as she joined her and Sevge near the priest.

"They've trapped us inside."

"If they think they can hold us their dead wrong."

"Don't act rashly, my children." The priest warned, "You created quite a stir out at the festival. It would be unwise to rouse further anger from him."

"You saw what he did out there," Tina defended, getting to her feet, "letting them torture that poor man!"

"What Tina means to say is that we thought that if one person stood up then…" She trailed.

"Why do people hate others who are different?" Tina asked in a whisper for the both of them.

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." The priest sighed.

"Well no one out there is going to help, that's for sure." Tina bit out.

"There may be someone in here who can." The man gestured to the statues around with a soft, sad smile, and walked off to perform his duties. Tina and Liv looked at each other in understanding before slinking into the shadows to watch the other people at worship.

Tina closed her eyes, and started to sing. It wasn't much, a simple song that her mother had taught her before Ivan had taken her away with some of the other fairies. "I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a fairy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder… Were You once an outcast too? … God help the outcasts, hungry from birth, show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people we look to You still, God help the outcasts or nobody will." She heard some of the worshipers whisper their desires to the statues in front of them.

"I ask for wealth."

"I ask for fame."

"I ask for glory to shine on my name."

"I ask for love I can possess."

"I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

Looking away in shame, she came up with her own verse, Liv joining her with the lines. Neither of them noticing a tall figure's shadow follow them as they walked among the halls, "We ask for nothing. We can get by, but we know so many less lucky than us. Please help our people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts, children of God." The song was mournful but both of the girls felt better after the confession, even if it was through songs that they had been taught. Sevge nudged both girls and they sat down in the light of a window mosaic.

That was until, someone barked, "You! Bellringer, what are you doing down here?!" And a loud crash echoed behind the two girls.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait people. we were pretty busy all summer, so to make up for the wait we will paste three chapters, including this one today. Please, rate and review!


	23. Heaven's Light

Chapter 3 Heaven's Light (With a Bit of Hellfire)

Berwald was jolted from watching the two girls as one of the patrons called him out. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" The same man asked. Berwald hurried away, not wanting to have anything thrown at him again, or his spare clothes ripped- he still had to fix his other pair.

"Wait!" Tina and Liv called after him, starting to follow him. Not wanting to be found, he hurried up the steps that led to his home above the bell. "We want to talk to you!" He just hurried even more, slinking into his room. The gargoyles were waiting for him, and as Peter caught sight of the two girls chasing him he couldn't help but call out,

"Wow, I expected no girls, but two is pretty decent."

"I h've t' h'de." Berwald pleaded, giving them the shh-ing sign and hurrying off. He was two steps from one of the ladders that led up into his room when his hand was grabbed. It was a strong grip, and he slowly turned around to look at Tina.

"There, we were afraid we had lost you for a second." She joked.

"Y's w'll I w's… I mean, I h've ch'res t' d' 'f y' d'nt m'nd. 't w's nice seein' y' ag'n." They looked at him in confusion, and he hung his head in shame. He looked to his gargoyle companions only to see that they had returned to their normal state. Wonderful. He moaned softly and started to hurry off, the girls chasing after him.

"Look, we're really sorry about this afternoon, we didn't know who you were. I wouldn't have pulled you up there if I had known that it would make you get…" Tina trailed off as she saw his room. Berwald face palmed. Why had he led them to his room? He hid behind one of the many pillars in his room as the two gasped at the sight of his windchimes and fake village.

"What is this place?" Liv asked.

"I- 't's m' room." He mumbled.

"Did you make all of these things yourself?" Tina asked in amazement as she played with one of his windchimes, and then moved onto the wooden people in his fake village.

"M'st 'f th'm." He replied to be courteous.

"Wow… if either of us could do these we wouldn't have to dance on the street for coins." Liv noted.

"But y'r b'th w'nderf'l d'ncers." He breathed, still hiding.

Tina blushed while Liv said, "It keeps food on tables."

"What's this?" Tina asked.

"Wait! D'nt l'k 't th'se, th'yre n't d'ne y't!" He called out, running towards the table, but before he could get there, the cloth was already lifted, exposing two of his unfinished projects.

"This is the baker and the blacksmith." Tina said with a smile. She turned to look at him, and he avoided her gaze. "You sure are a surprising person…"

"B'rwald." He muttered, blushing.

"Berwald? That's a funny name." He looked away in shame and Tina floundered, "Not that it isn't nice! It's a wonderful name it's just not normal from around here. It really is a nice name."

"R'lly?"

"Absolutely."

"I have an uncle named Berwald but my family is from Norway. It's a bit more of a common name in the north." Liv commented. Berwald nodded and gave them a sort of smile. He shuffled his feet unsure of what to do.

"So you're the bell ringer here?" Tina tried to create conversation. He nodded. "Would you like to give us a tour? If it isn't too much trouble."

"F'llow m'." he said motioning for the two girls to follow him. He showed them around the room. As they passed some bells he mumbled their names like "'sm'rie" or "L'ttle S'phia".

"Never knew that there were so many." Liv whispered.

When they got to the largest bell, one that had the pathway right underneath it so you had to duck under the edge of the large brass bell, Big Marie, Tina looked up and yelled "Hello!" They listened to the echo of her shout and laughed. The girls made a game of twirling under the bell and yelling to see who could have the loudest echo. Berwald even joined in towards the end having fun, more than he had had in forever. The girls didn't seem to mind his speech at all, even Tina smiled whenever he spoke. But he never looked them in the eyes, and he could see that that was bothering Tina, even if she didn't say anything.

"Would y' l'ke t' see th' g'rg'yles?" He asked as they stopped touring the bells. He had an excited look on his face, like one would see on a child on christmas. They nodded again, glad that he was opening up. He led them up the stairs to the top of the cathedral, gargoyles littering below, naming each one of them. "B't h're's th' b'st p'rt." He said, showing them the view of the city, disturbed only by the Seine.

"Wow… I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this." Liv whispered in amazement.

"I could stay up here forever." Tina admitted, slouching on a railing with delight.

"Y'... y' c'n, I mean 'f y' w'nted t'." Berwald muttered, ashamed that he would ask such nice girls to do him a favor as they had spoiled him already.

"No, we can't." Liv spoke for the both of them.

"B't y' cl'med s'nct'ary."

"But not freedom." Tina sighed. "Half-fairies don't do too well inside stone walls."

"B't y'r n't l'ke 'ther h'lf-f'ries. They're 'vil." Berwald reiterated what he had been taught all these years.

"Who told you that?" Tina asked, turning to look at him.

"M-m' c'ret'ker. 'van. H' raised m'." Berwald climbed up onto the roof, sitting down to look at the river with a sad look, his eyes downcast.

"How can such a cruel man raise someone as sweet as you?" Tina breathed, sitting at his side. Liv just stared at the two with a hint of interest.

"Cr'el? Oh, n', h' s'ved m' l'fe. Took m' 'n wh'n n' 'ne 'lse would. I'm a m'nster, y' kn'w."

"He told you that?"

"W'll… look 't m'." He gestured to himself. "Too t'll, sc'ry eyes, c'nt sp'k w'll. A m'nster, a freak." Tina looked at Liv for help. The long haired blond just gave a look of pity to their new friend. Tina huffed at Liv's lack of action and grabbed his hand muttering something while looking at his palm. He looked at her with curiosity, and she met his eyes for a second. His stare must have been too intense as she looked away quickly, and he berated himself for not thinking that his stare would have been uncomfortable for her.

"Hmn…" she said, avoiding his eyes and tracing the lines on his palm, "A long life line… shy according to this one… hmn, well that's funny."

"Wh't?"

"I don't see any…"

" 'ny wh't?"

"Monster lines." She looked up at him, straight in the eyes for a whole minute- longer than any person he had known. He was the one to break the contact. "Not a single one." She held out her hand to his and whispered, "Look at mine. Do I have any lines that say I'm evil?"

"N'! I- y' 're k'nd 'nd good, 'nd…"

"A half-fairy." She finished. "And have you ever thought that Ivan might be wrong about the both of us. I am not evil, and you aren't a monster." Tina smiled, and got to her feet and looked out longingly to the city along with Liv.

After a moment he muttered, "Y' h'lped m'. N'w I w'll h'lp y' g't out 'f h're." He could feel some tears at the brink of his eyes, but he forced a stony face.

"But there are guards at every door." Liv pointed out.

"W' d' n't n'd a door." He gave a small smile and gestured for them to follow him. He edged to a part of the roof that led to an area that he could climb. Stepping onto it, he gestured for them to climb on his back, "Y' c'rry y'r goat," he instructed, before grabbing both of the girls and jumping onto one of the gargoyles hanging off of the roof. Hopping from one to another, he smiled giddily as he made his way to a nearby building's steeple, barely making it to the edge and running alongside the steeple's outer ring. Rearranging them so he had a free hand, he climbed down along the ridges and poles that stuck out from the steeple.

"You're quite the acrobat." Tina said with a smile.

"Th'nk y'." He said, though the distraction made him fumble a bit, landing on a metal roof that had not been well built. One of the shingles broke off, sending them racing into the streets. They spilled onto the street, each of them rolling around with bruised bodies.

Slowly, they picked themselves up. Tina could hear two guards coming from around the corner and she turned to Berwald. "We don't have much time." She hissed, shoving something into his hands. "If you ever need us, this will lead you to the Court of Miracles. Thank you for all your help." She grabbed Liv and pulled her along after her leaving Berwald standing alone.

The guards came around the corner but as they looked at the spot Berwald had just been they saw nothing. Nothing but a broken shingle. "Must have been a cat." One muttered as they moved on.

* * *

Berwald climbed back up to his room with a sad look on his face. He played with the thing Tina had given him. It was a simple woven oval, white yarn crisscrossed the wooden frame. Along the center of the creation was a tight strung wavy line of blue. On one side of the blue line was a yellow cross and on the other was a red dot. He heard something stir outside the door of his room and quickly shoved the trinket under his shirt, keeping it out of sight. Creeping towards the sound slowly, a burning torch in hand, he opened the door and struck out, knowing that it wouldn't be Ivan.

Matthias blocked his swing quite easily, "Oh, hi there! I'm looking for one of the half-fairies, have you seen her? Long blond hair, really pretty purple eyes?" Berwald lashed out, making the soldier back off down the stairs, protective over his new friends. "Woah, woah, woah! No need to-"

He was cut off as Berwald growled, "N' s'ldiers! S'nct'ry! G't out!"

"Wait all I want is-"

"GO!"

"I mean her no harm though!" Berwald lashed out again and again, trying to drive the soldier out. That man had just sat there and watched earlier in the square. He had to keep him from finding out that the girls were gone. "Fine!" Matthias, expertly chopped his torch in half and got up close and personal to Berwald. "You tell her for me then that I didn't mean to trap her here. But that it was the only way that I could save her and her friend's life. Will you tell her that? Please?"

Berwald's gaze softened for a bit, though it was still harsh and made Matthias shiver in fear. " 'f y' go. N'w." He whispered.

Matthias nodded quickly, "I will go."

"N'w." Berwald growled when Matthias didn't seem to mean it.

"Now." It was more of a whine. "Could you put me down please?" Berwald looked at the ground in surprise, he hadn't realized that he had been holding Matthias off of the floor by his coat. He blinked apologetically, and put him down. Matthias turned to go, but before he did he looked back, and said, "Oh and one more thing… tell them both that they're really lucky."

"Why?"

"To have a friend like you." And then the strange axe-wielder was gone. Berwald shook himself out of his stupor after watching the man go, and hurried back to where the gargoyles were waiting for him.

"Hey, there he is! So how did it go? Did you beat that axe man?" Peter asked.

"Of course he did, Peter." Kiku answered for Berwald. "The man is not here so Berwald must have driven him off."

"Yeah, well he had some nerve, showing up to steal your girl!"

"M' g'rl?" Berwald asked.

"Yeah, the short one that you were making googoo eyes with." Peter explained, pretending that he was Tina.

"H' w's 'sking 'bout L'v."

"Oh, well then he's okay I guess. But still, can't be too careful- he's an evil soldier who might steal Tina."

"Peter!" Heracles warned.

"What?" The youngest one asked before seeing how Berwald was staring at the floor, sullen. "Woah, did I say something?"

"N' b't T'na doesn't l'ke m' th't w'y. Sc'riest p'rs'n 'n P'ris, r'm'mb'r?"

"Oh, Berry. You aren't that scary."

"I 'm. B's'des, I'm n't h'r t'pe. I'm a freak." He said morosely. The tall man walked over and stared out one of the windows at the darkening night. He wondered if he would ever be able to see his new friends again. Especially Tina. He turned to his wooden village and started on two new figures with eagerness. If they couldn't stay here with him, he could always make something to remember them by. He finished just before ringing the midnight bells, wondering if somehow they could hear him out wherever they were.

* * *

Ivan paced in front of his fire, the warm energy giving the illusion of home from the torment of his soul. That blasted halfling girl, making him feel an emotion that he felt above of. She had to have cursed him, used some dark power to make him betray his religion. Staring at the depths of the fire, he started to whisper to himself. "Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. Then tell me, Maria why I see her dancing there? Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her; the sun caught in pale hair is blazing in me out of all control, Like fire," He pulled out the piece of cloth that Tina had used that morning to entertain the crowd with, the one that she had left with him and caressed it against his face, "hellfire, this fire in my skin, this burning desire is turning me to sin. It's not my fault, I'm not to blame." The fire flickered in front of him, taking the shape of the evil girl that had surely put an enchantment on him.

He continued with vigor. "It is the halfling girl, the witch who sent this flame. It's not my fault, if in God's plan, he made the devil so much stronger than a man. Protect me, Maria, don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Tina and let her taste the fires of hell or else let her be mine and mine alone-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door, and a guard came in, "Sir, the half-fairies have escaped."

"What?!"

"They are nowhere in the cathedral. They're gone."

"But how, I- nevermind! Get out you idiot! I'll find her I have to burn down all of Paris!"

"You mean them?"

"W-what? Oh… yes, them. I mean them. Now leave." The guards leave echoed in the halls of the room. Ivan screamed, eyes darkening with anger. "Hellfire, dark fire. Now halfling, it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn. God have mercy on her, God have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!" He threw the cloth into the fire and it went up in flames slowly, destroyed in the fire.

* * *

 **Please, Rate and Review!**


	24. Friends

Chapter 4 Friends (Are Good for the Soul. Like Chicken Soup)

The next morning, Matthias waited outside the cathedral as Ivan's carriage arrived, wheeling to a stop in front of him and his men. "Good morning, sir," he said to be polite, saluting, before he caught sight of Ivan and sputtered out, "Wow, you look like crap. You alright, sir?" The man was disheveled and looked deprived of much needed sleep.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace last night." Ivan growled. Matthias didn't think that the fireplace had anything to do with anything, but he decided to go along with it.

"What are your orders sir?"

"Find them!"

A few minutes later found them towing out the Baker and his family from their house and tradeplace, the men searching for half-fairies, finding them underneath a rug in the main room. The halflings glared at Ivan in disgust as he offered them silver for the girl's location, staying silent. They were locked up. Some more were found in a wagon which the men pushed into the river, forcing them to come out and the same offer was made. Their silence was rewarded by imprisonment as well. Matthias had to hide his clenched fists and misgivings for what Ivan was doing as the day continued, wanting nothing more than to punch the man and do some actual justice, but he stayed silent and continued on.

But at the mill he broke. It was just another family begging for mercy as they were suspected of dealing with halflings since they had a talisman to help the mother be able to bear children. The husband even begged to spare his family in exchange for his imprisonment. Ivan smiled and merely said, "You and your family are under house arrest until this is cleared up." Matthias was untrusting. It wasn't like Ivan to actually be lenient, something was up. The man sighed, and agreed before Ivan and Matthias left the home returning to the soldiers. Ivan grinned evilly as he wedged a spear across the door to keep them inside before turning to Matthias and saying, "Burn this place."

Matthias sputtered, "W-What?"

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors that need to be made an example of." Ivan handed Matthias a torch, who accepted it with disgust. The count swung onto his horse, and looked back at Matthias expectantly. A small crowd was forming a whiles away, and he knew that they might be family or friends of the people trapped inside.

"With all due respect sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders!" Matthias glared and backed off towards the house. He looked at the frightened faces in the window and he couldn't help it. In an act of defiance, he plunged the torch into a water barrel next to the house. "You insolent weakling." Ivan sighed, as if he expected this, and grabbed another torch. Matthias watched in horror as his superior led the fire to the tip of the windmill which immediately caught aflame. The crowd screamed, and Matthias lept into action without a second thought. He dove into the flames of the house and grabbed the child and wife, the father following him out, coughing. The father took his child back, and sent a thankful smile to Matthias who matched it, grateful that they were safe.

A sudden blow to his head made him crash to the ground, moaning as he was picked up again by two guards, one pressing a sword to his throat. Ivan and his horse trotted towards him. "The punishment for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you threw away a promising career." Ivan smirked as he kicked Matthias in the face.

Matthias spat at his feet, some blood coming out with the saliva. "Consider it my highest honor, sir." Ivan growled and reached for his sword, but before he could, a stone thrown from the crowd hit the back of the horse who went into a frenzy, throwing Ivan off. Matthias used the loss of control as a distraction to knock the guards off of him, knocking them both unconscious. As the horse zipped past him he grabbed ahold of the reins and leapt on, racing across the bridge that led to the crowd.

"Get him, but don't hurt my horse!" Ivan barked out. Archers began to shoot a lobby of arrows at his fleeing backside, and Matthias cursed.

Halfway past the bridge a sharp pain lanced into Matthias's shoulder, the pain making his vision go white for a bit, his hand on the reins faltering, and he began to fall out of the saddle, past the rails of the bridge- knocking his head on its edge and blacking out- and into the river below.

* * *

Liv watched as Matthias fell and hurried to the shadows of the banks of the bridge. Hearing Ivan order that she and Tina should be found made her blood boil, but she forced herself to hurry into the water as soon as Ivan was out of sight. She shivered, the water freezing- though it was not as cold as the waters of her homeland- but continued to wade into the river. Inhaling a large amount of air, she jumped in, searching for any sign of the annoying blond. Near the bottom, his still form was leaking bubbles of air, the blood from his wound leaking a bit as well. Grabbing onto his arm, she pulled him out of the water and to the bank of the river. The idiot was heavy!

Shivering, she hurried onto another path, calling for help. She needed to get Tina, but she had gone to visit Berwald again! Liv couldn't help but cry- which had been the first time in a long while- as the city in front of her started to glow in the flames as more souls were showed the same merciless approach that the mill owners had. When would Ivan stop this madness?

* * *

"Berwald?" Tina called out as she entered the tower. Nothing. Sighing, she continued her trek up the stairs. Despite what she had thought about the awkward man at first, she had genuinely missed him. He wasn't just another one of her pity cases that Liv, oh so fondly, pointed out. The man acted more like a child, but deep down there was something else in him. She just had to find it out. There were muffled whispers from up above, in his room, and she decided to enter. "Hello?" She knocked on his door.

The whispers paused and she waited as she heard a voice hiss, "Peter, shut up and hide."

"You can't tell me what to do!" A younger voice replied.

"Yes I can. Hide. Now."

"Fine." Tina laughed at the younger voice's whine. Then she hesitated. What if Berwald had company? But if so why hadn't she heard him? She peeked into the room, only to see three stone gargoyles in the corner, a table filled with whittled woodwork, and a sleeping Berwald. The man was tucked in at a strange angle in the corner of the room, a blanket covering him, and a half knitted cushion underneath his head acting as a pillow. It didn't look particularly comfortable. Especially since his blanket seemed to be falling off. Walking over, Tina pulled the blanket further over the tall figure's shoulders and smiled softly as he nuzzled into his pillow.

"I told you she liked him." The younger voice whispered again from somewhere in the room, and she stiffened.

"Shut it, Peter, or she'll hear-"

"Who's there?" She called out, and the voices went silent again. Peering around the room, she still saw nothing that could cause the whispers. Unless… She walked over towards the gargoyles, leaning down at their level and stared them down. The smallest one seemed to start and shiver. "Gotcha." She smirked and pushed it.

Instantly it came to life, flailing as it tried to regain its balance. Tina blinked. She hadn't expected that. "What the hell was that for!?" The statue yelled with the younger voice she had heard earlier. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Peter!" Another one of the statues came to life, this one more cat-like than the others, and the other voice she had heard earlier. "What part of secretly alive don't you understand?" The statue seemed to realize its mistake as soon as it stopped talking and it froze.

"It is no use, my friends." A soft, unfamiliar voice stated, the last statue coming to life with an emotionless expression. "She has already seen us, why bother hiding now."

"It's not my fault! She was the one that pushed me over!"

"I'm sorry?" She said, though it was more of a question and they all turned to her, remembering that she was, in fact, still there and listening to their bickering.

"Er, we are not the gargoyles you are looking for?" The small one suggested, the other two glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to push you over, I thought someone must have been behind you. I was just visiting Berwald and-" She cut herself off and quickly turned to see if Berwald was still asleep. He was, and she let out a breath. The others were looking at her in a smug manner and she hissed. "What?"

"You like him, don'cha?" Peter started to rock back and forth with excitement.

"No I don't." Tina blushed at the thought. Did she like Berwald in that manner? She could have sworn it was just a friendly relationship.

"Oh you so do! Yay! That means that what's-his-bucket can't steal you away from Berwald!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The guard guy that came by yesterday looking for you and Liv! He was very handsome and Berwald thought that you might leave him for the other dude. But if you ask me the other guys is just a lousy wanker." The two gargoyles tried to cover Peter's mouth so he couldn't speak anymore, but he shoved their hands out of the way.

"Berwald likes me?"

"Duh! He's over the moon for you!"

"T'na?" Berwald's voice asked in a mumble as he started to awaken. "Wh't 're y' d'ing h're?" His eyes were barely opened in slits as he felt around for his glasses. Tina froze and didn't help him as he crawled on the floor to find them, only for them to be handed to him by Kiku.

"H-Hi, Berwald." Tina muttered, looking away from him. If she had kept his gaze she would have seen his face start to crumble from sadness.

Peter, oblivious as ever, started to clap in excitement and pulled out pre-made baskets of party supplies. "You guys should get married!"

Both of them went bright red at the prospect, and Berwald even managed to take a few steps back before he was pulled into a whirlwind of Peter. A small flower crown that he had often seen from marriages in his spot from the rafters was placed on his head, another on Tina's, as Peter forced them to face each other. Kiku and Heracles struggled to catch the hyperactive gargoyle as he started to throw confetti and flowers towards the couple.

"Tina! Berwald! I need your help!" Liv's voice called from down the stairs, interrupting Peter's attempted festivities. The two jumped from their embarrassed positions covered with remnants of flowers and confetti, and ran out to help their friend.

"Liv? Why are you so wet?" Tina asked, trying to towel off her friend, who gestured for some more half-fairies to come in. In between them was the soldier that Berwald had met earlier, though he had no armor and he seemed to be bleeding at the shoulder.

"This is Matthias, he is wounded and a fugitive like us now. Berwald, can we use your room to store him for a while? He needs a safe place to stay while he recovers, and this is the safest place I could think of."

"S-sure." He whispered. He looked forlornly at the floor. Why was it that this man had to come and take his friends away? He led them upstairs and even helped them get him situated on the floor. Matthias moaned as he was pushed back, his wound sluggishly starting to bleed again.

"L-Liv?" He whispered as he came to.

"Shhh… you're hiding here until you are strong enough to move." Tina said as she sat next to her friend and started tending to his shoulder.

She pulled out a wineskin and he chuckled, "Thanks sweetheart, I could use a drink right about now." Liv didn't seem to like his flirting, and put unnecessary pressure on his shoulder for a small moment, earning a small inhale of pain. Tina ignored him as well, and Liv snatched the wineskin, hastily putting some wine on his wound. He cried out. "AGH! Yes, feels like a '74 burgundy, that's a good year." Liv let out a small smile and started to stitch at the wound as Tina murmured something about getting bandages, avoiding Berwald's eyes.

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I know, or the biggest idiot who somehow figured out how to wield an axe." She placed the needle down and looked deep into his eyes before unceremoniously slapping him. In the face. Hard. Really hard. Three times. "What the heck were you thinking you idiot?!"

"You're welcome." Matthias chuckled once he stopped whimpering in pain, rubbing his cheek with his good arm. Berwald felt like he was intruding on something, so he left them alone, looking for Tina. He found her in his room, using some of his spare cloth to make bandages.

"T'na, 'bout 'rlier?"

"It's alright, Berwald." She hurried, flustered and embarrassed. It was all Berwald's fault. Heracles and Kiku were probably still scolding Peter as they spoke, but Berwald could have asked him to be quiet and the gargoyle would have listened. "Really, um… I have to get these to Liv." She excused herself and left the room. It took all of five seconds until there was a crash and Tina exclaimed, "LIV!" Berwald hurried into the room, forgetting his shame, to see Liv pushing herself off of Matthias who looked exceptionally pleased.

She slapped him again before looking to Berwald and saying, "Watch after him until we return. We will come back soon." And she left, blushing.

"Wh't d'd y' d'?" Berwald asked as soon as Tina and the other half-fairies left.

"Kissed her." Matthias grinned. "It was so worth the slap… and punch to the gut… and maybe the kick to the groin."

"Sh' p'nched y'?"

"Among other things. Her friend had to pull her off of me."

"Why'd y' k'ss h'r?"

"Because, my friend, she is hot."

"I'm n't y'r fr'nd, 'nd I th'ght y' l'ked T'na." Berwald mumbled.

"What? No- what gave you that idea?"

"Y' c'lled h'r sweeth'rt."

"That's because- nevermind. You know nothing about this kind of stuff, you were raised in a church. Kind of sucks to explain this when you have had no relationship talks. I'll put it simply, I like Liv, not Tina. So you can stop acting like a jipped lover and move on."

"J'pped wh't?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Matthias sighed and dropped off to sleep.

A slam of the door roused Berwald from his confusion in time to hear Ivan call out, "I'm here, Berwald, make yourself decent if you aren't already." Berwald cursed in his mind as he quickly stuffed Matthias under the table, ignoring his groans, and clearing the table of his cluttered wooden figures. Ivan appeared within seconds of him clearing everything off.

"I d'dn't th'nk y'd b' c'ming t'n'ght." Berwald explained.

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you." Ivan smirked. Berwald felt Matthias wake a bit and he pretended to drop something so he could send him the sign to keep quiet. The injured man nodded and went quiet again. Berwald returned to his normal spot and looked at Ivan with a still face. Ivan cleared his throat, and Berwald mumbled an apology, setting the table as he usually did. "You're acting strange, Berwald, is there something troubling you?"

"N'." Berwald managed to get out. He hated lying.

"Oh but there is. I know there is." Ivan grinned. "I think you're hiding something." He explained, putting out some grapes on a plate, eating his own. Berwald's stomach dropped and he didn't feel good enough to eat.

"N', th're's n'thin'-"

"You're not eating, boy." Ivan pointed out with a smirk. Berwald forced himself to stomach a few grapes. Something must have made Matthias move since he groaned and Berwald had to pretend that it was his own hum of contentment. Ivan looked around suspiciously. "What's different in here?"

"N'thin', s'r."

"Wait, isn't this one new?" Ivan asked, grabbing some of the wooden figures off of the floor. It was Tina and Liv. Ivan frowned. "They're awfully good, but looks like the halfling girls." Ivan's frown turned into a look of anger as he pounded his fist into the table before he hit Berwald. "I know that you helped them escape!" The force of the fist made him fall back, rubbing his reddening cheek. "And now thanks to you all of Paris is burning!"

Berwald shrunk, the addition of Matthias watching him from under the table, eyes wide with a mix of anger and sadness, making him even more ashamed. "Th'y w're k'nd t' m', s'r."

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness, that was cunning. They're halflings, halflings aren't capable of real love! Think boy, think of your mother! If you hadn't been born a freak do you think that she would have not abandoned you!" Ivan was holding him by the scruff of his neck, the anger in his eyes beyond furious. His mood switched immediately, and he put Berwald down. The shaking giant felt a comforting brush of a hand in his hair as Ivan said, "But how could such a poor and mistake of a child like you defend yourself against their heathen treachery? Well, we won't have to worry about that much longer. They'll be out of our lives very soon." Ivan pulled a knife out of his coat and stabbed the two figures through with it and held them over the flame of a candle, watching with delight as the two burned. "I will free you from their evil spell and they will torment you no longer." He flicked the two burning shapes to Berwald's feet who watched with tears in his eyes.

"W-wh't d' y' mean?"

"I know where their hideout is, and tomorrow at dawn I attack with a thousand men. Goodnight Berwald, dinner was nice." Ivan smirked as he left. As soon as he was gone, Berwald hurried to put the fire out.

"Agh, we have to find the Court of Miracles." Matthias said, standing on his feet, "Before daybreak arrives or Ivan will get there first. You coming with me?"

"I- I c'nt."

"I thought you were Liv and Tina's friend?!"

"'van 's m' c'retaker, I c'nt d's'bey h'm 'gain." Berwald whispered to the floor.

"They stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." He didn't get a reaction out of Berwald. "Well I'm not going to just sit here and watch Ivan massacre innocent people." Matthias started down the stairs before pausing. "You know, most people don't treat their charges like that. And whatever the deal with your mother is… You do what you think to be right." And like that he was gone, and Berwald was alone. Again.

The three gargoyles looked at him expectantly, Peter giving him a disapproving look. "Wh't!? D' y' 'xpect m' t' g' 'nd s've th' g'rls 'nd th' whole t'wn w'll cheer 'nd c'll m' a h'ro? Th'y 'lready h've th'r kn'ght 'n sh'ning 'rm'r! 'nd it's n't m'! I'm n'thing t' th'm! 'van 's r'ght. H' 's 'lways r'ght!" Berwald was screaming at this point, not caring about the fact that he was scaring his friends. At their horrified faces he broke down and started to trace the lines on his palm that Tina had earlier. He looked at the smoldering remains of his wooden look alikes, and pulled out the map to the Court of Miracles. "B't 'van 's 'lways r'ight…" He whispered looking at them with a lost look in his eyes.

Surprisingly it was Kiku who initiated the hug this time and the other gargoyles joined in, making their friend cry even more. After he calmed down, Peter held the cloak out to him knowingly, and he smiled a bit, taking it in hand and disappearing down the stone staircase.

* * *

 **Please, R &R!**


	25. Court of Miracles

Chapter 5 Court of Miracles (Had Skeletons)

Matthias was to the church door when a sudden figure swung down in front of him. He screamed a totally manly scream (A/N: read girly scream) and cursed as he saw that it was just Berwald. "Don't do that!"

"I'm c'ming w'th y'." He said.

"Glad you changed your mind."

"I'm n't doin' 't f'r y', I'm doin' 't f'r th'm."

"You know where they are?"

"N', b't th'y said th's would h'lp m' f'nd th'm 'f I need'd t'." He held out a strange necklace.

"Good," Matthias said, snatching it without warning and looking at it closely. "Great… uh… what is it?"

"N't s're."

"Hmn. Must be some sort of code… could be arabic… no. no… AHA! It could be Ancient Greek!"

Berwald facepalmed and looked at it closely, before taking it back and exclaiming, " 't 's a m'p!"

"It's a map! Of course, glad I thought of that." At the tall man's intimidating glare Matthias muttered, "Sorry, all your discovery. Now let's go!"

* * *

The catacombs were filled with dust and bones. The two men shuffled blindly around, Matthias chattering to lighten the mood of his mysterious companion who stayed silent, both not noticing that they were being followed by those in skeleton masks, until it was too late. A crowd of skeletons jumped down from the roof of the graveyard, pulling the two down to their feet and gagging them.

The jester man appeared and laughed. "Looks like you two went snooping. Too bad you won't live long enough to report us." And he led the crowd to another area. This one was filled with the carts from the festival and other halfling knickknacks. A stage was centered amongst the rows of people within the underground city, three nooses hanging from its rafters at the ready. Berwald and Matthias were led up the steps and the nooses tied around their necks. "Any last words?" Jester man asked.

The two struggled to get out their words when two loud cries of, "STOP!" Rang from the back of the crowd gathering to watch. Tina and Liv were marching up the stage.

"We gave them a map to come here." Liv explained as Tina untied the both of them. Berwald avoided Tina's eyes as she undid his noose.

"Right!" Matthias yelled. "We came to tell you that Ivan is on his way here to arrest all of you." The crowd gasped.

The Jester man laughed. "And how would he find us?"

"I would follow." A voice said with malice as Ivan and hundreds of men poured into the room. Half-fairies panicked and tried to run only to be caught and shackled. Tina, Matthias, and Liv were tied to each other, but for some reasons the guards left Berwald alone, confusing him. Smirking, Ivan walked up to Berwald and patted his cheek. "Wonderful job finding the place for me, I couldn't be prouder."

"You tricked us?" Tina asked him in a small voice. Berwald turned to look at them with desperation but could see the betrayed look in their eyes.

"I swear. I d'dn't lead th'm h're!" Berwald pleaded.

"Don't lie. You know we made a deal." Ivan laughed before turning to the guards restraining Matthias and Liv. "Take them away." He watched as they were led off, a broken Berwald slumped to the ground at his side. Ivan turned to him, giving him a disapproving stare, "I'm really disappointed in you, Berwald. I had to show you that they didn't actually trust you. You disobeyed and you lost my trust. Men, take him away. I want him chained to the bell tower facing the square- he will watch as his so called friends pay for his disobedience, but make sure he is chained. We don't want him to try to escape, though looking at him, he probably won't. Such a worthless creature." Ivan patted his cheek one more time before he had the guards drag the shadow of a man away.

* * *

Tina started to pace the cell as soon as the guards had locked the doors. "How could he do that!" She yelled, pounding on the door.

"Calm down, Tina." Liv said, leaning back against the stone. She was her only cellmate, Matthias having been locked up in the cell across from them, a rather nasty hit to the head not really helping his already beat up state. The other girl was calm on the outside, even as they could all hear Ivan order for a pyre to be built.

"But how could he betray us?! We were kind to him, and what do we get? He went and blabbed to Ivan about where we were!"

"There has to be a logical explanation." Liv muttered, opening her eyes a crack. "Berwald isn't like that, it isn't in his nature."

"Well, then how do you explain this?"

"He was tricked." Matthias's voice echoed from across the room. The two girls looked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ivan came to Berwald after you left for dinner, said that he already knew where you were and roughed him up a bit. I think Berwald was too frazzled to see that he was lying, but then again, he doesn't really have the skills to see a lie anyways."

"How do you know that you just didn't see him betray us?"

"Because I went to the cathedral after you apparently escaped to apologize for cornering you in the church. He wouldn't let me get past the tower door to see if you were there. He cares for you both. You two are probably the only people who have treated him like a human being and not a pet. Ivan is one seriously messed up dude."

"He did that?" Tina whispered.

Magnus nodded, wincing a bit. "Yeah, and when Ivan found out that he helped you two leave, well, if you'd looked closer at him tonight you would've seen quite a bruise starting to form. The guy was a wreck when I left to go find you. I didn't even think he would help me, but he said he would, for you two. He didn't betray you, trust me. He is too sincere."

Tina bit her lip in silence and shame. How could she have ever thought that Berwald betrayed them? What kind of a friend was she?

* * *

Berwald looked mournfully at the once beautiful, turned evil, square below. Iron chains pulled him tight against two pillars, his body in an uncomfortable position, but he made no sign to move. The three gargoyles behind him watched with sympathetic eyes. The poor boy was so lost in his world of shame, it had broken him. Peter made a move to help, but Heracles shook his head and approached instead. "Let's get you out of these chains."

"N', I c'nt br'k th'm."

"Sure you can it's easy." Kiku's eyes widened in realization. "It's not the chains holding you back, it's you. You can still help them you know. They still care." He said.

"N' th'y d'n't. I l'd 'van t' th'm."

"You didn't know you were."

"I st'll d'd."

"That's no reason to mope around." Peter said, coming up behind them.

"I agree with Peter." Kiku piped up. "And why would you let Ivan win?"

"Would y' g'ys j'st g' 'way!" He yelled. The three jumped and nodded.

"Okay, it's not like we can change your mind." Heracles said turning back to his still self.

"We're just gargoyles what would we know?" Peter spat bitterly.

"But we believe that you'll make the right choice." Kiku finished before following the other two and turning still.

Berwald sighed and muttered. "L'k wh're m' j'dgm'nt led m'." He watched as Ivan walked up the steps to the two girls he had called his friends.

* * *

Tina struggled against the ropes holding her and Liv to the pyre on which they were to be burned. She looked to the bell tower to see if she could spot Berwald. She only caught a glance of a lump figure chained to some pillars and whispered, "Oh, Berwald, please forgive me." The plain white dresses that she and Liv were wearing mocked the darkened sky above. To their side the other half-fairies were caged, like Matthias, though he was in a separate cage with more guards after he had tried to escape seven times previously. Ivan approached the stand and the two girls glared at him with vigor.

He seemed so smug, having them in his grasp, and ready to burn. Turning to the crowd he called out, "These halflings have been found guilty of witchcraft and the sentence: death." People rioted to get past the guards and help the halflings but the more they pressed against the guards, the more they were held back. Ivan turned to them and spoke in a smaller voice, wanting only them to hear him. "The time has come, halflings, you stand upon the brink of the abyss." He leaned in close to Tina's ear and whispered, "Even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire." Tina's fearful eyes turned into that of anger and she spit at his face. Disgusted, he wiped off the saliva and glared at them. He returned to his speaking to the crowd. "The halflings have refused to recant their sins! Their evil has corrupted every soul in this town, and it is with my pleasure that I proceed with the death sentence."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review. Also, sorry that this update has taken a while. To make up for it, I will finish the rest of Hunchback of SuFin and DenNor for y'all.**


	26. Sanctuary

Chapter 6 Sanctuary (Is Not Easily Earned)

Berwald continued to watch, even when Kiku came back to life and tried the chains again. "I th'ght I said t' g' 'way."

"I'm made of stone, I thought you were made of something stronger, but since you aren't, I'm going to help you be strong." The soft spoken gargoyle snapped. The chains wouldn't give so Kiku left again, probably to go find something to help. Berwald looked at the floor in chastisement. He'd screwed up everything.

Ivan's sentence carried itself up to the tower and Berwald looked to see the torch about to burn his friends. How could he have let this happened? A sudden bout of anger overtook him and he started to pull on the chains with his unusual strength, pulling himself towards Tina and Liv. The torch caught the wood of the platform on fire and his determination sparked to life, the pillars holding him back groaning with the force of his might. Tina slumped from being unable to breathe. "NO!" He cried out, and Berwald felt the stone crack as the chains loosened around him. He had to save her. He had to save Tina! The bells rang with vigor from his strength and some in the square turned to try and find what the noise was coming from. Grabbing some spare rope he wound it around one of the roof's pillars that had not crumbled and jumped off of the side of the building, walking on it like it was the ground. Swinging himself towards the stage he could hear the screams as some people caught sight of him, and growled when Ivan's eyes met his own. Using the fire as a shield from his caretaker, he untied the ropes holding the girls to the pyre, Liv barely conscious enough to help and Tina limp in his arms, warm from being close to the fire.

Hoisting Tina over his shoulder, he grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her after him, using the wooden pillar, that the girls had been tied to, to slam the guards away from them. Taking a hold of the rope with his free hands, he swung the two away from danger, Liv barely holding onto him as they both scaled the walls of the cathedral. Reaching the balcony in front of the stained glass window facing the square, he raised Tina above him and screamed, "S'nct'ry! S'nct'ry!"

Liv added her own screams of "Sanctuary" to rally her people as well, and it seemed that the battle for Sanctuary had begun. Berwald hurried to a room near them and placed Tina down. Liv hurried to speak. "Berwald I wanted to-"

"N't n'w." Berwald said, his eyes downcast. "Y' w'll b' s'fe h're. St'y." And then he left to prepare for battle. Swinging amongst the gargoyles, he saw his friends had chosen to return to their normal selves, smiling with delight.

"Who's ready to party!" Peter shouted as he tipped over some carts full of bricks, saving the cathedral from the guards attempts at siege. The gargoyles took turns throwing things out of the open windows and Berwald soon joined in.

* * *

When Ivan growled out orders to the guards to seize the cathedral and left to help himself, Matthias used it as the perfect opportunity to escape. Grabbing the guards that had been guarding his cage, he banged their heads against this cart's bars before hissing, "Sit, Puffin." His horse instantly sat on them, and he ruffled through their keys that he had snatched, unlocking his cell. Jumping onto the top of his cart he cried out, "Citizens of Paris! Ivan has persecuted our people, ransacked our city, now he has declared war on Notre Dame itself! Will we allow it!?"

"NO!" The people cried back and began to riot against the sparse guards holding them back, hurrying to help the trapped halflings. Once the halflings were free, the streets turned to chaos, small amounts of magic being used to fight against the oppressors, all storming towards the cathedral.

* * *

"I think the cavalry is here!" Peter said with a giggle as he chucked another stone out of the window. He squinted down and called out, "Isn't that Maxy boy?"

"I think you mean dofus." Heracles said.

"M'tthias!" Berwald smiled. Some men tried to climb the tower with long ladders, and Berwald had to aim his throws of rocks at them, watching as they fell backwards onto the square. When some claws reached into holes, he grabbed onto them, pulling the guards up so they all clambered into the wall and fell. Kiku apologized every time he hit someone with a brick, and Peter chewed on some rubble and began spitting it at the guards at a rapid pace. But that didn't compare to Heracles.

"Fly my pretties, fly!" The gargoyle cackled as an army of cats started to float down into the square on mini gliders- so that was why he had asked Berwald to make those- and claw at the guards faces. Seeing that the guards were almost into the cathedral, Berwald frowned and then the thought came to him. He ran to the forging room and had Peter and Kiku help him make the iron into a molten mixture. As soon as it was hot enough, he released it into the pipes, leading them out of the gargoyles mouths, drenching the square below in molten iron. People ran from the cathedral, as far away as possible, not wanting to be burned.

The gargoyles shouted a hooray and Berwald hurried to where he had put Tina and Liv, busting through the door with a happy, "W' d'd 't! W've b'ten th'm b'ck! C'me 'nd see!" Liv was still the only one awake, hovering over her friend with a worried face. "L'v, wh't 's wr'ng?"

"Tina isn't waking up." She whispered.

He stumbled towards the bed shyly, kneeling down to its level, his hunched back creaking with pain as he huddled into a smaller shape. "T'na?" He tried. "T'na w'ke 'p." He hesitated, afraid that he would break her, like he had their trust, and gently moved her shoulder. Still nothing. "T'na?" He whispered, stroking her face. "B't y'r s'fe n'w… y' h've t' w'ke 'p." No movement. Clumsily he grabbed a small gourd of water and pressed it to her lips, trying to get her to do something, anything. The water just dripped past her mouth, pooling beside her warm head. "B't I d'd 't. I s'ved y'. Pl'se y' h've t' w'ke 'p." His words were coming in small sobs now. Liv watched as he mourned, and had to keep her own emotions quiet. Slowly, she turned around to leave him alone. Cradling her small body in his arms he cried, tears drenching her clothes, but still she did not stir. Another creak came from behind him but Berwald did nothing, dead to the world. A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder. Berwald froze before lashing out at Ivan. "Y' k'lled h'r."

"It was my duty to the city." The man replied. "Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me." Ivan was petting his hair now. "Now, now, Berwald I know it hurts, but now the time has come to end your suffering. Forever." Berwald glanced up at the wall to see the blurry outline of Ivan's body, a sword in his hand raising up. He gasped and turned, grabbing the hand of his caretaker and stopping the fatal stab. Ivan growled with fury at his subordinates' resistance, trying hard to deal a blow. Berwald struggled against the man, shoving him back into the water barrel with a crash, the sword in his hand now. He raised it to stab his caretaker. Ivan backed himself up against a wall rushing out a, "Now listen Berwald-"

"N' y' l'sten! 'll m' l'fe y' h've t'ld m' th't th' w'rld 's d'rk 'nd cruel pl'ce! B't n'w I see th't th' 'nly th'ng d'rk 'nd cruel 'bout 't 's p'ple l'ke y'!" He moved to finish Ivan off, the man cowering as he did so.

"B-Berwald." A weak and tiny voice came from behind Berwald making him drop the sword. Tina was awake. She raised a hand towards him, confused and feeling fevered. He rushed towards her.

"T'na, y'r 'kay!"

"She lives!" Ivan growled, grabbing the sword again, and swinging it towards them.

"No!" Berwald cried out and hurried out of the room, carrying Tina's limp, weak weight. He jumped over the edge of a railing to hide. Ivan followed and looked around warily, searching for any sign of them. Remembering his charge's abilities, he looked off of a railing to see them hanging from a gargoyle.

"Leaving so soon?" He cackled, slamming his sword down at the gargoyle. Berwald swung to the other side of the gargoyle to avoid Tina getting hit, his grip struggling to keep. Ivan slammed his blade down over and over, trying to make them fall to their burning deaths in the lava below.

"H'ng 'n!" Berwald shouted to his companion and swung down onto a different gargoyle, barely missing a nick from the sword to his hand. Ivan followed, forcing Berwald to leap from gargoyle to gargoyle to avoid getting hurt. Running out of gargoyles, Berwald shoved Tina up onto the balcony, following after, barely blocking a blow from the sword with a loose brick. Tina groaned and rolled to the ground.

"I should have known that you would risk your life to save her kind! Just as your own halfling mother died trying to save you!"

"W-wh't?" Berwald asked, visibly shaken by the man's words.

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done seventeen years ago!" Ivan whipped off his cloak, covering Berwald's face with it so he couldn't see.

The tall man struggled, losing his footing as he couldn't see. As he fell some of the stone collided with his head, only instinct made him grab ahold of the cloth, pulling Ivan down with him. Searching for a hand hold, he grabbed onto another gargoyle, his fingers slipping and his head aching. Ivan cried out in fear, latching onto his cloak as well. Berwald held the cloak and didn't let go, still loyal after years of abuse. His vision started to fade in and out, blood flowing from a gash on his temple, more rubble raining on the dangling figures. More of his fingers began to slip and Tina was at his hand in seconds, trying to pull him back up. She was strong for her size, but not strong enough to pull them both up, especially when Ivan started to swing towards another gargoyle. The man latched onto it, letting go of the cloth, and making it easier for Berwald to be pulled up. Berwald was out of it, the blow to the head causing him to be too tired to care anymore.

Insane laughter bubbled next to Tina, and she turned to see Ivan raising his sword up, having climbed onto the gargoyle. All sanity was gone from his eyes as he yelled, "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit." But before he could land the blow, a small cry came from the ledge. A small boy with pink hair, one that Tina had seen pushed down by Ivan before, was running toward them, calling out the heated words of "sanctuary". It seemed the boy had a purpose as he shoved the oppressor off of the gargoyle and into the fiery grave.

He smiled at Tina with a wide look. "I always wanted to do that!"

And then Tina's grip began to slip.

"Berwald! Hold on! Berwald, listen to me you have to hold on!" Tina cried out, and the boy hurried to help her, grabbing Berwalds wrist as well to try and pull him up. But Berwald had long since floundered into unconsciousness and his hand fell from their grip. "Berwald- NO!" She screamed. Berwald fell towards the fire limply until they saw him suddenly stop as Liv and Matthias grabbed him before he hit the ground, pulling him into another balcony area. Tina breathed out a sigh of relief, and they started running down the stairs to meet their companions.


	27. Bells of Notre Dame

Chapter 7 Bells of Notre Dame (Are Really Big)

There was a soft noise of whispers as Berwald started to come to. His head ached and his body hurt even more. Where was he? He remembered the fire and Ivan… Tina was there too, and she was crying- He surged to awareness, whimpering as he jolted his body a bit. The pain was startling and he couldn't place where he had gotten most of them. Then he decided it was time to try and wake up in a more official manner.

Berwald's eyes slowly opened as soft hands ran through his hair. Tina was standing above his face, or he guessed it was her, his glasses having been removed making it hard for him to see along with his spotty vision. "He's awakening…" Tina hushed to someone else beside her that he didn't immediately recognize until he saw the unruly blond hair. Matthias. Confused as to where Liv was he moved his head gingerly, wincing as something brushed against a sore spot. She was at his other side. This made him even more confused.

"W-wh're-"

"Don't speak, you have a nasty head injury. We're in the main sacrament area. Oliver led us here." Liv explained. Berwald looked around and caught sight of the shy sacrament boy. He waved shyly. Berwald gave him a soft smile. Realizing something, and ignoring the gentle commands from Tina to stay still, he grabbed Matthias's hand and made it meet with Liv's and forcing them to hold their hands there. Content that they wouldn't move their hands away, he went limp into what he presumed was Tina's arms. The couple blushed, but Matthias winked at Berwald before forcing Liv to fall into his arms. Her cry of surprise was cut off by a kiss. She started slapping Matthias but soon gave up and just fell into the kiss.

He smiled, and turned to Tina, mouthing words for a while until he was finally able to ask, "W-wh't h'ppned?"

"Shh. You did it. You saved everyone. Ivan is gone."

He smiled a bit more. "I'm j'st gl'd y'r 'kay." She blushed and looked away. He took that as she didn't feel the same way and shrunk into himself. "I- I m'n I-" She shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.

Dazed, he almost didn't hear her reply of, "I'm glad you're okay too." Light filtered past the cracks in the room and he looked at Tina for an explanation. "It's already noon. You were unconscious for a while." He watched as Liv and Matthias exited the building with Oliver. Not wanting to be left behind, he tried to get up. "Where do you think your going?"

"Need t' m'ke s're M'tthias d'sn't d'file L'v." Tina laughed and helped him to his feet. Dizzy, he leaned on her more than he would have thought possible for her to stand, but they made their way to the shadow of a door, shuffling the distance. It was hard, and by the end Berwald was panting for breath, but it was worth it. There was a crowd of townspeople outside of the church doors, cheering as they saw Matthias and Liv together and alive, and Oliver slipped off to the side. Berwald could have sworn that he saw Kiku and Heracles following him, but he couldn't be sure.

Liv looked at Matthias who nodded and she left him, going to the shadows where Berwald and Tina were hidden and took Berwald's hands. He shook his head slowly, wanting to just be in the background, but she didn't take no for an answer and slowly lead him out. Blinded by the sudden light, he put his hand up, using muscles that ached. The cheering went silent and it wasn't until a small girl made her way up to him and Tina let him be touched by her, that the crowd started up again. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheek as the people crowded around him thanking him. Touch starved from years of no contact made it all that much sweeter as people hugged him, though it was only okay as long as Tina was at his side, keeping him standing.

Slowly there was another hush as the crowd parted to show three figures emerge. One was a blond woman, two pigtails at either side of her head and sharp green eyes stared at him with wisdom. Another woman with strawberry hair was at her side, sharpish teeth peeking out from a toothy smile. The last was a man, blond hair sticking out of a blue hat, a cross keeping his bangs in place with purple eyes. Tina and Liv gasped, curtseying. "Oh, puh-leaze, there's no need for that kind of crap, we just escaped from a royal court." The strawberry one whined.

"Shut it, Nicoleta." The other woman snapped.

"W-which one of you is B-Berwald?" The man asked. His hands seemed to be shaking and his violet eyes on the edge of tears.

Berwald took his weight off of Tina and mumbled, "I'm B'rwald." He took a defensive pose. The man seemed to hold himself back.

"Do- do you know who I am?"

"N' s'r."

"A-are you sure that none of the gargoyles mentioned me?"

"Y' kn'w 'bout th' g'rgoyles?"

"Yeah, he does." Peter said, sticking his head out of the cathedral. "I let my sister know I was here keeping an eye on you." The crowd gasped with surprise.

"I see you haven't changed, Peter, still getting yourself into trouble. But how the hell do you turn yourself into a gargoyle?! Not even the worse fairy does that!" The blond woman growled.

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Good to see you too, Alice."

"Wait, I- we're confused." Liv said.

"I'm Lukas." The man said. "My wife Mari came to this city seventeen years ago with our son… Berwald." Berwald looked at him in confusion. Tina gasped beside him.

"That makes him a halfling! He was one of us? But Ivan would never let a halfling live."

"He would if he murdered it's mother." The priest said, coming out of the cathedral.

"And Berwald isn't a halfling exactly," Nicoleta said, "He's like three fourths fairy rather than half."

"Now that's just confusing." Peter whined. Alice was transforming him back to what Berwald guessed what his usual form was. He was a small boy, probably no older than twelve, blue eyes, blond hair and all. "Finally! It's good to be back in my old skin."

"I b'lieve y' h've a l't 'f 'xpl'ining t' d'." Berwald sighed and led everyone into the cathedral, glad that he had Tina to lean on.

End of Story 4


	28. Teasers for Story 5

Teaser 1 for Story 5

Natalia crept up behind the girl she had once called a friend. Amelia looked around as she sensed Natalia and spotted the other girl. "What did you do?!" Amelia yelled at Natalia. "What happened to you?!"

"What happened to me what happened to you?!" Natalia screamed back. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell at Amelia. Amelia deflected the spell easily, her own wand out now.

The girls continued to duel sparks fly as each of them were deflected potentially deadly spells. Both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Amelia was strong and had the stamina to keep casting spells for hours but she was impulsive and though she could be clever she often didn't use her brains in a fight. Natalia was much better at making rational decisions under pressure but her anger was a problem. It caused her to miss things in her spells that she wouldn't have under normal circumstances.

"I don't want to hurt you Nat!" Amelia screamed.

"I don't wish to hurt you either Amelia. That's why I'm going to do this." Natalia said calmly. She cast a spell that she had learned on her own free time. Amelia tried to deflect it but the spell was more complicated than she had originally thought and she couldn't account for all of the effects.

Amelia started to age backwards. Losing both height and the structure of her face that she had developed as she got older. At the end of it all Amelia was just a small toddler barely a year old. Natalia picked up her former friend as Amelia fell asleep in her arms. "You know you're adorable at this age." Natalia said to the sleeping toddler. Little wisps of blond hair curled around Amelia's face. "Now where to put you? I don't want you to die persay but I do want you away from here." Natalia thought of the farthest country she knew of from her home. "I guess I'll just have to drop you off in England. It seems to be the best place for you little Amelia."

Natalia crept around the English countryside a cloak covering her body. She stopped at the back door of a medium sized house. She lay the bundle containing the baby Amelia on the steps to the door and knocked on the door then disappeared.

The wife of the house, a pretty blond woman, opened the door and saw the bundle. She picked it and saw what was inside. She called for her husband, a tall man with black hair as she brought the child into the house reading the small card hanging around the girl's neck, Amelia.

* * *

"Amelia! Matthew! I'm home!" Alice called as she walked into the small cottage she lived in. Matthew came around the corner and gave his adoptive mother a hug. "Matthew where is Amelia?" Alice asked concerned that her adoptive daughter hadn't come and given her a hug too as she always did even though she was almost twenty.

Matthew looked at her sadly. "Amelia isn't home yet mummy."

"Well then let's wait for her. Maybe she's just running a little late." Alice said bringing the boy to the couch and sitting down with him. She didn't voice her true concern.

They sat for hours until both of them fell asleep. In the morning Alice determined that Amelia was in fact missing.

Teaser 2 for Story 5

Eight year old Amelia grabbed her adoptive mother's hand. The blond woman continued singing as they skipped through the meadow. Amelia joined in singing in her child's voice. "Lavender blue dilly dilly lavender green. When you are king dilly dilly I shall be queen. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so? I told myself dilly dilly I told myself." (A.N. If you've seen the new Cinderella you know this song just maybe not the second verse which I included. If you don't know this song it's called Lavenders Blue and it's a traditional English folksong.)

Two fairies, still getting used to being able to use magic even though they had had it for five years watched the two from a tree. Elizabeta started to hum along with them.

"You know that song really works for you." Gilbert joked earning a playful punch on the shoulder from his wife.

"We are supposed to be observing idiot. Shut up." She hissed at him.

He laughed quietly. "Fine, but you need to stop humming." She glared at him but stopped humming none the less. "Also I am awesome I'm not an idiot." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

The blonde woman had started a new song up. She cradled Amelia in her lap playing with the young girl's hair. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake, you shall find all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, coach and twenty little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses." (A.N. This song is Pretty Little Horses which is an American folk song.)

A few days later Amelia's new mother collapsed, falling ill. The doctor couldn't save the woman and she died. Amelia grew up happy and healthy. Her new father treated her like a princess bringing her back expensive gifts from his business trips to France, Germany, Norway, Italy and even once a glass beaded necklace made by the natives of the new land the Spanish had discovered across the sea. Amelia wore that necklace everyday no matter what.

They were happy with just them until Amelia was about sixteen when her father met the Lady Olivia and her two daughters. He married the lady thinking perhaps her daughters' would help Amelia become more social as Amelia rarely went out without him.

Soon after marrying Lady Olivia he went on a trip Greece. Before he left he asked each of the women in his household what they wished for him to bring home for them. Olivia asked for a Roman coin to add to her collection and her daughter both asked for jewelry from Athens. When he asked Amelia she looked at him and said solemnly that she wanted the first branch his shoulder brushed against while he was on his horse on his way to the port cities.

One night during a giant storm a man knocks on the door with grave news. Amelia answered the door with a smile but the smile disappeared as she listened to the man's story. Her father had died. His horse had gotten spooked and he had fallen off over the edge of a mountain. The man handed her a stick that he said was found in her father's bag with a letter to remind him to give it to her.

After that Amelia's life just became a living hell. Her stepmother was given the entire estate in her father's will. She spent most of the money on beautiful dresses for herself and her daughters. Amelia was pushed up into the attic and once the staff was dismissed she took over for most of their jobs.

A few days after the death of her husband Olivia went to see the man in charge of her husband's will. She knew that her husband had left the estate to Amelia but she intended to change that. Olivia walked into the man's office her almost pink hair pinned up under a black hat. No one could say that she didn't wear grief well. "Ah Lady Olivia what can I help you with?" The small blond man said with a bow.

"Enough with that Flavio. I want you to change my husband's will." She stated her British accent making the words sharp.

"Nope sorry my lady. I'm honor bound to not change anyone's will without their living consent." Flavio emphasised the word living.

She smiled slyly. "Not even for some coins worth a hundred pounds each." She said holding out some old coins.

"Seriously?" Flavio asked reaching out for the coins but before he could grab the coins Olivia moved them out of his reach.

"Oh no. Not until you do what I want you to." She said clucking her tongue.

Flavio sighed knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "Fine." He pulled out the dead man's will and opened it up. "What do you want me to change?"

"Make it so I inherit the house and fortune. Leave any bobbles that he left to his daughter as hers but give me the house and fortune."

"Don't trust Amelia very much do we?" Flavio said with a chuckle as he made a list of what she wanted changed.

"She seems impulsive. And I would rather I could use the money to support me and my biological children. I don't know how much help we would get if she was completely in charge if the money. She doesn't seem to like us very much." Olivia said as she left. "You will receive a small sum of money each month for your silence and maybe once in awhile a gold coin will somehow find its way into your reward."

The next few months continued with more and more sadness for Amelia. As soon as the traditional period of mourning was over she had been moved to the attic. Olivia's excuse for the move was that Olivia's second daughter, Amy, had run out of room for her things in the room she shared with her older sister Mariette. "I mean you do have the largest room child. It would be good of you to give it up. Now move your things child." Olivia had said to her with a sickly sweet smile. When her stepmother had pet her on the top of the head Amelia had grabbed the slender wrist with a strong grip. That had angered Olivia and earned the girl a slap.

Amelia had disgruntledly moved her things to the attic with the help of one of the servants, a fourteen year old boy with pink hair named Oliver. He had been kind to her, one of the few who had been since her father had died. "You know miss, it might not be so bad up here." Oliver had said when they first opened the door to the attic to find a large room full of broken furniture. "You could move most of that stuff out of the way. Put a bed against that far wall. A dresser on one of the other walls." As they cleaned up the room they continued to plan out her new room.

A few weeks later Oliver and the rest of the house staff was released on the excuse that they cost to much to keep. Amelia replaced them.


	29. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter 1 A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (But Sometimes Your Heart is Stupid)

Amelia slept peacefully in her bed in the attic. The attic was an octagonal room at the top of the turret of the house, with a pile of old furniture covering three walls. A large window with a seat covered almost another whole wall. Across from the window was a broken vanity the table of it littered with knick knacks Amelia refused to part with ever. One was a cuckoo clock that didn't work anymore made in Germany, another a paper butterfly from France, her beaded necklace was draped over a sketchbook from Italy.

Mice scampered around the room all in little outfits. Well they weren't normal mice. They were magical. They had human behaviors and had even developed speech almost like English. A bird fluttered into the room through the open window. It started to chirp in Amelia's ear. "Ugh. I don't wanna get up." She muttered half awake. "I'm hibernating."

The bells chimed in the castle a couple miles away and she scrambled to get out of bed. "I'm up I'm up." She yelled throwing her blanket and jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of sleep that had gathered in them. "Fine order me around to ya stupid clock. Get up get up you say. No rest for the little servant girl in this house." She got dressed quickly pulling on a simple dress of blue and a white apron.

She was about to leave when the little albino mouse she had named Gilbert came up to her. "Amelia." He squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

"Yes Gilbert? What's wrong?"

"A new mouse."

"A new mouse! Is it a he or a she?" She asked not wanting to make that mistake again.

"He. And he's stuck in the trap."

"Oh that poor thing. Lead the way sir mouse." Gilbert lead her to the mouse trap on the steps. Inside was a small black mouse. "Oh hello." Amelia said opening the trap and looking inside. The mouse pressed up against the wall of the cage like trap. Amelia set the trap down and looked at Gilbert. "He's scared. Try getting him to understand for me please."

"Okay." The white mouse said happily. He waltzed into the trap and started to explain. "Hi I'm Gilbert what's your name?" The mouse remained scared looking at Amelia with fright. "Don't worry about Amelia. She's nice she isn't gonna hurt you. She makes us clothes and gives us food. You can come out if you want."

The black mouse slowly came out of the trap. Amelia picked him up in her hands petting him. At first he backed away from her touch but as he got used to it he let her touch him. "What's your name little black mouse?" Amelia asked.

Slowly the mouse said in a squeak "Kiku."

She laughed and said "That's a nice name." Their conversation was interrupted by her stepmother yelling for Amelia to come down and make breakfast. "Ugh. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back hopefully." She started down the stairs before turning around and saying to Gilbert "Make sure Kiku knows how things work around here. And don't forget the cat." She ran down the stairs answering the calls of her stepsisters.

"Cat?" Kiku asked.

"Yep cat. Lucifer. Black, big, and mean. He isn't nice." Gilbert explained as a smaller brown female mouse came out of a hole in the wall.

She stood up on her hind legs and looked at both of the other mice. "Hello new friend. I'm Elizabeta." She said with a wave. Kiku waved back copying her. "Come on it's almost time for Amelia to feed the chickens." She said scampering down the stairs the two other mice following her.

* * *

Amelia threw the corn to the chickens while she waited for the tea pots to boil. She let the dried vegetables fall through her fingers onto the ground. Once she was done she went back inside and finished making her step family's breakfast.

She petted the head of the dog, Libby, and balanced the three trays, one on her head and in each arm. She didn't see Kiku sneak under one of the tea cups. As she walked up the stairs carefully not wanting to scald herself by dropping the hot tea she felt her shoe slip off. "Dang it." Amelia cursed softly and slipped it back off with measured movements. She continued up the stairs. She pushed open the door to Amy's room and said softly. "Time to get up Amy. It's almost nine."

The brown haired girl just pulled her pillow over her head and muttered a curse. "I'm not getting up until mum says I have to."

Amelia put Amy's plate down and said "Well she said last night that you and Mariette have to get up when it was almost nine or you'll be wasting the day and you'll never get to your exercise and be fat. I don't think you want to be fat do you Amy?" That got to the brunette up. She jumped out of bed and shooed away Amelia as she got dressed.

When Amelia came into Mariette's room the blond was already up. She was sitting at her window staring off into space. "Here you are Mariette." Amelia said giving the girl the tray off the top of her head. Mariette nodded acknowledging that she had heard Amelia and Amelia closed the door softly behind her.

Amelia made her way to her stepmother's room. She breathed to get rid of the bad memories associated with that room and pushed open the door. "Stepmother?" She called softly into the room.

"Amelia how many time do I have to tell you to call me ma'am, poppet, not that horrid title." Olivia said from under her canopy.

Amelia set down the breakfast tray down on the nightstand. "Sorry ma'am I'm just so used to calling you that. It's hard to break a habit."

The woman put a hand on Amelia's shoulder causing the girl to flinch. "I know it can be hard." Olivia looked at the door as Amy screamed.

Amy ran out of the her room fully dressed screaming about a mouse. Amelia ran out to meet her and grabbed Kiku as he ran out of the Amy's room. She placed Kiku in one of the pockets of her apron. Amy glared at Amelia and yelled "This is all your fault! You with your saving of those disgusting creatures! Look where your kindness got you!"

Amy slapped Amelia. Amelia growled back at her stepsister. "You little!" Amelia didn't even finish the sentence before grabbing Amy's hair at the roots scratching the other girl's scalp with her fingernails. Amy yowled like cat and started scratching at Amelia.

Olivia pulled the two girls apart. "Behave yourselves. I expect better of you Amelia."

"But I-" Olivia's glare cut her off. Amelia spun around and ran out of the house. Once she was outside she climbed onto the back of the black mare as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

* * *

Arthur half ran down the steps to the palace trying to lose the castle guard. He pulled himself around the corner and watched as the men following him around ran past him. He sighed in relief. He knew he would get in trouble when he got back, but he would take the punishment if it meant he could get a few hours of alone time. He hopped up onto his horse's back and galloped towards the forest.

Arthur pulled his horse to a trot when he got deep enough into the woods. He saw another horse galloping towards his, but before he could move, the horse crashed into his. He and the other horse's rider were thrown off the other rider landing on top of him. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to hit you." The other rider said. She climbed off him shakily. For the first time he got a good look at her. She had short blond hair and bright blue eyes like the sky on a clear day. She looked like she had been crying.

"It's fine miss. No need to apologize." He said sitting up. He was glad he had changed before sneaking away. In his clothes right now he could pass as a wealthy merchant's son.

"Thank you, sir. I am sorry though."

"It's alright love really." He got up and brushed himself off and held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up until both of them were standing. "Um… and love you don't need to call me sir." He grabbed the reins of both the horse who were standing there dazed by their sudden lack of riders.

"The what should I call you?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Well my family calls me Artie so you can call me that."

"I'm guessing that's not your real name."

"No my mum would kill me if I gave my name to a random girl in the forest no matter how nice she is or how pretty." The words came out before he could stop them and he saw the blush coloring the girl's cheeks. "What's your name? Or nickname as it will since I don't expect you to give me your full name."

"Lia. And no that is not my full name my stepmother would kill me if I gave my name out to a strange man in the woods no matter how charming or polite he was."

"Well I think Lia is a splendid nickname. And it's not really my place love but have you been crying?" She looked down and started to cry her head in her hands. He felt awkward but pulled her into a hug anyways. "Please don't cry love. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said petting her hair.

She wiped her eyes and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry for that Artie. I just…"

"Again it's fine. I don't fault anyone for crying. No one can keep it together forever." She cracked a smile and he said in jest "But a girl I just met crying on me is a little surprising. Not really used to that one."

She laughed. "So what do you do for a job Artie?" She asked.

Arthur panicked for a second before coming up with a partial lie. "I work at the castle as well… I guess you can say I'm a jack of all trades. Except if that trade is cooking. I'm not allowed in the kitchens for many reasons." Lia laughed. "I do help the stable boys when they need it and I help the castle guards train sometimes. I'm a pretty brilliant swordsman if I do say so myself."

She laughed again. "I'm sure you are."

"Well I've told you what I do why don't you tell me. From your dress I'm guessing you're a serving girl, don't know exactly where you are a servant though that is still a mystery."

"Okay mister detective. Have you figured my name yet with your mind reader like powers?" She wiggled her fingers in his face.

"Please don't do that." He said pushing her hands away from his face. "And no I haven't figured out your name yet. There are quite a few names that have Lia at the beginning middle or end. For all I know you could be named Lilac and someone just gave you that nickname so they didn't have to say two more letters." She laughed.

"Well anyways about my job. Yes I am a servant. Well more of a slave. My father was a merchant and he used to bring me home gifts from all over the world. Well that was until he died. Then my stepmother took over. She spent most of the money he had left to her on silly things for herself and my two stepsisters and then made me replace the house staff after she had to dismiss them. She the most horrible woman I've ever met." He could see the tears forming again in her eyes.

"Well then I think with all that practice you'll make a great wife for whichever man is lucky enough to win your heart." He said trying to lighten her mood. "Kind of a tangent but do you have a boy who's courting you?"

Amelia let out a bark of harsh laughter. "I wish. I'm old enough to get married but I never go out enough for any man to even know I exist. Do you have a girl you're courting?"

He coughed awkwardly. "Well that's complicated. There's this girl that everyone expects me to get married to but I don't particularly fancy her…"

"Don't particularly fancy her huh?"

Arthur sighed. "No it's not like she's horrible it's just she's French." Lia started to laugh. "No no no listen to me. I mean I'm usually okay with French people but she's not just French she's stereotypically French. She is absolutely beautiful but very vain. So much so that I can't stand it. She flirts with everyone and when I say everyone I mean the pages, the head of the guards, the cook, and the older stable boys." Lia laughed at this. "It's just I don't think I could spend my entire life with someone like that."

"I can see your dilemma." She said with a chuckle. She grabbed her horse's reins and said politely. "Well Artie I have enjoyed our conversation but I must get home before my stepfamily dies because I'm not there."

She started to climb up onto to her horse but Arthur grabbed her arm. "Um… perhaps we can meet again tomorrow at the edge of the woods by the castle. Maybe at about an hour before sunset. You should be done with your work by then." She smiled and nodded.

"I will try to be there." Where the last words he got out of her before she disappeared into the trees. He couldn't help but stare at where she left for a while before riding off towards the castle.

* * *

"Amelia that was very disobedient of you to run off like that poppet." Olivia said as she paced in front of the girl.

"Yes I know ma'am." She said tears in her eyes as she tried to not think of what might happen.

"I'm glad you see the error of your ways. Now for punishment you will do the dishes, dust the draperies, do the laundry, sweep the halls, dust your father's old office and give Lucifer a bath."

"What?!"

"You heard me right. Once you have done all those things you can have dinner but no sooner." Olivia sat down at her vanity and waved a hand absently for Amelia to leave. "Now off you pop darling. You need to get your chores done."

As Amelia worked the only thing that kept her from punching something or crying was the fact that she was going to have a lovely conversation the next with Artie in the woods and she couldn't wait.


	30. Sing Sweet Nightingale

Chapter 2 Sing Sweet Nightingale (Before Lucifer Eats You)

Arthur looked up at Lia who was waving at him from the top of the cliff she climbed. "I'm coming up now!"

"Be careful! Are you sure you don't want me to throw down a vine or something!"

He grabbed onto some of the stones heaving himself up the cliff side. "No! I can do this!"

"If you think so!" Arthur sent a glare her way as he scrambled up the rocky face. At about the middle of the rock cliff Arthur found himself in a bit of a predicament. He was balanced on two handholds and two footholds but as he tried to reach for a higher handhold but found his arms slightly too short. He growled and tried to find a foothold below himself or to the side.

He cursed and looked up at Lia with an expression of helplessness. "Help?!"

Lia started to laugh her eyes full of merriment. "Did Artie get himself stuck?!"

"Obviously!" Arthur yelled up exasperated.

"But I thought you said you could do this!"

"Obviously I was mistaken!"

"You know if I wasn't here you'd be in a very tricky situation!"

"I know that!"

"If you had only started to climb a few feet to the left or to the right the climb would have been easy!"

"I get it! I made a mistake! Now help me! Please!" He whined out the last word. He felt his arms start to shake. "I'll fall if you don't!"

"Fine!" She disappeared out of his view. A minute later a vine fell over the side of the cliff and slammed against the rock next to him. "Climb up! I can lift you if you can't!"

He grabbed the vine and yelled up, "Of course I can climb a rope! You can't survive on a ship without that skill!"

Once he was up on the top of the cliff out of danger, lying in the ground trying to gain his breath, Lia asked "You been on a ship?"

He panicked for a moment trying to think up a lie that wouldn't reveal his true identity. "Well a jack of all trades must know the trades of the sea mustn't he?"

She smiled at him and moved his head into her lap, she carded her fingers through his hair. "What is the sea like? I've haven't ever been to it."

"It smells like dead fish and seaweed. It's not the worst smell in the world. The sand varies-"

She cut him off, "No no no no. Not 'what's it like' in that way. Like how does it make you feel?"

Arthur laughed. "The sea is the fickle friend who is the best friend of the ficklest of all friends, otherwise known as fate. It has no feeling for us and who would expect it to. It is a force of nature we cannot expect it to have any concern for us. It is scary but alluring. It's a bit like love in that way. Except much scarier." Lia smiled at his statements. They continued to talk for at least an hour until they were forced to go home by the setting sun.

* * *

Amelia sat scrubbing the floor the next day as her step sisters practiced their music. If it could be called that. It seemed to be just a lot of high pitched off pitched shrieking that was supposed to be singing and an off pitched flute accompanying the singing. Both of them being off pitched wouldn't have been that bad if they were off pitched together but instead one was sharp and one was flat and it sounded horrible.

Amelia couldn't help but sing the correct version to try and drown them out. "Oh sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high-igh-igh above me. Oh sing sweet nightingale oh sing sweet." She continued singing the song as long as the piano played in the room above. As she sang she day dreamed about Artie and how much she missed him. They had planned to sneak out to meet each other the next day. Amelia could barely wait. She was so absorbed in her work and her daydreams that she didn't notice the black cat, Lucifer, had jumped in the dust pan and had started walking around the room getting it all dirty again. She looked up and saw him. "Lucifer! You horrid cat! Why can't you be like other cats that just sit around all day and be lazy!" She yelled at the cat as she chased it around. She grabbed Lucifer and unceremoniously dumped him outside. "And stay out there until you have learned your lesson." She said wiping her hands on her dress.

* * *

Arthur stared out the window of the highest tower toward the forest longingly. A knock on the door startled him. "C-come in." He said surprised.

Francine entered and plopped down next to him. "Are you just as mad about this as I am Angleterre?" She asked letting her curly, brown hair fall in front of her eyes and she put her head down on window sill.

"Well however angry you are about Francey-pants I'm sure I'm angrier than you. I'm good at out angering people." Francine laughed.

"You know if you found another girl we wouldn't have to get married."

"On such short notice. Yeah, that's not happening."

"We have a few weeks and then the ball. You should be able to find someone by then. And even though it might not be so bad getting married to you, you come in a package of sour attitude, bland country, and ridiculous eyebrows."

"What in hell is wrong with my eyebrows?" He said putting a hand over his eyebrows.

Francine laughed. "It's like someone glued caterpillars to your forehead."

"It does not!" He squeaked out.

She laughed and exited. "I'm sure you'll find someone who is charmed by your personality."

* * *

Amelia sat at the edge of forest her sketchbook resting in her lap as she sketched the castle in front of her. She looked up and saw Artie had snuck up behind her. "Wow you're quiet."

"Only when I want to be." He said sitting down next to her. "That's a pretty picture."

"Thanks. I've been working on my drawing skills for a while." She said packing it up. Artie grabbed the sketchbook out of her hands. He started to flip through it. "Hey give that back."

"Um… let's see how about no."

"I'm serious give it back."

"Why should I? Your art is amazing. You're people look like actual people. You are really good. I mean seriously."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"You can't just hide this sort of thing. Let me have this. I'll give it to the royal artist and I'll see if you can be his apprentice."

"Would he even take a female apprentice?"

Artie smiled almost wickedly, "I can be very persuasive."

"That is very nice of you but why would you even offer me that chance."

"Well, I mean is if you could get that apprenticeship you could live at the castle." He said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

Amelia realized what he was saying and started to jump up and down too. "I could get away from my step-family. Oh Artie you're amazing!" She kissed his cheek. She started to run off.

"Wait Lia!" Artie called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Well I have to make a portfolio don't I!" She yelled back. "Don't worry I'll be back here tomorrow!" She didn't tell him that the real reason she was running was that when she had kissed him she had seen something and she didn't know what it meant.

* * *

Arthur put a hand to the cheek where Lia had kissed him. Did that really just happen? He started back towards the palace her sketchbook still in his hands.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving y'all! Sorry about the wait, we've been a little busy with school recently. Thanks to those who have given us reviews. We should have one more chapter up today, and Case #3 of AIA, another of our stories written by jannabanana. Thanks again!**


	31. The Invitation

Chapter 3 The Invitation (That Does Wonders for a Certain Stepmother's Mood)

Amelia crept through the forest a wood and metal stick in her hands. At her side was a woman, her silvery blond hair falling to her waist over her navy blue dress.

"Come on Amelia." The other woman hissed her accent vaguely Russian. "We can't lose them. Vladimir and Katya are not going to get away with this sort of thing again."

"I'm being cautious. You're always saying I don't use my head enough during training." Amelia responded.

"Yes and Master always says I let my anger control me too much but this isn't practice. We need to go faster."

"Fine Natalia," Amelia said fingering the stick. "but it's your fault if I die." Both girls headed off through the woods again.

Amelia woke up with a start. She had been having the same dream for the past two weeks ever since she had kissed Artie on the cheek.

They had been leaving messages for each other on a certain tree they had picked out and met every evening before the sun went down. Surprisingly Artie hadn't pursued the fact that she had kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek. Not once had he even mentioned it. And for that she was thankful.

Amelia answered the door revealing a page who handed her an invitation. She went upstairs and knocked on Olivia's door. "Come in." was the simple reply.

She pushed open the door and looked at her stepmother. "Um ma'am there's a letter-"

Olivia cut her off. "Amelia I don't deal with letters dearie."

"But ma'am it's from-"

"I don't care where it's from I don't deal with it."

"It's from the palace!" Amelia yelled so the older woman couldn't cut her off anymore.

Olivia looked at Amelia. "Well that changes things doesn't it." She grabbed the letter out of Amelia's hand and said as she ripped it open, "Off you pop dearie." Amelia slowly went out the door but waited outside it so she could know exactly what the letter said.

* * *

A few minutes later Olivia came out and called both her girls to her. She announced grandly when they were both there, "As you know in two days it will be Prince Arthur's twenty third birthday. So to honor that they are throwing a ball that every eligible young maiden must attend. The prince will be choosing his wife there."

Amelia picked up the courage and asked from the corner. "Um ma'am I was thinking perhaps I could go to the ball." Mostly she just wanted to see Artie.

"Now why would you think that child?" Olivia asked.

"Well it says every eligible young maiden."

"Yes because you'll make such an impression on the prince." Amy said before switching into a horrible impression of Amelia, "Oh hello there your highness will you hold my broom?"

Mariette laughed and started to swing her sister around. "Girls girls stop it." Olivia admonished. She looked Amelia up and down. "Perhaps you may go but only if you finish all of your chores and make a dress for yourself."

"Oh thank you ma'am thank you so very much." Amelia said running out of the room.

"Mother what did you do?" Amy and Mariette yelled in disgust.

Olivia just replied with "I said if."

* * *

Arthur race to meet Lia not knowing he was being followed. When he got the where they met she was already standing there her blond hair blowing in the wind. He wrapped her in a hug when he got to her. She laughed. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm just happy."

Suddenly there was a cry of "Your Highness!" And a woman appeared from the bushes.

Lia looked shocked between the woman and Arthur. "Artie…" she whispered before running off into the woods.

"Lia! Stop!" He called running after her. This time the woman didn't follow.

Arthur found Lia sitting on a rock in one of her favorite clearings that she had shown him a week ago, crying. "Lia-"

She cut him off. "What was I to you really? Was I just some girl to get close to and then throw away? Was I a charity project to just throw away once you found someone prettier and higher classed than me?"

"Lia it wasn't like-"

"Well you wanna know something Prince Arthur, the worst part about falling for Artie was that I knew it wouldn't last. Eventually he would just forget about me just like everyone else does. But I still fell for him because I hoped he would be different and now I know that I can't trust him even now because he lied to me about the simplest things. In fact now I know he's not even real." Lia said as tears continued down her face.

"Lia please just listen to me love." Arthur said sitting down next to her and pulling her close so she couldn't move away. "I didn't want to tell you this way. And no I wasn't just going throw you away because that would be a very ungentlemanly act for me to do and I'm just not that kind of person and you know that. Please love. I didn't tell you I was the prince because you would have treated me differently. You wouldn't have been yourself and you wouldn't have felt worthy of being my friend." He dried her eyes and pressed his forehead to her's. "Please believe me. I would never do something to harm you love." She slowly stopped crying the wrapped him in a hug. He whispered in her ear. "Also you know the ball tomorrow?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"I want you there. I want to be able to dance with you properly." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "And I'm not going to forget you like everyone else, you git."

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but think of the face that had popped into her head when Arthur had kissed her forehead. It was the face of a little boy, barely seven years old, with purple eyes and blond hair. The funniest thing was that she knew the little boy. He was one of her imaginary friends from when she was little. She had almost completely forgotten about him. She remembered now that when she was little she had many imaginary friends that only came out to play after her parents had made her feel loved and had peppered her with kisses.

She heard a yell from downstairs that called her away from her sewing on her dress for the ball. "I'm never going to be able to get this done am I?" She sighed and hurried down the steps to see what her stepsister needed.

* * *

Elizabeta creeped out of a hole in the wall and changed herself into her human form. She hadn't changed much over the years as her aging had been slowed. Gilbert appeared next to her and started jump up and down in excitement.

Elizabeta shushed him with a slap to the back of the head. Gilbert glared at her but stopped. "What are we going to do about Amelia being overworked like this?" Gilbert asked.

"We're going to make her dress for her. I need you and Kiku to go and get some accessories."

"What am I the errand boy?" Gilbert asked jokingly.

Elizabeta pushed him playfully and said, "Yes, yes you are. Now be gone with you. I need accessories."


	32. So This is Love

Chapter 4 So This is Love (This Stabby Feeling and You Know She's the Cause. That Biotch.)

Amelia climbed up the stairs having finished all her chores and all the random little jobs Amy and Mariette happened to need done. She was ready to cry. The carriage was coming at any minute and she would never be able to finish remaking her mother's old dress to be even the slightest bit presentable.

She pushed the door open and gasped. The dress she had planned to rework was laid against the bed. The pink fabric shimmered free of the horrid lace that had covered it and the sleeves had been brought down so if she put it on her shoulders would be uncovered. She quickly changed and raced down the stairs her body filling with excitement.

"Amelia? What are you wearing my dear?" Olivia said as she saw her stepdaughter. The girl looked beautiful and that would hurt her two daughters chances at being with the prince.

Amelia smiled shyly. "It's my mother's old dress. I spiffed it up a little. I thought I could maybe go to the ball in it."

Olivia looked at her two daughters and then walked up to Amelia. "It is very pretty but there's a thread loose." Amelia turned to look for the thread. "No, no, let me get it poppet." Olivia grabbed Amelia's sleeve and pulled and the sleeve came off. "Oops." She said with a smile as she walked away.

Amy and Mariette laughed at Amelia's shocked face. Then Amy's face turned to anger. "Wait is that my sash?" She said ripping it off the dress. The two girls started to rip apart the dress claiming different things as their own. They ripped off Amelia's beaded necklace causing her to cry.

"Girls girls stop the carriage is waiting. I'm sorry Amelia but you will not be joining us. Look at the state if your dress. Well adieu _._ " Olivia said as she walked out the door followed by her two daughters. Amelia waited for them to closed the door before she ran through the house and collapsed onto a bench in the courtyard.

"Why are you crying miss?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around quickly to see a young woman maybe twenty in ragged clothes a frying pan hooked in her belt. The woman's brown hair was held back by a single lily the starch whiteness of the flower very different from the dirt on her face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"That is of little importance but if you must know I am a traveler. And I am a long way from home. Could you be so kind as to get me some milk perhaps." The woman asked sweetly tilting her head innocently.

Amelia just stared for a minute before grabbing the milk dish and handing it to the strange woman. She drank some and whipped her mouth. "That's better thank you for your kindness." The woman stood up and pulled out the frying pan and flicked it turning it into a slender wand. She waved the wand over her head and she was suddenly dressed in a green short sleeved dress her face clear of dirt and her hair done up under a white hat. "Much better. I'm normal me now. Where's Gil?" She said looking around.

A weak "Over here." came from behind a barrel. Amelia and the woman ran over to the barrel and saw smushed between it and the wall was a man with white hair and red eyes. "Would either of you two I'm sure exceptional ladies want to help the awesome me up."

"Gil I'm your wife you'd better not say that again." Turning her wand back into a frying pan hitting it against the palm of her hand.

"What? Am I not allowed to tell you that you're exceptional Liz?" Gil asked a smirk playing on his lips.

Liz rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Come on idiot we need to help Amelia get ready for the ball."

Amelia shuffled her feet. "But I'm not going to the ball."

Liz turned to her and smiled. "Yes you are. I didn't become a fairy to not ever be able to use my powers. Now I need a pumpkin some mice and maybe a lizard if I can find one." Liz walked to the green house and picked up the biggest pumpkin. "This should do." She set it down and cast a spell.

The pumpkin grew, the vines twirling into the shape of wheels. A door was outlined on the side of the pumpkin with vines. As it grew and grew the color changed from orange and green to white and gold. Amelia couldn't help but gasp at the splendor of the carriage that had just been built before her eyes. It looked much too fancy for her to be riding in. It look much more fitted for a princess.

Liz turned around. "Now to find some mice." She said with a smile.

Gil put a and on her shoulder and said, "I'll get the mice you worry about Amelia's dress."

Liz looked confused and then looked at Amelia in her dress. "Oh you can't go in that." She swished her wand and a waterfall of dark green sparks descended on Amelia.

Amelia's tattered pink dress changed into a sparkling gold and silver one. She felt a familiar weight around her neck and lifted her destroyed beaded necklace to her eyesight. She lifted up her glittering skirts to see a pair of golden slippers with a glass butterfly attached to it that seem to be almost about to fly. She smiled and looked at Liz. "Golden slippers?"

Liz smiled back. "You'll find they're really comfortable."

Gil opened the door to the carriage. "Much better now you really must be getting to the ball." He said with a smirk.

Liz hurried Amelia into the carriage. "Now warning the magic only last until midnight so be back by then because everything goes back to being normal. Except the necklace that's a gift from me and Gil. Have fun at the ball."

Amelia smiled at them. "I will don't worry." The carriage took off towards the castle.

Gilbert looked at his wife with confusion. "You can make it last as long as you like. Why midnight?"

Elizabeta laughed. "She needs her sleep idiot."

* * *

Arthur watched the door wait for Lia to come in. His half brother Allistor bumped his shoulder. "Oi!" He shouted.

"Aw loosen up a little ya little bugger." Allistor said his Scottish accent very noticeable. He was the only one of Arthur's half brother that were at the castle that night. Arthur was pretty sure he was only there because their mother threatened him into coming.

"I'm twenty three. I don't think that makes me very little anymore."

"Well you'll always be little ta me. Also short." Allistor said ruffling Arthur's hair.

"You're only a few inches taller than me." Arthur huffed trying to maybe fix his hair.

"Still makes ya short compared to me at least."

Arthur grumbled some very choice words about how half brothers suck as Allistor walked away. He sat down refusing an offer of a drink. He needed a clear mind tonight. He looked up and saw Lia looking around in one of the balconies that led outside.

He pushed past people to get to Lia. "Arthur!" She yelled excitedly and hugged him around the neck.

He spun her around and put her down. "I'm so glad you're here Lia. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming."

"I almost didn't. My original dress got ruined and my friend lent me one of hers. She was planning on wearing it but it was too small when she tried it on. Warning I need to leave before midnight." Lia said a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Why?" Arthur asked curious.

"I'm not really supposed to be here. I need to make sure I'm home before my stepmother is."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Then I'm going to make the most of the few hours I get to spend with you." He grabbed her hand and bowed. "Would you like to dance?"

"Why of course my dear sir." She said with a curtsy. He pulled her onto the dance floor and twirled her around as the band started up again. "It feels as though everyone is watching you." She breathed in his ear.

He looked her up and down before replying with, "Trust me they are all looking at the beautiful picture you present." The blush on her face made him smile. The song was over much too soon. "Lia would you like to see something?"

"If you're not implying your bedroom then yes very much." She said in an attempt at humor.

Arthur chuckled. "No. I wish to show you one if my favorite places in the castle grounds. We would be alone there. If that's alright with you."

"Why wouldn't it be alright? I've been alone with you before." He smiled and led her back through the crowd and through the gardens.

He showed her through a secret door into his favorite spot. Lia gasped. The entire area was enclosed by tall hedges. Beautiful flower beds lined the area. The one tree in the middle of the area had a wooden swing hanging from one of the branches. A iron bench was set against one of the hedges. "Would you perhaps like to swing?" Arthur asked with another bow.

Lia slapped his head lightly. "No need to do that. We're alone remember. Although I do like to swing." She winked at him and sat down in the swing, smoothing out her dress.

Arthur hit himself on the head. "Sorry that was stupid. So very very stupid." He started to push her gently.

Lia laughed. "I'm glad to hear the word stupid directed at someone else for a change. Thank you Arthur for being one of the best things that has happened to me in a while."

"Well you're welcome. Thank you for being able to get my mind off things."

"You're welcome as well then." She said with a chuckle. They talked for an hour more. Lia eventually fell asleep her head on Arthur's shoulder. He let her sleep and just thought.

He remembered back to the day before when she had yelled at him. She had said that she had fallen for him. Did she really mean that? And then just before the current moment she had said he was one of the best things that had happened to her in a while. He couldn't help but have his heart jump with giddiness. His reflection was cut short by the creak of the door opening.

"Angleterre?" Francine said from the open door frame.

"You can come in Frog if you wish. Just close the door behind you and be quiet." Arthur hushed from the bench.

She patted over to the swing and stood on the seat rocking back and forth slightly. She stared at Arthur and Lia. "Is this the girl you found to get married to instead of me?" She asked jumping down and putting her face right up next to Lia's sleeping face.

Arthur pushed Francine away. "I'm hoping so yes."

"How do you know she will be a good wife? She seems a bit… um, well… delicate. Especially in that dress. You don't seem like someone who can stand delicate Angleterre." Francine said biting her lip.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" He hissed at her. He looked at Lia. She was not delicate. Sure she seem kinda small in such a big dress but she was as tall as him and was very strong for her size. At least he had never thought of her in anyway other way than strong.

"Just an observation." Francine turned around and started towards the door before turning back and saying. "Well try to not mess this up. Have fun trying not to be such a total loser. Adieu." She continued towards the door a cunning smile on her face at the huffs that she knew where muttered curses coming from Arthur.

* * *

The clock was one minute from striking twelve. Amelia was still enjoying her time with Arthur. But something kept nagging at her. Arthur seemed distracted and she had had to work twice as hard to keep his attention than before she had fallen asleep.

Arthur sat her down and grabbed her hand sitting down next to her. "Lia I need to ask you something-" The clock struck twelve.

Amelia jumped up. "I'm so sorry but I must go." She pulled her hand out of his soft grip and ran.

Arthur followed her a few seconds later. "Please Lia! I at least need to know your name!" He yelled after her.

"I have to leave!" She yelled back. As she went down the stairs that led to the carriages she lost one of her golden slippers. She almost turned around for it but at another stroke of the bells she just pulled off her other one and ran, muttering under her breath, "There's no time to be worried about comfort."

She disappeared into her carriage as soon as Arthur got to the top of the staircase. "Drive. Quickly." She hissed at the driver a small Asian man with short hair. He flicked the reins and the golden carriage disappeared into the night.

Arthur sat down on the top of the stairs defeated. He had failed at even getting her real name. He looked at the stairs to see a glimmer of light. He ran to it and picked up a golden slipper with a small glass butterfly that seemed about fly off it. He remembered Lia wearing them and smiled.

Maybe he would be able to find out her name anyways.

* * *

 **This is Draculette, I am so sorry... We have almost everything done except for one of our stories. And it is all my fault. There has been a long period of writer's block concerning it. Jannabanna has been stalling for me, and then forgot to update in the past who knows how long. We are NOT ABANDONING this story. We have spent a lot of time trying to get our act together and being distracted by others stories of our own/fanfiction that we are reluctant to put up (for this exact reason of us forgetting to update). Once again, we will update more often (hopefully) and will try to finish this story by the end of our Senior year (this year). Once we have everything done, we will put it ALL up. No waiting for the rest of the story since you have been so patient concerning us. However, today, we give you two chapters to make up for our errors. We hope you enjoy and find it in yourselves to forgive us. We loooooovvvvveeee you guys. Please forgive us.**

 **Also, if we haven't completely failed you, please give us reviews. We thrive off of positive feedback. Also, please no flaming. We don't have any fire hydrants. But we do take negative criticism though. So please, talk to us. Let us know what we are doing wrong (besides the lack of updates).**

 **Thanks again.**

 **\- The Weirdsisters99**


	33. Lavender Blue

Chapter 5 Lavender Blue (is a Good Color for a Post-WWII Baby Boy's Room)

Amelia was surprised to find that the other slipper didn't disappear when everything other than the necklace did. When she got home she hid it under a loose floorboard in her room and collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. Her dreams that night were filled with dancing and Arthur.

Olivia didn't suspected that Amelia had gone to the ball until the next day she found Amelia dancing by herself and humming a small song. Olivia decided the next chance she got she was going to search Amelia's room.

* * *

Arthur paced around his room waiting for news on if they could find who made the shoe. A page ran in breathing heavily. The boy caught his breath them straightened and said, "Your Highness none of the craftsmen of the kingdom made the shoes."

Arthur sighed and said, "If we cannot find their owner through who made them I want every young maiden to try on this slipper. I will marry whomever it fits." He sent that page off to spread his decree.

* * *

A letter arrived later that day stating that the prince would wed the maiden who fit into the golden slipper left by the mystery girl at the ball. The letter deliver said that the duke would be there at almost sunset that day. While Olivia's daughters frantically searched for something to wear keeping Amelia busy Olivia snuck up to the attic and searched the rooms eventually discovering the golden slipper.

Amelia slowly climbed steps to her room tired and wanting to get some rest before the duke came around. She pushed open the door and saw her stepmother sitting on her bed. "Um ma'am what are you doing here?"

"Just learning some important things about what you were doing the night of the ball." Olivia held the golden slipper out. Amelia ran forward and tried to get the slipper back. Olivia simply slapped her stepdaughter. The older woman stood up towering over the girl lying on the floor from the blow. "Do you really think I wouldn't find out Amelia? Well you have always had a habit of not knowing when to stop rebelling. I thought I had gotten that out of your system but it seems I didn't. I should have known when you started to go out everyday that something was happening." Amelia lifted herself into a sitting position. Olivia knelt down next to her and lifted Amelia's chin with one slender finger. "Let's listen to a little story shall we. This one won't have a happy ending. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young maiden who married whom she thought was a nice man. She loved him with all her heart and bore him two daughters but then he died. After he was dead the girl figured out he had another wife who had bore him a son in France destroying the girl's faith in men entirely. The girl then married an honorable man whose wife had died and had an annoying daughter from his first marriage and then he had to go and die too. Do you want to know the moral of that story Amelia? The moral is that Prince Arthur will never really love you forever. Perhaps for now he loves you but soon you will lose your charm. You will have a story like mine. Well I suppose I'll have to teach you that lesson by locking you up in here until the duke has passed by this place." Olivia took the shoe and smashed it against the floor the butterfly breaking into a million pieces and the gold getting smashed beyond recognition. She dropped the destroyed shoe in front of Amelia and walked through the door locking it behind her.

* * *

The duke left Lady Olivia's house after trying the slipper out on both of the Lady's daughters. The duke had once expressed a want for Prince Arthur to wed Francine. He hadn't truly been trying his hardest to get every maiden in the kingdom.

As he left a voice came drifting down to his ears. It was the beautiful voice of a young woman singing. "Lavender blue dilly dilly lavender green. When you are king dilly dilly I shall be queen. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so? I told myself dilly dilly I told myself."

A guard suddenly spoke up. "Sir that sounds like a girl. Perhaps she should try on the slipper."

Olivia spoke first. "That is only my step daughter Amelia. She was not at the ball. Poor girl has very poor health she can get sick at a moments notice."

"Then it is of no concern." The duke said with a dismissing gesture.

The guard spoke again, "The order was all young maidens."

"Who are you to question me guard? I am a duke." The duke asked menacingly.

The guard slid off his horse and took off his helmet revealing a mop of messy blond hair. "Why the prince of course. I had to make sure you were doing your job duke."

"Your Highness." Everyone said bowing.

Arthur chuckled. "That's enough. You can stand up now." He went up to Olivia. "Now I would like to see this Amelia because I have a sneaking suspicion you're lying." Olivia gulped.

* * *

Amelia looked up at the sound of the lock clicking. The door opened to show Olivia who stared at her with cold eyes as if daring her to run out the door. Olivia stepped aside to reveal Arthur who ran and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to ask you this but now I can. Amelia will you marry me?" Arthur whispered so only she could hear.

"Of course Artie." She whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I will never stop loving you." She buried her head into his collar.

The duke coughed awkwardly and said, "I'm guessing this is the girl who was at the ball." He held out the other golden slipper.

Arthur looked back at the man. "Of course but if you need to make sure by all means." Arthur bowed letting go of Amelia and stepped out of the way.

The duke held out the slipper. "Perhaps you would like to your highness." Arthur took the slipper and knelt down in front of Amelia. He slid off her shoe and slipped on the slipper. Amelia lifted up her skirts and showed the perfectly fitted shoe to everyone so there would be no mistake that it was her's.

* * *

Olivia huffed as she and her daughters mopped the floors of the dungeons, under the watchful eye of the servant master, Heracles. Flávio stood to the side, in chains, pale and scared as he awaited his fate.

* * *

Amelia lay with her head on Arthur's lap his hand running through her hair. "Artie I just realized something." She said breaking the comfortable silence they had been enjoying.

"And what would that be love?" He asked leaning down so their noses almost touched.

"We've never had a real proper full on the lips kiss."

"Then we have to have one." He said kissing her. This time a true proper kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart Amelia looked at him and said very softly with a small smile, "Arthur I think you just broke a spell."

"What spell?"

"The spell that kept me forgetting."

End of Story 5

* * *

 **Hello everyone again, here is the other promised chapter and the end of Story 5. There will be (technically only two more stories) three more parts to this tale- including the long awaited explanation of what is going on. We are working avidly on Story 7 for you guys and once again, will hopefully get it done soon. We are liked halfway through after two years. We apologize.**

 **Rate and Review. And no flaming please.**

 **\- The Weirdsisters99**


	34. Teasers for Story 6

Lovina sat with Felicia on a bench outside to get away from the party that was going on inside. "I must admit it's-a been a fun few years having you back sorella." Lovina said bumping Felicia with her shoulder.

"It's~a too bad I have to go away now." Felicia sighed.

"At least it's because you got-a married. Even if it was to-a the potato loving jerk-a." Lovina grumbled. Felicia laughed.

"Um I had~a the royal craftsmen make~a this for you." Felicia held up a beautiful golden necklace.

Lovina took it in her hand. "Together in-a Berlin." She read off the small oval locket hanging off the chain. "Felicia..." She wrapped her sister in a quick hug.

"I~a wanted to make sure you knew that I wanted you to~a visit, and that I'm~a not just chasing you~a off. I'm going to~a miss you Lovina." Felicia said with a small smile. "Oh and it's~a the key to this." Felicia held out a golden music box. Lovina took the locket and pressed it into the indent in the small box.

It started to play a soft song that both girls started to sing. "On the wind across the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." They laughed together and went inside.

A few minutes later a butler came by the place where the two princesses had been sitting just before dragging twenty-something year old boy by the ear. "You shouldn't be sneak around like that Antonio. You belong in the kitchens boy." The butler pushed Antonio into a side door and went back to the party.

* * *

Lovina was trying very hard to keep a smile on her face even though she would have liked nothing more than to be alone and sulk. She was not really in a party mood. But it was Felicia's wedding party so she vowed to keep smiling if only for her sister's sake.

She stopped dancing bidding her dance partner goodbye and sitting down on her throne at the front of the room. As she sat she twirled her brown curls around her fingers trying to keep herself awake. She was afraid she was failing. She looked through the crowd for the friendly faces she knew were there to try and stay awake. Ludwig was dancing with Felicia both with small smiles on their faces. She almost squealed it was one of the cutest things she had seen in her life. Not that she'd tell the potato jerk that.

She saw Julchen and Amelia talking to each other happily while their husbands glared at each other. Lovina remembered something about how Amelia was Matthew's adoptive older sister that had been changed back into being young again or something like that. She hadn't really been paying attention to what the story was.

Her father, King Romulus, came up to her and asked her to dance with him. She couldn't refuse her father. Romulus swung her around much faster than she could keep up so she felt like a little girl again when he was too tall for her to dance with properly. "Papa!" She shrieked as he pick her up and spun her a true smile lighting up her face. Queen Helen smiled at them from the sidelines with King Wolfgang and Queen Evelyn.

"That's the smile I like to see on your face." Romulus said with a laugh. "Lovina are you okay with staying at the party for the rest of the time? You seem a little tired."

She huffed rolling her eyes. "I'm totally fine-" She was cut off by a gust of wind sweeping through the hall.

A man with silvery blond hair stepped into the room. The room stopped moving everyone backing away in fear. The man walked up to King Romulus and smirked. "Enjoying your evening Your Majesty?" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

Lovina stepped in front of her father and before he could protest she growled, "Go away Nikolai. You aren't-a allowed here anymore idiota." She raised her hand to slap Nikolai but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer towards him.

"I'm starting to regret curing you of being clumsy. If I hadn't maybe you wouldn't be so confident." Nikolai whispered in her ear as Romulus called for the royal guards and threatening Nikolai to get him to let go of Lovina.

Nikolai let go of Lovina and proclaimed, "I have come for my revenge! And I bring a curse upon the Vargas line! King Romulus your precious family will be torn apart in less than a month and after that each of you will die! I will not rest until I see the end of the Vargas line!" He screamed a raw sound like an animal and disappeared in a flash of light.

Queen Helen was the first to recover. She ran to Lovina and said softly, "Perhaps that's enough partying for tonight. Lovina, you and Felicia should probably go to bed now." She kissed her daughter's forehead and exchanged a worried look with her husband.

From the corner nearest the servants door Antonio snuck back through the shadows having seen everything.

* * *

Lovina slept soundly in her bed a few days later after most if the guest had left. She was woken up by Felicia shaking her and someone screaming. Lovina propped herself up and asked, "What in hell is-a that screaming?" She noticed Ludwig was standing at the door slightly awkward. "What are you doing in my room-a potato jerk!?" She said pulling up her covers out of instinct even though she knew she had on a night gown.

"Sorry _sorella_." Felicia said through tears.

Lovina immediately went into protective mode. "What's-a wrong Feli?"

Ludwig spoke up, "Some mercenaries turned on the castle. It scared Feli half to death so she ran to me and then she was worried you hadn't heard yet so I had to let her come here before we ran. We need to get going. Now." He said that all as fast as he could.

Lovina pulled on a coat and grabbed Felicia's hand ran down the hall Ludwig following close behind. Then she remembered something. "My music box!" She shouted turning around running back to her room slipping her hand out of Felicia's grip.

"Lovina this isn't the time!" Ludwig yelled grabbing Felicia's hand and running after Lovina. He pushed open Lovina's door and saw her rummaging around in her draws a frantic look on her face. After a few moments she pulled out a gold box. "Are you ready to leave yet?" He asked in a softer tone.

A bang came from the hall followed by voices. Ludwig panicked and locked the door. He didn't know if he could get both Lovina and Felicia out of the castle alive. "Well you wouldn't be getting out that way." A Spanish accent from the corner. Ludwig looked to see a young man barely twenty three with brown curly hair and sharp green eyes. The boy hit a button and pulled the wall to reveal a door. "Take the servants tunnels."

Felicia ran to the door in the wall thanking the boy and pulling Ludwig behind her. Lovina followed closely behind.

As she passed through the door a bang came from the main door to the room. Scared Lovina tripped dropping the music box on the floor. She tried to get back but was stopped by the boy. "Princessa please you must leave now." She looked at him distressed before turned around running after her sister.

* * *

Antonio closed the servant door and slid down it, his body being jarred each time the main door was hit. The main door was kicked down and he stood up as a man came up to him yelling, "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!" He lied. The man slapped him. Antonio cringed at the sting.

"Where are they?!" The man asked again.

"I don't know!" He repeated the lie. A blunt weapon hit the back of his head causing him fall over not totally unconscious. He looked to the side and saw a small box made of gold. He remembered the princess having it. He slipped it under himself hiding it from the men around him. If it was the Princess Lovina's and she had tried so hard to keep it it must be important. Eventually the men left the room to looked for the royal family again.

* * *

Lovina ran across an old bridge following Felicia and Ludwig. Suddenly she tripped feeling a hand around her ankle. Naturally she screamed drawing the attention of the two people in front of her. Lovina turned around and saw Nikolai holding onto her ankle. Ludwig and Felicia grabbed her hands trying to pull Lovina away from Nikolai as Lovina kicked to get away from her captor.

"Don't you want to take a swim princess?" He asked menacingly. Lovina kicked him in the face sending him backwards onto a weak spot in the wooden planks if the bridge. The force of the impact broke the wood underneath Nikolai sending him down to his watery grave.

Lovina picked herself up and started to run again grabbing one of Felicia's hands while Ludwig grabbed the other. They caught up to a mail coach, the back of the coach perfect for a few people to hang off it at a time.

Ludwig jumped on first helping Felicia get up. Ludwig held Felicia around her waist making sure she didn't fall as she reached for Lovina. The two sisters' hands clasped together Lovina barely able to keep up with the coach.

"Please don't let go~a." Felicia pleaded with Lovina.

"Not exactly-a planning to." Lovina said back feeling her hand slipping from Felicia's grasp. Her hand slid out of Felicia's causing Lovina to fall backwards hitting her head on a rock knocking her out.

"Lovina!" Felicia yelled as her sister disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: *sheepish laughter* oh, hey guys... We didn't see you there. *avoids fruit thrown our way*. Sorry for not updating. This is the last one we can actually give out for freebies. We still have to write a little bit more of the second to last story before we can give you the full ending. We are so bad about writing it though. We have all the ideas, we just can't seem to write them down... But we will try, and then this baby will be complete! So, here you go, something to tide you over till whenever the heck we update! *facepalms and mutters* We are such disappointments.**

 **Rate and Review pretty please (no flames though please)! Also, thank you 3141 Molly for your words. We know you wrote that basically two years ago, but we are so bad at doing this that we are just thanking you now. Sorry again for that.**


	35. Once Upon a December

Chapter 1 Once Upon a December (It was Really Cold)

The city of Rome was a buzz with the latest gossip. A man with chin length brown hair with a fountain spray like curl and sleepy green eyes bought a paper. He read out the title softly a small smile pulling at his lips, "Princess Lovina still alive?" He looked up at the newspaper sealer knowing that if that man was caught selling these kinds of things he would be as good as dead. The deposed royal family had become a sort of taboo. Most people didn't openly talk about them because of fear of the government finding out and them losing their jobs.

The man was pitching his story to a new customer. "Though the king and queen did not survive both daughters may be still alive. Queen Felicia of Germany will pay a royal sum to anyone who can bring her sister back to her." He looked side to side. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Heracles laughed slightly at all the secrets that he knew lived in Rome. He put the paper in his pocket and entered the black market after giving the password to the man on the other side of the door. As he passed a pillar someone whispered sharply, "Heracles."

Heracles turned around sharply to come face to face with Antonio. "Antonio!" Heracles greeted his friend. "I secured the theater."

Antonio pumped his fist his ever present smile widening even more. "Great everything is in place. Now all we need is a girl to play the part. This will be the greatest con in history!" Antonio said walking past people bartering stolen goods from the castle. He opened the door to Heracles and his office.

"Are you sure this will work? What if the queen-"

"Remember once we show the queen this," Antonio held up the gold box, "she won't question it until we are far away living like kings. Come in Heracles think of what could happen if we pull this off. No more stolen goods. No more lying or cheating. This is our big break. We have to pull this off." Antonio jumped up and down like a child in a candy store and Heracles couldn't help but smile at his partner in crime.

* * *

"Lovi are you even listening to me?" The Austrian woman asked.

Lovi did a short bow with her head finishing her goodbyes to the children. "Yes-a Miss Annelise." She hadn't really been listening of course.

"Then what were my instructions then?"

"Um… new job-a at big mansion in the hill, blah blah blah, cooking for-a the family, blah blah blah, when I-a get to the fork in the road-a turn left, blah blah blah." Annelise grabbed Lovi's ear dragging her more towards the gate.

"Ever since you came here two years ago you have been a thorn in my side acting like the Queen of Florence." Annelise let go of Lovi to open the gate. "For two years I have clothed you," Lovi joined in sarcastically on the familiar speech making it in first person for her, "fed you, and kept a roof over your head." Annelise looked back at the girl and said, "How is it that you remember all that but when it comes to before you got here you have no idea. How can at least twenty years of someone's life just not be remembered at all with no clue?"

"But I do have a clue-"

Annelise grabbed Lovi's necklace and said, "I know, I know. Together in Berlin. Well Lovi let me tell you something you will never meet any of your family in Berlin even if they are even alive because you are a peasant girl and peasant girls from Italy don't travel to Germany. It's just too expensive. Now it's time you learned your place in life, a servant and be grateful! And take Oliver with you. You're both worthless as it is." She pushed Lovi and one of the other orphans out the gate closing it behind them with a loud bang.

Oliver gave Lovi a sheepish smile as he picked himself up off the ground. "Don't-a look at me, boy." He looked away at an instant and they walked in silence, Oliver fidgeting as they moved. When they got to the fork in the road, she let out all the steam she had been holding in. "I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" She yelled back in the direction of the orphanage she had helped at for so long. Oliver snickered. She looked at the roads in front of her. One led to the mansion and the other led to Rome the capital of Italy.

"Come on, Lovi. We need to go to the city." Oliver urged, pulling her towards the mansion's road.

"But-a I don't wanna." She growled. "You-a go on-a ahead."

"But-"

"Go!" Oliver ducked his head and ran off, and Lovi only felt a little sorry.

She looked down the road to the mansion, "Well I know-a what's down-a that road. I'll be-a little lost stupid-a Lovi forever." She looked down the road to Rome. "But…" she trailed off thinking of what might happen. "Oh just-a give me a sign!" She yelled at the sky and sat down on a rock.

A little black puppy with two white spots above its eyes like bull horns ran up behind her grabbing her hat in its teeth letting the brown almost curly hair stuffed under the cap fall down to Lovi's collarbone. "Hey!" She yelled after the dog. "Give-a that back!" The dog danced away from her, pulling her hat with him, down the path that led to Rome. That was when Lovi realized what she needed to do. The dog gave her a cute- she meant annoying little look. Grabbing the dog like it was some filthy thing she said, "You are annoying and I hate-a you… however you are a sign so I-a guess I have-a to keep you." The dog licked her face in response and she blanched, letting it go and she yelled at it as it ran away from her. "BUT-A NOT IF YOU-A DO THAT!"

* * *

Lovi followed her new dog, Biascicare, into what seemed to be an abandoned palace of some sort, a warning to keep out being ignored by the stubborn Italian. The building reeked of familiarity and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been there before. As she looked at a picture of a two young girls in the middle of their parents she couldn't help but note the familiarity of one of the sisters, one with hazel eyes and an easy smile. She started to whisper a song as she wandered about the castle, hating herself for her voice that she knew was not as pretty as someone she strove to remember.

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory"

She could almost see a room filled with familiar strangers dancing around, and she joined in and and danced across the ballroom floor.

"Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember"

She almost stopped, as she imagined a familiar man with brown hair, wearing a red cloak and a golden outfit in front of her, dancing with her in a family dance that even she could not forget. The image kissed her forehead, a kiss that spoke of goodbyes as she finished her sad song.

"And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

She sat on the floor, picking at her dress when she finally heard footsteps approach. "Hey what are you doing here?" A man with a spanish accent called out. She looked to see two men on the stairs. Panicked, she started running to the other side of the room, tripping over her feet a bit. "Hey! Stop! Just stop! Hold on a minute, hold on!" The man called running after her, the other one following at a lazy pace. She, for once, followed his calls to stop, something in his voice making her do as she was told. She looked at the ground embarrassed. "Now, first off how did you get…" His voice seemed to trail off as he stared at her, eyes flicking between her and the portrait behind her. slowly his looks turned into a dumb smile that made him look brain dead. He whispered with the other man once he made it to the stairs.

She shrugged. "Excuse me, _carogna's_ , what are you-a staring at?"

"You." The dumb looking one said.

"No-a duh, stupid. Were you two-a vultures in-a another life?" She scowled.

The dumb one blushed and looked away. "So um… what's your name?"

"Why-a do you want to know, _merda_?"

"No reason." She could see him scheming. "You just seem like… you know what, nevermind."

"Lovi."

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm Antonio and this is my friend Heracles."

"Whatever."

"So, are you, uh, looking for something?"

Lovi deliberated with herself for a while before blurting out. "I need-a to get to Berlin."

"Why?"

"I-a… I just need to you jerk!"

The insult didn't seem to put Antonio off like it did with most people and he simply smiled. "I can get you travel papers if you want so you can't be stopped by guards. I'll just need your last name."

"Don't have one, _che cazzo_."

"Why?"

"What's with-a all the questions?"

"I'm just a curious guy." He defended himself, and the dog from earlier rubbed against his leg like a cat and he picked it up, and squished it to his face. "And where did you get this fella? He's so adorable!"

"He's-a from the streets." Lovi didn't feel like explaining what had happened on the road. "And I-a was found on the streets without my-a memories." Antonio seemed to only pay attention to the dog but nodded none the less. "But-a I do have a few-a clues. Like Berlin." She held up her necklace as an explanation. It stole Antonio's attention and he looked at it closely.

"Well lucky for you we happen to be going to Berlin-"

"Great. That'll be such a wonderful-a thing." Lovi mumbled. Antonio frowned but continued.

"However, we have only enough money for three people, and we're saving money for Princess Lovina so that we can return her to her sister, Felicia."

"You do resemble her." Heracles piped up as they both started to pull her behind them, though she fought them the whole way.

"The same eyes." Antonio said.

"The non-existent smile."

"Same age."

"Same hair curl."

Lovi scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm-a the princess. Wow, you-a two idiots are-a more brain dead than-a I thought."

Antonio replied with, "All I'm saying is that I've seen _muchas chicas_ in this country, and not one of them looks like her more than you. I mean look at the portrait!"

Lovi finally got out of their grips and jabbed a finger into Antonio's chest, earning a whimper. "I knew-a you were crazy from-a the start!" Antonio jolted into action as she started to walk away.

"But you said it yourself that you don't remember anything." She stopped.

"And no one knows what happened to her." Heracles spoke again.

"You're looking for family in Berlin."

"And her only family is in Berlin."

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" Antonio asked her, leading her back to the portrait they had been standing at before.

"That-a I could be-a royalty?" They both nodded eagerly at her sides. She took a look at them and then the portrait. "N-not-a really."

"Well, why don't you think about it." Antonio said with a dumb smile that turned into a devious one when she turned her back to him. "And remember, our money is saved for Lovina only!" He led Heracles away who gave him an odd look.

"What about the-"

"Hush and watch." Antonio counted under his breath with a knowing smile when Lovi ran down the stairs behind them, calling their names. Heracles gave him a rather surprised look, like he had once again underestimated his partner.

"If-a I can't remember who-a I am then who-a isn't to say that-a I'm a princess! And-a if I'm-a not then this Felicia person will-a definitely know and-a it will-a all be an honest mistake." Lovi quickly added a quick. "Not-a that I believe-a you."

"And we can get you to Berlin, what do you say?"

Lovi thought for a minute longer and gave them a sure look, the stray curl arching up proudly on her head. "I-a will do it." She took his hand squeezing it a little and he immediately yelped in pain and took it away.

The shake in his voice was evident, as if Antonio was reliving something as he yelled. "Let's go!"

* * *

A white bat watched Antonio as he and Heracles led Lovi through the castle back to the outside world. The white bat shook his head, "Only one problem with that sir Princess Lovina is dead. All the Vargases are dead. Except Felicia of course. Wait would it be Vargases or Vargusi?" He mused. He looked to the side seeing a green ghostly bat like creature. "Which one do you think it is my friend?" He realized who he was talking to and squeaked. He turned around, the relic he had been guarding was glowing with a lime green light. "If that thing is active…" he looked down at Lovi. "She must be Lovina!" The relic let out another green ghost. "I get it enough with the green ghosty guys." He huffed at the relic. The relic suddenly shot up the loop coming from the bottom of the relic wrapping around the bat's leg and pulling the bat with it.

The relic pulled the bat through a cold blackness until it pulled him through what felt like a membrane. With a pop he slipped through the membrane and into an area filled with blue light. He landed in a room filled with bones.

"Who's there?" A Belarusian accent asked from a dark corner.

"Um… hello there Master how has the past two years of being dead been?"

Nikolai came out of the shadows his skin rotting and his eyes and teeth yellow. He walked up to the white bat. "Horrible! I've been stuck here in limbo for two years without any way to go forward."

Nikolai's eyeball popped out of his eye socket. "Wow that came right out there." The bat commented holding back out his master's eyeball. As Nikolai put his eyeball back into place the bat continued, "Sir I saw her."

"Who?"

"Lovina sir."

Nikolai slammed his hand down on the table. "So that brat got away. That's why I'm stuck here in limbo." He picked up the relic and said a word the green mist showing Lovina getting into a carriage.

"Oh well looks like a curse isn't what it used to be. That's too bad sir. Nothing you can do about it here though."

Nikolai laughed. "Don't be so sure. I have this now." He held up the relic, "Soon little Lovina will see that her nightmares can come true."


	36. Tomato Jerk

Chapter 2 Tomato Jerk (Is a Good Insult)

Antonio tried to sit down at the window seat farthest from the door but the dog barked at him. "Toro gets the window seat then." He said with a smile sitting down next to Lovi. Heracles smiled as well, glancing at them.

"Toro?" She asked mockingly.

"That's what I've named him because you didn't seem to have given him a name yet. I think it fits him. Mostly because of the little white marks over his eyes."

"His name is Biascicare, jerk."

"But don't you think that Toro sounds so much cuter?" Antonio grinned. Lovi gave him a weird look.

"You-a are really stupid, aren't you."

"Am not! I just-" Antonio got distracted as they passed a yard full of dogs to which he waved at passionately. Lovi face palmed, regretting her decision to let this man take her to Berlin. He was obviously brain damaged in some way. Apparently their previous conversation was soon forgotten by the Spanish man, as he pulled out a tomato and started to munch on it thoughtfully.

Lovi looked at the red fruit curiously. As far as she remember, she had never eaten a tomato before, she couldn't help but wonder what it would taste like. Antonio noticed her look, and she looked away, not wanting to have to interact with the idiot. Heracles took that time to rouse from his nap, looking around tiredly, as if looking for something that seemed amiss. Seemingly seeing nothing, he fell back to sleep and Lovi made her move. "Could-a I have a tomato? Not that I think your tomatoes would be any good." She growled out, avoiding Antonio's eyes.

"Sure, Lovi~!" He handed one to her.

"Stop saying my name like that you Tomato Jerk!" But she took the piece of fruit and started to eat it, finding that she liked the taste and it was gone in seconds. That was when the carriage lurched to the side. Antonio nearly shrieked and thrusted his head out of a window.

"Where the _infierno_ did the horses and the driver go!?" He cried out, already grabbing their small bags that they had brought with and opening the door. The carriage was still going at neck breaking speed, the horses having been running when detached, and it seemed that they would hit a tree if they didn't get out of it, preferably now. Grabbing Lovi's wrist, and earning a few swears in both italian and spanish, he jumped out of the carriage.

"What were you thinking!?" Lovi screamed as she brushed snow off of her dress.

"I just saved your life, you could at least thank me." Antonio snapped. He took a breath in, now was not the time to let his more angered side out. He placed a smile on his face, "Besides, you look so pretty when you're scared."

"I am not!" She yelled back, blushing slightly.

"Look, we still have a ways to walk seeing as our ride was… ruined." Heracles stated, brushing snow off of himself and the bags, ready to go. "I suggest we move or the ship will leave us behind."

"Oh, they won't the Captain owes me." Antonio laughed.

"I don't think he sees it that way."

"So what? I knocked him out, he was driving the ship in the wrong direction. I helped us survive that storm and you know it."

"Wait, you-a commandeered a ship?" Lovi broke in with a look of surprise. Was this guy really that capable?

Antonio rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well, less commandeered, and more borrowed so we wouldn't die. I really like ships. Anyways they aren't expecting us for a few days we have a little time."

Lovi rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag. "Come on idiotas."

* * *

"So wait-a you didn't say anything about-a lying."

"But it's Kiku. You really have to go through him to get to Felicia."

Lovi grabbed Antonio by the collar of his shirt, nearly punching him in the process. "I agreed-a to show up. Fine-a. Dress up. That-a makes sense. But lying. No!" She put her face up to his. "I don't-a know how it is in Spain but-a I wasn't trained to-a lie to royals."

Antonio smiled and said, "I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end."

"You-a thought!" Lovi huffed.

Heracles pushed them apart and led Lovi off to the bridge that crossed the river of runoff from the mountain they were trekking down. "Lovi, I want you to tell me what you see." He said handing her a rose as she looked at her reflection.

Lovi threw the rose in the water. "I see a skinny little-a nobody with no-a past and no-a future."

"I utterly dismiss that sentence." Heracles stated. "What I see is a very pretty girl with a fiery and engaging personality who knows exactly how to be a royal without any training, at least in the ways that count." Lovi smiled slightly. "And trust me. I've known plenty of royals."

It took a little while before she gave them an almost smile. "You-a know what? I-a might as well give it a shot. What-a do I have to-a do?"

"We'll teach you how to be a royal." Heracles assured her, starting to lead her a bit farther away from Antonio, speaking in a hushed whisper. "I have been meaning to ask something of you as well, something that sounds a bit odd."

"What?"

"Do you happen to know of a boy named Oliver? I've been looking for him quite sometime, and you mentioned an orphanage earlier. I was wondering if you had maybe seen him."

"Pink-a hair, and a really stupid-a face with-a freckles?" Heracles gave a sort of nod, like it fit who he was looking for. "Yeah, we got sent out the same day."

"Where is he now, do you know?"

"Probably went-a to-a that-a stupid-a mansion I was-a supposed to-a go work at. He was-a too chicken to-a come." Heracles frowned for a bit, and slowly led her back to Antonio who was watching with confusion.

"She has agreed to learn." Heracles confirmed to his friend, his tangent forgotten for a while. They started to list off some facts. She was born by the sea, terrorized the cooks for not doing their jobs, and had a white horse that she loved dearly. As they spoke, the memories that they must have been related to tickled at the edge of her brain.

She interrupted them only once as they walked on their way to the ship, and it was merely to say, "Uncle-a Remus had-a cat!" Where the two men looked at each other in surprise. She gave them a grumbled response to ignore her.

"Oh, Lovi~," She felt the urge to rip Antonio's head off as he called her with that annoying tone of his, "That was correct! So good!" And then he started to instruct her on how to hold herself, which she did begrudgingly. The positions seemed silly but she went along with it, familiar to some of the instructions. Though, her favorite part was when Antonio tried to teach her how to ride horses with his horse not liking him so much, throwing him off into a pile of mud. That was the first time she had truly laughed in a long time, and it had gotten stares from the two men. She had quickly scowled to show them that that didn't mean that she liked them. The lessons took days to learn, but by the time she was to the ship, the worst of it was behind her, and she could swear that she could remember all the people in her family along with the family's friends names.

It was a privateer ship. Antonio had gotten them a ride on a freaking privateer ship. Her jaw dropped as a blond man with thick eyebrows, and a rather fancy red hat and jacket walked down the plank with a scowl. The man growled, "What are you doing here, Antonio?"

"You said that I could bother you anytime, Arthur." Antonio said with a grin.

"That was sarcasm."

"We have money." Antonio teased, holding a small bag in front of him. "Well, it's more of jewels and maybe a few tokens for some really good bars." That seemed to do the trick since the blond man's glare turned into a smile as he grabbed the proffered prize.

"Welcome aboard. Again." Suddenly there was a sword at Antonio's throat. "But if you touch my ship anymore than any other passenger again, I will end you." Antonio nodded, the dumb smile never leaving his face, and the sword dropped. The captain turned to the other two with a quick smile, though his eyes stayed on Heracles for a while, suspicious. "Welcome to my ship." And he left into the ship.

* * *

"Lovi!" Antonio called running towards her a bundle in his arms.

"What?" She said sharply turning around.

"Here take this. I got it for you." He handed her the bundle and ran off chasing a butterfly. Tch, the idiot.

"He likes you." Amelia the first mate and wife of Arthur said a lilt in her voice.

"Really-a?" Lovi asked a blush creeping up on her face. "Not-a that I'm-a interested."

Amelia smiled. "Arthur may think I'm clueless sometimes, but I know love when I see it."

* * *

Arthur watched Antonio come up from below deck. They had just anchored down for the night. "Oi!" He called to the other man. Antonio waltzed over to Arthur. "What's your plan with that girl?" He asked suspicious.

"Nothing." Antonio replied with a sly smile.

"Don't mess around with me Toni. I have my wife on board! I don't want any law breaking shenanigans on my ship and I don't wanna be a part of a con. What's going on? And don't lie! Despite the fact that you act the part of the buffoon, I know you have devious mind in there. You always have a plan, admittedly it's usually a stupidly brash plan, but a plan none the less. Now what are you planning?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not doing anything to put you or anyone you care about in danger. I promise. Also since when did you have a wife that came with you on this sort of thing?"

Arthur huffed, "The wife I've had for two and a half years, and for as her joining me on adventures, she snuck on board."

Amelia appeared next to Arthur and kissed his cheek. "Yes, yes I did, and you don't care." When Antonio first saw Amelia he had been surprised to find out she was Arthur's wife. First there was her appearance, she wore a button up shirt and leather corset and surprisingly a pair of pants and some men's boots. Somewhere in his mind he had always pictured Arthur future wife as being a lady seeing as Arthur was a prince, but Amelia was about the exact opposite of a lady. She was loud, energetic and very distractible. A very nice opposite to Arthur's normally surly attitude and horrible temper. They were the only crew because they had lost most of their previous crew some how. Arthur wasn't talking about what happened.

Arthur grinned looking at his wife. "Of course not, you're handy."

Amelia looked at Antonio and said, quickly taking Arthur's hat off his head and placing it on her own, "Lovi is gonna be up in a sec. By the way you have a good eye for dresses." She winked at him.

True to Amelia's word Lovi was up on deck in less than a minute. She was wearing the dress he had bought her a simple dark red dress with gold trim. He gulped. He had not expected her to look that pretty with her hair down. "Wow. You look beautiful. I mean the dress looked pretty at the store but on you it's just amazing." Antonio said going up to her.

She blushed a bit. "You really-a think so?" She asked looking down.

"Yes _mi tomato._ You look kinda like a _tomato_ actually especially when you blush." He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him. This made her blush even more. He turned away and coughed awkwardly, "You need to know how to dance."

"Can you-a teach me tomato jerk?" She asked looking around awkwardly trying to hide how hurt her feelings were when he had looked away by insulting him.

"No I'm not very good but maybe…"

He waved at Arthur across the deck who yelled back, "What do you want you bloody git!?"

Antonio yelled, "Could you help me and Lovi learn to dance?!"

He watched as Arthur and Amelia talked together until Amelia ran off into the the captain's quarters with something in her hands. Arthur followed her until she slammed the door in his face. Arthur sighed and made his way back over to Antonio and Lovi. "What-a the hell-a was that?" Lovi asked Arthur.

"That was Amelia saying that until I teach you two how to dance I am banned from my own quarters and then taking the keys and locking herself in the room. I love her to death, but she can be really annoying." Arthur sighed. "Now you want to learn how to dance? It's pretty easy." He positioned their arms and started them dancing. He watched for a few second before breaking them apart saying, "Lovi you don't lead Antonio does."

He set them off dancing again, this time Antonio leading. He smiled as he watched them twirl around. They made a cute couple. The little dog they had brought with them rubbed against Arthur's leg and he absentmindedly petted it.

After a while Lovi said softly, "I'm getting-a kind of light headed-a."

"A little dizzy?" Antonio asked. She nodded. "It must be from all the spinning. We should stop." He stopped spinning her and let go. He seemed to hesitate, leaning in close before something flashed behind his eyes and he looked away. "I'm kinda tired. You did great and you look very nice but I am ready to go to bed." He said leaving her on the deck. Arthur shook his head. That spanish conman was a fool.


	37. Berlin

Chapter 3 Berlin (Has Lots of Germans in It)

"You stay there." Lovi instructed for the fifth time, glaring at Toro as her companions slept. The storm raging outside tipping the boat to and fro was not helping her mood. The dog barked affirmation, but right as she got into bed it jumped up to a place at her feet. She silently screamed in frustration. "Fine, stay-a there for all I care!" And went to sleep. A green mist crept closer, egged on by an unseen sorcerer, waiting till she was ready for them to fill her dreams.

 _She was in a courtyard, stone walls of a castle surrounding her. "Come on!" A young boy called out to her. She fondly put his face to being her younger brother who spent his time in Seborga before she followed him happily, leaning this way and that from uncaring._

Toro growled as he was roused from his sleep by Lovi leaving the bed and walking out the door. Worried for her safety, seeing the green mist surrounding her, he pounced onto Antonio. The spanish man slept onward until a careful pounce on the gut had him rubbing at his eyes. "W-what is it, Toro?" The young dog barked and bounced towards the empty bed. It took a few minutes for his addled brain to see what was being shown and he jolted to his feet, crying, "Lovi!" He skidded out of the cabin they had been given and started out into the storm. Familiar with the seas and its harsh winds, he didn't mind as his loose shirt was drenched by waves, and he climbed the crow's nest to see Lovi sleepwalking to the edge of the ship. Muttering a prayer, he grabbed a loose rope and swung down to where she was, calling out to her. When that did nothing, he grabbed her from behind, pulling her close to him.

 _"Come on in!" Romulus called out to her. Lovi giggled and walked closer to the edge of the log that led to the water. Soon the friendly faces below morphed into that of monsters and kind voices into that of a hissing man's thick with poisonous intentions. The monsters clawed at her pulling her back and forth, some wanting her in the water and the others keeping her away._

Lovi fought against Antonio with vigor, head butting his already tender stomach, as he held her back. "Lovi! Wake up, come back to me Lovi." He pleaded. She slumped into his arms before an earsplitting scream erupted from her.

"The curse... The curse is after me!" She told him in a frenzy, clutching him close to her and weeping into his shoulder.

"Shh," he hushed gently, "it's okay now. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." His words did little to console her as she continued to hold him close, him allowing her and giving her the same treatment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arthur's voice yelled as he came charging to toward them, only stopping when he saw Lovi's shaking figure in Antonio's arms. "Is she alright?"Antonio didn't answer, but got to his feet and started to his cabin. Before he could go however, Arthur grabbed his arm. "Whatever is going on... Just don't screw up." The spanish man nodded, and the captain let go.

"W-what..." Lovi said after a while of being cradled in his arms. She stiffened as the full realization of what she was doing, and with whom came to her. "Let go of me you tomato jerk!"

"Only once you stop shaking." He whispered back. She noticed her own shakes now and blushed. If she fell asleep on his shoulder that night, smiling in her sleep and feeling safe for once, neither of them said anything.

* * *

Nikolai watched Antonio save Lovina from drowning in the ghostly image the relic projected and slammed his hand down on the table. "That insolent little princess is hard to kill. Damn that conman!" His thumb popped off and the white bat put it back on.

"Sir, you are getting really stressed out. And that's bad. Stress, it's a killer sir. My nephew just fell over one day mid mango. And he's a fruit bat sir all skin no fat no blood no nothing. You need to calm down." The bat said looking around. He picked up the relic and threw it. "That should get rid of that stress bringer."

"No!" Nikolai yelled catching the relic before it hit the ground. "I sold my soul for this and you almost broke it. This is my life force don't break it."

The bat put his wings in the air. "I get it you break it you bought it. Now how are you going to get your revenge because that's all you're gonna think about until it happens."

"I seem to have to do it myself." He shook the relic and shot up into the air.

* * *

"I had a white horse~a and I-" The change in the accent gave her away. Lovina had always had a harsher way of saying things.

"Love~a having picnics with~a my sister very much." Felicia finished tiredly, all tone of happiness gone, for the girl pretending to be her sister.

"You are dismissed." Ludwig said standing behind her, adding his strength to her's as she watched another liar and actress leave her.

"I was sure it was the right one this time. I will have to think of harder questions next time." Kiku apologized. The young man bowed apologetically to his queen.

"There~a won't~a be a next time. I can't take it anymore..." Felicia whispered. She looked at Ludwig with deadened eyes and the whole room could feel her heart shatter. "Please, don't make~a me have to see another person pretending to be~a my sister. Lovina... is~a... gone..." Felicia burst into tears as she turned into Ludwig's embrace, unable to continue. Long after she had fallen asleep, he took her to their bedroom, sighing as he brushed her curl gently.

"I had hoped you wouldn't give up." And he fell asleep, his arms encasing her.

* * *

Heracles knocked on a door to a large house and rocked back and forth waiting for the door to open smiling comfortingly at Lovi and Antonio. A small Asian man answered the door and smiled softly. "Heracles this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" The man's Japanese accent very noticeable when he spoke. He bowed politely.

"Hello Kiku." Heracles said bowing in response. "I'm here to because I'm pretty sure that I found Lovina."

Kiku shrugged and motioned for them to come in. Kiku circled Lovi looking her up and down. "Well you do look like the lost Princess." He sat them all down and started asking Lovi some questions (How does Lovina like her tea? I don't like-a tea it's too English. I prefer-a coffee.) The questions lasted for about an hour until it came to the last the last question. "I'm sorry if this question seems a little stupid but how did you escape when the castle was attacked with Queen Felicia and King Ludwig?"

Antonio groaned silently to himself. No one knew that except the King and Queen and himself of course. He hadn't taught Lovi how to answer that question because he didn't want to expose that it was him that had led the royal sisters out of the castle. But Lovi surprised him, as she had made a habit of doing, by saying, "There was a young-a man who opened a wall, or a door in the wall-a that is, and we went through the servants tunnels that connected to my room." Antonio looked at Lovi and almost laughed out loud. He had found the real princess of Italy while trying to find a fake one to trick the queen of Germany! Oh the irony. But that laughter turned into a sudden shame as his past returned to haunt him. What would he do now that the woman he had fallen for was the real deal? Curse his too loving heart.

Kiku picked up the tea tray that had been served and bowed, "Well you answered every question correctly."

"Great!" Heracles said a smile on his face. "When do we get to see the Queen?" Antonio left the room to think after Heracles asked that question.

"I'm afraid you don't." Kiku said sadly. "The Queen refuses to anyone else who claims to be her sister no matter how convincing."

"What-a?!" Lovi yelled getting up.

Heracles looked at Kiku. "Kiku can I have a word with you alone?"

"Yes of course." Kiku said with a bow following Heracles into a side room.

"You have to help us." Heracles hissed. "Lovina saw Oliver earlier, and we both know who she is."

"I know, Heracles-san, but Felicia is refusing to see anyone else. I can't do anything, both of our hands are tied."

"Then leave something up to chance."

* * *

Lovi waited for a few minutes until Heracles and Kiku exited the room. "Miss if you wish you can come to the ballet tonight me and the Queen never miss a showing. You may be able to meet Queen Felicia there." Lovi nodded politely.

* * *

After most of a day of shopping, they were finally outside the ballet house. Well, at least Antonio and Heracles were. Lovi was still getting ready, and it gave Antonio some time to think, if only Heracles would stop talking about how they actually did it! "Stop your fussing, _mi amigo_. She's the real deal."

"Ah, right."

"No I mean it!" Antonio snapped before giving his friend an apologetic look. "I was the one who helped them escape in the palace."

Heracles gave him a surprise and concerned look. "You never told me-"

"It wasn't important."

"But you are in love with her!"

"No!" Antonio growled out. "I can't be okay! Princesses don't date kitchen boys, so we pretend that nothing happened. Lovi will get her family."

"And the money?" Heracles raised an eyebrow. Antonio didn't have an answer. Heracles sighed. "You should tell her."

"Tell-a me what?" Lovi asked coming out into the street. A green, full length dress with long sleeves was pressed close against her slim body, showing off a figure that not even Antonio had known was there, making it hard for him to think. A white sash had been tied around her waist, and a red headband pulled back part of her hair.

"Y-you look _bonita_." Antonio breathed. She blushed.

"Whatever you-a tomato jerk."

* * *

"It will be fine." Antonio said, placing his hand over Lovi's as she wrung one of her sleeves in nerves. "I'm going back there to introduce you, wait here." She didn't however, but he didn't know that. As she approached the door she heard him talking with the Queen.

"-Wait! Don't go, please! If you'll just hear me out-"

"I~a know what you are~a after! I've seen it all~a before." The voice was familiar and Lovi decided that it was Queen Felicia. "Young men training young girls to~a pretend to be~a my sister."

"But if your highness will just listen-"

"Haven't you~a been listening! I've had enough."

"Please, I-"

"I don't care how much you have~a fashioned this~a girl to sound~a like her or act like~a her." Felicia's voice seemed near tears and Lovi could almost see it for herself. "In the end, it~a never is her."

"This time it is her!"

"Antonio!" There was a pause. "I~a have heard of you. You~a stole my brother-in-law's ship for your own wants, were banned from~a your own country, and~a were holding auditions just~a for this purpose." Lovi gasped, a sharp pain in her heart. Had everything been a lie? Even the almost kisses? Just to get her to like him and trust him? She shook her head. Of course it had been, who would ever want her over someone else. He was just like everyone else.

"But please-"

"No!" Felicia nearly screamed. "How many times~a will you pain me for the money?! Ludwig, I don't~a want to see him~a anymore." There was a muffled noise and soon Antonio was thrown from the room by a blond man who gave them both a stern look that almost seemed familiar.

"She is Lovina, please you have to listen to me! I'm not lying!" Antonio screamed at the closed door. In his frustration he didn't notice Lovi until he turned around. His face turned into horror.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" She growled at him.

"Lovi-"

"Don't-a 'Lovi' me! You used me! I was just part of your con to get money?!" Upset, she started to walk away, followed by the annoying Spaniard.

"No! No, you don't understand I-" He fought with himself before he admitted, "Okay, yeah it started out that way, but you really are her sister!" He placed a hand on her arm and she jerked away.

"Would you stop it?!" She asked. She turned to face him, and with every statement she shoved him back. "From-a the very beginning, you-a lied! And I-a not only believed you I-a-" She stopped herself. _Fell for you, you tomato jerk._ Tears stung her eyes.

"Lovi, please. When you spoke of the hidden door, and the young man that helped you… Listen to me that was-"

"NO!" She screamed. "I DON'T WANT-A HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING-A I REMEMBERED OR SAID! NOW-A LEAVE ME ALONE!" The crowds were watching them now.

"Please, I-"

SLAP.

Her hand stung his cheek quickly, and with hidden strength. She stormed off, ignoring it as he called after, her heart broken.

* * *

Antonio waited as Felicia left to her carriage. Ludwig, ever the gentlemen, was opening the door for her and he took it as his chance to steal the carriage, leaving the King behind him. He could hear muffled cries of surprise from inside but didn't stop until he reached where Lovi was staying, entering the compartment. Felicia was immediately glaring at him with desperation.

"You have to talk to her." He demanded. "Just look at her, please."

"I won't be badgered~a by you any~a longer. And~a what did you~a do with~a my husband?"

"The king is just at the ballet house, but you need to listen to me." She focused on the wall ahead of her as he spoke. Sighing, he pulled out his secret weapon. The music box. "Do you recognize this?" Her eyes flickered at it before they stayed there, her mouth forming an 'o' in shock.

"W-where~a did you get this?" She asked, brokenly.

"Doesn't matter… I know you've been hurt. But it is just as possible that she's been as lost and hurt as you." Antonio pleaded.

"Fine, I will see her, but don't expect me to believe~a you."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Go-a away, you Tomato Jerk!" Lovi yelled at it. There was a pause and the door opened. In stepped the Queen. Lovi's eyes dropped to the floor before bowing. "I didn't-a know it was you."

"I know~a who you thought I was. Who~a exactly are you?" Felicia asked, trying to remain aloof but failing at it.

 _Just like always_ , a voice at the back of Lovi's mind said, but she ignored it. "I was-a hoping you would tell me."

Felicia circled her. "You~a are a very good actress. I'm sorry~a that I can't believe what the man says and think that you~a are my sister."

"It's okay. That-a jerk doesn't deserve the money. No one should have to pay others to-a find their sister, that was a stupid move." Felicia instead of scolding her, laughed.

"You sound~a a lot like~a my sister." She sighed. "Like~a I said, you are a very good actress. Goodbye."

As she was about to leave, the stray curl sparked a memory and out of a hidden habit, Lovi said, "What-a did I say about-a leaving that curl out? _Idiota_ , that thing is vulnerable. Do you-a even remember what happens when-a you get it-a tangled in mine?"

Felicia started to a halt. "D-did you just… That~a was always something my sister said. We kept that secret, no~a one knew about that." She sat down on the bed, and Lovi sat next to her. "How~a did you know about that?"

Lovi shrugged, tugging at her necklace. Felicia saw it and her jaw dropped. She pulled out the music box, Lovi knew exactly what to do, starting the music box up. They sang to it before bursting into tears and hugging. "I-a missed you, _mia sorella idiota_."

* * *

"Here~a is the money." Felicia said, handing Antonio a box full of gold. "As promised, along~a with my gratitude."

Antonio bowed. "Your gratitude I can accept, but the money… I just can't."

"You~a don't want the money?" Felicia sounded confused. "What~a do you want then?"

"Something you cannot give." He whispered, thinking of Lovi's smile, however rare it was. He turned away to the door.

"Wait, Antonio," He stopped, "I have~a to know… where did you~a get the music box?" He turned to look at her but did not answer. The realization flashed on her face. "You were~a the boy that saved us, weren't you? And now~a you have returned her to me, yet~a you want nothing… What~a changed your mind?"

"It was more of a change of _corazon_." He whispered back before leaving. Lovi was down the stairs, dressed in a gown of yellow hues, and a crown on her head.

Her eyes seemed to narrow at him. "Hello, Antonio, did you-a get what you wanted?"

"My business here is done." He stated simply.

A servant admonished him saying, "Bow to her highness when you speak to her, and call her such!"

"No he doesn't need-"

"No… your highness." Antonio bowed, cutting her off. "It was a pleasure." And then he left to say his goodbyes to Heracles. Heracles was busy dressing for the ball that night, held in Lovi's- no Lovina's- honor. Toro was at his side, in his own outfit. He smiled at the small animal and his once partner. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Heracles turned to him. "Well, I'm off. If you're ever in Rome..." He trailed off, unable to say the words. "So long, _mi amigo_."

Heracles forced him into a hug, whispering. "Antonio, you are making a huge mistake."

"Trust me, this is the one thing in my life that I'm doing right." Antonio smirked. His gaze flickered to Toro, who he petted one last time. "Goodbye, _mi pequeño amigo cachorro_ , take care of Lovi for me, alright?" Toro licked his hand pleadingly, but he shook his head. "Sorry, buddy, I have to go. Be the strong bull of a dog I know you are." And he left.

* * *

Lovina sat with her sister before the ball just talking. Lovina looked at a painting that Felicia did on the wall she said, "I remember one time-a I got so mad at Papa because he said that your-a painting skills were better than mine. Of course he was-a right. You were always better-a than me at stuff like that-a."

Felicia laughed. "Perhaps but~a you were always better at~a standing up~a for yourself~a. You were~a always so much braver than~a me."

"Well you were-a raised by fairies. Aren't-a they supposed to-a be a gentle race?"

"If so Lukas, Alice, and~a Nicoleta don't~a fit that ideal. They can~a be very rambunctious when they~a want to." Lovina smiled giving a quick laugh. She had been happier in the past day than she had in the past year combined.

* * *

Nikolai looked out over Berlin from an abandoned watchtower, his face set in a snarl. He looked at the small bat by his side. "I'm going to the party for Princess Lovina's return."

The bat looked up in surprise at the man's statement. "Really sir? I think that's a great idea. I can teach you the newest dance steps."

Nikolai shook his head. "Not to dance you idiot I'm going to kill Lovina there."

"Ahh but sir the new dance moves are fun."

"I'm going to let Lovina have her moment in the spotlight and then I'm going to wipe her off the face of the earth when she least expects it." Nikolai growled.

* * *

Antonio went up the gangplank to Arthur's ship and was surprised to find the clanging of metal he had been hearing to be Amelia and Arthur fencing. He stared at them as their swords clashed against each other's, and he couldn't tell if this was a practice to keep both of them proficient at sword fighting, or an argument that had took a turn for the horrible. Before he could say anything Amelia pulled out a short stick and turned Arthur's sword into a snake.

Arthur dropped the sword turned snake with a surprised shriek and scrambled up the mast a little ways. Amelia picked up the snake and said mockingly through laughs, "Is Artie afraid of a little snakey?"

Arthur growled back as he climbed down, "Yes. There is a reason I'm going to be King of Britain and Ireland. There are no snakes in Ireland!" Antonio laughed out loud at the last sentence.

"Toni!" Amelia yelled in excitement at the same time as Arthur said "Damn it, the Spanish wanker is back." Earning a soft glare from his wife.

"Hi guys, could you give me a lift back to Italy?" Antonio rubbed the back of his head, playing the idiot that he was well versed in pretending to be.

"What, did your last con go sour and you have to get out of the country as quick as possible again?" Arthur asked.

Amelia glared at him, before looking behind Antonio. "Where's Lovi?" He flinched at her name but said nothing as he sat down solemnly, his mask dropping, for once not feeling an inclination to speak. The married couple looked at each other, before teaming up on him.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked with his arms crossed.

"I found the crown princess of Italy." He said blandly. "She's home and so I'm going to mine."

Arthur laughed, until he realized it wasn't a joke and turned serious, concern in his eyes. "You aren't kidding?... Well, what the hell did you do that for?"

"She's home."

"She's in love with you, and trust me, if you aren't with the person you love, you aren't home." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, right. Look, she's a princess that I used to clean dishes for. Nothing can happen between us anyway, and as far as she knows I only did it for the money."

"Did you?"

"What? Do it for the money?... I guess that was how it started out, but… I don't think that's the reason anymore, I didn't take the money."

"You didn't take gold," Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, "it's worse than I thought. You're not head over for heels for this girl- _You're practically drowning in lovesickness_. Just go talk with her, if you want a ride you will stop moping and bring her here to accompany you or not at all."

"But-"

"You go back this instant or I will turn you into turtle." Amelia threatened.

"Well, I do like turtles." He said aloud, considering it if it meant that Lovi would stay happy, never seeing him again. It did seem like a tempting career choice. Amelia sent him a glare that frightened him and he immediately jumped to his feet. "Alright, alright. I'll tell her how I feel, and if she still hates me, you turn me into a turtle." And like that he was off to go confess.


	38. Nikolai

Chapter 4 Nikolai (Goes for a Swim)

Lovi watched the dancers, searching for someone that she knew would not be there. "He's not~a there, Lovina." Felicia said, coming up from behind her with her husband. Lovi remembered why she hated the potato jerk almost immediately at the besotted look between the two and had to stop herself from gagging.

"I know he isn't- wait, who-a isn't there?"

"The~a guy you like a lot."

"I-a don't like Antonio!" Lovi growled.

"Really? Then~a why did you~a know I was talking about him?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Lovi growled. "He's-a probably just-a spending his money." Felicia merely hugged her sister cheerily.

"He didn't~a take the money." She whispered. "And~a I want you to be~a happy." She giggled and walked out with her husband leaving Lovi to think. Toro was at her side, and nudged her with a pathetic look.

"What?! I'm still hurt! He lied!" But her anger was not as strong as she wished it was. She missed him. She leaned down and pet the dog who licked her hand. The little dog scampered off a little ways and barked at her wagging it's tail as if saying to follow it. "Well you-a are a sign." Lovina sighed and followed the little dog out into the garden with its large hedges.

As she passed through one of the openings in the hedges it closed behind her with a swish. She turned around and saw her escape closed off. When she turned back to keep going forward she saw thorny branches reaching out towards her. As she ran through them they tore at her dress. A branch wrapped around one of her ankles cause in her to fall at the feet of someone.

"Hello there, Princess Lovina." A man said as he walked towards her. "Look what two years has done to us. You are a beautiful young woman now, and I… I a rotten corpse!" His face was familiar. There was a curse, she remembered. "Aw, don't you remember me?!" He yelled as he slammed magic against her, causing her to go flying backwards, thankfully not hitting anything important as she hit the ground.

"Nikolai." She hissed as everything came back to her.

"Nikolai, yes! Destroyed by your despicable family… but what goes around comes around." He started to swirl his hand, green magic waving in the air where it moved. Creatures started to appear, tearing at her clothes and hair as she screamed for them to stop.

A small bat on a pillar yelled out, "You're on your own, sir! This can only end in tears!" But he wasn't really heard over her yells.

The creatures disappeared as her dress was left in shambles. "I- I'm not- not afraid of-a you!" She yelled at him, fear in her voice.

"I can fix that!" He smiled. "Care for a little swim, under the ice!" The bridge under her started to crumble, the river down below, frozen over, the stone breaking through it. She lost her balance and only had time to grab onto one of the rocks for dear life. "Say your prayers, Lovina Vargas! No one can save you now!"

"Wanna bet!" A familiar voice shouted as Nikolai was tackled to the ground. Lovi screamed as the bridge gave further away, and Antonio slid down to her rescue, grabbing her arm, his other holding onto a more firm rock for support.

"Antonio," She breathed, "If-a we survive this, remind me to-a-"

He cut her off with a flash of a smile and saying. "We can talk later."

"Oh, how cute!" Nikolai called out as Antonio began to make his way up the crumbling part, Lovi hanging off of him. "Together again... and for the last time!" And he stretched forth the relic, a green hand snatching Antonio away from her.

"Antonio!" She screamed, barely grabbing a hand hold in time.

"Lovi!" She heard him cry out as he was thrown towards a magically enchanted knight statue, who began to hack a sword at him, while another with an axe came from behind. Antonio shifted his stance and got ready as they came closer. He kicked the axe wielder into the water below, grabbing his weapon before beginning to fight the other.

Using the remains of her strength, she crawled up to the ledge, only for her hair and head to be grabbed by Nikolai. " _да пабачэння_ , Princess Lovina." And he threw her over the edge. Well, he would have if she hadn't grabbed onto a different handhold, and she started her way over to a safer ledge not being guarded by a psychopathic Belarusian.

"NO!" She heard Antonio scream. What she didn't see was the fact that he turned away from the statue for a minute and tried to jump in, but before he could, the statue grabbed him by his collar, choking him, and pulling him back to the fight.

"Long live the Vargas family!" Nikolai cried out into the air.

"I couldn't-a have said it better myself, you _merda_!" She growled as she stood up to her full height. Nikolai seemed surprised and turned to look at her. Running, she tackled him to the ground with a headbutt to the stomach, grabbing the relic before he could stop her, and rolling away.

"Lovi, watch out!" Antonio cried as the statue he was fighting turned to go after her. Before it could do anything, Antonio stood in front of her, taking the blow to the head that was meant for her. Angry, she stepped down on the relic.

"This is for that tomato jerk!"

"No, please no!" Nikolai cried as the statue and all of his spells started to crumble.

"This is for my family!" She stepped on it again. As she readied the last stomp, she yelled out, "And this, this-a one is for you! Arrivederci, Nikolai!" The magic unleashed on the courtyard, and Lovi hurried to Antonio's side, covering his body with hers. Nikolai screamed as the curse was broken, his flesh melting and then his bones crumbling, all of them turning into dust.

The courtyard was silent as the light from the relic died down. Antonio didn't move as she rearranged him so that he was facing her. "Antonio. Antonio. Please, you tomato jerk, just wake up!" She shook him but got no reaction. She felt the tears starting to form, and pushed them back until she let go, burying her head into his chest. A soft rustling noise was made as Toro barked. She looked up to glare at the dog for ruining her grieving, only to see Antonio's arm being held up to his head, a groan leaving his mouth.

" _Yo nunca voy a hacer eso otra vez_." He muttered until he saw her. Brushing away her tears and smiling shakily, he asked. "Did my little tomato cry for me? How nice of you."

"Shut up you, tomato jerk!" She cried out before crashing her lips on him. He leaned into the kiss after the shock stopped. When she pulled away, she whispered, "If you-a want to live longer than a few days, don't-a ever do that-a to me again."

"Wasn't planning on it." Antonio sat up, wincing as he felt the knot on his head, and the scratches and bruises that he could tell littered his back.

"I thought-a you were going to Rome."

"I was."

"You-a didn't take the mon-"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because of-"

Toro barked, grabbing her crown and holding it out to her in his mouth, his slobber getting all over it. Antonio gave a sad look at it before ruffling the dog's hair and handing the crown to her. "Your life awaits you. But before you go, I just wanted you to know that I hated lying to you… and that" he blushed " _Te amo, Lovi._ "

"You jerk." She whispered back, gently slapping him on the back of the head. He winced before starting to chuckle.

* * *

Felicia read the note again, just so she could smile again.

 _Dear Felicia,_

 _Since you ditched me for the potato jerk, and since I don't like the same stuff as you do, I've left. See you again. Maybe. I would say I love you but then it would mean that I was being kidnapped and that the kidnappers made me write it. Don't worry. I will bother you later. Don't be too gushy with the potato jerk._

 _\- Lovina_

She smiled and handed the note for Kiku and Ludwig to read. They smiled at her understandingly.

* * *

"So, if you ditched the royal life for me, does that mean you love me, Lovi~?" Antonio asked cheekily as Amelia tended to his wounds.

"Hell no, I just don't-a like all that bowing crap." Lovi huffed.

"You sure? Because if you did, I would have asked you to dance." She perked up, and gave him a sort of smile. Antonio got up and started to twirl her around again, though halfway through he fell over, groaning as blood seeped through his clothes.

"What the hell?! You shouldn't have-a done that! You're still hurt-a you idiot!"

"I forgot…"

"How the hell did you forget?! You nearly got skewered by statues!"

"Wait, what?" Arthur asked as he rounded the corner. Antonio gave a nervous chuckle as everyone on board crowded around him, each with a bandage of some sort.

"I- er, oops?"

He was in so much trouble.

The End of Story 6


	39. Teasers for Story 7

Teaser 1 for Story 7

Amelia plopped down on Arthur's lap, stopping him from writing. "Amelia!" He yelled attempting to push her off of him. "I'm trying to work."

Amelia pouted, "You're working a lot lately. It's annoying." Amelia leaned against her husband.

"I'm a king now. I have a lot of jobs now."

"If I was queen I could help you." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Arthur blushed, "I told you why I can't do that. It's just too dangerous right now. In maybe a few years but for now it's better if you were to just stay what you are right now. My wife."

"Ugh but I don't care. I just wanna make you feel less stressed and I was thinking maybe if my signature was just as powerful as yours I would be able to help in someway." Amelia said annoyed at her situation. Even though she was Queen in the eyes of the common people and she knew Arthur would always treat her as a queen but the other nobility she knew would never accept her even if her mother was a fairy in their eyes it was once a peasant always a peasant.

"Lia," Arthur lifted her up in his arms carrying her bridal style to the bed in the room adjacent, "as much as you don't care for your safety I do. Please stop pestering me love."

They had a silent staring contest until Amelia looked away. "Fine." She conceded. She looked up at him again a sly smile on her face that made Arthur nervous. She snuggled up close to Arthur and said in a soft voice, "Artie I have something very important to tell you."

"And what would that be love?" He asked his voice shaking. She only did that sort of thing when she was being particularly clever or cruel or just had a secret she need to tell him and he couldn't tell which it was right now and it frightened him. Amelia was one of the only people that could frighten him in that way.

She put her lips up to his ear. "I'm pregnant." she whispered.

* * *

Across a channel the young Queen Carmen of Spain had fallen very ill during her own pregnancy. She lay on her bed her husband Lovino worried sick for her making him even more short tempered with the staff of the castle than usually. Alice had been called from her home to help the Spanish queen.

Alice sat down next to Lovino. "What-a do you say-a, your grace?" He asked too worried to even swear like he usually did when things were going badly.

"Well the child has no soul." Alice said at Lovino's questioning glances she continued sadly, "It's a very rare thing but sometimes a child is born with no soul so it links with its mother's soul feeding off it. As it sucks the soul out of the mother to fill the gap in its own body it slowly sucks the life out of the mother. The child doesn't even know what it's doing and can't control it. The mother often dies before the baby can be born."

"Is there-a anything that can save-a them both?" Lovino asked worriedly.

Alice immediately answered, "There is a flower that was given to this country by Italy to celebrate the crowning of both you and your wife. It had a soul in it. A soul that had one life already past it but was transferred to that flower so it could live another life. That flower is the only way to save Carmen."

Lovino cursed, "That-a flower was-a stolen!" He cursed again.

"Then you need to find it." Alice said calmly. She worried that Lovino would not be so accepting if he learned whom the soul had originally belonged to.

Lovino order the entire kingdom to look for the flower. It was found on the edge of cliff by some soldiers and was brought back to the castle.

Soon after Queen Carmen became much better and twin baby princesses were born months later. One baby had silvery blond hair and dark blue almost purple eyes while the other had dark brown and leaf green eyes. Lovino had a crown made for each of the little princesses.

In honor of the new princesses the King and Queen sent a lantern including one in a while and to the sky. It was the happiest day that year for the entire kingdom.

Teaser 2 for Story 7

Amelia and Arthur were enjoying their vacation in Spain. At the request of Queen Carmen and King Lovino, they and their young son, Alfred, had traveled to the Mediterranean nation. They had visited with the other pair of monarchs letting the five year old prince played with the young twin princesses. The four monarchs watched as Alfred 'rescued' the two girls from a 'dragon' which was really the nursemaid that followed the three children around to make sure they didn't get hurt.

Alfred had run up to his father, stealing Arthur's red wide brimmed hat and stuck it on his head. "Now I look like the hero!" Alfred proclaimed loudly thrusting a fist in the air.

That got a laugh out of the adults. "Did Daddy's hat make you a hero?" Amelia asked.

Alfred shook his head vigorously. "No! I'm always a hero."

Amelia lightly smacked her forehead with an exaggerated expression like she had just missed something obvious. "Of course."

Diana and Anastasia ran up the Alfred. "You aren't really a hero you know." Diana teased.

"Yes I am. I'm more of a hero than you are at the very least. You're just a girl." Alfred countered.

"If I'm just a girl then how am I able to do this." Diana swiped the hat from off of Alfred's head and ran away shoving the red hat onto her head. Alfred chased after her yelling apologizes in an attempt to get the hat back.

The adults laughed at the two's interactions. Queen Carmen, who was laughing the hardest, said, "They would make a good royal couple would they not? Perhaps when they are older we can arrange a marriage."

"Why would they get married if they fight all the time?" Anastasia piped up. She sat on the stone patio they were on, drawing with her finger on a wet stone.

"Well your mother and I fought all the time." Lovino said with wink to his wife. "We still do just not as often after we had children."

"You also decreased your swearing by about a hundred fold." Carmen quipped.

"That is true." Arthur raised his glass. "I find that marriage and children decreases a few things in life. Those being sleep, wine consumption, swearing, and sanity." Amelia slapped Arthur on the arm lightly but still laughed.

"And it increases the visits of in-laws." Amelia added to the conversation.

"Where those visits unwanted?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Not entirely." His wife replied giving him a quick peck on the lips using it as a distraction to grab the glass in his hands and took a sip of the wine in it.

"Hey give that back." Arthur whined. The other royal couple laughed at his helplessness.

Amelia "You've had enough. You have to stay sober enough to not make a fool of yourself before supper."

"I'm not that much of a light weight!"

"But you're more of one than me." Arthur grabbed for the glass but Amelia downed it in one gulp.

Anastasia looked between the adults as they continued to chat and laugh. She turned just in time to see Diana get caught by Alfred who pinned her to the ground with his arm. He let out a cry of triumph and grabbed the hat back. She stood up to go and stop another fight from breaking out. If anyone had looked at the wet stone they would have been surprised to find the rock had been covered in small crystals of ice.

Alfred enjoyed the ride up to the forest with his parents. He got to ride a pony all by himself for the first time, but he was having a bit of trouble. After all he was still only a little older than five. "This is hard." Alfred said quietly hoping that his parents didn't hear. Of course his mother had.

Amelia riding along side her son said, "Of course it is sweetheart. Keep your chin up though. It gets easier. It took a few years for me to figure it out." She smiled down at her young son.

The family stopped in a clearing and set up a picnic. They ate the food Amelia had made (she had insisted despite the fact that the entire kitchen staff of Queen Carmen and King Lovino were at their service). When all the food was gone the two adults fell asleep in eachother's arms leaving their young son alone. And able to wander off.

Teaser 3 for Story 7

Katya was free of her bird form which must have meant that Natalia was dead. Although ecstatic to be human again the red haired woman's only other thought was how would she remain young now that the sorceress was dead.

Katya traveled to Natalia's death site only to find the flower that had grown when her old mistress had died had been dug up and given to Spain as a coronation gift. At this she traveled to Spain and stole the flower out of the royal gardens. She planted it on a cliff and used it to keep herself young.

One night after she was finished singing her ritual song to keep her youthful she heard heavy footsteps and quickly put the cover on the flower. As she ran to hide her lantern hit the covering tipping it over revealing the flower.

"We found it!" A soldier yelled and the flower was taken from her.

She seethed with anger when she learned what had been done with the flower.

* * *

Katya watched as the twin princesses as they snuck out of their room towards the ball room. "Come on Anastasia!" The brown haired one said to her twin.

The other girl shhhed her with a quick. "Diana quiet." Diana was just barely able to keep her laughter in. The two girls pushed open the heavy oak doors.

Once the doors were closed behind them Diana turned to Anastasia excitedly. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Anastasia held out her hands. "Watch." Between Anastasia's open palms a snowball started to slowly grow. Diana let out a squeal of delight bringing a smile to Anastasia's pale lips. Anastasia pushed the snow ball over her head causing it to fly up into the air and exploded into thousands of small intricate snowflakes. As the snowflakes fell Anastasia stomped her foot on the floor covering it with a thick layer of ice. The girls slid around on the ice. They made a small snowman together.

Anastasia looked at the snowman with suspicious look. "Do you think snowmen like warm hugs?"

Diana laughed. "Only one way to find out!" She wrapped the snowman in a hug. "I love you Yong Soo!"

"Yong Soo?" Anastasia asked with a laugh.

"That's the name I've given him." Diana said proudly.

When they got bored of the snowman Diana made a game of jumping from one pile of snow to another as Anastasia created them. As they got faster and faster Anastasia struggled to keep up. "Slow down Diana!"

Diana didn't slow down, in fact she sped up as if she didn't hear her sister. "Catch me Anastasia!" As she jumped once again Anastasia slipped as the magic shot out if her hand. It hit Diana on the side of her temple. The brunette fell and rolled down the side of the mound of snow she had just jumped off of.

Anastasia ran to her sister lifting Diana's head onto her lap. A small section of her hair turned white. Anastasia gasped and put Diana down gently, running to her parent's room. "Mamá! Papá!" Anastasia yelled as she banged on their door.

Lovino was the one who opened the door, Carmen right behind him. "What is it?"

Anastasia broke into tears. "Diana… she and I… she… she is…"

Carmen pushed past her husband and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "What's wrong with Diana, niña?"

"I hit her with the magic…" Carmen exchanged a look with her husband who ran to the library for what she knew was a map.

"Where little one?"

"The ballroom." Both mother and daughter raced to the ballroom. Carmen placed a hand on Diana's forehead. "She's as cold as ice." The queen breathed out. She wrapped her second daughter in the shawl around her shoulders and picked the young girl up in her arms.

Lovino appeared in the doorway. "Come on. We'd better be going." Carmen nodded and grabbed Anastasia's hand. As they reached the door Lovino took the elder twin's hand from her mother.

The two adults mounted their horses with one of the girls in each of their laps. They rode out of the castle and into the woods. They stopped in what appeared to be a clearing full of rocks. Lovino dismounted helping his daughter and his wife off their horses.

He walked towards the middle of the clearing. "We need your help!" The stones shook and he swallowed his pride. "Please!" The stones started to move rolling towards them. Anastasia jumped away from the moving rocks and squeaked in surprise. The stones seemed to unrolled into humanoid shapes. The creatures had hair like the long grasses that grew by the side of the rivers and clothing made of moss. Around each of their necks was a necklace with different colored glowing gemstones ranging over all the colors of the rainbow. Some of the creatures were as small as children while others were much larger than any man could be. And small older looking one hobbled towards them using a cane fashioned from what looked like iron with an intricately carved dragon on the head of the cane.

"What is it you want?" The old one asked his voice gravely and harsh.

"Are you trolls?" Anastasia blurted out.

Her parents stared at her dumbstruck but the old one laughed, the laugh deep and cheery. "Yes little one. We are what you're kind call trolls." The old troll looked towards her parents once more. "Now I ask again, what is wrong? You humans only come to us when in need of our magic." Carmen held Diana out to the old troll. He felt her head and looked up at them worriedly. "What did this to her?"

"I did." Anastasia said near tears.

"On accident." Lovino cut in with a huff.

The old troll took Anastasia's hand as gently as he could. "Born with the power or cursed?"

"Born. And it's getting much stronger." Lovino said rushingly.

"You're lucky the magic only hit her head." The old troll informed them. "If it was her heart… Well it's best not to dwell on something that didn't happen. The head is easily fooled." He placed both his hands on Diana's head. Using his power he extracted the magic. "To keep the magic from returning I'll have to replace the memories." He held up his hands a flat image between them. Slowly he made it so the memories of magic so they were set outside. "Don't worry I leave the fun." He replaced the memories in the young princess.

"Is she going to be okay?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course my dear." The troll said taking the young girl's hand. He sent a bit of magic into the air which turned into a picture of what appeared to be an older Anastasia in a queenly gown. "My dear your power is wonderful. It can bring joy and happiness to many people if used correctly." The image made a beautiful statue of ice that caused the crowd that had appeared to clap. "But it can also cause extreme fear in others." The crowd turned a shade of dark red and jumped upon the image of the older her. She squeaked and ran to her father burying her face in his leg.

"What can we do to prevent her being hated?" Carmen asked.

The old troll shrugged. "I will not pretend to know how your kind think. I will not say how you could do that as we do not have that problem within our society."

Lovino placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll help her learn to control it. Until she's learned we'll take precautions. Reduce and replace some of the staff. Limit her contact with others including Diana. For both of their safety." Carmen nodded placing a hand on Diana's forehead now its normal temperature once again.

The old troll grunted. "Perhaps that will work."

The King and Queen said their goodbyes to the trolls. As they started to gallop away Anastasia thought she saw a glimpse of a young boy with blonde hair come out of the trees to talk with the old troll.

* * *

Over the next few years many things changed for Diana. Anastasia received her own room leaving her sister alone in what used to be their large joint bedroom. Along with that Diana received a new nurse named Katya. The voluptuous women soon found out that if she sang a certain song to her charge the young girl's hair would start to glow and reversed her aging. When she told the King and Queen they had expressed a desire to tell the little girl only when she was old enough to understand the consequences should the people of the kingdom figure out, one of those being that she would be in great danger. So the nurse kept the information from the young princess until she was thirteen. Then Diana was taught the song that controlled her power and told the danger of letting others know.

Throughout this entire time Diana missed her sister. She only saw her older twin at dinners of the court and even then her sister was silent and did not stay very long. Her hands were also always covered in gloves no matter what time of year it was.

Diana would often knock on Anastasia's door and ask if she wanted to come out of her room. Anastasia's answer was always the same. "Maybe later Diana." Until one day she just stopped trying. That was also the day that her parents left on the trip that would kill them. During that trip their boat capsized killing them. Anastasia didn't even come to the funeral. After the ceremony Diana knocked on Anastasia's door. The door was ice cold but Diana just put the lack of heat to the open window across from the door and the chilling wind that swept the upper halls of the castle almost everyday.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes Diana?" She could hear the tears in Anastasia's voice.

"Are you willing to come out?"

"Not right now."

"We only have eachother now."

"I know." There was a pause. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault they died."

"I know."


	40. For the First Time in Forever

Chapter 1: For the First Time in Forever (Because None of Us Ever Left This Freaking Castle)

Diana slept soundly, the golden daylight streaming through the window. A loud knock shocked the girl out of her slumber. She slowly sat up. "Yes?"

"Time to wake up M'lady." The voice of Katya's husband, Magnus, drifted through the closed door. "Today is your sister's coronation."

Diana rubbed her eyes. "My sister's corneration?" Her vision became cleared of the haze of sleep and she saw the beautiful outfit she was supposed wear to the ceremony. She jumped out of bed only to trip over the edge of the rug and fall onto the floor, hitting her chin on the carpet. She jumped up rubbing the bottom of her chin hoping to not find any blood on her hand as she pulled it away from the stinging area of skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when her hands came away clear of that red liquid.

She pulled on the dark green ceremonial army jacket and a pair of blue pants. Two handmaids succeeded in transforming Diana's rats nest of bed head into a single braid that fell down to about her mid back. She pulled it over her shoulder and fingered the strands. She looked into the mirror and saw Katya at her door holding a piece of purple fabric that Diana recognized as a cape. "Come in Katya."

The nurse walked up to her charge and placed the cape on Diana's shoulders clasping it in place with small delicate golden hooks that clung to the green fabric of Diana's jacket. "Are you ready, My Lady?" Katya asked a large smile on her face. That smile always put Diana off. It looked more like Katya was baring her teeth rather than smiling.

"Of course, Katya." Diana smiled at the nurse who had been one of the only constant faces for the past years for the princess.

The older woman kissed the girl's forehead. "Good. You worry me sometimes my flower."

"I know."

"What happened to your chin?" Katya touched the red skin causing Diana to hiss in pain.

"I tripped getting out of bed. I'm okay though."

Katya frowned. "You should heal it. It will be a distraction at the coronation."

"You really think it will be?"

"I guarantee it." Katya looked at her quizzically. "I could sing it if you wish." Diana nodded. Katya took Diana's braid in her hand and pressed it lightly on the patch of red skin. The nurse started to sing softly. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." The chestnut braid glowed when the song finished for a few seconds. Diana felt a soft tingle on her skin and saw the grey in Katya's auburn hair disappear.

She pushed Katya's hand away from her face and looked in the mirror. "That looks much better. Not going to grab anyone's attention away from Anastasia now will I?"

"Not at all." Katya gave a condescending smile.

"Katya… Perhaps we could go for a walk today. I would like to see the town before the ceremony."

"Why would you want to do that?" Katya asked.

"I haven't gone out of castle more than a handful of times since I was seven. I want to see how things have changed since my parents' funerals." Diana said calmly waiting for how her caretaker would react.

Katya frowned. "You'll be able to go out as much as you want when your sister is Queen."

"Why-?"

"Diana, you are need here today."

"But why?"

"Diana!" Katya slammed her hands on the vanity Diana was sitting in front of causing the girl to jump. "Sorry." The woman lifted her hands and brushed off her palms. "I am simply looking out for you my dear. After today you will be a full grown woman. After today I can do little to protect you. You don't need to be told the dangers once again. Just let me have this one day? Please?"

Diana looked into her caretaker's eyes and felt a wave of guilt. "Fine. I'll stay."

Katya hugged her. "I love you my flower."

Diana rolled her eyes making sure Katya couldn't see her and said the next line in their ritual. "I love you more."

Katya let go of the princess. Kissing Diana's brow she finished with a quick, "I love you most." As the nurse made towards the door she added, "Don't go out into the city. You may stay in your quarters or you may go to the kitchens but only there. I expect to find you there when I come to get you for the practice one to two hours."

"I'll be there or outside the window on the pulley system." Diana reassured.

"If you're out there be careful." Katya turned around to look at her charge as she shut the door. "I'll see you in a bit my flower."

"I'll be here." Diana said. After the door closed she jumped off her seat and finished the sentence with a quick. "Not really." She opened the door cautiously, looking from side to side. When Katya was nowhere to be seen Diana rushed out of her room, her sleek leather boots making no more than a whisper as they made contact with the carpet as she made her way to the kitchen.

Diana enjoyed the kitchen. It bustled with noise a good change from the usual silence of the rest of the castle. The kitchen staff were kind and usually let her have whatever food she wished whenever she wished for it. It didn't hurt her opinion of them that they never told Katya when she snuck out. She grabbed a chocolate off a plate on the long table. The head cook gave Diana's hand a light slap and winked at the princess. "Save that appetite of yours for tonight princess." the man said in his deep voice.

"Yes sir!" Diana lazily saluted him. "Could you and your maids cover for me for the next hour about?"

The head cook let out a merry laugh. "What devious little thing do you wish to do in that time little one?"

"I'm not so little anymore. I'm a full grown woman as of tomorrow. And I'm just sneaking out. Nothing too horrid."

The assistant head cook, a small woman with greying hair, pushed Diana towards the backdoor. "Oh just go. We won't let that nurse find out you've left."

"Thank you!" She ran out of the back door into the alley way between the castle walls and some of the fine houses that were just outside the castle. Diana ran until she was a fair ways away from the stone walls that had been like a cage to her for years. She smiled as she realized that today would be the last day of sneaking out.

She passed by a small boy who asked his mother in an uncomfortable tone, "Why do I have to wear this?" She noticed him tugging on the vest he was wearing.

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's coronation day!" The boy's mother tried to inspire a sense of excitement in her son.

"But that's not my fault!" The boy whined. Diana laughed quietly at the conversation.

She saw a middle aged couple being stopped by the guards. The man she assumed was the husband was speaking rapidly with the guards, his wife getting increasingly angry with the men. The man, who had curly brown hair and green eyes, said in a stern voice that for some reason didn't fit how Diana thought the man should speak, "I know that I was banished twenty years ago, but that ruling was repealed when I married Lovina. I got an invitation to the coronation right here." Diana walked past the scene not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She bought bag of caramel squares and popped one in her mouth sucking on it. She placed the bag under her belt. She took a deep breath of the February air. She loved this time of year. In winter the heat of autumn died down and became mellow and sometimes rainy. However today the sun was peeping from behind the clouds that had covered it for the past few days. As she skipped down the walkway a blonde haired young man, who looked surprisingly familiar, passed dangerously close in front of her. "Sorry!" The young man yelled back at her. A pair of guards chased after the boy.

She continued down to the docks walking on the stones. She looked at one of the clock towers and realized that she was running out of time. She sprinted towards the castle but as she running she was blindsided by a horse. She stumbled back from the animal but in the process tripped and fell into a boat which slid off of where it was on the deck almost into the water. "Ugh." She groaned feeling a bump start to form on the back of her head.

"I am so sorry." A man apologized through gritted teeth. Diana looked up to see a young man with brown hair and red eyes with the reigns of a black war stallion in his hands. He was very fit and fairly tall. The small smile he wore in his features was slightly smug. His skin was the tannest she had ever seen. She could tell by his rich clothing that he was a lord at the very least. "Here let me help you up." He held out a hand to her placing a foot on the edge of the boat pulling it back from the edge before it fell.

"Th-thanks." Diana grabbed his hand. He pulled her up.

"Glad I could help such a pretty lady." The brown haired man smirked at her. He brought her hand to his lips. "Where are my manners? I am Prince Allen of the Watli people. And you might be?" Diana had heard of the Watli people in her lessons. They were fierce warriors often using magic to achieve their victories.

"Princess Diana of Spain."

Allen wore a look of confusion. "Princess?" He went into a full bow. "M'lady. I feel inclined to apologize again for hitting you."

"Um…" Diana felt incredibly uncomfortable. "You don't have to do that. I mean I'm not the one getting crowned. That would be Anastasia." Allen looked up at her. Diana tried to step out of the boat but tripped over the edge of the wood. She fell on top of Allen. "Oh I am so sorry." She pushed herself off him so she was supported by locked elbows. "I'm so clumsy."

Allen smiled. "I don't mind."

They stared into each other's eyes for a good minute. "Um we should move. This is slightly awkward. I mean not because you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're perfect. Wait what?" She shook her head. "I'm rambling. Sorry." Allen let out a laugh his brilliant white teeth showing through tan lips.

"You're fine. And if you want to move you'll kinda have move first sweetheart. I'm the one that's pinned not you. However I wouldn't be grumbling if our places were reversed." Diana blushed and scrambled off him. He stood up brushing himself off.

"You don't need to apologize for hitting me again. I mean if you had hit my twin sister it would have been…" She searched for the word but finding none settled for a sound of fearful surprise and splayed her hands. "But luckily for you it's just me."

"Just you?" Allen asked as off he found the fact that she had just dismissed her position to be ridiculous.

"Yep just me." She sighed before she noticed the bells ringing behind her. "I've got to go. See you at the coronation?" She started running up the stairs behind her.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Diana ran into the side door of the kitchen just two minutes before Katya entered looking for her. "Diana!" The nurse ran to the princess. "Oh child. You have no idea how long I've been searching for you. You weren't in your room or here and I got so worried. And-"

Diana laughed. "I was just getting a breath of fresh air in the courtyard. I needed something to calm my nerves."

Katya pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't."

"Good."

* * *

Anastasia was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She was standing in front of the good portion of kingdom's nobles and the nobles of visiting nations being crowned the Queen of her country. And, she feared, about to reveal her powers to everyone. She had been forced to take off her gloves during the ceremony. She looked to the side with her eyes catching sight of Diana who smiled at her. That gave her a bit of courage. She bowed to the bishop as he placed a crown upon her head. She grabbed the scepter off the purple pillow being held by a page and turned around quickly. The bishop chanted the traditional prayer asking God to help her reign with rightness and mercy. As he chanted ice crystals spread from the tips of her fingers and slowly creep up the scepter. All in attendance clapped excitedly at the future she represented. As soon as it was acceptable to do so she placed the scepter back on the purple felt she had taken it from. She turned once again towards the packed pews. The applause became even more vigorous. Anastasia looked at her sister and exchanged a smile with her. Diana's eyes caught someone else's and she waved at whomever had distracted her. Anastasia followed her sister's gaze to a tan brunet who was waving back at Diana. Anastasia frowned. Something about that boy's smile put her off.

The new queen was paraded around the city before she was taken back to the castle. She was given an hour to change and get ready for the grand ball that would be held in celebration that night. As she stood while her handmaidens finished with squeezing her body into a corset, Magnus entered. A handmaiden quickly pulled a robe over her mistresses underdressed body. "What do you want Magnus?" Anastasia growled.

The man ran a hand through his orange hair. "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to make sure that my dearest Katya and I stayed here as staff even after you assume full leadership of this household."

Anastasia let out a bark of laughter. "And why would I do that?"

Magnus smirked and slipped an arm around the young queen's waist, he rubbed his thumb into the small of her back. Leaning in to whisper he said so quietly that no one not even someone two feet away would have been able to hear him. "Because my dear, we know about your powers. If you release us from our posts you will be found out. And what will happen then? I'm sure your subjects will be more than happy to burn you at the stake or draw and quarter you as well as your sister."

She pushed him away. "You would dare to threaten my sister."

"Not at all." Magnus faked disgust at the accusation. "I'm simply stating the facts. And if you can't handle that M'lady… Perhaps you shouldn't be the Queen."

"Magnus leave. As you can see I've got much to do in the next hour and I am definitely not dressed enough to have a comfortable conversation with you."

Magnus bowed low to the ground. "Of course M'lady. I'll expect your answer tonight." He stalked out of the room leaving Anastasia more anxious than before. She noticed the icy footprints where her feet had been only once she moved.


	41. Love is an Open Door

Chapter 2: Love is an Open Door (That Should Stay Shut)

Diana watched as Anastasia walked up onto the raised platform with the throne on it, the herald announcing, "Queen Anastasia of Spain." Everyone around her bowed. Anastasia looked regal in her deep purple dress and cape. She had replaced her normally white gloves with a pair of black ones. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. She sat on a gilded throne.

Diana heard the herald announce, "Princess Diana of Spain" and rushed out in front of everyone, all of them bowing, this time to her. She waved awkwardly at the people she saw, only one person, an old grey haired lady in the front, waved back.

The herald grabbed her hand and dragged her out to be on the same level as her sister. "Are you sure-?" The herald glared at her. "Oh okay. I'll just stay here then." Diana brushed off her gown with a few sweeps of her hands.

"The festivities may begin." Anastasia announced and the congregation started to dance as the band picked up a tune. A waltz by the sound of it. "Hey." Anastasia whispered to her sister.

Diana looked around for who Anastasia had been addressing. When she saw no one she answered with, "Uh, hey? Like hey me?"

Anastasia elbowed her sister gently. "Who else is there?" The new queen turned towards her sister. "Diana-"

She was cut off by the herald coughing lightly. By the man stood a middle aged couple both with blond hair, the husband with green eyes and large eyebrows, the wife with sparkling blue eyes. "King Arthur and Queen Amelia of England My Lady."

Anastasia bowed to both of them and they bowed back. Queen Amelia was the first to speak. "Look how you two dears have grown. You probably don't remember but we've been here once before. A long, long, long while ago."

Anastasia smiled. "I think I remember. Didn't you have a son?"

Both the Arthur and Amelia's eyes darkened with sadness. Arthur spoke, "He's not here currently."

Diana didn't know exactly how to respond luckily for her Anastasia did. "Well we will miss him here." The two monarchs left to be replaced by another couple in the long line of visitors who wanted to meet the Queen of Spain for themselves. Throughout the next thirty minutes Diana could slowly see Anastasia's anxiety increase. Even with having been separated for almost eleven years she could still tell when her twin was anxious.

"Anastasia are you okay?" Diana asked cautiously as the line of people came to an end.

"Of course." Anastasia answered.

"Good." Diana gave her sister a hug. Anastasia freaked. _What if I hurt her again?_ She thought frantically. She pushed her sister off of her. Diana looked at her hurt. "I suppose I've overstepped your boundaries. I'm sorry." Diana turned around and made her way through crowd tears welling in her eyes. A far distance from Anastasia Diana bumped into someone who caught her as she fell.

"Glad I caught you." A familiar voice said as a strong grip pulled her up.

She looked at her savior to see a gleaming white smile and red eyes. "Allen." He set down his glass of champagne on a butlers tray.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Just wasn't looking at where I was going."

He smiled. "If that's what it takes for us to run into each other you should not look where you're going ever again." She laughed. The band picked up a jig. "It's a little loud here for conversation. Perhaps we could sneak out to the garden?" Diana nodded and grabbed his hand leading him through the crowd of people.

They spent the evening talking. Eventually they got on the subject of siblings. "Yeah for like three years my older brother pretended that I didn't even exist. Matt's just a jerk that way." Allen shrugged. He smiled at her tipping his chair back. "I'm guessing you and miss queeny don't get along so well either?"

Diana sighed. "When we were little we were really close like scarily close. But then one day she just kinda shut me out for no reason and I never got a clear answer. I mean we saw each other but it wasn't the same. She became really cold. I think it had something to do with her training to be Queen." She looked at him. "Hey can I say something completely crazy?"

"I love crazy." He smirked.

"Well Allen all my life I've had door shut in my face."

He caught her drift and getting up dragged her towards the railing putting his arms around her waist. "I get it. I mean I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." He kissed the top of her head gently. "And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." He looked into her leaf green eyes and smiled softly. "But with you I feel okay. Like I've found where I'm meant to be. I've found my place Diana and I'm not letting it go."

She giggled softly. "It's almost like love is an open door."

He buried his head in her shoulder whispering. "It is. If you really find it." He looked up at her. "Hey can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." She smiled at her parroting.

"Will you marry me? I mean obviously not for a little while but I'll be your fiancé for as long as it takes."

"I'm gonna say something even crazier." She beamed. "Yes!"

* * *

The newly engaged couple waded through the throng of people until they made it to Anastasia at last. "Oh Diana I'm sorry about earlier-"

Diana cut her off. "It doesn't matter. We'll deal with that later. Can we perhaps go into the hall?"

Anastasia smiled "Of course." They exited the room into a hall lined with socializing rooms for people who needed a quieter space than the dance floor to catch up with friends. One of the door was guarded by a man which signified its occupation. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Anastasia don't freak out but I wanted you to know that," Diana looked at Allen. "Correction we wanted you to know that we would like to get married."

Anastasia looked between the couple in front of her in shock. "Um… Diana. Could I talk to you? Alone?"

Diana looked at her sister. "Whatever you want to say you can say to both of us."

Anastasia let out a long breath. "Okay…" She squared her shoulders. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"But it's love."

"Diana what do you know of love?"

"More than you. You only know how to shut people out-"

Allen put a hand up. "M'Lady if I might ease your conscious-"

"No no you may not." Anastasia turned back towards the door to the ball room. "You should probably leave. I'm going to end the ball and close the gates again."

At those words Diana lost it. "No! Anastasia I can't live like this forever. I've done it for too long already and I've almost gone half mad."

"Then leave." Anastasia shot back as calm as a still pool. Allen grabbed Anastasia's glove accidently pulling it off. The Queen's calm demeanor crumbled then. "Give that back." She whined.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Not until you listen to us." He held it over his head.

Anastasia jumped for it but was too short to reach. "Give it back." She started getting frustrated an aura of cold surrounding her. "Give it." She swiped her hand back behind her creating an arch of icicles on the ground. Diana let out a small shriek. Anastasia looked at her handywork in horror. "Diana?"

Just then a large group of visitors left the ballroom and saw the scene before them. A woman screamed as more icicles sprouted from under Anastasia's feet slowly inching towards the guests. "Stay away from me!" Anastasia yelled at everyone before running off down the hall. All the doors she ran past icing over. The blonde slid out of a side door and down a small rocky outcropping of shore.

"Anastasia!" She heard Diana call her name from nearby. Steeling herself she stepped onto the river that ran through the city and was surprised to find that her magic froze the calm waters just enough that her foot didn't fall through. She ran across the river leaving an icy trail behind her. The crystals radiated outward until the entire river was frozen. Diana rushed out the side door and saw Anastasia from across the ice. "Anastasia!" She called once again. She scrambled down the rock as snow softly began to fall. Allen followed close behind her catching her as she slipped on the ice.

"Careful. Don't want you to crack open that pretty little head if yours." Diana started to cry. "Okay maybe it's not the best time to crack jokes. Sorry. We'll get her back. I promise."


	42. Let it Go

Chapter 3: Let It Go (You Just Sang It Didn't You)

Diana looked at Katya. "What do we do now?"

Katya looked at her charge. "I know what you're going to do. You're going to go to your room and stay there until this whole thing has blown over. Then if your sister refuses to come back and unfreeze everything we'll just have to move the capital elsewhere."

"Katya I can't just stay here while my sister-"

Allen cut her off. "Diana, maybe you should sit this one out."

"Why?!" She whined.

"Because of that attitude." Magnus muttered under his breath.

Katya elbowed him in the ribs. "Magnus. No." She turned her attention back to Diana. "My dear should you disappear to look for your sister who will take over the kingdom? Your closest relative is from your father's side in Italy. Your people will never accept them as King or Queen though and the nobles will have an all out war for the crown. And then there's the fact that there are a whole group of visiting monarchs trapped in a room by your sister's ice. We need someone here to help them when we get them out."

"Why can't you do that?"

Allen jumped in again. "We already decided that Katya would lead the effort to keep the citizens warm and Magnus would lead the figuring out how to get the other monarchs free bit while I go and find your sister."

Diana stomped her foot once in frustration. "Fine." She growled and ran up to her room. She flung herself onto the bed and started to punch the pillow. After she couldn't get anymore anger out on that she just planted her face in the fabric and screamed once. She stayed like that until a few minutes later Katya entered the room.

Katya walked over to the brunette's side and rubbed circles into her back. "Are you better sunflower?"

Diana looked up at the red head. "Not really. I feel so useless."

"I know child. Sometimes you just have to allow the boys to do things for you. It's just how the world works. Men will get the glory anyways might as well make them work for it. I'll let you come and help me tomorrow once Allen has set off. He's the one who wants to protect you this way."

"Okay."

"Just stay here until then."

"Okay."

* * *

Katya sprinted down the steps almost running into Allen. "You convinced her to stay up there?"

Katya nodded. "For now. She'll probably be out of her room in the next hour. She never was able to listen. Hell of a problem for me when she was younger. Even snuck out today though she doesn't know I know."

"If she leaves will I still be able to take power though?" Allen growled.

"You might have an even better chance especially if Anastasia hits her with her magic."

"Good. I'm trusting you Katya."

"And I'm trusting you. You'd better deliver."

* * *

Anastasia didn't know how she got up to the top of the mountain so fast. It was still night as she walked up the area. She looked back on the snow covered mountain and sighed. The snow glowed brightly with the light of the moon. "This is a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen." She said to the wind as it howled past. She looked at her hands pulling off the extra glove. "Oh Diana I couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried."

She sighed and threw the glove into the wind behind her. Reaching behind her Anastasia threw off her cloak. She turned to watch it float away letting the weight of leadership slip off her shoulders. Slowly building up her courage she let out a bit of magic from the tip of her finger. It spiraled into the smooth shapes she remembered from when she was younger, not the spiked points that had existed since she had tried to suppress her powers. A pinch of childlike wonder sparked in her mind and she laughed out loud. She started running towards the ravine imagining a staircase made of snow and casing the magic towards the hole in the ground. Just before she stepped onto her snow bridge she turned around and with a flick of her wrist she made a simple snowman to remind her of her sister and why she had left. "Stay." She whispered to the inanimate sculpture of snow.

She turned back around and stepped onto the snow staircase (A. N. I really wanted to type snowcase there. I'm sorry.). The powder that should have crumbled froze under her feet until it was a solid block of ice. She ran up the stairs making a complete bridge across the ravine. She let out another laugh and stomped her foot on the ground a large snowflake of ice radiating out from under her foot. Walls flew up around her and the floor rose beneath her. She smiled as she closed off the vaulted ceiling forming a snowflake chandelier.

Anastasia pulled out her tiara. She looked at the jeweled face. "I'm never going back. The past is in the past!" She threw it to the side pulling her hair out of the bun. Her long blonde hair fell down her back stopping at the middle of it. She ran a hand along her scalp untangling the messy strands. She noticed the tears in her dress and sighed. Using the magic once again she covered the fabric in ice sewing it back together in a way. The icy fabric was freezing to the touch but the cold had never bothered her anyways.


	43. Horses are Better Than People

Chapter 4: Horses are Better Than People (Hey They Don't Throw You in Jail)

Alfred had never been more delighted for a snow storm in Spain. He didn't know how it happened but he would forever be grateful for it. It was a God send as the chaos let him sneak into the castle kitchen without notice. The large stone room was empty of people but filled with food. He rubbed his hands together and was about to bite into an apple when something hard smacked into the back of his head.

Diana squeaked as the young man in front of her fell over unconscious. She held up a frying pan defensively. The teenager she had hit snapped an sky blue eye open and she made a another move to hit him but his hand shot up blocking her. "What the-?!" He yelled.

"What were you doing stealing?" She growled at him.

The blonde boy scrambled to his feet. "Why'd'ya hit me?" He shoot back.

"You were stealing. Isn't it obvious?"

"Those things are heavy. You could've broken my skull."

"Well I didn't so everything will be fine if you tell me why you were stealing." She looked him up and down. He looked at least her age. His tall figure was not overly muscular but he wasn't a stick either. His hair was a sandy blonde with a single gravity defying strand. "Someone as fit as you shouldn't have a hard time finding work."

He sighed. "Well having an accidental killing to your name doesn't help."

"How do you accidently kill someone?" Diana asked.

"Long story short I had a pick axe left it in the woods, person tripped impaled themselves on it, and I was blamed for a murder that wasn't even a murder and wasn't even my fault." He held his hands as she threatened him with the frying pan. "I'm sorry for trying to steal alright! Don't hurt me! If want more information I'll give it to you. My name is Alfred and I'm almost eighteen. My birthday is in July. I wandered away from my parents when I was six and have been living with some friends in the mountains since."

"You didn't need to tell me that much." Diana sighed. She lowered the frying pan and looked at Alfred.

"What are you staring at? Is my hair going white or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"No… but you can help me with a plan I have." Diana smirked.

Alfred sighed. _Oh great the idiot that is me found a way to get tangled up in another plan._

Alfred never intended to end up in his converted cart with the princess of Spain sitting next to him searching for the Queen of Spain, but nevertheless he was in that situation. He actually likes his cart. He had gotten tired of having to switch loads to a sleigh so he had built a set of large skis that could hold the wheels in place making it into a sleigh.

Alfred looked at his horse, Heracles, who whinnied and looked at his master pointedly. Heracles had found Alfred all those years ago when he had wandered away from his parents and had delivered the young boy to the trolls who had cared for Alfred. The young man trusted his horse more than any other creature he had encountered and he had encounter many. He knew what the horse wanted.

Alfred looked at the princess next to him. "So what exactly made the Queen go ice crazy?"

"Well… it's kinda my fault. I was in love and I asked for her blessing on the marriage but she said no 'cause I had only known him for like a day-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." He turned towards her leaving Heracles to drive himself. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yes. And Allen, the guy, grabbed her glove, which she always wears and I though she just had a thing about dirt."

"No. No. You got ENGAGED to a man you met yesterday!"

"It's called true love jerk."

"Unbelievable… Okay if it is," he used his hands to make quotation marks around his next words, "'true love' what's his favorite color?"

"Red."

"Last name?"

"Of the Walti people."

"That's not a last name."

"Yes it is."

"Fine. Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Really?" He smirked at her confused expression. Man she was innocent. "Whatever. Have you ever had a meal with him?" She shook her head. "What if you hate the way he eats. What if he's a horrible, abusive-" Alfred stopped mid sentence as he heard a rustle in the woods. He also notice that Heracles had stopped.

"You haven't even-"

"Shhhh." He looked back into the wood.

"Don't sh me sir-"

"No seriously stop talking."

"Why-" Her voice died in her throat as she turned around to see a pack of wolves skirting the fire light of the torch bracket behind them.

Alfred looked at her worried. "Don't show fear. They can smell it."

"It's kinda hard not to show fear when there's a pack of wolves surrounding us."

"Well you just have to learn to deal. And be prepared to light things on fire." He grabbed the reins tightly in his hands and whipped them. Heracles took off carving a trail in the snow. The wolves gave chase following with a loud howl.

Alfred picked up the torch. He grabbed a bed roll and held the torch up to it setting it on fire and threw the flaming fabric. It hit two of the wolves. "What exactly are you doing?!" Diana yelled gripping the edge of cart.

Alfred laughed. "I told you. Be prepared to set things on fire. You should really learn to listen better M'Lady. It's seems to be a flaw with you." The brunette glared at him. The glare sparked attention to his throbbing head. "Sorry my lady. I'm a bit of a jester as you can see."

Diana gave a single bark of dry laughter. "Of course." Alfred smiled at her response. Suddenly he felt teeth sink into his forearm and a cry of pain flared up in his throat. He looked to see a wolf had clamped its jaws around his muscle. Diana screamed and hit the wolf with a metal pole making it fly off.

"Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yes I'm fine. Keep an eye on the road." He clutched the bleeding wound.

Diana grew more worried as she looked towards the road. "We have a problem. We might have to jump over a ravine."

Alfred groaned and looked at the direction they were heading. "On Heracles' back." He said coolly.

"Why?"

"Just do it Diana!" He picked her up and basically threw her onto the horse's back. He climbed over the same distance and sat behind her, grabbing her around the waist. "Jump!" Alfred yelled to Heracles as he cut the ropes to the cart. The animal flew over the ravine barely landing on the other side. Alfred rolled off the animal's back. "I need a rest." He panted out. "Wake me when the sun comes out."

Diana fell next to him. "We need to patch that wound first. It will get infected if we don't."

"Do you have a cloth Diana? Or a fire to clean it with? Or even the skills to patch a wound?"

Diana huffed. "I know how to treat wounds. One of the duties if the princess is that if ever the kingdom is attacked we are to care for the sick and wounded. And I'll have both of the other components in the next hour."

"Then wake me when you've prepared them." He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Allen glared at Katya. "How could you let her escape?"

"It gives you another reason to go out." Katya smirked. "And should Diana be hit by her sisters magic you will have so much more opportunity to take the throne."

* * *

Diana gently shook Alfred to wake him up. "Sit up." She commanded gently. He obeyed her still under a haze of sleep. "I need to clean and bandage your wounds." He let her move him around like a large doll. She poured a bit of wine out of a wine skin onto a cloth. She gently cleaned the bite. He hissed in pain. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Silence pervaded the area. She looked at him and chewed her lip. Heracles whinnied. "Thank you. For all the things you've done." Diana whispered. Her voice became louder as he turned to look at her. "I know I'm not very good company and if you want to I'll go on ahead and let you leave if you want."

Alfred looked at the princess and smirked after a minute of deliberation. "Nah. You'll die out here on your own and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because I wasn't able to take a little annoyance."

She chuckled. "You are an interesting man Alfred." She grabbed one of the rags she had laid out and slowly started to wrap his arm. "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

Diana looked between his face and the injury on his arms. Finally settling her attention on her arm she continued. "I… I was wonder how you could be so strong." He gave her a look of confusion. "Not in a weird way. I mean you were able to block one of my blows with a hand and the other knocked you out for only a short period. And then you flung me onto Heracles with little effort. Not to be rude but you don't look like you'd be able to do that."

Alfred chuckled. "I'm not what people have in mind when they think of someone who can lift a horse am I?" He looked down at his hands. "I've always been strong for how I look. When I was thirteen I was able to pull a cart as fast as a walking horse without straining. It was pretty crazy. Imagine a little skinny, blonde, thirteen year old pulling a cart up a mountain." Diana laughed a bit. "And I've always been able to heal quickly. Just a bit of natural magic I suppose."

Diana smiled. "Do you know of anyone else with natural magic?"

Alfred bit his lip trying to think of a _human_ person. "Other than your sister not really. Unless someone has decided not to trust me with that heavy of a secret."

Diana chewed her lip silently.


	44. I've Got a Dream

Chapter 5: I've Got a Dream (To See the End of this Freaking Winter)

Diana walked alongside Alfred who was leaning against Heracles. While Alfred had been sleeping she had learned exactly how intelligent the creature was. Heracles could definitely understand her and he even tried to help in anyway he could, unbuckling saddlebags that had blankets or food. Diana had wrapped herself in a smaller blanket with beautiful multicolored weaving. It made a fairly good impromptu shawl. Alfred had pulled out his 'mountain jacket' as he called it.

They entered a clearing near a frozen waterfall. The trees around them were covered in curling frost with cylindrical icicles hanging from the branches. Everything sparked as the sun hit it just right. Diana stared around in awe.

"I've only seen snow up close a couple of times and I never knew how beautiful it was." She whispered.

Alfred nodded. "It can be really pretty."

"Yeah!" And excited voice said from behind them. "But it needs a bit of color! Like yellow maybe? Nah yellow and snow. Yuck." Diana and Alfred turned around to see a small snowman standing between them. "Hey!"

Diana screamed and kicked the snowman knocking its head into Alfred's hands. "Hey I don't want it!" Alfred threw the head back to her.

"I don't want it either." They started to toss it back and forth. The snowman's body following the movement of its head.

"Can you please give my head back."

Diana looked at the snowman's body. "Ack the body!" She cried throwing the head back onto the snowman's body.

The snowman slid a couple of feet away and stood up slowly. His head was upside down on his body. "Wait why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" He asked his angled eyes squinting at them. Diana quickly moved to flip the snowman's head around. "Ah much better." He waved a stick arm at them. "As I was going to say before you started playing toss with my head, hi. I'm Yong Soo. I like warm hugs."

Diana's face fell slack. "Yong Soo?"

"Yep. I'm the best snowman ever."

Diana looked the snowman over. He had slanted eyes made of what seemed to be coal for the pupils and blackened dirt for the slightly lighter irises. His nose was a large golden button and his mouth was made of small coals. The snowman's arms were straight sticks and a single curled stick stuck out of the side of his head. "Yong Soo? That's right! Didn't Anastasia make you?"

The snowman nodded. "Yep. I don't know if she knows I'm alive though. She left right after I was created." He looked up at Diana. "I like you. You're pretty. What's your name?"

Diana smiled. "I'm Diana. Anastasia is my sister."

Yong Soo got excited. "So you're like my aunt! That's so cool!"

"I suppose I am."

Yong Soo looked to Alfred and Heracles whom he had been avoiding looking at since he had found the group. "Who's the reindeer like creature without horns?"

Diana guessed he was asking about Heracles. "Heracles."

Yong Soo nodded his head. "And who's the horse?"

"Um… Heracles."

Yong Soo smiled. "Makes things easier for me."

Alfred realized the first question was about him. "Hey! I do not look like a reindeer!"

"But you do Heracles."

"My name isn't Heracles, it's Alfred!"

"Whatever Heracles."

"You little-"

Diana put a hand on Alfred's arm stopping him. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Alfred argued back.

" _Yes_ it is." Alfred glared at her but dropped the subject.

"So what brings you guys out this far from the city?" Yong Soo inquired.

Alfred huffed. "We're looking for Anastasia to get her to reverse this winter and bring back summer."

Yong Soo's eyes lit up. "Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot-"

Alfred chuckled. "You obviously haven't had a lot of experience with heat have you?"

The snowman smiled squinting his eyes shut. The snow slid seamlessly over his eyes. "Nope! But I want to."

Alfred smirked. "I'm going to tell him."

Diana punched him lightly in the arm. "Alfred no!"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Yong Soo followed Diana and Alfred through the woods. Diana looked back at the small snowman before turning to Alfred. "Do you think we should ask him where Anastasia is? If she made him, he might know."

Yong Soo appeared in between them. "Well I don't exactly remember where it was but there is someone who does."

Alfred yelled. "Why are you so good at that?!"

"Good at what?"

"Sneaking up on people."

"But you knew I was right behind you?'

"I didn't mean… you know what it doesn't matter."

Diana let out a laugh. "Can you show us where they are?"

"Sure." Yong Soo skipped ahead of them, leading them through the snow. They finally arrived at a building with warm glowing windows. They could hear the jolly singing that signified that they were approaching a tavern. Alfred groaned quietly to himself. He hated places like this. There was always someone wanted to turn him into the authorities for the reward.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Nothing." Alfred sigh.

Diana knew he was lying but decided not to push it. She opened her mouth to say something else but her feet suddenly flew out from under her and she tumbled down the snowy hillside. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she realized she must have bit her tongue judging by the sharp pain on the muscle. She stopped rolling in a stream that was moving too fast to turn to ice. She sat in the water in shock for a few seconds. Suddenly Alfred was by her side lifting her to her feet. He lifted her out the the creek. Her head was spinning and the cold was starting to make her limbs numb. The combination made it hard for her to stand so she leaned against the young man's chest, shivering.

"Is she okay?" Yong Soo asked.

Alfred tried to smile for the young snow creature, but it looked more like he was constipated. "Uh, sure? We should just get her to the tavern to warm up, and then she'll be fine and dandy." Alfred ushered Yong Soo into the tavern, only looking up when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Well if it isn't the famous outlaw, Alfred F. Jones." A British voice drawled from behind them. Alfred looked to see a man with blonde hair and bluish pink eyes giving him a suspicious look. "What are you doing out- who's that?" The man changed his gaze to Diana at a moment's notice, concern leaking into his voice.

"His friend is cold and needs help, Ollie." Yong Soo interrupted.

"Why didn't you say so!"The man shouted out, hurrying to gesture the other bartenders to clear the fireplace area. He moved to shake Alfred's hand, "The name is Oliver."

"Thank you."

"No worries, I've always like to help people. I get lost easily so I've wandered around a little too much, that is why I have a bar out here!" Oliver babbled. "Akbar will take care of your friend." He gestured to a pale looking man with long white hair and a dull gaze. Akbar didn't speak much as he took Diana out of Alfred's hands. Akbar took the girl into an adjacent room despite Alfred's protest. "Don't worry Akbar will have her warmed up in no time." Oliver said with a smile. "So what are you here for?"

"We need some directions."

"Well I do have a way with directions. Where too?"

"To Anastasia!" Yong Soo proclaimed loudly.

"Oh. She's just a little ways up the mountain. Big ice castle. You can't miss it."

"Thanks. We'll head out there as soon as Diana feels good enough to."

* * *

 **And here is where we, the authors, have something to confess. We, have officially stopped writing this. As you all know, we have the ending written, and notes on what happens between here and the ending. Because we got so stuck, we just don't feel inclined to finish this. Which is why, we will be putting the summary of event leading up to the next section, below. We are so sorry for this, but we have hit the giant road block with this fanfic. Our writing style has changed so much, that we feel it would just detract from the original writing style of this story. We will still be giving you the ending and the ties, but we just couldn't figure out how to go abut the rest of this fanfiction. We will be uploading all the rest of this story today. Thank you guys so much for the support. We are sorry that we have failed you in this regard. If anyone of you likes to read out stuff, we have an AO3 account with more recent work for My Hero Academia. Once again, sorry. **

**Now. Here is what we had originally planned for what would happen next for "It's Really Cold Here":**

 **\- Alfred and Diana would find Anastasia in her ice castle, there would be some sort of confrontation, and both of them would get hit in the heart with ice.**

 **\- The two of them would go to the trolls, as usual,**

 **\- Anastasia would be captured/kidnapped by Allen and put in the dungeon. Upon their return, Alfred would be thrown in the same cell where the following (pre-written scene) would take place:**

Anastasia looked at Alfred as he lay in the bed on the opposite side of the cell from her, his legs in chains. "What are you staring at Ice Pick?" Alfred asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you in here?" Anastasia asked putting her head on her metal covered hands.

"I did the right thing." When Anastasia just kept staring at him he sighed. "I brought your sister back. You hit her in the heart. I… Well at first I didn't know what to do and I was really scared. I brought her to the trolls I live with and they told us that she need to kiss her true love." The light blush on the young man's cheeks told Anastasia that he was leaving something out. "I brought her back here to the guy she wants to marry, whatever his name is, so she could be healed. After I got her here I was arrested. I was expecting that but I had hoped to avoid it somehow." He sighed once again. "I don't really care. As long as Diana is safe I'm willing to stay in here until they kill me."

"They can't kill you. You brought back the Princess." Anastasia pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I won't still be sentenced to death. If Diana still dies no one can prove I didn't kidnap her-"

"Why would you bring her back if you kidnapped her? That wouldn't be logical."

"Ice Pick if you knew anything about this nation's justice system you would know it's not logical at all. You'll be a victim of it soon too. I know what is planned for you if Diana dies." He grunted. "You'll be tried for murder and your magic won't help your case. You'll be sentenced to death and whomever is next in line will take the throne. People will never trust your family line again though. They'll be scared that magic will appear once again. Your legacy will be the Queen who ended a dynasty. And mine will be a little name scrawled in a dusty old book that no one but the most dedicated historian will search through if I even live to see the noose." He held up his hand to the light coming from the window. Anastasia noticed for the first time the fact that the tips of his fingers were the pale blue of frostbite with ice crystals webbing along his hands.

She walked over as close as she could to him. When the length her chains would let her go was still too far to see his eyes she whispered. "Come over here please." He groaned but obeyed her anyways. She looked into his eyes and saw through the sky blue iris the slowly advancing white six sided pattern. "I hit you?" She asked fear worming it's way into her words.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"You didn't tell Diana?"

"Didn't want her to worry. And she started showing signs much faster." As they spoke small sections of his hair became white at increasingly fast paces.

"She would have wanted you to tell her. She cares for you."

"And I care for her too much. That's why I didn't say anything."

 **\- Diana's hair would activate and heal her, when she realizes that Allen is a jerk. Katya is also revealed as a Mother Gothel like person.**

 **\- Somehow, everyone ends up in the throne room where everyone is trapped (Oliver and others included- we were thinking something similar to how the bandits busted Flynn Rider out, but with Alfred, but there was nothing officially planned)**

 **\- They defeat Allen and Katya, but Alfred starts to turn to ice at a rapid pace, when at the end of the chapter where that takes place, Oliver cries out "I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON NOW!" Having been talking with Heracles (who turns human for some reason) and Kiku during the drama.**

 **and that is where we actually wrote the ending scene, which will be put below the next line break. That's seriously all we had planned, and we couldn't figure out how to go about it. There were too many holes. We apologize. If anyone wants to adopt this section of our work, feel free. We just can't write it.**

* * *

"I don't understand." Oliver whispered, only half paying attention to Kiku and Heracles as Alfred slowly started to freeze and wither away. "You're saying that I'm from the future?"

"Sort of." Heracles admitted. "It's more along the lines that you accidently made an alternate reality."

"What's an alternate reality?"

"It's too complicated to explain right now, but basically none of this is real."

"But how-" Oliver started but was cut off by Kiku.

"Young Oliver, Tao is worried sick about you."

"Who-" This time it was Oliver who stopped himself as his eyes widened. "Tao… I know her… and I know you too."

"That's it, Oliver. You can do it." Heracles whispered in an encouraging manner as he placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. The man flinched a bit, the touch unsettling him as flashes of images flew through his mind. A bayou, a woman who looked like Katya but much kinder, and a swan with wishful eyes.

Oliver gasped. "I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON NOW!" A few of the, now familiar, people turned to look at him with an inquisitive look. The older man looked at his hands and then back at Heracles and Kiku. "I know what is going on. I know how the story ends." He breathed, to which they nodded with smiles.

"Yes, you-"

"NO! You don't understand! I KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS!" Oliver started to panic. "I have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Heracles probed.

"I have to save- but I can't. This story doesn't have a happy ending. Gerda and Kay die, and Rapunzel loses her love." He turned to look at them. "Don't you understand?! They're going to die!" By this, many inhabitants in the crowd had turned to look at him.

"But you can fix it. You created this world, so you can change it." Kiku muttered.

"How?" Oliver asked, pulling on his arm. "How?"

"I- I don't know…" The Japanese man admitted.

"But- we have to- We have to save them!" Oliver started to talk to himself out loud, not caring if he looked crazy or not, pulling on his hair. The air around him shimmered as his magic started to reactivate to the environment around him. This fake reality which had him trapped with everyone. "Who saves the story? The prince! No- they're useless most of the time, but who saves them… The fairy godmother… THE FAIRY GODMOTHER!" Oliver shouted again. He bolted, looking around for a familiar sight of Alice. The fairy was on the other side of the room, arguing with her friends about what magic to use to escape. As he ran towards her, the air around him wavered, as he slowly shrunk back to his true age, a little boy of seven, one that Gilbert had given the bread to, where he was standing next to the fairies, shivering at the temperature, recognized on sight.

"Oliver…?" He shook his head, the boy couldn't still be that age.

"ALICE!" Oliver yelled to get the fairies attention.

"Why hello, can I help you little boy?" Everyone turned to look at him, all except Anastasia, Diana, and Yong Soo, who were still huddling in a corner with Alfred, who seemed to turn into ice more and more by the second.

"You need to help me do the spell."

"What are you on about?"

"I screwed up- that's a bad word, sorry- and now Kay is going to die, but he isn't Kay!"

"Wait, what?"

"I made everyone go into another person! You're a fairy godmother so you can fix it. You can save Alfred!"

"Alfred?" One of the other couples in the room piped up. Oliver turned to see Arthur and Amelia. Amelia's eyes widened as she saw Oliver. "Oliver? But you're so young!"

"Amelia! You need to tell Alice to make the magic stop so Alfred won't die!"

"What are you talking about, and how do you know about my son?" Arthur asked.

"I've told you! Alfred is dying because he's Kay!"

"Wait, wait, start from the beginning." Amelia said as she kneeled down at his level. The other nobility was crowded around him by now and he squirmed.

"I did a spell because Jacque told me to-"

"Me?" The jailor asked from a corner, looking confused. "I didn't ask you to-"

"No, not in the story, in the real world! You need better listening skills. But Jacque asked me to do a spell, and since he's my older brother I have to do as he says and-"

"What?! I don't even know you!"

"Not in the story! Jeez, you've become stupid- sorry that was a bad word- But anyways he asked me to do the spell and so Ivan…" Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh crap I killed Ivan!"

"You killed someone?!"

"Yeah, I pushed him off of a cathedral because he was a bad guy!"

"You killed someone!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"H' w's 'n the r'ght." Berwald confirmed from another place in the crowd. "I w's th're. 'van w's n't good m'n."

"He was okay in the real world but he was stealing Tao away so I-"

"Who's Tao?"

"My nanny. And stop interrupting, it's rude!" Oliver started to rock back and forth as he continued to speak. "But I turned Ivan into a swan but then he kissed Tao and she turned into a swan. I had to go to a swamp and there was the big weird lady who looks like Katya but isn't her because she is nice and Katya isn't. But she said there had to be a princess to kiss because it was like the Princess and the Frog, which I don't like because that is gross. I don't really know what happened because I got taken again and we went to the parade and Jacque started to hurt Ivan and Tao!" Oliver was frantic as he spoke now, and the crowd stood enamored. "But I think I turned Tao and Ivan back, I'm not really sure. And now we're here. I think we're in my bedtime storybook!"

He started to point at people, starting with Gilbert. "You were Aladdin, and Alice was the Fairy Godmother." Turning around he pointed to the other side of the crowd. "And Julchen was Beauty, and Matthew was the Beast!"

"Get to the point." Lukas urged him.

"Anyways, we have to save Alfred because he is Kay and he is going to die along with Greda and Rapunzel."

Gilbert snorted for a bit, earning a few glares. "Sorry, Rapunzel is a type of lettuce. I think this kid is on shrooms." Elizabeta slapped the back of his head and he went silent.

Oliver saw that they were all reluctant to believe him, and he pulled Alice toward Diana and Alfred. Alfred was completely covered in ice, only his head having a pale peachy color, and his breaths were coming out in wheezes as his lungs began to frost over. "Hey, Ollie. You're really small now." He managed between pained whispers, eyes widening as the rest of the crowd came into view. Catching sight of Amelia and Arthur, he frowned, as if able to sense that they were familiar to him.

"See, he's dying! Diana used all of her healing mojo on herself so she can't save Alfred." He pleaded with Alice to see.

"Saying that I do believe you," Alice whispered, "how do you suggest I fix everything?"

"You're the fairy godmother, you always save the day!"

"But I can only do that for my godchildren!"

"Alfred is, he's Amelia and Arthur's son!" That broke the wall, and both Arthur and Amelia turned to Alfred and actually looked at him in judgment. He seemed to pass the test, and they huddled around him.

"Hey." Alfred faked a smile. "Never thought I'd see you guys again."

"I am not finding you just to lose you again." Amelia stated and turned to Alice. "Mother, please."

"He has to wish it, and he only gets one chance." Alice stated.

Oliver mulled over it for a bit, and smiled brightly. Turning to Alfred, he said. "I know what you should wish for."

Alfred nodded as it was whispered into his ear. The ice surged up to cover his neck, and he whimpered. "Now or never, Alfred." Alice stated.

With his last breath, Alfred whispered. "I wish for everyone's happy ending." And like that the world around them started to turn white as the reality faded.


	45. Teasers for Story 8

Teaser 1

"... And that princess kissed that little frog, and he turned into a handsome prince. As soon as she saw who he was, they were wed and lived happily ever after." Tao's father, Yao, finished reading the storybook. The three girls in front of him looked at him with different expressions. Anastasia had a look of boredom on her face, as she had insisted on not needing a bedtime story while Natalia's dress was repaired by Yao. Natalia herself was ecstatically listening, her eyes wide with wonder. In a fit of excitement she even kissed her cat which had been dressed up in a frog's apparel, the poor creature hissing and struggling to get away.

"Natalia!" Yao cried out, plucking the poor thing from her grasp. "Don't hurt him."

"I can't wait to be a real princess!" Natalia cried out, twirling around in her newly repaired dress.

"Who says you're going to be a princess?" Tao asked, who had been staring at the book with a look of disgust for the past little while. She had always been a practical child. It made Yao laugh. If only Tao's mother could see her now… He shook his head. Their move to America had been a wise choice, despite the costs of fleeing China.

"I'm going to be one! Daddy says he'll make sure of it." Natalia pouted, and a knock at the door made them turn to see that the father had returned home in time to pay Yao for his services.

Getting to the train station, Tao finally asked a question that had been bothering her for a while. "Why did the princess have to kiss the frog? It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't, does it." Yao smiled. "What do you think the ending should have been?"

"The princess was spoiled, and her love shouldn't have been because of riches or looks. And why does every fairytale end with the prince saving the princess? What if he didn't make it and got stuck in a tree or something, who would save the princess then? And why do they all have to be rich? And why-"

"Enough, Tao. I get the you have many questions, but I do not have all of the answers." Tao crossed her arms at his words and pouted. The train pulled up and they hopped on.

She spoke again. "When I grow up, I'm going to make the stories more realistic. You can't fall in love with a person you just met, and besides, just because a man saved you from a dragon doesn't mean he's a good man, he could just like causing harm to others. Cocky fools don't deserve a happy ever after."

Yao laughed. "No they don't. You are _cōngmíng_ , Tao, don't ever lose that."

There was a pause until Tao sighed. "Yao?"

"Yes, _xiǎo jiāhuo_?"

"Why do you have to make dresses?"

"Because that is the work I am able to find."

"But I thought you wanted to open a restaurant to share the homeland with others."

"That is true, but I don't have the money, and we need to live rather than pursue what we want."

"Oh. Yao?"

"Yes?"

"I want to open a restaurant. When I'm older I'm going to do it and share your recipes with the whole world." Yao chuckled.

"I'm sure you will _xiǎo jiāhuo_. For now we will have to simply live as we are. Now come on, the others are waiting at home." Tao nodded and they left the train as it came to a halt.

Teaser 2

"Oliver!" An angry voice growled, but he didn't meet their eyes. "Oliver, you will look at me, do you understand?" He whined as they grabbed his arm. He didn't want the touch. Why did they keep on grabbing his hand! He didn't like it! Struggling, he could hear his tutor cry out in frustration and pain as he hit them in the chest. As soon as they let go the three year old ran towards his closet, his book of words clutched to his chest from where they had tried to take it.

Crawling into the small crawlspace behind the toys that he never used, he gripped the familiar leather and parchment, watching as the tutor called for help. An assortment of his parents' servants ran into the room, each trying to coax him out of the dark space. Eventually his parents came, he could see them from the edge of his vision, but didn't really pay them any attention. "Ollie," his mother whispered gently, "can you come out for us please?" She always was nice.

Another voice, Jacque's, Oliver's mind supplied after a few minutes, started to speak. "Don't bother, _mère_ , he's not going to come out of there for you. Probably doesn't even understand what you're saying. He's so stupid, why don't we just send him to the institution? He just brings shame on the family."

"Jacque!"

"He's right, mum." Oliver flinched as Olivia's cold voice spoke up. "Oliver can't understand you, can you Ollie?" Oliver shuffled to the back of the closet, but didn't look up.

"Both of you need to get out, don't you see that you're being too loud for him." Mother hushed at them. The two of them shuffled out of the room, or at least that was what Oliver heard. He had been wrong before. "Ollie?" His mother was calling again, sitting on the floor of the closet so he couldn't escape. "Can you look at me sweetie?"

"Ngh…" He whined, flapping his arms in response.

"It's okay, what did the tutor do to set you off this time?"

"I didn't do anything-"

"Annalise, not now." The tutor stalked off with the rest of the staff, leaving them alone. "Oliver?" He chanced an almost look up to his mother's face. He didn't actually know what she looked like from the neck up, but knew she was a plump woman, nice to hug. "That's it, you're getting there. Now can you point to me what you were doing with Annalise when she scared you?"

Oliver whined again before clutching his book tighter. "Did she try to take your dictionary away?" He nodded his head. "Oh, well she probably wanted you to work on your math. She is ever so stubborn about arithmetic." Oliver moaned. "I know you don't like numbers. Now can you come out for me, or do you need more quiet time?" He made no move to leave the closet. "Okay then, I'll be in my room when you're ready. Can I have a hug before I go?"

He hesitated before grabbing her middle with his arms and wrapping them around, only to quickly withdraw. The brief contact made him want to scream, but he didn't want the doctor to come. He didn't like the white room. "See you in a little sweetie." And like that he was alone.

He was okay with that.

Picking at the pages of his book, he traced the words that were written on the surface. The pictures on the side were pretty but bright, and it hurt his head to look at them for longer than a few moments. He didn't know how long he was in there until he heard the door open. Tensing, as it might be his siblings, he listened. There was a quiet singing in a language that he didn't know. Probably one of the servants. He frowned. The voice wasn't familiar. All the voices were similar to him. He made himself memorize it so that he wouldn't have to look up to know who it was.

Peering around the closet door, he saw a woman making his bed. She had two buns at the side of her head, so he couldn't tell how long her hair was, but if he were to guess it would probably to her mid back or longer. She looked Asian, probably Chinese or Japanese. A newspaper cap adorned her head, a single pink flower blooming at the side. Her outfit seemed to be a black kimono, but he was sure that it wasn't called that. It did make sense though. His father, Alistair, wasn't known for restricting those who worked in his household to wear a uniform. Oliver was pretty sure that was thanks to his mother's influence, but he didn't know for sure.

He must have made a noise because she stopped humming and looked around. Her eyes eventually settled on him, but he didn't meet them. "Hi there." She greeted. "What are you hiding for?" He didn't answer, and started to crawl backwards. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of… I'm Wang Tao, or just Tao, the new maid, who are you?"

"He's Oliver," Jacque cut in rudely from the doorway. "He can't understand what you're saying. He's retarded." Oliver flinched at his words.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your brother." Tao stated.

"It's true, mum just keeps him because she feels guilty." Olivia stated. "Oh, cut it out Oliver, you look like a freak." She said as Oliver started to flap. He started to whine, but stopped.

"Don't be rude to your brother."

"Whatever," Jacque and Olivia walked off.

As soon as they were gone, Tao kneeled down to Oliver's level, something no one had done except for his mother. "That wasn't nice, what they said. I think you can understand me, can't you Oliver?" Oliver nodded. "Do you not want to talk to me?" He whined. "Oh, it's hard, isn't it? I know, English is my second language, sometimes I have difficulty too." She held out her hand to him. He didn't take it, but started to walk out of the closet. She saw his book. "Do you like to read?" He nodded. "So do I, I wrote a storybook for my siblings once, but they've all gone now."

Oliver's head snapped up with interest. A storybook? No one ever read him stories anymore, too convinced that he was too stupid to understand them. "Do you want me to tell you one of them?" He nodded his head up and down enthusiastically, jumping to show his excitement. "I don't have it on me, but I guess that I can try to remember it." He smiled and latched onto her arm, a great feat for him. Pulling her towards his desk that was still filled with arithmetic work, he sat her down in Annalise's chair and took up his own. Waiting patiently, he sat on his hands and looked at her mouth.

It lifted into a smile, and she started to speak. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Adwyn walked past Oliver's room to check on him, when she heard a hitching voice whispering. "... and Cinderella and her Prince lived happily ever after." Peering in, she saw the new maid that Alastair had hired earlier the week carrying Oliver to bed. It seemed that her son had fallen to sleep while listening to a particularly interesting telling of Cinderella at his desk. It hurt to see Oliver at such ease with her when he couldn't stand to be touched, even in his sleep. Tucking him in, she didn't even see Adwyn until she was standing behind her. "Ma'am I-"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what, ma'am?"

"My son has never allowed anyone to touch him, even a hug is torture."

"He's asleep-"

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like it."

"I don't know, ma'am. I just told him a story."

Adwyn frowned but gave the maid a soft smile. "How would you like a job of being Oliver's nanny? Annalise just quit and we don't know what to do with him."

"I don't understand ma'am. Oliver isn't a difficult child."

"I know, but no one else seems to get that. I would like you to take the job."

"I would like that ma'am."

"Please, don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old. I'm just Adwyn to my friends." The maid looked at her with a pleasant smile. "And yours is?"

"Wang Tao, ma- Adwyn."

"You start tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

Teaser 3

"Alfred will you just listen to me!" Diana yelled at the blonde man who was starting towards the door.

"I'm going out." He just said not even looking at her.

She grabbed his arm causing him to look at her. "No you are not. I know what you'll do if you leave. You'll just get drunk again!"

"Diana let go of me!" Alfred growled.

"No!" Diana's green eyes brimmed with tears. "Alfred… I can't live like this forever. You can't keep going out only to return drunk and still expect to be a father."

"I didn't intend to become a father!" Alfred yelled at her.

"And I didn't intend to become pregnant! But despite our intentions here we are! Me pregnant with your child who will be born out of wedlock unless we get married!"

"Diana! Let go!" Alfred shook her arm off and slammed the door behind him, not seeing her tears as he left. He needed a beer or three.

* * *

"Did ya enjoy the ball tonight, Addie?" Alastair asked his wife as they drove along the familiar road to the hospital. A friend, Felicia, was sleeping in the back, her hand on a bulging stomach. She needed to get to the hospital, but had insisted that it wasn't urgent, to the displeasure of her newlywed husband, Ludwig. She had eventually agreed to a ride from the Kirklands and had fallen right asleep when they had started the drive. It seemed the woman could sleep through anything, including contractions.

"Don't call me that," she snapped playfully. "I thought it was nice, though I did miss the children."

"Oh, don't be like that, the new nanny can take care of Ollie and keep the other buggers off of him for a few hours."

"But Alastair, you haven't seen-"

"I know you're miffed about how close Tao and him have become, but that doesn't mean you should dote. The bugger is more independent than you realize."

"You shouldn't call him that!"

"Sorry, Addie."

Adwyn breathed out. "No, Alastair, you're right. I've been a bit of a nag, haven't I?"

"Yes."

She sent him a look. "No need to be so blunt about it."

"I'm not saying that- WATCH OUT!" Alastair swerved his car to the left as an oncoming car crossed its line and bulldozed into them.

* * *

Tao looked up from her storytelling at the sound of the phone ringing. Giving Oliver an apologetic smile, she got up to answer the phone. As the call continued, Oliver saw her fade go from surprise to grieving in a matter of seconds. He picked at the edges of his sheets as he waited till the call was done. Tao stood frozen after she hung up. "Oli- Oliver," she started, her voice wavering. "Can you go and get your-r brother and sister for me. I have a bit of news to tell them." He whined but she didn't budge. He got up from his spot and quickly ran down the halls, the moonlight coming in from the windows as he know led on their doors.

"What do you want, Oliver…" Olivia and Jacque both murmured as they came out. He pointed towards the room with Tao. The two gave him a flat look but did as he non verbally instructed.

"Jacque, Olivia, Oliver… The police just called. There was an accident, your- your parents didn't make it."

Olivia's and Jacque's eyes widened. "W-what? Do you mean they won't be coming home?"

Tao looked at the 15 year old twins with a sigh. "They… They died on impact." The twins turned to look at each other, crying already, before turning to Oliver. The four year old looked at Tao, his face blank. "Oliver, are you okay? It's okay to be sad."

He looked between all of them before fidgeting. It didn't last more than a minute or two. Then he latched onto Tao's hand and gestured for her to read to him again back in bed. They twins looked at him in disgust, horrified that he seemed to think that their parents deaths were nothing. It was only Tao that saw his tears as he cried during his bedtime story about Anastasia finding her family.

* * *

"Jacque, you can't do this!" Tao yelled as Oliver was grabbed by one of the institution's men. She wouldn't let them take Oliver away.

"He needs help, you saw how he reacted around Alfred. He was sympathetic and glad when we found out he killed our parents! He's probably a psychopath, and you continue to coddle him."

"He's autistic! He doesn't know what is appropriate and not, but he can learn."

"Then why doesn't he speak? He's just a burden."

Oliver screamed as one of the men tried to grab his storybook that Tao had given him. He whined when they got a hold of it, eventually he small whimpers turned into sobs. "STOP IT!" Tao screamed and ran to her charges aid, only to be held back by a police man's arms. It was Luciano, it seemed, that wanted to hold her back. He always had been a jerk. She could see Ludwig, one of the other policeman stiffen, but Luciano was his superior. He couldn't do anything but watch as Luciano twisted her arm when she started to fight, only for him to stop as a loud voice shouted.

"Don't. Hurt. Tao!" All eyes turned to Oliver, the little boy keening in between his first words. "No. Touch!" He squirmed before his eyes went bright pink and the man holding him was blown back by a surge of magic. He huffed before running to his storybook, which lay on the ground now, and then to Tao, shoving Luciano aside in the process.

"I would say that he isn't as much of a burden or waste now. Wouldn't you say?" Tao snapped before leading Oliver to his room to make sure he was okay.


	46. Almost There

Chapter 1: Almost There (Now that I have the Money)

Oliver scribbled in his notebook as Tao started her shift. By now it was a common sight in the diner for the young boy to sit down and draw as his nanny took an extra shift to pay for either her extremely high rent, or save up for the restaurant she was trying to make happen. Julchen was working as a waitress today as well, with Roderich working back in the kitchen, shouting at them to hurry and grab the orders. Matthew would be in the back as well, helping make the more hearty parts of the meal. Oliver knew that because they came here everyday after daycare.

Alice was in her usual corner talking with her daughter, Amelia, who was also Oliver's second grade teacher and Nicoleta, her buddy. Arthur wasn't there, having spent most of his life avoiding his mother in law, as well as having to work today. He was a police chief, but he wasn't scary like Flávio and Luciano. Those guys were creeps. But Oliver couldn't say that out loud, because that was rude. Ludwig was good, though, and so was Matthias, his more recent partner. He didn't see Berwald or Tina either, maybe they were still working at the daycare with the other kids like Peter and Ravis. "Do you want some juice, sweetie?" Liv asked when she arrived at his table. She would ask him this everyday. And he would always answer the same.

"Apple. Please." The two words were clipped and forced. Tao liked it when he used his words, and so did everyone else.

"Coming right up." And Liv walked off.

A group of people bustled into the room. It seemed like Natalia and her entourage had decided to crash the usual routine of the day. Oliver frowned. The white blonde immediately ran to Tao, sweeping her up in a hug. "Tao! Tao! Tao! I need to tell you something!"

Tao laughed, but slowly extracted herself from Natalia's flailing limbs. "What is it, aru?"

"Daddy said that he's gonna bring the prince from Russia here! The whole land is having civil war, and since Big Daddy has all the say in certain affairs in Russia, we get to have a real prince visit! Do you know what this means?!"

Tao shook her head.

"THIS MEANS THAT I CAN MARRY A PRINCE AND HAVE A HAPPY EVER AFTER STORY!"

Oliver's frown deepened. That didn't make sense. Where was the dragon or the trials that had to be faced to get a happy ending? All Natalia ever did was learn etiquette and have parties. That wasn't fair. Tao deserved a prince more than Natalia did. Liv was back now, and handed Oliver his juice. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy that he had found in his room earlier. Liv never accepted his money, but Olivia had always told him that payment was needed in her condescending manner. She would make an excellent evil stepmother. Liv smiled as she took the sugary treat and retreated into the back, but not before placing the sweet next to the empty chair that Lukas sat across from, sipping his daily coffee.

Turning back to Natalia's rapid flapping, he heard her yell a quick. "I need like twelve hundred of these!" Before she ran out of the diner like a bat out of hell. Tao stood shocked in the middle of the room with a giant wad of cash in her hands. Everyone was staring at it in shock, knowing just what Tao would use the money for.

"I- I can do it now… I can get my restaurant!" Tao stated in shock. Oliver's eyes snapped up to meet hers for a brief second, and he hopped out of his chair and tugged at her sleeve. She shook out of her reverie and turned to look at him. "Yes, aru?"

"Go. Pay. Now?" He asked.

"No, I promised a shift, I'm going to go pay for the building later." She answered. "Are you done with your picture?" He nodded his head and the others in the room seemed to watch them as they reached his table. Soon the usual clatter started up again, and they were ignored. "This is very good, Oliver. Who did you draw it for?" She whispered. It was their secret. He liked drawing pictures about his bedtime stories and handing them out. He pointed to the rose in the corner. "Felicia then?" He nodded. "We'll drop it by her hospital room this afternoon when we go check out the building." He smiled and picked up a new piece of paper to start another picture, making Tao smile. This one would be for the others that lived in the alleys.

* * *

Tao softly exited the hospital room. Oliver had opted to stay outside for the trip, hospitals reminding him of the short amount of time that Father had forced him to stay in the asylum at the bigger city nearby. He was still sitting outside, staring at the ground as people passed by. He would mutter "Hello" in a flat voice every time someone passed, but they didn't really pay him much attention.

"Let's go to the building to clean up for a bit, okay Oliver?" Tao suggested gently as she rearranged his coat. He whined at her fussing, but let her touch his clothes and nodded to show his agreement to the next stop on their list of things to do. Grabbing his hand, she was about to step out into the sidewalk when she ran into another man. "Sorry, aru." She exclaimed as the man fell down. She hurriedly tried to pick up his hat that had fallen to the ground. It was a common paperboy's hat, but looking up, she could tell that he was new.

Short blonde hair fell in front of his violet eyes, which seemed to bore into her soul with a steady creepiness, not unlike Berwald's, the daycare supervisor, glare. A large hooked nose led down to a demented smile, one that she had seen on Oliver before when he was just following the rules of social conduct. A simple sweater vest and dress shirt with khakis was all that he wore, though it seemed as though he was warm, like the heat wasn't something he was used to. "No, my fault, da?" He asked in a heavy accent that she didn't quite recognize.

"S-sure, aru." She stuttered out as his smile became more eerie. He walked off stiffly, only to be followed by some lackeys. Tugging at Oliver again, who had been looking at the large man with fear and apprehension, probably due to his size (Jacque always liked to joke that Oliver was the runt of the town), she cooed gently. "Come on, Oliver. We need to go clean up."

"Clean. Up. Now?" He parroted.

"Yes." She replied and they started running towards the old steel mill. The place was a wreck, sitting on the unused edge of town where the vagabonds lived. Tao kept a closer eye on Oliver when around them, he had a nasty tendency to play with them, and as much as they were nice, Jacque and Olivia would have her fired if they heard. Entering the old building, Tao covered her mouth to stop from choking on the stale and dusty air. Half-broken furniture lied all about the room, mothball curtains following the wrecked suit. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Oliver gave her a smile, and started towards a table, laying the picnic blanket that she always had on hand, in case of a sensory spike, on it, a small vase being procured from somewhere else in the room. She smiled and placed one of her hair flowers into the small container and helped him sit down so that he could draw again. Looking around again, she sighed. "Tao?" Oliver asked slowly as she started to sweep.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"Is. This. Make. Happy. You?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You. Happy. Ever. After."

"I don't need a happily ever after with some prince charming dancing me off into the sunset. I don't have time for those things, aru. It's just gonna have to wait a while."

"How. Long?"

"Ain't got time for messing around, and it's not my style."

Oliver blurted out. "I. Want. Siblings."

Tao paused, trying to figure out where that had come from. "What do you mean?"

"You. Mommy. Want. Brothers. Sisters." He enunciated. Tao's eyes filled with tears at his statement.

"Oh, Oliver." She gently leaned down to his height and started to sing:

"This old town can slow you down

People taking the easy way

But I know exactly where I'm going

Getting closer and closer every day."

Tao was thrust into her own fantasy, dancing around the room amongst imagined customers and workers as her dream came to life around her.

"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care

Trials and tribulations, I've had my share

There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there

I remember Yao told me: 'Fairytales can't just come true

You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you'

So I work real hard each and every day

Now things for sure are going my way

Just doing what I do

Look out boys, I'm coming through

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People gonna come here from everywhere

And I'm almost there

I'm almost there"

Slowly Tao stopped her imaginary world and looked at Oliver with a kind smile. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she finished her song.

"There's been trials and tribulations

You know I've had my share

But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

I'm almost there!"

Oliver started to get into it, running around the room to try and make her fairytale come true. The two of them bustled about, Oliver humming her song at the top of his lungs as he did so. As soon as most of the first floor was cleaned up as much as they could do in an afternoon, Tao gave out her arm for Oliver to take. He did so, and they skipped out, not hearing the thud as one of the pillars fell.


	47. Friends on the Underside

Chapter 2: Friends on the Underside (of the Table)

Jacque slinked away from the street as soon as he was done using Alice. The woman was a powerful one, and he didn't think that she would be able to tell that she had exhausted some of her magic while not using it. It would fit his purposes better that way. Not many people knew about his magic, too concerned with either Oliver or their own lives to notice. He was fine with that too. The more they focused on the brat, the more he could operate in the shadows.

The streets were a busy mess in preparation for Mardi Gras, floats and the sort making their practice run and people running around in between to ferry information. And some of their information seemed to be of use to him for once. There would be a visiting dignitary that would be involved in the event. This made him smirk. While he didn't have many 'customers' amongst the townspeople, visitors however, proved fruitful with their easily manipulated minds. A visiting dignitary would do well for him. His alcohol cash was running low.

Spotting Tao and Oliver at the end of the street, he pulled a fake smile and walked over. "Ah, Tao, just who I was looking for."

"Jacque," she greeted. He internally winced as she referred to him so casually. What had his parents seen in her? "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking for Oliver's birthday that I would take him out to a fancy dinner."

"Oh, that's wonderful, aru. I can get his things-"

"I'd like it if you would return to the house and see if Olivia needs any help, actually. She is helping with Natalia's ball tonight. If she doesn't need you, you can have the evening off until Oliver's bedtime. You know how he can't go without one of his stories. Will you be at the ball tonight?"

"Yes, I'm helping serve food."

 _Right at her station for once,_ he thought. He gave her another fake smile. "Then we will see you tonight, unless I am detained." Tao seemed to hesitate before leading Oliver's hand into his own. His younger brother had been silent during the exchange, whining as Jacque gripped his hand. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. Tao hurried off a few minutes later, and Jacque growled. "Damned woman." Oliver stiffened in his grasp. "Oh, don't think that you can do much else to sway me, you already make me keep her around. We don't need another one of your fits. Now come on." He barked, and tugged at Oliver's wrist to pull him forward, effectively dragging Oliver towards the small shop that he rented to use for his scams.

It was dark and dank as it always was, scary masks lining the walls and effectively making Oliver cower in fear. Jacque smiled. He lived for the power he had over his docile brother, the magical prodigy having ruined his life enough times. "Stay in here, or else." Jacque hissed. "And by the time I get back you better be under the table." He left, searching for his mark in the emptying streets. Finding just who he was looking for outside of the library, he pulled his mask of humor on yet again. "Why hello there, your highness." He bowed.

The Russian Prince jumped in front of him, as if not expecting the sudden courtesy. There was a smaller man behind him, fiery red hair burning around his head, and red eyes looking at Jacque with an air of judgment. "How did you know?" The prince asked.

"I could sense it, your highness. I am the local magic master."

"Or you read today's newspaper." The man behind him muttered. Jacque's fake smile wavered. This maybe harder with the peanut gallery's commentary.

"I assure you I am one of the best, born a natural, monsieur…"

"Magnus Kohler, and my charge here, as you have obviously guessed is Ivan Braginsky."

"But everyone here is magic, da?" Ivan piped up, not interested in the present conversation.

Jacque's grin widened. "No, only those who are gifted with magical schooling or natural talent. I fall under the latter."

"We do not have magic in Russia."

"Then let me treat you to one of my many tricks." Jacque invited, gesturing to his shop. Magnus looked suspicious, but had no choice but to follow his prince as Ivan started towards the shop. Jacque walked ahead of them, and glared as he saw that Oliver wasn't under the table. Before the others came in, he barged over and shoved Oliver under the table roughly, skinning the young boy's knee. "Get under, Retard, or you won't be able to stand for a week when I'm done with you." Pulling a cloth over the table to hide him, he smiled as the others walked in.

"How disgusting." Magnus said.

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" Jacque snapped. "Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world, and I got friends on the underside!"

Oliver parroted from under the table in a hushed whisper. "He's got friends on the underside…"

Jacque hurriedly said. "That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry… Sit down at my table, and put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please." Jacque shrugged as the two sat down. "I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too. I'll look deep into your heart and soul-" he looked to Magnus, seeing the darkness in him and whispered, "you do have a soul, don't you Magnus?" Louder and to Ivan as well, he he continued. "I can make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo. I got hoodoo. I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the underside." He promptly sat down, and kicked Oliver to start his magic. The boy lashed out and Jacque redirected it to focus on his playing cards, waving them in front of his guests.

"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell; the past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three, take a little trip into your future with me!" Focusing on Ivan, he started flipping over the first card which showed Ivan in a crown. "Now you, young man, are from across the come from two long lines of royalty, I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." Showing a red card covered with depictions of war. "Your lifestyle was high, but your family's funds were low, and now you've gone and hid from people who just want to give you the final blow." Jacque paused his interpretation. "Wars are always a mess, I give you my condolences." Ivan nodded as if accepting the apology without words. Jacque flipped over the last card which showed a white landscape. "Now you're here to get hitched and get support to live here, but you just want to go home. You just wanna be free and fly from place to place. But your home, it feels like nothing without snow. Without snow you just can't live! It's the white, it's the white, it's the white you need. And when I looked into your future, it's the white that I see!"

Ivan looked at him with a hope that seemed to only exist in children. Turning to Magnus, Jacque huffed. He laid out three cards for him as well. He flipped over the first two which showed Magnus carrying different people throughout his life. "On you little man, I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed around all your life; you've been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married… you'd be pushed around by your wife." Jacque flipped around the last card on the table to show him, an evil glimmer in his eyes as a picture with him ruling Ivan came up. So that was this man's vice. "But in your future, the you I see… is exactly the man you always wanted to be!" Magnus snatched it and looked at it hungrily. Jacque reached out his hands, smirking. "Shake my hand. Come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?" They took it, and immediately, his face twisted into something frightening, a bone mask forming as their life energy flowed into him, a good of a replacement of taking magic as it ever was. "Yes… Are you ready?

Oliver whimpered as he felt the dark energy, chains appearing from the mists, and clamping around his arms, his magic officially for Jacque to use. "Are you ready?" He parroted, his eyes becoming a shade darker.

Jacque starts to chant. "Are you ready? Transformation central!" His mists nabbed Ivan, pinning him down as his fingers slowly started to turn into feathers, his mouth becoming a beak.

Oliver want to scream but could only copy Jacque's words again. "Transformation central!"

"Reformation central!"

"Reformation central!"

"Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin' You're changin' You're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the underside!" Jacque snapped a small spindle into one of the feathers of the, now turned, Ivan, a drop of blood making his small green orb necklace start to glow.

Oliver's magic flowed into the masks on the walls causing them to speak. "You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had! Hush…"

* * *

Oliver waited until he was sure Jacque and Magnus were gone before he tried to break the chains that held him down. The dark magic was strong, but now that his brother was gone, it was easy to slip out of them. As he did so, he heard a small noise, like a call of a bird and looked up to see a cage with a swan inside of it. Mournful violet eyes looked at him, and Oliver smiled. Climbing up onto the table, he touched the locks, his eyes flashing a pink color as it snapped open. "Bird. Bye. Bye." He waved for it to go, and hurried out the door before Jacque could catch him. He wanted Tao.

* * *

The party seemed at a standstill as everyone waited for the Russian Prince to arrive. Natalia had long since rejected every boy who had wanted to dance with her. Tao was feeding people her famous sweet rolls, so she didn't have time to deal with a clingy Oliver. Something had frightened the poor boy, she could tell, as he hadn't let her go in the past hour, always having at least a grip on her skirt. He hadn't spoken either, and Tao couldn't help but feel a slight fear of a relapse. That was the last thing the two of them needed. "Ah, Tao." A sly voice spoke. Tao's hopes fell of a good night as Vladimir came up to her stand.

"Vladimir, what a pleasure."

"I heard that you were planning on buying that old mill. I'm sorry to say that your offer has been declined."

Tao's mouth dropped. "B-but- I-"

"A new buyer bought in."

"You can't-"

"Of course I can… unless you want to talk about… other forms of payment." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tao balked. "I'd never resort to such things. I value my honor more than you do, you creep." Vladimir backed up as if he had been stung, and Oliver stuck his tongue out at him, making a hand gesture that he had learned from Arthur. Tao blushed at the crude symbol and quickly hid the gesture with her skirt. As soon as Vladimir was out of sight, she leaned down to Oliver's level. "Oliver, we don't do that to people, even if Arthur does. He only does that around Alice because they don't agree. Do you understand?" He nodded, but clung tighter. She looked around quickly, spotting a familiar head of blonde hair. "Hey, why don't you go and hang out with Alfred? Looks like he and Diana just arrived." The pink haired boy seemed indecisive, not wanting to let go, but wanting to go hang out with Alfred. She gave him a gentle nudge and that was all it took before he was fleeing across the ballroom to go to Alfred. Tao sighed as she watched and didn't even notice as her dress was ruined by Vladimir as he passed again. He had already done as much damage as he needed to.

* * *

"Diana?" Oliver asked, tugging on her hand.

"Yes?"

"I. Hug. Alfred. Please?"

She gave him a weird look before nodding. Oliver took that as his cue to go ahead and climb onto Alfred, clenching his leg like it was a lifeline. "Er…" Alfred struggled for a bit to get the boy loose, but he didn't really mind, "that just happened."

Diana laughed. "You always have been his favorite." She turned to start talking with people, leaving Alfred and Oliver on the edges of the plaza. Alfred watched everyone with apprehension, noticing a few glares that came with his stigma.

"So… How are you doing Ollie?" He asked, looking down at the young boy.

"Scared. Bad. Spell. Jacque. Bird." Oliver stated. Alfred Sighed. Unlike Tao, he wasn't able to speak Oliver, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"A bird you say? What kind?"

"White. Big. Flap. Flap." Oliver let go of his leg for a minute to make a flapping motion with his arms. That didn't help him at all.

"Sorry buddy, I don't understand." Alfred admitted, hating it when Oliver seemed to become solemn. "But… How about we play heroes and dragons?" Oliver's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Do you wanna be the dragon or the hero?"

"Dragon." Oliver enunciated and bit on Alfred's hand to try and start playing. Alfred didn't mind.

"Great and mighty beast, I shall vanquish you!" He said as loudly as he could without drawing too much attention to them, and started to chase after Oliver. Oliver squeaked and ran around through the crowd. Alfred couldn't help but feel grateful. This was the only way he could ever repay the debt he owed Oliver's family. His mind winced as it flashed back to the night where all he could see was bleary headlights, too drunk to tell up from down. Alfred gulped and snapped out of it, looking around for Oliver again. He smiled. Oliver was prowling, that was the best way to describe it, around Diana. Seemed that he had chosen his princess for him. Running over, he grabbed Oliver from behind and picked him up. To his wife he exclaimed, "I have saved you dear princess, and now, we must marry!"

Diana chuckled, ignoring the strange look she received from Francis, the local inventor. She seemed to have been in the middle of the conversation with him and Elizabeta, Gilbert's wife. Alfred didn't see his fellow outcast, and decided that he must have been hanging with one of his drinking buddies. That was one thing that Alfred would never be again. "Oh, is Oliver a dragon? I think I'd rather marry the dragon."

Alfred faked hurt, making Oliver giggle. The cheerful sound was cut off as an announcement for the guest of honor came. "Prince Ivan of Russia!" A tall man walked in, blonde hair neatly combed. Oliver whimpered and pulled on Alfred's hand.

"Russia. No. Prince."

"Yes, that's the prince of Russia." Alfred tried to answer.

Oliver shook his head and started to whine, but no one paid attention as Natalia ran out onto the floor, and immediately started to dance with him. He pulled away, and ran towards where Anastasia was leading Tao to the house. He needed to warn Tao.

He didn't see the white swan that flew to the balcony above.

* * *

"I think we have something you can wear." Anastasia muttered under her breath as she led Tao up the stairs of the house to her room. Tao numbly nodded, the thought of her dream not coming true making her shake and want to cry. She had almost been there. A red dress was thrown her way, and she barely caught it in time. "That will look nice on you." Anastasia acknowledged, already heading towards the door. "I'll watch the refreshments table for you while you change. I hope it's to your liking." And with a small, gentle smile, Anastasia was gone, and Tao was alone.

Tao rubbed her fingers across the silky material, her hand pausing as she found a telltale stitch at the neck. It was one of Yao's best dresses. Her eyes started to tear, and she hurriedly put the dress on, feeling much more comfortable in the dresses of home. The long red skirt of the dress gave way to a slit at her right, the buttons at the top of the dress a pale rose gold. A darker indentation of reds hinted at a pattern that had faded over time, with the white cuffs and edges of it standing out brightly. Walking out onto the balcony, she looked up at the stars, hand clutching on the rails. "I was so close, Yao, so close to bringing home here." She whispered.

"You are looking for home too?" A voice came from behind her. Spinning around in surprise, she saw a swan standing calmly on the balcony, occasionally swaying in the wind.

"W-who said that?" She called out.

"I did." The swan said. "You are looking for home too, da?"

"Y-yes." Tao whimpered, frightened by the swan, but knowing that it wasn't the strangest thing that could happen around here. Alice's and Arthur's cooking won that award.

"We have that in common." The swan stated, a lilt in it's voice.

"H-how can you speak, aru?"

"I've been… enchanted, I believe. I'm not sure. I haven't been around long enough to know what spell was used." The bird looked at his wings.

"I'm sorry, aru. Enchantments are hard to break."

"It is fine." There was a long pause before the bird hopped, an idea coming to it. "Would you kiss me?"

"WHAT?!" Tao screamed.

"No, no…. Not like that. I mean… there are stories about animals getting kissed and turning into princes… I would just like my old form back."

"I'm not going to kiss a bird."

"I can give you something in return. Anything. I have plenty of money." It pleaded.

Tao was about to say no, when she stopped. "I- I have a proposition."

"What?"

"I've been wanting to get a restaurant, to share my home with the town. If you are willing to give me enough money to buy it, I'll… kiss you." She winced at the end of her sentence, but knew that it might be the only way to get her restaurant.

"That sounds fair." The swan agreed. "Now we kiss, da?" Tao steeled herself, and leaned down to the swan's level, placing a small kiss to his beak, and feeling energy tingle throughout her body. There was a poof of smoke, and a small sigh of, "Well, it was worth a shot."


	48. The Swans and the Cats

Chapter 3: The Swans and the Cats (Who Just Happen to be Really Helpful)

Oliver ran around the house looking for Tao. She had to be in here somewhere. A loud squawking noise drew his attention as he paused outside of Anastasia's room. It sounded like the bird from before! Leaning in close to the door, he listened.

"It isn't that bad." And unfamiliar voice spoke.

Another squawk was heard. "What do you mean, it's not that bad, aru? I'm covered in feathers!"

Tao.

Oliver ran into the room, only to stop halfway through the door. Standing in front of him were two swans, both loudly talking to each other, as if arguing. The smaller one was draped inside of an old chinese gown, flowers around it. The bigger one was one that Oliver recognized from before. "Tao?" He called out, looking around.

"Oliver!" The smaller bird squeaked and started flapping.

Oliver stared in confusion, and looked around for Tao again. "Tao? Bird. Speaking."

"I'm the bird, Oliver. It's me."

"Bird?"

"Yes, I think I've gotten mixed up in some spell. The other swan is also enchanted, wanted me to kiss him to make the curse go away."

"I thought you were princess!" The bigger swan stated.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You looked pretty."

Tao groaned. Turning to Oliver, who stood frozen, she said. "Oliver, go get Alice and see if she can fix this, okay?"

"Kiss?" Oliver asked instead. He frowned, not liking the thought of the other bird taking advantage of Tao. That was bad, like Vladimir was bad.

Tao sighed. "Yes, now please get Alice."

Oliver turned to the other swan and flicked it. "What was that for?" It cried out.

"Bad. Free. You. You. Bad."

"What do you mean?"

"He's saying that it was bad of him to free you…" Tao explained before making a connection. "Oliver, you freed him? How?"

"Cage. Lock. Jacque. Scary. Table. Hide."

"I don't understand, aru."

"Jacque. Steal. Chains. Magic. Masks. Russia." Oliver tried to explain.

The bigger swan snapped at attention at the mention of the country. "Russia? What about Russia? Is my home safe?"

"You're from Russia, aru?"

"Yes, I am prince."

Tao flapped her wings and went to the balcony. "Then who's that?" She pointed as best as she could with her feathers to the man dancing with Natalia.

"Magnus, he took my shape while I turned into a swan. I think it's part of the enchantment. They took some of my blood too."

Oliver paled, and started to whine as his brain made the connection. Tao was at his side in an instant, trying to help him calm down. "It's okay, Oliver. I'm here. What's wrong, aru?" Oliver started to flap and sway. How could he have been so stupid? The bird was the man that he had been forced to transform. "Oliver!" He was snapped back to attention and focused on Tao. "You need to tell me what is wrong, okay?"

"I. Magic. Jacque. Steal. My. Fault. Bad. Chains. Masks. Cards. Future. Bad. Table. Under. Please. Sorry."

"Jacque stole your magic? I thought he was taking you out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

He shook his head. "Lied."

"Then what is that about chains and masks and a table?"

"There was a table at the place where I was enchanted, he used some cards to tell us our futures, though I didn't see what the man gave Magnus. The masks on the walls came alive towards the end. I'm not sure what the chains are about though." Prince Ivan admitted.

"We need to get out of here." Tao stated. "If Jacque is behind this, he'll be searching for you to guarantee that his deal won't go south. Oliver, do you think that you can change us back?"

"He has magic?" Ivan asked.

"He is a natural user, and a powerful one at that, aru. He's our best shot besides Alice." Tao explained. "Now, Oliver, can you?" Oliver rubbed his wrists, remembering the chains and whined. Tao looked at him with kind eyes. Sighing, he focused his energy, building it up against the enchantment that he had incidently put on Ivan and therefore Tao. As he raised his hands, eyes swirling darkly as he did so, a strong tug at his wrists stopped him. Whining, he pulled against the confines of the reappeared chains, tears leaking out as the magic leaked onto his arm, burning him as he struggled. "Oliver, you need to calm down!" Tao screamed.

Ivan gagged at the smell of burnt skin and quickly joined Tao in her pleading. "You need to stop whatever you're doing. It is hurting you."

Oliver sobbed as he let the magic go, his hands falling limply to his sides, the world around him swaying as shock started to set in. He didn't know how long he sat like that, his legs splayed underneath him and wrists burning in the exposed air. Slowly, Tao's voice started to reach through his panicked crying. "Oliver… sweetie, can you hear me?" It was gentle, the way she spoke. Blinking back his tears, he started to focus his eyes on her. The girl swan was standing in front of him, wrapping his wrists with pieces of cloth that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Looking around, he noticed that the edges of the bed-sheets had been torn, and he started to giggle. They looked so silly.

"You are sure that he is sane, da?" Ivan asked, eyeing him with fear as he continued his maniac laughter.

"He's as sane as you and I, aru!" Tao snapped, rubbing circles with her feathers on his arms to draw him back from his emotions. Whipping his head back and forth, he reached for her neck and snuggled in it, taking comfort where he could. "You're alright." She breathed and patted his back at the awkward angle that she could.

Oliver stopped suddenly as he felt a presence enter the house. He whined again, "Jacque."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacque. House."

"He's here?"

"Run. Now." Oliver struggled to get to his feet, flapping as he did so.

"I hope he's not making fun of us." Ivan grumbled, though it was more of a pout.

"He's not, aru. He's trying to help, and at this point, this is all he can do to stay clear-headed. Oliver isn't like you and me, he needs a little extra help with concentrating sometimes." Tao insisted, following Oliver out into the hall. The autistic boy bolted in the other direction of the dark presence at the edge of his senses, heading towards the back door. Turning amongst the maze of halls, the swans struggled to keep up, walking on their feet.

"How do we even know if we're going the right direction?"

"Oliver is smart, despite popular belief." Tao pointed out, proven as they found the back door. Now the only problem was the fact that something- or someone, it seemed, was blocking the way. A dark shadow wearing a mask faced them with a grin carved into the surface, taloned hands held out to catch them. Oliver stood frozen in front of it, looking about ready to cower as it approached. Tao was the first to react, flaring her wings out and taking flight. Halting a bit and trying to rearrange her new wings, she dove towards the shadow, blindsiding it. Surprised that it was corporeal, she wasn't prepared as it waved a hand at her, trying to knock her down. Ivan interrupted the hit, clawing at the mask, tearing it off of the shadow. The thing froze and faded within seconds, but not before they could hear the clicking of shoes approaching them at a fast pace.

Jacque.

Tao convinced Oliver to get to his feet after a few soft words, and they burst out of the backdoor, running towards the tall trees that lined the backyard of the bayou that the Arlovskaya household owned. Ducking for cover, they hid just as they saw Jacque come out the back, peering at the forests to try and see them. After a few moments he gave up and left. Breathing for the first time in what seemed like hours, Tao checked Oliver. The small boy seemed on the verge of a panic attack. His body was buzzing with nervous energy, rocking back and forth in a failed attempt to keep himself calm. Wishing she could do more, Tao wanted to scream. She was about to do so when a serene voice called out,

"Tao?"

The swan turned around to see a small black cat with white paws and stomach looking at her with confusion, head tilted. There was a squawk from her side, and she saw that Ivan had been pinned down by another cat, this one brown and more of a tom-cat compared to his small companion, fur ruffed up and a dusty brown color. It took a moment before she spotted the familiar collar. "Kiku?"

"Hello, _Nēsan_." He greeted, his tail flicking behind him. Turning to his companion, he reprimanded, "Heracles-chan, get off of him, he is Tao-san's companion."

The other cat huffed. "I just wanted to take a nap on him." It gave a shrugging gesture and got off of Ivan, turning to Oliver instead. "What has got him upset?" Walking over, he rubbed up against Oliver in the usual cat fashion, purring as he did so. Oliver stiffened for a bit before going lax, his eyes tearing up from exhaustion. "The kitten is very tired, he must sleep." Oliver hummed as the cat started licking at his hand, looking halfway asleep already. Tao wanted to smile at the sight of him relaxing but was too worried to do so.

She said. "We need to hide from a man that stole Oliver's magic and turned us into swans."

"And here I thought that you finally inherited a useful magic." Heracles muttered, looking abashed only when Kiku glared at him.

"We can help you, there is a safe place not far from here, then we can find a way to fix this. I am sure that The Babushka will be more than eager to help us, especially if we bring Oliver."

"Babushka?" Ivan asked. "What does a grandmother have to do with anything?"

"It is a title for a white witch that lives in the bayou. She keeps most of the shifters and animals safe, but she is at her winter home deep in the swamp, and it will take many days to travel to her." Kiku explained, turning around.

"What about Oliver?" Tao asked.

"Heracles-chan will take care of him." Kiku smirked. Tao looked to see that Heracles had started his shift, turning into a broad shouldered man with shoulder length brown hair. Green, tired eyes stared at the scene without much emotion, but not robotic in his movements. He was too world weary, and looked like all he wanted to do was sleep. He was at least clothed, and she thanked the many heavenly beings that she had been taught of for that. Heracles bent down and picked Oliver up, settling him on his back, where Oliver finally dropped off. His cat ears twitched, listening for sounds of the forest that would betray an intruder as they walked to their destination.

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped?" Magnus growled at Jacque as he returned wearing Ivan's shape.

"I mean that my pesky retard of a brother must have let him loose. He was always a fool when it came to animals."

"He could tell someone what we plan to do!"

"I know, but when I got to the house they were gone. Besides, the enchantment will hold as long as I have this!" Jacque jutted the small orb that hung off of a loose necklace. Tucking it back into his shirt, he started to pace. "What troubles me is my brother."

"Why? You said it yourself- he's stupid."

Jacque snarled at him, making Magnus shrink a bit. "He's the reason that this whole enchantment works. He's the power behind my magic, all that wasted energy trapped in his useless body I siphon off, and I only have enough for a week if I'm careful. And now that Tao has become involved we can know for sure that she's going to cause trouble. That woman always goes and gets involved in what isn't her business."

"So what are we going to do?"

Jacque thought for a while before he paused. "You will just need to keep up the act, which won't be hard; no one knows what a Russian prince is like."

"And you?"

"I will deal with my brother and the swans. Trust me, they won't make it back into town on my watch."


	49. Goin' Down the Bayou

Chapter 4: Goin' Down the Bayou (Is Really Sucky)

Tao awoke to the sweet smell of fruit. Surprised by the sudden onslaught of the after smell of a bog, her eyes snapped open. The dark walls of the cave they had found shelter in seemed to close in on her. She had never felt claustrophobic before, but it might have been the bird in her. There was a small fire going in the middle, snapping and crackling as ashes left its fiery depth. Kiku, now in human form, was tending to it, a small shell from a tortoise acting as a plate, as he diced up some small fruits and nuts for them to eat. He was a small man, dark hair falling in a neat pattern in front of his face. Hazel eyes slipped her ways and he gave a polite smile.

It had been years since the cousins had saw each other last, though it was common to send letters back and forth. Their families had been estranged after Kiku's father had disowned Yao and had his powers removed for falling in love with Tao's mother. The two still got along though, for the most part. "Hello, Tao-san." He greeted softly. Confused by his tone, she looked around to try and find her companions. Ivan was near the cooler end of the cave, fast asleep, his breathing a small movement that barely ruffled his feathers. Oliver was near Ivan, curled up against a much larger cat, whose brownish fur and spots like a leopard could only be Heracles, though he wasn't the tom cat like before.

"How...?"

"Oliver-chan was having nightmares, and Heracles-chan assured him that Jacque could not get him if he was a bigger cat, so he turned into his larger form. They've been like that since midnight."

"He can switch?"

"We both can."

"Oh… Well that is good at least. It has been a while, aru. How have you been?"

"The same as any other time. There is not much out here in the bayou. Now, please, tell me what is going on." So Tao told him, explaining what she knew and speculated. There was silence as she finished her tale, Ivan's small hiccup in his sleep the only interruption. "I see… we will definitely need The Babushka's help then. Tao-san, if I may ask… You said you were going to try and gain a restaurant, yes?"

"That's right."

"And what happens to Oliver-chan then?"

Tao opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to think fast enough to reply. She had never really considered that. She would have to quit her nanny job if she wanted to work as a hostess and owner of her own place, but she couldn't just leave Oliver to Olivia and Jacque. While Olivia was a small bit better than Jacque, that did not mean she was a good person, she was the gossip of the town most days. "I guess I would have to help him find a new nanny. Maybe Heracles would do a good job, Oliver seems pretty comfortable with him." She mused, not willing to give up her dream.

Kiku looked at the two of them with pity. "Heracles-chan is just glad to have a kitten to look after. Many years ago his eldest brother Sadiq-shi left the clan to join up with their aunt and uncle, Elizabeta-sama's family, I believe. Heracles-chan was left in charge of his three younger siblings, but without Sadiq-shi's hunting skills, they didn't make it past the next winter. He merely wants someone to look after for a short while, but I don't think that means he would like a job. He is too much of a free spirit for that, Tao-san."

"I never would have guessed..." Tao trailed off, Ivan beginning to move and make small protesting noises as he opened his eyes.

"It is morning, da?"

"Just barely, Ivan-san." Kiku greeted. The man turned swan squawked as he saw Kiku.

"You shift too?"

" _Hai_." Kiku nodded. "All except for the ears and tail. We cannot get rid of those." The Japanese man gestured to his black ears that wiggled in response to a cold gust of wind, and flicked his tail patiently. Ivan nodded in awe as he watched.

"Ivan, this is my cousin, Kiku."

"You are cousins? Does that mean you can change shape too? I mean before the spell."

"No, my family was banished from the clan when my father chose his mother's side in China to marry my mother." Tao said by way of explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ivan got to his feet, wobbling a bit, and walked over. He grabbed a piece of fruit off of the turtle shell with his beak and swallowed. Tao glared. "What?"

"You should ask before you take things, aru. That is very rude."

"Oh… In Russia I could just take, I will do better next time." Ivan whispered. Tao's eyes softened, and she offered him another slice of a mandarin orange. He gave her as much of a smile as he could, and snapped it up greedily. "I have not eaten since yesterday. I am famished."

"Well, we need to save some for Oliver and Heracles, aru." Tao pointed out.

"Of course."

There was a soft whining sound that Tao recognized as Oliver waking up, and she turned to watch her charge. His wrists were still bandaged, though parts of it looked soaked through, and seemed to be painful as he hissed whenever they brushed against something. His eyes opened into slits, but the blue orbs were glassy. Tao stiffened with worry before waddling over to check on him. Putting her wing up to his forehead, she felt her heart plummet. He felt warm. His wrists had probably become infected, and walking through some of the bog last night, even if he was on Heracles's back, had not helped.

"Hey there, sweetie." She whispered, trying to ease him into the waking world. He moaned and grabbed for her, though she danced away lightly. "I don't think my feathers would appreciate being pulled, aru." She chuckled as he whined, reaching for her again.

The movement woke Heracles up. The big cat immediately shifted back into a man, his ears flicking off some bugs that had chosen to sleep there. "Is it morning already. Pooh." He groaned, getting up to his feet, carrying Oliver over to the fire to eat. "I could just sleep all day and never be satisfied." Kiku gave him a wide smile that Tao caught. It seemed that Kiku hadn't told the story of how he and Heracles met for a reason. Shaking the preposterous thought away, she went back to trying to wake Oliver fully.

It took longer than she had hoped before he was sitting up and eating what looked to be crickets and a few pieces of orange. He didn't touch the bananas though, but that was expected. He hated the texture. "So, what is the plan?" Tao asked as soon as everyone was finished with their small meal. Heracles was still chewing on a fishbone from his previous catch earlier in the river.

"We need to get you to the other side of the swamp, that's all there is to it. The Babushka lives in a giant mangrove tree with glass bottles hanging from it. It's about two days travel by walking, but if you flew, you could probably get their by today."

"I can't just leave Oliver behind!" Tao balked. "And he's getting a fever. Besides, he needs to get those chains removed, and maybe The Babushka can help remove the spell."

Heracles shrugged. "Then we walk."

* * *

Oliver decided that he hated the swamp. A lot. The heated and moist air made his shirt cling to his back, and he didn't like it. The loud noise of other animals surrounded him, making him want to scream as he couldn't find the silence. Even wearing a dark blanket over his head didn't help, the texture rough and scratchy. The ethereal light that surrounded them still peeked through small holes that had been eaten through by moths. And he couldn't even hug Tao for comfort! She would flinch as he mussed up her feathers, the disarrayment meaning that she was edgy, the stray feathers pressing against each other in a weird way.

Besides, he didn't want to talk to Tao. He hadn't been fully asleep when he had heard her say that she was going to get rid of him just so she could have her restaurant. He didn't mean to get in the way, but he still wanted Tao to be there. She was the only one who understood. Oliver felt his eyes start to tear up, and a small keening noise build up in the back of his throat. "Does he ever be quiet?" Ivan asked sullenly from somewhere to the left. Oliver glared at the direction his voice had come from. Just because his eyes were covered didn't mean he was deaf!

"He's just overloaded right now. All of this sensory input is probably too much for him." Tao tried to explain from the same direction.

"He can just ignore it, da?"

"That's like asking you to not blink when staring at the sun, aru. His senses are very high. This swamp must be torture for him, all of his senses are probably going haywire."

 _You can say that again_ , he thought, but didn't say anything, still mad at Tao. He would have been fine if she had just ignored him, but to ignore him and pay attention to the idiot that was becoming too close for Oliver's comfort, was just pressing his buttons. He muttered something that Arthur had taught him under his breath.

"Oliver! We don't use that word!" Tao shouted. Oliver whined as her voice hurt his ears.

He mumbled a "sorry" under his breath and buried his face into Heracles shoulder. He decided that he liked Heracles, even if he didn't know anything about the man. He seemed to be in pain, like the kind that the tragic hero had in all of the stories. He was brave and he had carried Oliver all around the swamp after Oliver had screamed since his bottom half of his body got pulled under the water, stepping on something and falling into it partway through their journey. Maybe Heracles would be a better nanny than Tao. Oliver cried at the thought, listening to Heracles heartbeat to try and calm down.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to shout at you like that." Tao sighed from his side, and he felt a group of feathers brush against his leg as way of apology.

Yeah, Oliver really didn't like the bayou.

* * *

They stopped at a hollowed out tree as night started to come. The buzzing fireflies seemed to dance amongst the stars, humming their melody to the moon. Tao sat on the swamp water next to Ivan, patiently watching the bugs. Ivan was snacking on some of the grass that his beak had torn into. It seemed that they had to eat as normal swans for the moment. "It is really pretty out." He mused from her side.

"I agree, aru. My father would be singing at the stars for their beauty."

Ivan quirked a smile. "You're father is a strange man."

Tao sighed. "He _was_. He died a couple years before I started to take care of Oliver."

"I-I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I understand if you're angry. I would be too. I am."

"What do you mean, aru?"

"My family is probably dead back home." He muttered. "When I left, the rebellion was only getting larger and more violent. There were so many dead because we didn't understand."

"Understand? Why do you keep using that word?"

"It is a word seldom said back at home. It implies that you care, and when you are royalty, most of the love that is given is to ensure a right to the throne or glory. I've talked to my papa maybe three times in my entire life." He admitted, wading a little farther away to gently chase the fireflies.

"I am sorry for you, aru. To go so long without that kind of love must be harsh."

"It is, it makes me jealous of seeing you and Oliver. You're son is-"

"He's not my son." Tao blurted.

"What? But the way that you care for him…"

"I'm his nanny. I don't raise him, just make sure that he is looked after."

"Oh, you just seemed so close. I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's fine, aru."

"What I was trying to say, was that your closeness makes me envious. Such a thing is precious in my country. If that is how you treat your charge, then the way that you treat your children and your companion will be beautiful to see." Tao looked away, blushing. She had never really put much thought into that. Oliver was just fine for her, but it seemed that she only had a small spell left with the boy. Maybe she would have room for her own family. There was an awkward cough from Ivan. "Would you like to fly with me?" He asked shyly. She gave him a grin and started to flap her wings, following him into the sky.

* * *

Kiku watched from the hollowed tree's entrance with a smile. "They are meant for each other, Heracles-chan. The mother of the earth seems to agree with them." He mused as the trees blew a gentle breeze to lift the two swans up farther into the sky. Their laughter was loud and pure as it rang amongst the trees without hesitation. It had been a long while since he had seen Tao this happy. It only matched the day when she had met Oliver.

Speaking of the young boy, Kiku took notice of his location next to Heracles. Oliver had his head leaning against the shapeshifter's chest, sitting in his lap, the burns on his wrists being rewrapped gently. He was watching the swans, though a different emotion from the present mood was displayed on his face. Complete sadness and hurt was woven into a mask. Kiku sighed, and wished that his cousin would get her mind straight and see what she was missing out on. "Let's get you to sleep, _aisuru ko_." He whispered, picking up Oliver gently. Kiku was strong for his small size, but Oliver should have weighed more than he did. Tutting in his mind, Kiku laid him down on a bed of moss. Oliver started to whine as the substance touched his skin. "I'm sorry, Oliver-chan. I will see if I can find something better for you to sleep on."

"Why don't you just transform and let him sleep? He needs the rest." Heracles asked.

"Who will wait for Tao and Ivan then?"

"I can, I'll take first watch too."

"But… I-"

"It isn't an invasion of personal space, Kiku. Trust me, with that kid the worst thing that you could do is keep him away from soft fur. Your's is even softer than mine. Just go to sleep. You haven't slept since Tao arrived."

Kiku gave him a flat look, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to win this argument and started to shift into his bigger form. Dark panther paws padded over to Oliver. Using his teeth, Kiku picked Oliver up and placed him on his back, ignoring it as the boy wriggled around, and paced to his bedding of moss. Setting down, he felt Oliver settle and nuzzle against his neck. Kiku glared as Heracles gave him a wide smile that seemed to scream 'I told you so'. This was so out of his comfort zone. The heat was worrying too.

"He is too warm." Kiku muttered as soon as he was sure Oliver was asleep. "Tao-san was correct about his fever, it seems to be climbing."

"Really? I didn't notice any change in his temperature." Heracles pointed out.

"You were used to the hot temperature probably." Kiku pressed his nose to Oliver's head and could smell the sickness radiating off of him, and the overwhelming smell of sweat. The former couldn't be helped, but the latter… Heracles quirked an eyebrow as he saw Kiku start to groom Oliver.

"I thought that you didn't want to get involved."

"Heracles-chan, I am simply cleaning the kitten."

"Sure you are… you've become attached too."

"… yes. I might take Tao-san up on her offer if she truly wishes to hand Oliver over to someone. His family obviously lacks in affection."

"Sounds good with me."

* * *

The next morning, Oliver wouldn't wake up. Tao was beyond her wits end at trying to keep calm and focused on the flight there. They had decided that they needed to get to The Babushka as soon as possible, meaning that Kiku and Heracles had stayed in their larger cat forms, each taking a turn having Oliver strapped to their back, and Tao and Ivan had decided to fly. They had made good headway, and when the two birds had to stay and wait for the others to catch up, Ivan fooled around, making Tao laugh as much as she could with her lingering worry. He would fly towards a tree, only narrowly miss it at the last minute, make other animals sook as he flew below the sun, and even as he brought her stones and flowers.

Kiku and Heracles would chuckle at their antics as they recognized the more avian parts of their body started to take over. Ivan's attempts at wooing were very amusing. The two birds seemed so preoccupied with their sorely needed fun, that they barely noticed as The Babushka's tree appeared amongst the other trees. Sparkles of different colored glasses caught the light of the sun, reflecting it amongst its neighbors. The wild roots of the tree had grown throughout the swamp, each tree and length connected to the one spot, the main reason that The Babushka stayed in the area.

"Tao! Ivan!" Heracles called as they weren't paying attention, not seeing the doorway carved within the tree's trunk being filled by a figure.

"Heracles! Kiku! It's been so long my friends!" A loud, gentle voice called out. The swans were suddenly at attention, and landed on the ground. They had an audience with The Babushka to fulfill after all.


	50. Diggin' a Little Deeper

Chapter 5: Diggin' a Little Deeper (Is Hard)

"Hmmn." The Babushka, now known as Katyusha, a gentle and kind woman that was too young to be a grandmother, muttered as they explained their plight. "I think I see now… so you're saying basically that you don't really know what is going on but became turned into swans."

"No, we said that-"

Ivan was interrupted by Katyusha's hand holding his beak to prevent him from going any further. "Don't argue with me, birdie. There is much you do not know. It was not Jacque that created this spell, it was your young friend here." She gestured to Oliver, who was lying on the surface of a small cot, whining a bit whenever his bare feet brushed against the rougher scales of Katyusha's snake.

"Oliver wouldn't do something like that, aru!" Tao defended.

Katyusha raised an eyebrow before walking over to Oliver, pressing a hand to his brow. He muttered and whined nonsense words, but didn't do much more in reaction to the pressure. Tao was amazed by how tactile he had been the last few days. There was a shift in the atmosphere as magic tinged the air, the chains appearing around his wrists again, though this time, there wasn't a scent of burning flesh. Oliver moaned a bit as Katyusha retracted her hand, leaving him to rest again. "Yes, there is much you do not know, but you are correct. He wouldn't do that, but he did cast the spell."

"But-"

"Those chains that appear on his wrists, have they shown themselves before?"

"Yes, when he tried to free us from the spell, but it was hurting him then." Ivan supplied.

"Then that is the answer."

"Could you please explain, Katyusha-sensei?" Kiku asked.

"I could."

When she didn't continue with a response Kiku asked, "Will you?"

"I will." She looked at everyone's annoyed expression. "You haven't actually asked me the question. I said I could and I said I will. You have to ask the question."

"What happened then?" Heracles suggested.

"Correct question!" Katyusha smiled. "What happened was Jacque's magic! It's a very peculiar thing. He has all the skill and ability he needs to perform a great many powerful spells, but he just doesn't have an inner source of power. In other words, he can't perform magic without some sort of power source. Since it's rare for wands and magic staffs to be forged anymore, he's kind of stuck with siphoning off other people's abilities. Why else would he stay in such a small town such as your own without having some reason? There is so much magic residue that he can perform the simple tasks. But if he wants to do a great spells, he has Oliver for it."

"What do you mean by has Oliver for it?"

"Oliver is a giant engine full of magic energy- even for a normal magic user he has so much energy. Having such a power source, and close by, makes it easier for him to just take the energy like a leech. But for a full transformation, and the shadow man you spoke of earlier, it seems that Jacque is trying to make this permanent. The chains make it so that Oliver can only perform simple spells, and that if he uses the other magic source, Jacque can track him. To be frank, Jacque is in control of a majority of Oliver's magic, and whenever Oliver tries to fight back, he will make the chains force the magic back, which causes physical harm to the magic user."

"So Oliver is being used as a battery for all of Jacque's spells?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And that means we don't have a chance of breaking this spell?"

"Oh, you still have a chance, but I wouldn't suggest you use Oliver, his body simply couldn't take it."

"Then how do we turn back to being human?"

"You kiss a princess."

"What?!"

"Not you Tao although you can if you want, Ivan needs to kiss a princess, or his true love, but in these times, that's near impossible. Not like when I was younger. You could walk in the streets, smacking lips with the nearest person and probably find some man or woman that would click. Rather gross, actually."

"How old are you?" Ivan asked.

"I stopped counting after the first century or so." Katyusha shrugged.

"How do you look so young then?"

Another shrug. "Never bothered to ask. Higher powers than me seem to want me to stick around, helping unfortunate people when I can. Remind me to tell you that one story about some fishy lady I helped a while ago."

Tao coughed to get the attention back on the matter at hand. "So how do we find a princess? There aren't any around here."

"Tao does have a point." Heracles agreed.

Katyusha started, but didn't speak, staring at Tao and Ivan for the first time. Her somber blue eyes gave them a once over. She hesitated, before shaking her head. "Don't know what I was thinking. So scandalous! Anyways, there will be a window of time where there will be a princess for 24 hours on Mardi Gras."

"How?- I mean why?" Tao asked.

"Your friend, Natalia, decided to be a princess for Mardi Gras and midnight ends the spell." Katyusha swished her long white dress around, turning to Oliver. "Now that those matters are tended to, let's focus on what you three need." Placing a hand on Oliver's head again, she started to mutter. "This one seems to get it, even with his mind the way it is. Such a smart young boy. All you need is your health back…" Humming to herself, she grabbed a poultice from the side table, rubbing some onto the back of his neck and forehead. He whined but relaxed as his aching body was allowed a small rest.

Turning to Ivan, Katyusha swiped him into her hands. Petting him like an evil mastermind had been known to do with his cat, she scanned his mind. "Such a focus on the past. Never does anyone any good. This won't do. Looks like I'm going to have to beat some sense into you, the old fashioned way, through song!"

And with that the odd lady started to sing, a chorus of animals echoing her. "Don't matter what you look like, Don't matter what you wear, How many rings you got on your finger, We don't care"  
Kiku and Heracles joined in, "No we don't care!"  
"Don't matter where you come from, Don't even matter what you are, A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat, Had 'em all in here"

"We had 'em all in here"  
"And they all knew what they wanted, What they wanted me to do, I told 'em what they needed, Just like I be telling you! You got to dig a little deeper, Find out who you are, You gotta dig a little deeper, It really ain't that far, When you find out who you are, You'll find out what you need, Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed! Prince Birdy is a rich little boy, You wanna be home again, That ain't gonna make you happy now. Did it make you happy then? No! Your palace ain't got no soul, ain't got no heart. All you need is some friends, Make yourself a brand new start. You got to dig a little deeper, Don't have far to go. You got to dig a little deeper; Tell the people Mama told you so. Can't tell you what you'll find, Maybe love will grant you peace of mind, Dig a little deeper and you'll know." She let go of Ivan as soon as he seemed to grasp the lesson, eyeing Tao with a loving look. The swan took that as his cue to start flying around freely, feeling good for the first time in a long while.  
Approaching Tao, she picked her up gently. "Miss Birdie, might I have a word?"

"Yes ma'am." Tao nodded to her.

"You's a hard one, that's what I heard, Your papa was a loving man, Family through and through, You your papa's daughter. What he had in him you got in you. You got to dig a little deeper, For you it's gonna be tough. You got to dig a little deeper, You ain't dug near far enough!" Tao seemed to think and Katyusha didn't bother to read her mind, thinking that she got the message, letting her go and fly. "Dig down deep inside yourself, You'll find out what you need, Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed! Now do you understand what you need?"

"Yes, aru!" Tao exclaimed. "I've got to dig a little deeper, and work even harder to earn my restaurant!"

Kiku and Heracles facepalmed. Ivan seemed to sober up as well. But that didn't compare to Katyusha. The Babushka burst into tears, crying as she realized that Tao didn't figure it out. Sobbing, she was inconsolable, even as Kiku and Heracles tried to pat her on the back and calm her down. "I failed." She bawled.

"Two out of three is pretty good though." Heracles tried. Kiku gave him a flat look as the words made her cry even more.

She quickly recover though. "Well then I'll just have to work harder. And no more songs. That method isn't working." She smiled. "I'll just have to join you on your journey."

"You're coming with us?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you live here." Ivan pointed out.

"This place is getting stuffy anyways. I haven't left the swamp for a century or two." Katyusha shrugged, walking over to a chest and stuffing some of her clothes inside.

* * *

Oliver's dreams shook away as a gentle hand brushed over his hair. " _It's time to wake up, Oliver."_ A woman's voice whispered in his mind. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised by the cottony feel of his head and how his body seemed to ache. Being sick sucked. His eyes were basically useless, blurry with the grime that built up while a person was sleeping. "There we are." The woman's voice spoke aloud. "Do you feel well enough to eat something?" She asked.

Oliver whined, this throat gravely, and he winced at the feeling. It felt like he had swallowed rocks. The woman chuckled. "So that's a no then? And you don't have to think of me as the woman, the name is Katyusha." He could feel her in his mind, and relaxed. That meant he didn't need to struggle to make words. All he wanted was sleep, to tell the truth, and the idea of eating made his throat hurt just thinking about it. Katyusha laughed again. "Alrighty then, go ahead and rest some more, but if you feel up to it, you can join us." Her presence at the edge of his mind started to retreat and walked towards an area buzzing with the noise of people.

 _Us_? What did she mean by us? Slowly, he rubbed at his eyes, making it a bit easier to look around. They seemed to be in a sort of hut made of one piece of wood, moss growing all around the walls. Glass jars lined the shelves, filled with strange colored substances and specimen. It was like a more homey version of Jacque's basement at home, the light permeating the area rather than dank darkness. Oliver worked himself farther into the bed in reaction to the train of thought, even if Jacque probably couldn't get him here. His eyes eventually focused on the table on the other side of the room. Everyone was sitting at it, laughing and eating merrily. The scene was strange with Tao, now wearing a necklace with a small flower on it, probably from Katyusha, and Ivan still swans. They didn't seem to be so upset about the development, and Oliver's stomach sank.

What if his spell lasted forever? Would Tao and Ivan fly off together? Even Kiku seemed to think they were overly friendly. The Japanese man himself was sitting next to Heracles, their tails entwined behind their backs. It seemed that Oliver was right about them too. He had heard about people who liked each other when they were the same, but only from Olivia and with a few mean words that Tao told him never to repeat. Katyusha was sitting opposite of Kiku and Heracles, telling a story of some sort. The picture seemed so happy and domestic. They seemed happy… without him.

Oliver shuffled, noting that not even a glance was sent his way. He had been put out of their minds. That in itself caused his next actions. Ignoring his socks and shoes- they had been set aside his bed previously by someone- he silently crept out of the hut, not seeing the snake, who had been sleeping at his feet, wake and slither towards Katyusha. As soon as the light room was out of sight, he bolted. The darkness of night made him shiver as he ran. He didn't cringe at the sludge under his feet, nor the branches that whipped at his arms and legs, too focussed on escaping the happy smiles. There was a loud call of his name from the treehouse that he left, and he paused. Were they actually looking for him? That must mean that they cared, right?

Turning around, he started towards the voices calling, stopped by something that had caught around his angle. Looking down, he saw a shadowy hand before he was pulled down to the ground. Crying out in pain, he clawed for purchase of something to hold onto to escape but there was nothing but slimy ground and moss. Another shadowy hand covered his mouth as he screamed Tao's name, fear taking over his mind. "Now, now. There is no need for that, Ollie." Jacque's voice hushed. Freezing, Oliver let the arms take him towards his brother. The blonde haired man was picking at his nails in a bored fashion, the skeleton mask flickering as the orb around his neck started to lose power.

"I believe you have something of mine." Jacque stood to his full height, lifting up Oliver by his shirt collar, noting the gaps and tears in the fabric. "It seems you've had a fun time in the swamp. Now I think it is time for you to go back to your place." Jacque dropped him, letting the shadowy appendages carry him around. And as Jacque's magic lingered over Oliver's, the small boy passed out.

* * *

"Something is wrong." Katyusha stated when they couldn't find Oliver. "There is a darkness that shouldn't be here." Her eyes flashed in the night and she gasped. "There's been a surge of dark magic, and I didn't even notice!"

"Where is he?!" Tao cried out, flapping her wings rapidly.

"He's gone. Out of the forest."

"He can't run that fast, aru."

"No, he couldn't. At least, not with his fever still as high as it was."

"We need to find him, you have to be able to do that somehow." Ivan insisted.

"The only place outside of my reach is the city, we'll have to return there if we want to find him." Katyusha explained. "Off to the city we must go." And with that, all five of them started off to go look for their friend.

* * *

Jacque tapped his foot, waiting for Magnus to arrive. What was taking him so long? Playing with his card deck, he flicked one towards the door as it opened, embedding it into the wood. "Watch where you throw those things!" Magnus, wearing Ivan's appearance, hissed as he eased into the room, eyeing Jacque's cards with apprehension. "You could have killed me!"

"You're late. I trust that it was for a good reason."

"A wonderful one." Magnus rubbed his hands together. "Natalia proposed that we get married. You're plan to take over the town should work. I will be on the main float during Mardi Gras to be married, and can sneak you into it so that you can take everyone's magic… That is if you still have the magic left."

Jacque smirked. "I think I'm good." He jerked his head in the direction of a darkened section of the room. Oliver was chained to a small pole, looking at everywhere with fear and resignation. "My mission was successful." He snapped and the chains around Oliver's wrists started to glow, making the boy cry out as more of his exhausted energy was transferred to the orb around Jacque's neck. "Quite successful… We shall proceed as planned."


	51. Are You Ready?

Chapter 6: Are You Ready? (For a Bit of an Explanation)

"Tao, you're going to make yourself sick worrying so much about him." Ivan pointed out as the swan once again started to pace around the street.

"What else can I do? We have to wait for Heracles and Kiku to get back with Katyusha! Oliver is in trouble, and probably scared. I can't just sit around and wait until someone else saves him."

"Then we can go look for him together."

"What?"

"We can both fly, da? Why not try and find either Magnus or Jacque in the crowd? They can lead us to Oliver."

"You're a genius, aru!" Tao got so excited that she hugged Ivan, who blushed a bright red. She didn't notice and took off of the ground, Ivan following after her. Taking to the sky, the two birds looked across the crowds that littered the grounds of the main street. Tao could see everyone of her friends, most of them riding amongst the countless floats. One float caught her attention, however. A tall Russian man was staring deeply into the eyes of Natalia, who was giggling madly, a preacher behind them. It seemed like they were being married.

"That's Magnus!" Ivan snarled.

"Really? I thought he was Danish, aru."

"He stole my appearance."

"Then let's go and make him miserable." Tao grinned and dove for the float, pecking at a decoration to rip it off of the float.

"What the hell!?" Magnus screamed as Ivan tore at his sleeve, his eyes widening as he saw who it was attacking him. Natalia screamed as he shoved her over to escape the angry swan, flailing as he tripped over another decoration. Alice, Amelia, and Arthur had taken notice of their plight, and stopped the parade, running towards the marriage ceremony to try and help.

As Alice began to shout a spell, Tao screamed at the top of her lungs. "Alice! It's us, don't shoot!" The old mage froze in confusion.

"Tao?"

"Yes, we've been put under a spell. That isn't Ivan! Ivan is the other swan." Speaking of Ivan, it seemed Magnus had taken a hold of him, plucking out his feathers. Tao squawked and bolted towards him, slamming into his side, and knocking Ivan free of his grasp. Magnus turned to try and grab her this time, but was stopped as a large black jaguar snarled at him in warning. He whimpered and backed away and into a brown coated leopard. Katyusha crossed her arms in a condescending manner, smirking as the two shapeshifters circled the fake prince.

"Now, I must say, you are a very bad person. First, you made me leave my house. Then, you use a poor kid's energy to make you famous. And now, you're the fifth person in this town that I know that doesn't have a match! Do you know how infuriating it is when this entire town is perfectly paired off together on their own? It is the most truly lovey-dovey town in existence! And then you had to go and ruin it along with those other girls."

"What is she going on about?" Tao asked Kiku.

"She's been amazed by how many people have true love in this town, she was in shock most of the trip." He muttered. Tao nodded, not quite understanding, but not really caring either. Alice and the others had long since surrounded them during Katyusha's speech.

"I should do you all a favor!" Katyusha pointed a finger at Magnus and his fake shape was warped into that of a lizard. "There! Now you can find true love and break your own spell and not be so infuriating! I swear, I wouldn't marry you even if I was paid!" Placing a group of some more reptiles down, one with eyes that looked mysteriously like Olivia's, she shooed them off.

"Did she just-" Arthur sputtered.

"I think she did." Amelia acknowledged.

Tao smiled as the reptiles slinked off before she remembered why they were really here. Looking around frantically, she started to fret. "Where is Oliver?"

"Oliver is gone?" Alice asked.

"Jacque kidnapped him-"

"His brother?"

"Yes, aru, but he's the one that turned Ivan into a swan and therefore turned me into a swan. He's been stealing Oliver's magic for years now!" Tao wanted to scream but kept calm. "We have to find him."

"Everyone fan out and look for Oliver!" Arthur yelled to the crowd. Tao noted most of the town followed the instructions. Arthur, Amelia, and Alice stayed. He turned to the two birds. "Do you know where Jacque might be keeping him?"

"He'll be with him." Katyusha stated. "Oliver's his battery, he can't be too far away for him to work his magic, especially after breaking the wards I placed around my house. It would take too much of his reserves to do anything else without an instant source."

"You're quite right." Jacque's voice stated from behind them. The group turned around to see the man approach from inside one of the floats. His skeleton mask was still present, and his eyes glowed dangerously from inside the dead sockets. "Those wards were a very formidable opponent."

"Jacque, where is Oliver?" Tao growled.

"Don't worry, he isn't far, and he's safe as he can be. Especially now that the woman who was planning on getting rid of him is out of his life."

"W-what?"

"Katyusha isn't the only one that can read the hearts and minds of lesser beings." Jacque looked at Tao evenly. "Oliver was so destroyed when he found out that your dream was so much more important than his… I think you broke him."

"No… I didn't mean…" Tao couldn't finish her statement, eyes glistening.

"You single-handedly made it so that I could win this fight. A broken battery, makes me all the more powerful." Jacque smirked, his hands slowly filling with dark energy. Alice dove into action first, her cane whipping out to lash out with a surge of energy. Jacque swept it away with a wave of his hand. "You'll have to do _much_ better than that." He whipped out his own spell, knocking Arthur into a wall, distracting Amelia, who had just been about to cast her own spell.

"Arthur!" She cried out, not noticing the next wave of darkness until she followed her husband into the wall. Alice growled at the treatment of her family and dove towards Jacque. Katyusha followed suit, Kiku and Heracles bounding at her sides.

"Tao." Ivan whispered, nudging Tao. "We need to find Oliver."

"Y-yeah." The Chinese girl nodded and they went off to go search for the small boy, letting the others fight the battle of spells.

"Oliver?" Tao whispered as they walked around the floats. Jacque had appeared from inside one of them, and it seemed like the best place to check out. The darkened shadows became more and more ominous as they searched. There was silence as they walked, only a small whimper of pain piercing the lack of noise. Tao froze as she recognized the whimper. "Oliver!" She cried out as she saw a small foot sticking out from a corner, scratched and bony. Rushing over, she could see just how bad he had become. Whatever Jacque was doing to him, it was draining him. His normally skinny body was shrunken, his frame looking brittle and bruised. Tao fell to her small knees in horror as she saw what had become of her charge.

"Oh, Oliver… I'm so sorry."

"You really should be." A cold voice stated. Tao's head snapped up to see Jacque standing in front of them. But how? He couldn't have defeated the others so quickly could he? He must have been able to see her thoughts as he laughed. "Those fools are merely fighting one of my shadow selves. Thanks to Ollie here, I have many more to choose from whenever I want. Isn't that right, buddy?" He sneered as he kicked Oliver in the stomach.

"Oliver!" Tao and Ivan cried out, hurrying to his side, but ultimately being stopped by a wall of dark magic.

"You two aren't going anywhere. You both've caused me too much trouble to be spared. I will make your ending's painful." Jacque snarled as he reached out, a shadowy hand starting towards them. Tao ducked away in time to not be snatched, but Ivan wasn't so lucky. The swan flailed as the hand brought him back to Jacque. The man cackled as he began to pluck out Ivan's feathers, the Russian Prince honking out cries of pain. Tao ran to attack Jacque, when she saw the orb swinging across his frame. It was glowing with the same energy as the chains that held Oliver down.

"Ivan, aru! His necklace!" Tao shouted. Jacque reacted too late as Ivan swung his wing down, forcing the necklace to fall to the ground, where Tao snatched it in her beak. Cracking it as she applied pressure, she saw Jacque gasp in pain, and the shackles that bound Oliver flicker.

"Tao… Tao…" Jacque tried to become a more friendly person. "Certainly we can come up with some sort of deal…"

"I don't make deals with those who hurt my son!" The words escaped her before she could stop herself. She snapped down on the orb, shattering it. The world seemed to go silent as the spell was broken. The chains snapped, and Jacque threw Ivan across the room, grabbing the shattered pieces of the orb in his hands.

"No… no!" Jacque screamed.

A small voice chuckled from the other corner of the room. "Are you ready?" Tao looked to see Oliver standing up, his normally glowing pink eyes swirling a dark maroon. "Are you ready?" The words were flat and didn't seem his own.

"Oliver? Sweetie?" Tao tried.

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…" Oliver started to hum a tune as he reached towards Jacque, the skeleton mask melting away. The sky swirled with dark green clouds, lightning flashing in the sky. Some of the people, now returning from their parts of the search for Oliver screamed as the ground began to shake. Katyusha, Kiku, Heracles, Amelia, Arthur (both of whom were limping and leaning on each other for support), and Alice ran towards them.

"What is that?" Arthur asked in a slurred manner as a vortex began to appear in the sky, blowing debris amongst the wind, and whipping at their clothes.

Katyusha gasped. "Oliver… he's lost control. All of the magic that Jacque has been stealing for years is flooding back, and he can't control all of it. He's going to kill himself and everyone else in the town if we don't stop him." She stepped forward, only to be stopped as Tao put a wing out in front of her legs.

"I will do it, aru."

"But-"

"I got us into this mess, and I let Jacque hurt him."

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault-" Tao looked at Ivan sadly. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back." She stated before flying into the center of the storm towards Oliver and Jacque.

* * *

Oliver's world swirled in a mass of colors and shapes, each changing as easy as the wind. His aching body was of no concern, and he couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten there. Or how all of this power had come to being in his control. The world seemed to be at his fingertips, one lazy stroke of a finger and he could change matter and time. He stared listlessly as his brother tried to reason with him.

"Now come on Ollie, I am your brother and it would be wrong to kill me."

"Are you ready?" Was all Oliver could manage, his voice weak from prior screaming. He couldn't remember why, but he knew he had been screaming. A world of pain awaited him, and he flinched and whined at the thought, unknowingly creating an earthquake.

"Oliver!" A shout in the distance came and the world of colors and shapes froze. The memory of a kind faced lady came to mind, and he hummed at the thought, tilting his head to stare as a bird flew towards him. It was white and fluffy. Oh, how he wanted to see how soft the pretty feathers were. In an instant, the bird was in his arms, he didn't remember grabbing for the animal, but it didn't matter. Petting it, he listened as it spoke again (Ha! Birds can talk!). "Oliver, can you understand me?"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oliver, please, it's me… Tao."

"Are you ready?"

"Don't you remember, all those days we went to the diner and had juice and ice cream? Or when you would draw pictures and we would take them to everyone? Or that time that you accidently called Natalia's father a really bad word that you learned from Arthur? Please, Oliver, you have to remember!" The bird looked so sad. Oliver pet its head dutifully. Nobody should have to be sad. Not even big white birdies with nice voices.

"Are you ready?"

"Oliver… please…." The bird choked up her next words. "You called me your mother before… do you remember that? Remember the restaurant that you wanted to help me build?" The bird stopped at those words, carefully thinking about what to say next. "Sweetie, I made you a promise a really long time ago. I told you that I would always take care of you because you made me feel like I could be a mother without having all of the responsibility. I was so selfish in my thinking, and I'm so sorry. Please. Oliver. Come back to me. I want to read you bedtime stories again, tuck you in at night. It could just be us against the world if that is what it takes to make you happy. That's what I need. I need love. The type that I get when I take care of you, and see through your eyes."

Oliver looked at the birdie. "Sad?" He asked.

"Y-yes Oliver, I am sad. But I'm mostly scared."

"Why. Scared?"

"I'm scared that my son won't come back to me." She cried.

"Son?" Oliver asked. A small memory trickled at the back of his mind, though the sea of magic around him tried to fight it off, wanting the chaos he provided as a conduit to rein on the earth. "Story time?"

Tao, that was the birdie's name after all, snapped her head up. "Story time? You want a story? Is that it? Oliver, you can do this, I'll read you as many stories as you want."

"Story. Happy. Ending. Scared. Mommy. Want. Hurts." He whined, rocking back in forth as the magic started to build up pressure within him.

"Shh… I'll make it better, aru. Just make the storm die down and we can find help, okay?"

"Hurts. Tired. Sleepy. Bedtime. Story?" He looked at her with wide eyes filled with pain. Tao sobbed.

"Okay… I can tell you a bedtime story while you rest." Oliver gave a pained smile and lied down, clutching onto Tao. His word went white before she even started to say the words 'Once upon a time'.

* * *

"Tao!" Katyusha called out as she, Kiku, and Heracles fought through the storm, only for it to vanish within a few seconds. In the distance they saw a swan, alone amongst the rubble. The group ran forward, noting the silence of the town. It was like nobody was there anymore. Tao was sitting next to a story book, crying over it as she flipped through the pages. "Tao, what happened?"

"Oliver disappeared. I don't know where, but the book-"

"Let me see." Katyusha snatched it away and began to turn the pages, frowning as she went. "Do you make a habit of using people from town's names as your characters?"

"What do you mean? I use the traditional names like Cinderella and Rose." Tao stated.

"Oh dear." Katyusha dropped the book in shock as the page flipped open to the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, or at least the version that Tao used. "I fear something terrible has happened."

"What?"

"Oliver's sucked every one of the townspeople into the book."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around, everyone else is missing, except us four." She was right. There wasn't a single person in sight.

"So what do we do?"

"Let me try something." Katyusha waved her hands over the last story, frowning as she did so before snatching her hand back like she had been burned. "Well, I think I just made it worse."

"What?"

"I tried to change the story around, add myself in to tell Oliver to snap out of it, he's the only one that can break the spell."

"And?"

"I just became the villain."

"Then how can we let Oliver know?"

Kiku thought for a moment before speaking. "Why doesn't Tao-san try? These are her stories, and we can all help. Heracles-chan and I are shapeshifters by nature, we can fill the roles of the story that aren't specified and try and find Oliver-chan with Tao-san's help. She can read the story and tell us where to go next."

"But how will I get the messages to you?"

"You are the author, leave us clues, and we will follow."

"That might work." Katyusha said. "But you'd have to go in, not just have a part go into the story. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"For Oliver, sure." Heracles shrugged. "The kitten deserves so much more than this."

"Hai." Kiku agreed.

"Then I guess we'd better get to work."

End of Story 8


	52. Epilogue

Tao winced as a bright light spiraled out of the book, blinding her and Katyusha in the process. Blinking away the spots in her eyes, Tao looked around where the spell had taken place. There was a crowd of the townspeople, confused looking as they tried to figure out what had just happened, Alfred lying down like he had been in the story. Tao cried out in joy and ran to hug Kiku and Heracles who appeared in front of the group, crowding over a small area. She stopped though, as she saw just what, or who in this case, they were standing above. Oliver's small frame was still sickly as she had seen before the month of trying to fix the stories, weak, and looking brittle to the touch. "Did we…? Is he…?" Tao couldn't voice her question.

"He's alive. We got to him in time." Heracles assured her. Tao choked out a sigh of relief before sweeping Oliver's head into her wings. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that she was still enchanted.

The rest of the town started to come out of their daze, some of them leaning on each other and hushing questions. There was one voice that Tao couldn't help but focus on. "That was very unpleasant. Let's not do that again, da?"

Her head shot up in the direction of the Russian prince's voice. Ivan was alive. "Ivan!" She yelled in surprise. Oliver twitched below her, but stayed asleep. The other swan froze before turning to look at her, and let out a squawk of happiness, running to her side and embracing him with his own wings. "I thought that-"

"I did too." Ivan said. "I waited to be able to do this." His beak pressed against hers. Tao froze before falling into the kiss, closing her eyes. Gasps sounded from all around them, and she could feel that something was different. Opening her eyes, she saw that Ivan was once again the scary Russian man that she and Oliver had met on the streets. This time, however, he was less frightening.

"How…?" She asked, looking at herself, to find that she was in her old outfit from the party, the one that had fallen off of her when she had transformed, though now it was a bit more to look at, small sequins lining the edges.

"I told you it would work!" Katyusha exclaimed from her spot far off. "True love's kiss breaks any curse, and by golly you have the most true love filled town in existence."

"I thought we needed a princess."

"I said true love was an option as well."

"Then why not have done that to begin with?"

"Er, yeah, you guys were almost there, but not all the way. But it seems the month apart synched the deal."

"Wait, wait, wait…true love exists?" Gilbert asked, standing next to his wife, Elizabeta.

"Of course, you're a living example of it. Just look at how you two fit together."

"But I thought-"

"Exactly, you're wife is right about you on that part. You should leave the thinking to her." Elizabeta gave a smirk and elbowed her husband who just gaped in shock.

"Okay, here is a better and more important question. What just happened?" Arthur asked.

"For once, my son-in-law asked a bright and actually good question." Alice agreed.

"I'm right next to you."

"Shut up you twat." Alice smacked him with her cane, earning a glare.

"You were all trapped in Oliver's reality." Tao spoke, brushing her charge's hair as she spoke. It seemed breaking Jacque's spell had finally stopped the toll it was taking on him. Speaking of Jacque, she looked around to see that Katyusha was sitting on top of him, a gag in his mouth. Tao shook her head, and tried to stop from laughing.

"Continue, Tao-san. I don't believe that they understand." Kiku urged.

"Alright, where do I start?"

"Why were we all sent back to the medieval period?" Ludwig asked. "And why was Felicia there?" The pain in his eyes was prevalent, and Tao avoided his gaze.

"Oliver created a world based on the stories that I read him to help him sleep. He was convinced that the happy endings there would fix everything, including the past." Tao sighed. "Each one of you was put in as a character for a reason."

There was silence before Ludwig asked, "Was Felicia Sleeping Beauty because she's in a coma?"

Tao nodded solemnly. "He wants you to wake her up. She had always been so kind to him. He just wants to see you two happy."

"Why was I a pirate prince thing?" Arthur asked.

"You are the king of England in Oliver's eyes because you are the chief of the police, and always a fair judge. You help everyone along with Amelia. He chose Cinderella for her because she works so hard to help others, but never gets enough recognition for it. She has helped me find many jobs over the years."

"Crap, do I not recognize you enough?" Arthur turned to Amelia.

"You're one of the only ones that does. That's how you save her, along with forcing her to take a break, which she does with you as well." Tao assured him. "And Alice is the fairy godmother since she basically takes care of the whole town and is the oldest person here that Oliver knows of, with her friends Lukas and Nicoleta being the other two fairies."

"Mari." Lukas whispered, looking at Tao. "I saw Mari again." Alice and Nicoleta both looked at him with sympathy.

"He remembered what you told him on Wednesday's, about how you met, and raised Berwald."

Lukas started to tear up and his son put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Berwald was the next to speak. "Why w's I th' H'nchb'ck? 'Nd wh't w's w'th M'tth's 'nd Liv?"

"You scare a lot of people in this town, but since you and Tina run the daycare center, Oliver knows better than that, and wanted others to actually meet you. Matthias and Liv, however, I still don't understand where that came from." Tao admitted.

"I think we can answer that." Matthias chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "We kinda got married a little while ago, and didn't tell anyone."

"But you two hate each other, don't you?"

"Not exactly. It's a love hate relationship. I flirt, and love her, and she pretends to hate me by slapping me to death."

"Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" Tina looked hurt.

"We didn't tell anyone, but Tao had us babysit Oliver one day, and he kind of had to come along. Weirdly enough, the judge allowed him as the witness." Matthias explained. "Afterwards we got a lecture from a ten year old who could only speak in broken sentences about unresolved sexual tension and random curse words, which I am blaming Arthur for."

"I did no such thing!"

"You're the only one who could have taught him half of those words, the only other marine here is Antonio, who deserted before he could learn anything good."

"What about Lovina? She's pretty crass."

"Even she knows to shut up around Oliver."

"I'm-a right here, you-a jerks!" Lovina shouted, crossing her arms and huffing. "And why did I have amnesia?"

"You're really bad at remembering people's names and have a tendency to call them unflattering things in your language." Antonio said. "I told him once that I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot your own name. I think it may of stuck." Lovina glared at her husband, who looked at her sheepishly. " _Lo siento_ , Lovi."

"Don't-a call me that you-" She was cut off by a kiss, Antonio ignoring it as she tried to strangle him in the process. Everyone chuckled.

"Why did I have to be friends with him?" Sadiq jerked his thumb towards Gilbert, who had been avoiding his gaze the entire time.

"Oliver didn't like that you two had a fight, and thought it would be a good way for you guys to trust each other again."

"And the children being furniture? And me liking books of all things?" Julchen balked.

"I don't understand why the furniture yet, and I don't think I ever will, but with the books, he thinks you would like them if you gave them a chance." Julchen frowned at Tao's words.

"And the beast?" Matthew asked.

"You get pretty competitive when it comes to sports, like you are a different person completely."

"And how did Natalia and I end up as villains?" Ivan asked.

"The dark magic that was forcing his magic got sucked up into the book as well, and corrupted some you into your darker versions, or at least the ones that he imagined. Think of it like the Id to your Ego."

"Then how are we still alive?"

"I'm also not sure about that one." Tao admitted

"I think I have the answer to that." Alfred said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

"He asked me to wish for us to all have a happy ending, and for Tao that requires Ivan, and for Anastasia that requires her sister, Natalia."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Anastasia said. "But what about the last story, where everyone was together? Why was I an ice queen? Who was Allen and Katya? Why was Alfred wanted in that story? It doesn't make sense."

Tao looked down at Oliver. "It does if you look through Oliver's eyes. You were the ice queen because he thinks that you hide behind Natalia, that you let her into the spotlight because you're scared, fear is your greatest enemy. Diana was the princess because she is strong willed, and hopeful at all times. Allen was…" Tao trailed off, trying to figure out the bests way to put it.

She started again. "When Katyusha tried to enter the story, something blocked her, the dark magic twisted her into something that Oliver saw in her when they met. She was intimidating and her presence seemed all knowing and that was all he knew about her. What he knew was his reality and that was that."

"Then who was Allen?" Alfred asked.

"He was you."

"Wait, what? How does that work? I was already in the story."

"Yes, but not all of you."

"Can you stop being so vague?"

"Allen was you when you killed his parents." Alfred sucked in a breath. "He was manipulative, conniving, and everything you weren't because Oliver can't see you as the man that killed his parents. He understands that a man inside of you, one that is dark and doesn't feel a thing, is the one that killed his parents. He's never blamed you for what happened because he knows that it wasn't you, you weren't all there, that it was the alcohol twisting your mind. You were never the villain to him, just a tragic hero that was misunderstood." There were tears in Alfred's eyes.

"He forgave me?"

"He never held it against you."

"Then why did Alfred almost die?" Diana asked.

"That would be my fault." Tao said. "In the book of stories there were all the happy endings and Oliver started to think that that was how the world worked, so I included an unhappy ending, a tragic one. In the story, Alfred's character dies for the one he loves most, and it goes on like Romeo and Juliet from there. That was why Kiku and Heracles had to stop the story before it got to that moment."

"They were in every story." Alice whispered, coming to the realization.

"We are very adept shapeshifters, Alice-senpai." Kiku stated. "We found a way to make sure the stories stayed on their path, even with the dark magic trying to corrupt the tales."

"Oh… is Oliver going to be okay?" Alice asked after a while, everyone focusing on the small boy.

"If we hadn't gotten to him on time… the dark magic was searching for him, and would have killed him once it reached him. Kiku and Heracles got there right in time to save all of you and him from it. He should be fine, but his magic is exhausted, it might take a while for him to wake up... if he does wake up."

* * *

Oliver was sure that he must have fallen off a cliff or something, because everything hurt like the dickens. His bones ached, his muscles ached, his head ached, even his toes ached, and that was a weird feeling. Whining a bit, he found that his voice hurt too. Wasn't that just _wonderful_. There was a shout of surprise from beside him, and he could feel arms supporting his head, and the lights around him dimming a bit. A voice cut in and out as he tried to keep up with his tired mind. "- wake- Oliver are- is he- Oliver are you hurt?"

He groaned as there was more touching and he was irritated. "No. Touch." He moaned, and the hands and arms froze and disappeared, only two supporting his head stayed, massaging the base of his neck.

"Oliver, sweetie, can you open your eyes? Please, aru." The voice was familiar and he wanted to please her so he opened his eyes, even as his eyelids protested. "There we are, aru." It was Tao above him, her hands still at the base of his neck, and a smile on her face. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up, you've been out for three days."

"Three?"

"Yep, three."

"Cold. Hot. Weird." He tried to explain.

"That would be Ivan's fault, he thought you might be better freezing your fever rather than sweating it out."

"Ivan. You. Happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy that he is back, but I'm so much more happy that the both of you are with me."

"Me too?"

"Yes, you too." Tao hesitated for a bit. "Actually, Oliver, I wanted to ask if you might consider being adopted by Ivan and me."

Oliver froze. "Me. Son."

"Yes, you would be my son, and Heracles and Kiku would be your uncles."

"Happy?"

"We'd all be so very happy with that."

Oliver considered and nodded. "Yes. Mommy." And snuggled into her leg, missing the tears in her eyes once again. This was all their happily ever after.


End file.
